Sword Art Online: Mother Of Dragons
by VanieeMadera
Summary: She didn't want to think of dying. She didn't want to think of her friends dying. She just wanted to see her family again. Malia Ryudo found herself trapped inside a death game with 10,000 other players. Now, she and her friends must face their new reality or die trying. Malia is determined to beat the death game even if it means dying so others can live. Kirito/OC. Slight AU
1. The Launch Of SAO

**_Hello ! -glances nervously at her other untouched works and grins- Welcome to my first SAO FF! I've had this idea for quite some time now...and I've had the extreme urge to write a FF so, here I am twelve pages later XD I really like how open the world of SAO is and couldn't help but to want to explore it with some OC's! Now, the beginning introduces several characters which might be confusing-just a warning._**

 ** _If I get anything wrong, please feel free to correct me nicely._**

 ** _Most of the things I will probably make up since there isn't a whole lot of information on Aincrad and it's vast floors._**

 ** _Anyway, I made this into a Kirito/OC pairing because there are only a few out there and most of them haven't even been updated in forever! I know I can't be the only one looking for an oc/Kito story XD!_**

 ** _So, without further ado, here is my story._**

 ** _I do not own anything but my oc's._**

 ** _I apologize for any errors you might see._**

* * *

"I'm home, momma!" Malia Ryudo called out as she slipped off of her school shoes and placed them in the shoe closet. She ran a hand through her thick, silver-white hair before pushing it out of her face. She had a very irritable day at school and all she wanted to do was go upstairs and get ready for launch of the biggest game of the year. Sword Art Online was a VRMMOPRG but it wasn't just any online game, no. Sword Art Online or SAO for short was only for those who had NerveGear, a helmet that stimulates the user's five senses via their brain. It was a game that was _highly_ anticipated. Malia was extremely excited for the game. She had been one of the very few chosen to play the Beta half a year ago. Only a select few had been chosen; about a thousand or less.

Malia heard the sound of barking and child-like laughter as she was broke out of her thoughts of SAO. Her seven year old little brother, Kurai, stumbled out of their formal living room in his school uniform and trailing after him was Malia's three year old German Sheppard, Moko-moko. Moko-moko was the American Show line of the German Sheppard; one of the most popular types of German's.

Kurai launched himself at Malia going to wrap his short arms around her slim waist, "Malia! How was school, big sister?" Kurai asked beaming up at Malia.

Malia smiled down fondly at her baby brother and stoked his silvery hair, "School was school, baby brother, how was the doctor's? Is momma home?" Malia questioned taking note of the stillness of their huge home.

Kurai let go of Malia and dragged her to their living room with Moko-moko at Malia's side dutifully. Malia allowed her hand to glide over the spot between her companion's ears. The creature whined happily pressing more firmly into her side. Malia let her bag fall at her feet as she plopped down on their couch with Kurai curling up against her. Malia draped her arm over the small body of her brother and began to run her artistic fingers through his short hair.

"Momma had to run to the store," Kurai replied softly with a laugh, "She forgot certain ingredients for the curry." Malia rolled her wistful blue eyes. Her mother was from California and was still getting used to living in Japan. Heck, Malia was still getting used to how things were here and they've been living in Japan for almost six months now. Their mother was still getting used to the different cooking styles here which meant frequent trips to the farmer's market.

"She should be home soon." Kurai added more quietly looking like he was beginning to fall asleep due to Malia's magical fingers combing through his silky hair.

Malia hummed lightly, "I hope you did your homework otherwise momma will be upset." She chided her brother with a stern look.

Kurai nervously shot up and rubbed the back of his head, "Homework? Oh, I had totally forgotten about that! I heard you come in and came to greet you," Kurai jumped off of the couch, "Are you going to go play your new game?" Kurai asked curiously.

Malia watched her younger brother with amusement, "Yes, I am. Maybe at dinner I can convince father to buy you one so, we can sneak you into SAO." Malia had lowered her voice as if telling him a top secret. Kurai's eyes widened and he nodded very rapidly.

"But only if you do your homework." Malia finished with a slight smirk.

Kurai was gone within a second. Malia could hear the sound of his footsteps scrambling to their study room upstairs. Moko-moko lazily looked after where Kurai had been before looking up at Malia with a clear question his eyes.

Malia shrugged going to rubs the creature's ears once more, "C'mon, boy, let's go to my room." Malia murmured gently as she moved off the couch and up towards the grand staircase. Malia still wasn't used to having so much space in their new home. Father was a very wealthy man who worked alongside Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of SAO, and owned several businesses in different parts of the world including California.

Malia wondered past their study room where Kurai was singing along to one of father's favorite songs and scribbling away on his homework. Malia smiled fondly at her younger brother before moving towards her bedroom down the hall. The light blue walls greeted her and lights hang delicately from the ceiling. Her bay window overlooking their acre of land and out towards their stables. Her desk and computer pushed up against the large window.

Moko-moko passed Malia and jumping on her bed with her school bag in his mouth. Malia had forgotten about her school bag. Malia walked over to her trusty friend and cooed at him lovingly. Moko-moko soaked up the affection brightly. Malia kissed the top of the dog's head before going to turn on her computer so she can video message her friends. They must've been home by now. They were going to video call for a while before the launch in about thirty minutes. While waiting for her computer to load up; Malia began to strip off her school uniform before throwing it into her hamper. By that time, her computer was on her home screen. She leaned over and logged in and waited for the invite.

She changed into a baggy old shirt she had stolen from her father ages ago and some shorts before hearing the familiar ring of someone video calling her. Malia stumbled into her chair, threw an excited glanced at her shiny NerveGear, and accepted the call. She was loading into the video call and she saw five other small, square windows that were blank for a few seconds before they lit up. Nami, Shen, Ryku, Jordan, and Elaina's faces popped up. Malia beamed brightly at the faces of her new friends.

They were from different parts of the country and were studying Japanese with her and in most of her classes. Nami was a petit Swedish girl with crazy-flaming red curls framing her freckled, round face. She had wide, almond shaped spring-green eyes. Nami was extremely intelligent and spoke Swedish, English, Russian, and was now learning Japanese. Nami was also the tallest girl of the group.

Shen was from America, as well, but from New York. Shen was definitely large and well-built. He had slightly wider eyes then most typical males here in Japan. He had shaggy light brown hair he kept up in a neat bun on his head and subtle hazel eyes. He was a bit cruel at times to those who he thought was a threat to our group. Most avoided conflict with the large male because Shen did have a scary appearance.

Ryku happened to be the oldest of their group of six. Ryku was from Athens, Greece. He was a bit smaller then Shen but nonetheless large and tall as well. He was a gentle giant with kind brown eyes that sparkled with mirth. He had light blonde hair that he never bothered with. Ryku was the calm one of the group and extremely tranquil.

Jordan was the only one from Japan and their guide to everything Japan related. Jordan was dark-skinned with clean dreads pulled together by a hair tie and bright, honey eyes that stood out among any crowd. He was easy to spot out and an amazing friend to have. His father owned a noodle soup near their school where most of Malia's classmates went too for lunch or after school.

Lastly, there was Elaina who was Russia. She was the shortest and youngest being only fifteen while the rest of us were sixteen and higher but what she lacked in size…she made up in personality because the petit girl was far from what she looked like that. She had a regal, innocent face with wide, doe lilac eyes and ringlets of deathly black hair cradling her face but her personality was…borderline cruel as well. Elaina was blunt, cruel, dark, and stern but she loved being with friends and having a good time.

Malia smiled as her friends greeted her. They were _her_ friends and they were the best! "Are you losers ready or what?" Elaina's rough, low voice greeted Malia's ears first. Elaina was sitting up perfectly in her chair with a white brush in her hand. Her eyes were on the brush as she ran it through her deathly black hair several times.

Ryku was leaning against the headboard of his bed and reading one of his favorite books and answered in his modulated voice, "How long do you think the character set up will take?" Ryku wondered without looking up from his worn-out book, "My take-out should be here by five thirty." Ryku lived alone despite moving here with his parents. He was a lot like his father and preferred living alone and away from his nosey parents.

Nami was doing her homework and humming to some pop song before speaking up in her silvery, accented voice, "Say Malia? How many levels can we reach in over two hours?" Nami briefly glanced up the screen looking straight at Malia before returning to her work.

Malia shrugged as she brought out her notebook and pen and began scribbling away random thoughts on paper, "I don't know if we all spawn within the same area, although I do think so, but the character step-up shouldn't take too long; maybe about five to ten minutes? I'll wait for ten minutes before sending out party invites and we can all meet up somewhere close to where we all are. Right after, we should go level up before the good quests are taken." Malia explained knowledgeably not taking notice in the way her friends hung on her every word.

Shen, who was boxing in the corner of his room, grunted and said loudly, "We should play for more then two hours. I want to be level five or four by the end of the day." Shen wiped at his sweaty forehead before peeling off his sweaty tank top and flinging it in some random direction.

"Some of us eat, ya know." Jordan replied easily clicking away on his laptop.

"Eating is for losers." Shen replied with a snort.

"Of course he would say that." Elaina scoffed darkly putting down her hairbrush and going to paint her nails.

"Anything else, Malia? Any heads up or anything?" Nami asked thickly with wide eyes peering at the computer screen.

Malia gave a smile before launching into a brief explanation of what she was expecting but made sure they knew that not everything was set in stone.

Soon the clock was two minutes away from the official launch time for SAO. Malia reminded everyone to remember their usernames so they could find each other easily and without complications before signing off of her computer. Malia got up from her chair, grabbed her new NerveGear, and settled down on her bed. Malia was sure during her video call with her friends that she heard her mother come home. Moko-moko, who had been asleep, jolted upwards and ran out of their room before returning to Malia's side earlier.

Moko-moko easily jumped onto her bed and settled in comfortably beside his owner. Malia giggled softly and stroked Moko-moko's soft fur. Malia always received a calm sensation from rubbing his fur. It made her feel safe and at peace no matter what sort of day she had. Malia placed the NerveGear over her head and flipped the switch on. Instantly she was greeted with a familiar screen. She found herself smirking excitedly before stating clearly, "Link start!

Malia came to her account log-in and inserted her username and password before a message popped up asking if she wanted to use the character she made when she did the Beta testing. She responded with an easy yes. Her character had icy blue hair with soft, candy eyes. She didn't wants other knowing what she really looked like, of course, this was an online game and most people wanted to look differently from what they looked like in real life anyway, right?

She received a confirmation message about her character, she clicked yes, and suddenly she was engulfed in a blinding blue light. She felt her body become weightless and she almost wanted to laugh from the sensation that was all too familiar to her. When she came to she was staring up at a beautiful, cloudless sky. She blinked several times adjusting her vision before grinning to herself as she glanced around. She had spawned in the Black Iron Palace. She was certain her friends would spawn her as well as she saw others spawn here as well.

She was giddy and excited and she couldn't wait to explore this beautiful world! She was eager to see what was new and climb her way up the scoreboards. During her beta test, she had been second to achieve the highest floor which was the 7th floor although she did hear of someone reaching the 8th floor in just the second month into the beta testing.

She looked around to the other players who looked just as excited as she did before taking note of the dual daggers strapped to left and right thigh and the wooden bow clasped on her back with a quiver as well. She was dressed in regular starting armor much like everyone else only hers were colored a silvery blue color. She decided to wait for her friends and quickly found a bench to sit on while she waited. She was well aware of the males near by staring at her. Malia shuddered and muttered curses under her breath. It was as if these barbarians have never seen a female player before!

Soon, ten minutes were up and still many peoples were spawning rather rapidly into the plaza in front of the Black Iron Palace. She opened up her menu and inserted the usernames of her friends and invited them to her party. It didn't take long for them to respond. It seems they were waiting for Malia to invite them to the party.

When each of her five friends was listed under her name she waited for them to appear. Once someone accepts a party invitation they would receive a pop up message asking the player if they wanted to teleport to the party leader's location. She had read about in the beta-testing but never tried it herself. She played the Beta as a solo-player not bothering to deal with idiotic morons who would rather hit on her then level up.

Within a few seconds, her friends were teleporting either beside or near her. Nami had altered her hair to a clean color of mahogany and changed her spring-greens to a darker shade of gold.

Ryku traded in his usual hair and eye color as well. His hair was now a light shade of ashy blonde while his eyes were now a wicked green with purple flecks.

Jordan had also opted to change his dreads into a buzz-cut and his eyes into a more subtle brown color so he wouldn't stand out as much among other players.

Shen and Elaina were the only ones who didn't change their appearances which was strange in most online games but to each their own. Malia jumped up from her seat and grinned widely, "Now, we are so ready! Come on, let's go level up. There's a field nearby that has some wild boars to practice on and then we can move on the harder stuff like dire wolves." Malia said happily as her and her friends wondered out of the crowded plaza and into the streets of the Town of Beginning which was _packed_ with players as well.

Most were marveling at the NPC stands and getting used to the game. Others were heading towards the outskirts of the city to go out and level up. Those were the wise ones. Malia and her friends chatted excitably about their plans in the game and how much fun it would be for the next couple of months. It was almost daunting knowing that they had 100 floors to clear! But they had time on their side!

 **_break_**

"Ryku! Shen! Switch!" Malia called out as she and Elaina jumped back right as the two bigger boys lunged forward with their heavy swords and struck the large black dire wolf. The large creature gave out a pained howl before disintegrating into a thousand of pieces. Malia wiped at her forehead and panted slightly as she received a message:

 **Level 3!**

 **Exp. 50**

 **Col. 65**

 **Items. 2**

"We made it!" Jordan cheered as Nami giggled wildly with a large grin.

"Level three already, eh?" Shen smirked looking very pleased.

Elaina gave a soft laugh, "We still have a long way to go, guys!" She pointed out but the girl was still very proud of herself and her friends.

"We got some wolf meat and pelt, nice!" Ryku laughed looking excited.

"The pelt will sell for a decent price back in town." Malia mused going over her items and Col. It had been over three or so hours and she knew that they were going to need to log out to eat soon before coming back and playing some more.

"Whew," Jordan plopped down on the grass, "We still have a lot of leveling up to do. I am thankful we have you with us, Malia, you know all the hunting places."

Her friends nodded along with Jordan.

Malia rolled her eyes, "They haven't changed much on the first floor but that's to be expected. I'm surprised that there's no one really out here." Malia found herself frowning.

Shen scoffed, "They're probably in town being idiots and partying up. You know how these things usually go. It's about finding friends and buying items and running around the town before going on actual quests." Shen did have a fair point. So far, Malia had only seen two people in the outer fields of the Town of Beginnings but that had been hours ago.

"H-H-Hey, guys!" Nami's panicked voice caught their attention.

All five friends turned to look at their Swedish friend who had her menu open. "What is it, Nami?" Ryku questioned kindly with a curious look.

Nami looked up at her friends fearfully, "There's no log-out button!" She nearly shrieked.

Malia froze and frowned, "What?" She demanded as they all immediately opened up their menus to check. Malia's eyebrow rose up in confusion, "There _isn't_ a log-out button, that's weird." She commented looking over at her friends who had similar expressions unlike Nami who looked completely freaked out.

"Maybe it's a glitch," Shen shrugged it off and tried to reassure a frightened Nami, "You know first day launches are usually riddled with glitches and errors."

Malia nodded but had this very sickening feeling in her stomach. Something did not feel right-suddenly the sound of a bell tolling began to ring throughout the fields echoing and sending all sorts of winged creatures into the sky from fright. Malia froze and frowned looking around at the sky taking note how everything seem to freeze for a spilt second before changing drastically. Her eyes widen, "A force teleport?" She whispered shocked before she was engulfed in a white light and teleported back into the plaza in front of the Black Iron Palace. Her friends were just as shocked and confused as her.

All around them, players spawned with equally confused expressions. Malia felt her stomach grow more and more uneasy. She clenched her fist with a grim frown. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong. "Look!" Nami pointed a frightened finger up at the sky gaining her friends' and other players' attention almost instantly. Malia looked up at the sky and saw a blinking red warning panel. It blinked a few times before the sky began to fill with these warning panels turning everything an eerie blood red. Her friends, instinctively, shuffled closer to one another. Nami going as far as clutching tightly onto Malia's upper arm..

Gasps and cries of shock echoed through the plaza as thick, red liquid dripped down from the sky. Malia felt her stomach clench once more. That looked like _blood._ The blood began to drop down and form into a cloaked figure that towered in the sky whiles the shadow of the man casted over Malia and her friends. Malia felt fear grip her heart. "What the fuck is that?" Shen growled from beside her.

"It's the Game Master." Malia murmured so quietly that she was sure none of her friends hear her.

All around them players were whispering their fears and their confusions before an eerie and familiar voice hushed all with these simple words, "Attention, players. I welcome you to my world." Malia's eyes widened in alarm. His world? Was that Akihiko Kayaba?!

"Malia, does he mean he's…" Ryku trailed off as the cloaked figure began to speak once more.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control of this world." Malia did not like where this was goingoing.

Akihiko Kayaba continued on.

"I am sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus—" Kayaba gestures his hand downwards to open his menu, "The log out button." He speaks in a calm and eerie voice before adding on a bit more wickedly, "Let me assure you, this Is not a defect in the game," Malia jolted with dread, "I repeat, this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."

"Holy hell, is he serious?" Jordan hissed in horror.

Others cried out in anger and fear but Kayaba continued on, "You cannot log yourselves out of SAO and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head," Malia heard his calm voice fill with sick, demented glee as he added, "If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwaves signal into you skull thus destroying your brain and ending _your life._ "

Malia as if someone had dumped iced water over her tiny body as she gaped to the sky in complete horror. Her friends gasping or growling in response as other plays voiced their disbelief and horror up the Kayaba.

Around them, a player shouted out, "Oh, come on! That's such BS!"

"Hey, I can't get out!" Malia and her friends turned and saw several players among the outer plaza attempting to leave but they were all encaged in the plaza like animals. Malia stared hatefully up at the man who her father worked for. Did her father know about this? No, he couldn't have…

"This must be a joke or something!" Elaina sneered nastily but something shifted in her usually cold lilac-colored eyes…she was scared as well. "Right, Malia?" Elaina added a bit more frantically as her friends turned to the beta-tester with pleading and desperate looks.

But they saw the severe expression on the blue-haired girl and sweatdropped. "You can't actually believe him, Malia!" Shen spat in an accusing tone.

Malia numbly looked at her friend with her mouth set in a hard, firm line, "He is not joking, Shen, the transmitter's signals in the headgear could work just like a microwave. If the safety's disable…it could fry your brain." Malia spoke truthfully and it scared all of her friends.

"Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least, as a result, the game now has two hundred and thirteen less players. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba murmured and Malia could've sworn she heard a tinge of sorrow in his voice but she must've been imagining it.

"Two hundred and thirteen?" Jordan whispered in shocked horror.

Shen glared up at Kayaba's form hatefully and snarled, "No way, I don't believe it!"

Others protested the same and it was then that Kayaba opened up multiple floating screens casting the news and some ever international. Malia's body was buzzing with negative emotions that she felt weak now. "As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including deaths," Malia caught sight of one showing the faces of players who have already perished because of Kayaba's death game and clenched her fist.

"At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game." Malia growled under her breath glaring at the figure above them with anger and rage. They would be trapped in this death game until they cleared all 100 floors? It took Malia two months to reach the 7th floor! She felt her stomach turned uneasily and she felt as if she were about to become sick.

"It is important to remember the following," Kayaba droned on calmly, "If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system…forever and the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain." The news stories floating around Kayaba slowly disappeared one by one as players gasped, screamed, cried, and shouted their woes, their angers, and their fears.

Malia swallowed thickly as her and her friends exchanged shocked, scared, and grim expressions as they waited for Kayaba to continue his speech, "There is only one way for a player to escape now—you must clear the game." Players stood silently with gaping faces of disbelief at Kayaba's cursed and twisted words.

"If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor," Kayaba pulled up a map of the first floor, "Right now, you are on the first floor of Aincrad. Defeat the boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game and set everyone free." The map turned into a full-scale model of all hundred floors. It looked so horrifyingly daunting that Malia felt her hand seek out her friends' hand.

She gripped Jordan's hand tightly seeking for comfort and found that they were all holding each other's hands soon enough. "Why should we believe any of the shit you're saying?!" A random player screamed up at the floating Game Master.

"We can't clear all 100 floors." Nami whispered in a whimpering voice.

"That's freaking impossible." Commented an angry Shen.

"Not even the beta-testers made if that high." Elaina murmured hotly.

Malia finally spoke, "It took the best beta-tester two months to reach the eight floor _alone._ " How would they clear 100 floors without dying? Malia bit her lip harshly. It would take them _years_ to finish this death game!

Kayaba exited out of his player menu and continued to speak lazily, "Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please have a look."

Immediately, players flocked to their storage. Malia did the same and frowned when she took note of a strange item that hadn't been in her storage before. "A mirror?" Ryku spoke in a perturbed tone.

Malia clicked on the item and it appeared in front of her. There was nothing special about the mirror. It was small, about the size of a small journal, and silver. She tentatively grabbed the cold, lightweight item and gazed into her avatar's face. Suddenly, there was a shocked cry. "Klein!"

Malia jerked her head up to the sound before her eyes were blinded by a vibrant white-blue light that was engulfing every players—including herself. The entire plaza was in a state of silence; Malia blinked her eyes several times to adjust them before turning around. "Holy shit!" Ryku stated looking exactly as he did back in the real world. His hair no longer ashy blonde and his eyes were no longer a wicked green but now back to their kind, light brown.

Jordan also had his vibrant honey colored eyes and dreads back.

Nami had also shifted back to her real world appearance. Malia quickly gazed into the mirror seeing her own icy, pale blue eyes staring up at her as her abnormally long white-silver hair cascading down her back. Malia sighed as the Plaza began to fill with all sorts of shocked chatter and it was then that Malia took note of the sudden decrease of female players. Most of the females players had turned out to be guys and most of them were standing in their avatar's clothing.

"How the hell did he achieve this?" Shen demanded angrily.

They were answered when a boy that look their age spoke to his red-headed friend, "The scan," The black-haired player glanced at his red-headed friend, "There's a high-density signal device inside the NerveGear's rig…it can see what my face looks like, but how does it know of my height and body type?"

Malia listened intently before speaking to her friends who had heard this player speak, "When you first put on the NerveGear, it had to do this calibration thing…" She trailed off as her friends gazed at her with enlightenment.

"It asked you to touch your body all over like this, remember?" Ryku finished going to demonstrate the gestures they all had to do.

"Right. That must've been for its physical data." Malia murmured quietly.

"Right now," Kayaba spoke again silencing all the players once more, "You are probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do such a thing?" Kayaba spoke in an almost smug voice and Malia could practically hear the smirk in his droning voice, "Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design."

"Bastard!" Elaina swore with icy cold rage.

"As you can see, I have achieved my goal." Kayaba's voice grew with some twisted emotion, "This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." Like a coward, Kayaba slowly began to vanish all together and the blood-red panels faded away and everything returned to normal. As if…nothing had ever happened.

No one spoke, no more moved, no one…no one said anything for in shock and disbelief and fear. They were all trapped within a game…a _death_ game. One wrong move and Malia could be permanently _dead…_ ceased to exit…never to see her little brother or her parents. Malia tightened her fist to the point her knuckles were turning white. For a second, Malia's mind flashed with all sorts of ways she would die before…before her instincts took over. Her eyes took in the shaken and angry figures of her friends. She would vow then and there that they would clear _all 100 floors_ and survive this hell hole.

"We need to leave _now."_ Malia ordered harshly.

She was already walking towards the many exits as many players still remained frozen in fear and shock. Other players had began to move quickly and if they were smart, they'd move on towards other villages. She saw the black-haired boy and the red-headed man moving quickly through the crowd. Malia had gotten a strange sense of deja-vu as the boy brushed passed her. In one second, his light gray eyes met her blue ones.

There was a hard edge in his eyes as he dragged the red-headed man away from the hysterical mass of players. Malia was sure she matched his expression. In another second, their eye contact broke and they went on their ways as if it had never happened. He had been a beta-tester. She knew it.

Malia dragged her friends well away from the plaza before leading them into the safety of a dark alley near some of better NPC stands, "Look," Malia spoke in a steely voice, "We're going to spend most of our Col on potions, weapons, clothes, and food. We are all heading to next village because I am sure things around here are going to become extremely hectic." Malia had seen the state of some players and she was sure things in the Town of Beginnings would turn ugly _very_ soon.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Kayaba was not lying," Malia continued feeling the heavy gazes of her friends on her face as she paced in front of them, "In these types of online games…there is only so much stuff to go around like EXP…money…and items. The fields around the town are going to be picked clean very soon and we need to move on onto the next village so we have the better drops and quests."

Her friends looked a lot more relaxed now after hearing Malia's plan of action. They had been scared that maybe…Malia wouldn't have had a plan for this situation. Shen sighed running a large hand through his wild hair, "As always, you're right." Shen gazed fondly at Malia happy to have her with them. He couldn't imagine what would've happened had she not been here with them.

Nami nodded rapidly, "She's Malia, she's always right!" Nami looked on the verge of a breakdown but Malia and Elaina held the Swedish girl's hands in comfort and reassurance.

Jordan held his head with a groan, "This is…I don't even know…"

"Don't complain just yet," Malia quickly cut him off, "We need to get out of here first before we settle down for the night. We still have a few hours of daylight left and if we hurry, we can make it to the next village and get a room for all of us." Malia explained as she beckoned for them to follow her. The NPC stands weren't as crowded but Malia had leaded her friends almost to the opposite side of the large city far away from the Black Iron Palace. The stands on this side were better and offered cheaper items but were always of good quality.

Malia had known of this hidden alley because she across it in the beta. They could get a lot more of their money's worth here. Thankfully, they had a hefty amount of Col ready to be used from their hunts and quests from earlier in the evening.

Since they were a party…most of the Col was combined together.

She assumed that most of the players hurrying around had to be beta-testers. She was almost sure of it. In less then fifteen minutes, Malia and her friends were already exiting the overwhelming city. Malia was leading in the front and for a moment, she gazed over her shoulder to gaze at the entrance of the Town of Beginnings. She could see the tip of the Black Iron Palace. She clenched her jaw tightly.

She would survive this game.

* * *

 _ **Annnnnd how was that? What did you think? I know it's stuff we know already(probably by heart) but hey, most stories start that way, right? The next few chapters will be short but will mainly focus on Malia and her group before following the storyline of the show. Anyway, I do hope you decide to stick with my story! I have lots of ideas and wonderful things planned for this story! So, just bear with me!**_


	2. The Lucky Pickings

**_I couldn't resist updating again. I didn't feel that the first chapter indulged into my OC's much. So, I decided to add this chapter and will probably update tomorrow. I'm going to try my best to shove as many chapters as I can into this story before I get bored and turn to another one of my other works. So, chapters will be on the short side maybe five, six, seven, or eight pages. It will be rare if it's four pages._**

 ** _Anyway, I do now own anything other then my OC's._**

 ** _Pleas enjoy and sorry for any errors!_**

* * *

 _Two weeks later._

"Switch!" Malia commanded.

Jordan and Elaina jumped back with their newly updated shields allowing Nami and Malia to lunge forward with light swords drawn. The leve nine ogre roared furiously swiping his large wooden club at the Shen and Ryku who had been distracting the massive, green monster. Nami lunged with her new pink and white light sword attacking the monster in the gut while Malia struck at its feet trying to make it move away from the large brown chest it was guarding.

They hadn't intended to stumble across the rare and high leveled monster but they did and Malia was never one to stray from a challenge especially when she was extremely positive that her and her friends could take this thing easily. The ogre snarled and moved the club high above his head. "Get back!" Shen shouted at Nami and Malia.

Both girls reacted with wicked agility and bounced out of the way as the wooden club slammed into the ground violently. Malia and Nami, being the two fastest players in the group, saw an opportunity to strike it's vulnerable spot. The two agile-orientated girls rushed up the club of the slow monster striking with wicked precision at its eyes. "Shen! Ryku! Strike it's lower belly! Shields up front!" Malia strictly ordered grunting as the ogre tried to throw off Malia and Nami.

Malia maneuvered onto the shoulders of the beast with Nami managing to get knocked off by the rough movements of the furious, low health creature. Her other four friends followed orders and began to distract the monster successfully away from Nami, who had fallen but wasn't badly injured, and Malia who was struggling to keep her balance and get a good angle to hit it's weak spot.

"Steady, guys! We need a five second distraction!" Shen snarled easily side-dodging the huge wooden club.

"Got it!" Jordan yelled.

"Hold on, Malia!" Elaina called as both shields steadied themselves into the ground with their shields upwards as the ogre went to slam his club down but with less force since it was beginning to tire rather quickly. Malia almost tumbled off the monster's shoulders but managed to hold onto it's lumpy ear. The ogre was leaned over panting and looking exhausted. Shen, Ryku, and Nami were striking the monster constantly with rapid blows. Malia saw its double health bar depleting rapidly. Malia jumped onto its back before plunging her blue sword into the back of the monster's neck.

The tired creature gave a mighty, defeated roar before slumping over and shattering into tiny pieces. Malia lightly hit the ground as a familiar ding filled the air.

 **Level 9!**

 **Exp. 200**

 **Col. 400**

 **Items. 3**

"Yes, baby! Level freakin' nine!" Jordan hooted throwing up a fist.

Elaina grinned dropping her large shield and wiping her forehead, "That bastard was a piece of cake!"

Nami was giggling and twirlig around happily. Malia smiled kindly. Nami had been such a wreck when they were first trapped in SAO but now, the girl was much different now. She was back to her normal, bubbly, and spontaneous personality. "Look at that money! We haven't even gotten to the best part!" Ryku crowed as he and Shen moved towards the chest resting inside the large oak tree.

"Is it a rare item?" Nami gasped with bright eyes.

"God, I hope so. Something rare so we can get better weapons again!" Elaina smirked but looked at her new shield with fondness.

Shen and Ryku dropped the chest on the ground as the group gathered around it. All six of them were excited to see what reward they would get for their hard work. "Malia, would you like to do the honors?" Shen smirked at their leader.

Malia would never understand why they considered her the leader but she made no arguments as she moved forward, kneeled down, and unlocked the chest with an easy flick of her wrist. The chest was bathed in a light glow as it opened and a storage inventory popped up in front of them.

 **Items:**

 **1000 Col.**

 **5 Healing Potions**

 **Agility Necklace- 15+ Agility to Party.**

"Holy hell!" Shen swore out loud with a wide grin.

"That's super rare! 15 agility to the _entire_ party?" Nami gawked.

"We scored _big time!_ " Jordan and Ryku were high fiving.

"To sell or not to sell?" Elaina teased with a smirk.

"This is going be a massive advantage." Malia murmured quietly as she accepted the items into their joint storage.

They all watched with grinning faces as their money increased, their heal potions increased, and as Malia equipped the necklace…they watched with loud hoots as their agility increased too. "Now, we move faster with these big lugs." Jordan sighed happily as he kicked his shield playfully before picking it up and strapping it onto his back.

"That was beautiful." Nami beamed, "We are really improving in battles." She compliments and her compliments, as always, went straight to their heads. Malia rolled her eyes as the boys puffed out their chest as they walked away from area. Malia knew Nami was right. They were way above where they should be. It had only been two weeks and they normally should've been at level six or seven but they were two levels above normal players.

Malia knew they were lucky. They had taken quests around several villages after leaving Town of Beginnings but those were of lower quality. It was only a week ago when Malia decided to verge off of the main trails and off into the unexplored parts of the first floor. It had been one of her best decisions yet because they had leveled up three times in just one week. Malia and her friends had stumbled upon quest she had no idea even existed and found high level creatures with great drops.

They even had done a raid on a dire wolf den and came out with enough money to upgrade all of their weapons and armor.

Now, it was getting dark and they were traveling back to the nearest village. They were a great distance from the Starting City. They were close to the edges of the first floor. Far in the southwest regions that had gone untouched by other players due to fear of what lied in the woods, mountains, and valleys. It made no difference to Malia or her group. It gave them better pickings anyway. Malia and her group had been trying to find the first level boss that no one has yet to find yet hence another reason why Malia was so far from the major towns and cities.

She thought that if no one could find the first floor boss around the cities or towns; maybe the dungeon was somewhere away from the hustle and bustle of the towns and cities.

Anyway, each of them had obtained some sort of quest or item dropped weapons from the raids, quests, and creatures in this area. Malia would definitely plan on picking this area clean while continuing to search for the first level boss.

"I'm keener on finding that damn first floor boss." Shen muttered kicking at a rock, "No one can find the damn bastard."

Nami nodded in agreement with Ryku and Elaina, "We can't move on without defeating him and I don't plan on living here for the rest of my life." Nami spoke with a bit of a sad tone in her silvery, accented voice.

"Yeah, I wonder if anyone is actually looking besides us." Scowled Jordan.

"We've lost so many players in just two weeks," Ryku sighed with sorrow, "Many of the players left are residing in the Town of Beginnings." He added.

Elaina scoffed blackly, "Cowards, the lot of them, how can they just lock themselves in a room and just wait for someone to rescue them? They should be out here like us!" She spat out in an almost angry tone.

Despite her words being cruel, Elaina had been right. They needed every able body looking for the first boss so they can get closer to clearing the damn game.

"They're scared, Elaina." Nami added almost timidly.

"So, were you and look at how you've improved!" Elaina countered back.

Nami blushed and mumbled, "Because I have amazing friends helping me. Many aren't so lucky." Her words had struck a cord with the group. Malia kept silent. Nami was right. Malia felt a stab of guilt hit her heart. Not everyone had been lucky like her and her friends. While they had major luck on their earnings and quest…others weren't so lucky. Malia had the safety of her friends and she was sure they had her back but others had no one to look after them in a fight.

And most of the players hadn't been lucky to be in the beta like Malia had been. She had vast knowledge of the game while others didn't even know which direction the next town was located at or how to properly fight off wild creatures or even how to level up correctly.

Malia felt her heart go out painfully to the players struggling. She _did_ feel guilty but she knew damn well that the other beta-testers had given our handbooks with tons of information. She should know because she was one of the beta-testers reporting back information to head beta-tester composing the weekly handbook.

It was a bit daunting when not even the beta-testers could find this first level boss. Malia had found the boss on her own within the first week in the beta. She was finding it annoying that they couldn't find him now when their lives depended on it—literally.

"All that work definitely worked up an appetite." Jordan had said out of nowhere and rubbed his armor-clad stomach in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"The town is only thirty minutes away. I say we go out to eat today! We've earned it, right?" Ryku looked at Malia, Elaina, and Nami since they were the ones who kept an eye on spending. The boys, if they had it their way, would spend most of their money on food alone. The girls were more practical with their spending and put major restrictions on their spending. They were definite strict when it came to spending their hard earned Col.

The three girls exchanged glances. "I mean, we haven't gone out to eat in almost two weeks." Nami shrugged.

Malia looked at Elaina, who was the strictest out of the three of them, "Elaina?"

Elaina was glaring at the boys with a hard stare as she thought about it. After a second, the stoic girl sighed softly and nodded, "I suppose we've earned some good, warm food."

The boys hooted and hollered with glee as they continued to march onwards to the village with renewed vigor. Malia smiled softly and looked up at the fading sky. She liked that about SAO. Despite being forced to clear the game, she loved the way SAO was; the sky, the weather, the land, and the scenic views. It was all breath-taking to her. She enjoyed sunsets the most though. She particularly enjoyed sunsets with light blues and purples. Today was one of those sunsets.

The sky was glowing emitting a pinkish glow. The white clouds were darkening. The sky was twirling with all sorts of light purples, blues, pinks, and oranges. The sun was barely peaking out from a tall mountain from the north. Malia wished her family could see this especially her mother. Her mother _loved_ sunsets because California did have some amazing sunsets.

She felt at peace again.

She usually did during this time in the game especially after an eventful day. They had worked hard and earned a good amount of Col and items. They had leveled up over the normal rate but the best part? They were all _safe_ and _alive._ Malia couldn't ask for anything better then that.

"Is that a smile on your face, O'Mighty one?" Malia jolted with awareness when she felt someone poke her cheek.

She sheepishly blinked when she took note of her friends grinning and smirking at her, "Sorry, I was lost in thought." She apologized with a small shrug.

Shen snorted, since he was the one who poked her cheek, "You always get that way when you look at the sunset." Shen pointed out.

Malia laughed, "You've all noticed?"

"You aren't exactly discreet about it, Malia." Elaina bluntly stated with an eye roll.

They all shared a laugh. "I feel most at peace during this certain point of our day. We're all safe and unharmed. We've leveled up again. We have a large amount of well-earned Col and we obtained a super rare item. How can I not smile?" Malia questioned with a small smile.

Her friends didn't want to bring it up but every since they left the Town of Beginnings, Malia smiled less which was a bit sad for them. Malia was always quick to smile and make a joke and they all feared that maybe the game had taken a negative toll on their fearless leader in a way they had no clue about.

"We were just worried about you, ya know? You hardly smile nowadays." Nami murmured in her thick accent.

Malia frowned, "Have I?" She hadn't even noticed.

Her friends nodded, "You didn't know, did you?" Ryku had asked her with his usual kind, worried voice.

Malia chuckled, "I'm sorry if I've worried you guys. I honestly didn't know." She shrugged trying her best to reassure them. She didn't know she had worried her friends but she _was_ fine. Well, as fine as you could be when you were trapped in a death game. She was trying to keep her and her friends alive by doing her best to be prepared. She did often forget that she was human and she had friends who cared for her wellbeing. There was a lot on her shoulders and she didn't even know it.

"Just know that you don't have to carry that burden on your own." Shen spoke in an usually soft voice.

"Yeah, we're all in this together, okay? You don't have to fight this world on your own, Malia." Jordan nudged her shoulder playfully.

Malia's chest swelled as she gazed at the faces of her friends. She hadn't noticed how stoic she had been or how she had worried her fears but…she was glad they called her out on it because they were right. She wasn't the only one fighting to keep loved ones alive. She wasn't the only one with something to lose. She wasn't the only one who was trapped in a death game.

With her friends in tow, Malia made way to the town with a bigger smile on her face reassured by the fact that her friends had her back no matter what would happen.


	3. The New Party Member

**_Welcome back! I just could not resist updating again, hehe._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it. It's a filler, so, nothing exciting happens XD We'll get the ball moving in the next chapter since I will add the first meeting in Tolbana :)_**

 ** _I do not own anything other then my OC's._**

 ** _Sorry for any errors you might see._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Floor, Aincrad**_

"I am not going back into that demented town." Elaina stuck her nose up.

Malia and her friends were currently were fifteen minutes away from Starting City. Malia had decided that it was time to head back to the cursed Starting City so they could trade, sell, and bargain their items. Malia's inventory was getting way too cluttered for her liking and she knew she wasn't the only one. Despite this, they weren't keen on returning to the Town of Beginnings ever since the launch of SAO. Malia didn't blame her friends. She didn't want to come back here either.

But Starting City had the best prices besides Tolbana and Tolbana didn't have a very good inventory for what the group was looking for. Malia was worried though. She knew half of the players trapped in SAO resided in Starting City and she had no idea what to expect inside its walls. She was also worried about what would happen if someone caught sight of their high levels.

While the others were more understanding on why they had to enter the city, Elaina was not. "Ellie," Malia sighed gently using Elaina's nickname to see if it would soften the stubborn girl, "All of our inventories are full with clutter and are weighing us down. We need to sell what we do not need, gain money, trade for better items, and maybe even bargain for some new armor." Malia gave a soft frown at the black-haired girl.

Elaina glared darkly at Malia, "Well, I don't need to sell anything or buy anything because I'm perfectly fine with how my inventory is!" The lilac-eyed girl snapped stubbornly.

The boys said nothing, they were afraid that if they said _anything_ that Elaina would chew them up and spit them out within a blink of an eye. Nami was standing beside Malia with a soft but understanding look in her wide eyes, "Well," The fiery red-head pursued her pale lips, "We can't force you to come, Elaina, so I guess you can wait here until we come back." Nami glanced up at Malia.

Malia's eyes instantly hardened and Nami instantly regretted her words. "No." Malia's voice sliced through the soft, breezy air like a fierce blade, "There is _no way_ I am leaving Elaina out here on her own without _any_ protection," Malia was not going to risk her safety or anyone's. Elaina was coming whether she liked it or not. Malia was never one to push past anyone's comfort but if Malia had to in sake for Elaina's safety and life then the white-haired leader would do so happily, "You are coming, Ellie, and that's _final;_ Stop being selfish and bratty because none of us want to be in that blasted city but we have too so, please, stuck it up and bear with us." Malia commanded very fiercely in a voice that surprised all of her friends.

Elaina stared blankly at her friend watching Malia's pale blue eyes turn into ice, cold stone. Elaina clutched her jaw tightly and desperately wanted to last out at her good friend and leader but something stopped Elaina from doing so. Malia was never one to make them do something without reason. Elaina reminded herself that Malia only ever did something to benefit the group and only when Malia was completely sure that they would come out unharmed.

It was then that Elaina knew Malia was right and saw through her sudden order. Elaina didn't want to go into that fucked up city but the thought of being out here, _in the open,_ without her friends for protection…was a lot scarier then going into Starting City. Malia was only looking out for Elaina's safety.

Guilt ate away at Elaina and it was visible to everyone.

Elaina shifted on her feet and rubbed her hands together, "Fine," She sighed softly, "I'll go but I swear, if anyone causes trouble I am going to throttle them to the 100th floor." Elaina hissed with annoyance.

Malia relaxed and smiled in content, "Okay, I can live with that."

Shen snorted and joked, "Maybe that way we can get this cursed game over with and go home."

"Wouldn't that be easy." Jordan sighed dreamily.

"I miss ramen noodles." Ryku sniffed dramatically going to shed a faux tear from his eye.

"We all miss something." Nami murmured as the group began to move forward towards the beautiful and large city. "I think we should hide our levels at all times, just in case." Nami added a bit more tentatively. Nami was scared what would happen if desperate or angry players saw how high of a level they all were. On normal with only three weeks into the game, top players were probably level eight or nine _maybe_ ten but their group was eleven almost twelve.

Nami did not want to think how others would react…with Starting City being where most committed suicides….Name shuddered and removed the thoughts from her mind. Towns and Cities were safe zones…there was no PKing at all. They were safe inside the walls of Starting City, right?

"Let's just…" Elaina sighed with anxiety, "Hurry this up and go back to our inn, please, we have that special quest we came across a few days ago."

Ah, yes, just a few days ago Malia and her gang had once again stumbled across a hidden trail leading to the very edges of the 1st floor. The trail led upwards towards a mountain path and stopped at a small clearing where there was a large nest and a very large harpy guarding something very valuable. The quest hadn't activated but almost did when Jordan almost stepped over the boundary line.

The harpy was an astounding level 13 and Malia was definitely not going to risk their lives when they had been low at that time. They had been running around slaying creatures and finding loot that they had used up most of their potions and were tired themselves. Which is why Malia had decided it was time to clean out their inventories and stock up for the quest hidden at the edge of the 1st floor.

Malia was eager to see what the Harpy was guarding, so was everyone else, but she would make sure her friends were suited up and equipped correctly before facing the fierce bird-woman. They were coming underneath the entrance of Starting City and surprisingly everything seemed calm and mellow despite six thousands players residing in the quiet city. A few players were out and about; some running towards the fields and some gazing out at the mouth of the entrance with conflicting emotions.

Those standing around the entrance watched the group with blank expressions. It unnerved Malia but she reframed from commenting and continued her way. The streets further into the city were a lot more crowded then Malia expected. She would've thought that most of the players would have been locked into their rooms instead of hustling around the city and from the looks of it, most looked…calm and at peace but there were a few that had looks of haunted, discomfort.

"How are your cooking levels, Nami?" Jordan asked as the group made way towards the best stands in the city.

Nami blinked sheepishly and smiled, "With all the crap meat you guys throw at me, I'm up to level 55."

Malia gave her a friend an impressive pat on the back, "Wow, last I heard you were barely on thirty." Malia didn't hide her surprise.

The boys were gloating that it was because of their large diets that Nami had leveled up incredibly, which was true, but Malia seriously did not need their heads to get _any_ bigger. The gang joked around with smiles drawing a few eyes but they tried their best to ignore it. Malia figured that they players here in Starting City were a bit…fragile and she hoped they didn't tip someone off because of their relaxed expressions.

"What level is your forging level, Ryku?" Elaina questioned with a curious gleam in her lilac eyes.

Ryku looked a bit smug as he answered proudly, "Well, since Jordan, Shen, Elaina, and I are heavy armored that levels up quite frequently, right now I'm about level sixty-five," Ryku basked in his friends surprised gasps and praises, "As for light armor, I'm around fifty-two." He grins widely before continuing, "Elaina and I have been practicing our weapon forging levels quite well. Elaina is around level fifty-six and I'm reaching sixty steadily."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Nami gasped.

"I'm barely at level 5 on the forging." Jordan complained but smiled.

"How's your appraisal skill, Elaina?" Shen questioned.

"Pretty high with all of the weapons we gain from monster drops," Elaina flipped her deathly black hair over her should with a wicked, proud smirk, "I'm at level sixty-six."

"Whoa," Malia whistled, "Definitely impressed."

Elaina grinned brightly in response.

SAO had many skills, too many to count, therefore Malia thought it was best to break up the skill sets rather then making everyone learn the same set of skills because that would waste precious time; despite them having unlimited time in this death game.

Ryku and Elaina were in charge of forging weapons and armor and seeking appraisals, which was useful when they weren't sure the level of a weapon.

Nami was in charge with leveling her cooking skills.

Shen was leveling out his weapons and armor repair skills. While Ryku and Elaina made weapons…repairing them was a whole other skill set which was left to Shen since he was good with his hands. He even took a liking to the carpentry skill—which Malia thought was useless until they saved up from their own settlement in SAO.

Jordan had his favorite skill which was potions and drug mixing. Jordan favored making our heal potions and other droughts to help us out in the fields. Out of all six, Jordan had the highest level to his specified skill set which was at a high ninety-six since they frequently needed health potions.

Malia pushed the basic skills to her friends like; The Acrobatics' skill, the hiding skill, the lock-picking skills, the reveal skill, searching and tracking skill, bargaining skill, and straining skill to make sure that no matter what they came across that they would be ready and prepared. It was a hassle having to constantly level up so many skills but as they leveled up, the more skill slots they gained and it would help them in the long-run once they hit the harder levels of Aincrad.

Malia didn't have a certain skill set, yet, since she was the leader but she did have the highest skill levels when it came to the basic skill sets she required her friends to level up on the daily. Most of her skills were up in the hundreds.

Which is the reason why they always gained good prices when they went into towns and villages; but today, she was going to sit back and let her friends' level up their bartering skills. Malia, Elaina, and Nami had already made up of a list of what they were running low on, what they needed more of, and what they wanted to try. With every day that passed in SAO, players were finding new potions, new weapons, new skills, new everything which is why Malia and Jordan kept in touch with other players with high invention skills.

Malia kept in touch with some of the beta-testers she befriended when they were in the beta. Most of them, like her and her friends, were out and about trying to find new ways to help players but there were only so many resources in the 1st floor. Malia knew that eventually they would stop leveling up from quests and that their skills would get too high that leveling them up in the 1st floor wouldn't do much.

It was imperative that they find the 1st floor boss and get the ball rolling into the other floors. With the 2nd floor unlocked, newer possibilities' were a lot bigger.

Malia rubbed at her eyes tiredly, "Let's just hurry this along. We got here a bit late," Malia threw a dry glance at Elaina since she was the main reason why they had gotten to Starting City late in the afternoon, "So, we have a good amount of sleeping hours. We're going to get up early tomorrow," Her friends responded with large groans of protest but she ignored them pointedly, "If it gets too late then I suppose—"

"We are _not_ staying the night here."

Malia would've expected that to come from Elaina but not from Jordan. She glanced at her friend surprised by the ferocity in his voice. He had this hard look on his face as he gazed around them as they walked, "I don't feel comfortable with the idea of staying a few hours here let alone an entire night. I don't trust the players in this city." Jordan spoke in a low voice making sure no one but the group heard his words.

Malia glanced up and gazed around the crowded streets of Starting City. Her trained eyes taking note of certain players lingering a little too close to her group and finding that they were being watched very intently by others. Malia received an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. "You're right," Malia murmured quietly, "But I was going to say that if it gets too late that we teleport back to our village since we set up a teleportation crystal there."

Jordan nodded curtly and apologized for his sudden snap, "I didn't mean too, I just…I know you feel them all staring at us."

Shen glanced around discreetly and ran a hand through his hair, "Let's hurry this along and if they follow us into the hidden alley then I'll be sure to set them straight." Shen threatened with narrowed eyes.

Malia frowned not liking the idea of taking up violence here in the city where they were at a disadvantage. "Let's not forget how fragile some of the players are, okay, Shen?" Malia looked up at her dark friend.

Shen sneered but made no further comments as they continued to make their way through the streets of the city until they reached the entrance of a dark alley. The alley was tucked in between a pub and a realtor office. Malia stopped walking and glanced behind her group. While they were NPC's wandering the lonely street, Malia caught a glimpse of a small figure hiding behind a few barrels.

Malia's eyebrows furrowed as she debated whether or not to confront this figure until the figure decided to peek up from the barrels and look directly into Malia's eyes. It was then that Malia took note that the player who had been following them wasn't what she was expecting but the player was actually a young kid. No older then thirteen. Somehow, the little kid must've snuck his way into SAO on it's launch date because the age limit was thirteen to play.

The kid ducked below quickly in fear.

Malia sighed and began to silently walk over to where the little boy was hiding. She could hear his breathing, which was quite loud, and a few seconds of silence passed as she stood in front of the barrel hearing the boy mutter quietly to himself, "Just ask them…but what if they say no? What if they're gone? She saw me…okay, no, I'm going to ask—"

"Are you done muttering to yourself?" Malia leaned over the barrel and gazed down at the blue-haired boy.

She held an amused smile on her face so she wouldn't scare him off. The boy gave a loud yelp of surprise and tumbled onto his butt as his wide, navy eyes stared up Malia with fear and shock. "H-H-How did you get over here?!" He cries out dramatically.

Malia rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I walked."

The boy stared at her in shock before jumping on his feet and repeatedly bowing at Malia while apologizing in Japanese, "I didn't mean to follow you!" He blurted out as Malia continued to watch the boy with amusement, "I just…I saw all of you…and I saw how different you all seemed and I took note of the way you hide your levels which must mean you're really high…and I thought…" He trailed off awkwardly and shuffled on his feet.

Malia gazed at the small boy with understanding, "What's your name, kid?"

The boy stuttered over his name, "Ash." He looked down at his feet.

Malia smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Ash, I'm Malia." Malia introduced with a friendly voice, "I assume…you're alone?"

Ash nodded mutely and mumbled, "I live at the Orphanage…"

Malia was surprised to hear that but wasn't surprised. There must've been so many kids like Ash stuck in the game…on his own without his parents of even older siblings. Malia felt her hear clench. His intentions were clear to Malia and she glanced over to her friends. They all watched with curious but serious gazes and Malia knew that they had to have heard their conversation. Malia gazed at each of her friends asking a silent question in which they nodded or smiled in response.

Malia turned to the boy before opening her menu and inviting him to their party. It was then that she took note that Ash was still a level one. Malia bit her lip. She was a bit worried about that but with their high levels and good armor and weapons'…he should be able to level up rather quickly and Malia was sure that the group would have no problem combining their money to buy Ash good quality armor and weapons.

Ash stared at the invitation with wide eyes. "Would you like to join us? It must be awfully boring living here." Malia cooed kindly.

Ash stuttered over his words before stopping and taking a deep breath, "I'm scared of leaving…"

Malia bit her lip tightly feeling her heart squeeze painfully, "I know…and so were we when we first left but…if you let us, we'll be here for you now. You followed us for a reason, right? Well, if you accept then we'll protect you." Malia spoke in a soft voice the voice she used when brining Kurai down from a nightmare.

Ash shifted on his feet and muttered shyly, "I don't have any money."

Malia laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry about that, Ash."

Ash looked up at her and mumbled, "He remind me of my older brother." Ash nodded his head in Shen's direction.

Malia glanced back at Shen who was picking at his nails in boredom and smiled, "Really now? Is your brother here?"

Ash shook his head and answered quietly, "No, he was overseas when I stuck into his room and put on the NerveGear."

Malia knew she had been right and sighed with a chuckle, "Well, we'll take good care of you, Ash, we're high enough levels to make sure that nothing happens to you expect leveling up."

Ash looked up at Malia with a bright shine in his navy-blue eyes, "You didn't have too."

Malia grinned a bit sadly, "I wanted too."

Malia and her gang had left Starting City with their inventories cleared up of junk, stocked up on important items, and with a new party member in tow. Malia stopped walking when she realized that Ash had stopped walking and was gazing back at Starting City's entrance. The blue-haired boy was clothed in better armor then the level one armor he started with. Their hadn't been very good armor for a level one so, Ryku had forged some good quality armor for the boy that would help tremendously in the fields.

Ash also picked out a short sword and daggers to start with. He had originally wanted a long spear but the weapon was bigger then the boy and heavier then he wanted to admit. So, Malia promised Ash that once he hit level six and his basic skills were properly leveled that they would come back and get him the spear.

"You okay, brat?" Shen called with a frown.

Malia rolled her eyes at the term of endearment Shen acquired for the young boy. Ash nodded quietly before saying, "Yeah, I just…do you guys feel that heaviness too?" Ash looked up at his new friends, "When I passed under the gate…and the other players just stared…I felt guilty for leaving…did you feel that too when you first left?" Ash questioned without breaking his gaze from the city below.

Malia moved behind Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder, "All the time." She responded heavily.

"It's the reason why we fight," Elaina spoke up in a solemn voice, "We fight so that one day we can beat this death game and send everyone home. As much as I don't like it…the players down there can stay there because at least their safe and not out dying."

Ash nodded in understand and turned to his new group with a fierce look in his eyes now, "Then I'll fight too."


	4. The First Battle

**_Honestly, I could not resist updating again. I had so much fun for this chapter. It's almost ten thousand words! Yikes! I kinda went over-board, I know, but hey, better for you right? So, really long chapter almost eighteen pages long! I hope you enjoy because I had a blast writing it!_**

 ** _I did see some errors, so, please excuse those!_**

 ** _I do not own anything other my OC's!_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

 **A week later**

 **December 2, 2022**

"Do you think they've actually found it?" Nami questioned with wide eyes.

Malia and her friends were traveling to the city of Tolbana. One of the beta-testers Malia happened to be friends with, Diabel, had sent Malia an urgent message. The beta-tester would not tell her what but he requested the presence of not only her but her group as well. He was holding a meeting in Tolbana to talk about the 1st floor boss that no one has yet to find.

Malia knew this was serious and Diabel needed all the players he could get to speak about this grave matter. Malia glanced briefly at the youngest member, Ash, who had leveled up nicely over the course of his one week with the elite group. He was almost a level eight. With the entire higher level quest they've taken…Ash leveled up quickly and gained better gear and weapons. Still, Malia often worried about him because of his low level and the high level of their quests.

Although, the small boy had proven he was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was extremely agile and lithe which granted a great benefit to the group. It added another fast fighter to the mix and gave reason for Ryku and Elaina to up their forging levels for light armor and weapons. Shen also benefited from this as well. Despite that, Malia and Nami gained the most from Ash's high agility.

"I can't say for sure," Malia pursued her lips, "Diabel is a good friend and I know he wouldn't ask unless it was truly urgent."

Ash, who was cheerfully walking at her side, asked, "If they have found the boss…will I be able to partake in taking him down?" His voice gave no ounce of fear but only determination. No one answered but only because this was a matter that only Malia had a say in. Within the week the young boy had joined, he had gotten extremely close to Malia and Shen. Malia because of her obvious relationship she has with her own little brother, Kurai, and she felt it was her reasonability to look after the blue-haired boy. Shen, because Ash had stated many times that Shen reminded him of his older brother that was overseas.

Ash got along nicely with others though. Everyone seemed to care for the younger boy and look out for him whenever they were hunting or doing raids.

Malia glanced over her shoulder at her friends searching their faces for answers before looking down at Ash, "I honestly cannot say." She answered truthfully. If Diabel did manage to find the 1st floor boss…there was no doubt that Malia and her group would be the first to sign up to defeat it but she wasn't sure if Ash was a high enough level. Most top players, even now, were still ten or eleven while Malia and her group was twelve almost thirteen. Ash was level seven _almost_ eight.

The danger of something happening to him was higher and Malia wasn't sure if she was willing to take that risk. "We will see when the time comes, Ash, but please do not get your hopes up. If Diabel has indeed found the boss then…most likely you will sit out because I will not risk your life." She spoke quietly, as usual, her voice sounding firm and strong.

Ash nodded feeling a bit deflated but knew Malia had his best interest in heart, "But I can join in the other boss fights, right?" He perked up immediately. There were _one hundred_ floors they needed to surpass.

The group lightened up with small chuckles and laughs, "Yes, we do have a lot of boss fights." Malia mused but it did not erase her worry at all.

The higher they went, the harder the bosses would get. There was no doubt in her mind that they would lose players but she would try her hardest to make sure it was not anyone she knew. The group traveled with high spirits, chattering, laughing, enjoying the scenic route they took, and even managed to level Ash up to level 8 with a random raid they came across. When the sun hit its highest point did they reach the hills overlooking Tolbana.

Malia glanced up to the sky and back down to the town murmuring, "The meeting should start soon. Come we must make haste." Although, Malia was sure Diabel would not start without her. Ash bounced around enjoying the warmth of the day as the others spoke of repairing items, leveling up skills, and grabbing a nice hot meal while back in town.

Malia was silent as her mind pondered great things. She hoped that they had indeed found the first level boss so they could continue onto the next floor but if they did, she didn't know if she wanted Ash to join in defeating the first floor boss. He was extremely fast, his reaction time was almost near hers and Nami's, and his weapon was high despite his level only being eight. Ryku had forged it just for him and since his weapon forging level was very high, the weapon came out in high grade.

Malia glanced at the young boy who peered at everything with bright, curious eyes. She missed Kurai, a lot. There was not a single day that did not pass by that she did not think of her younger brother. She didn't want to think of how her brother had felt when he heard that his older sister would not be waking up anytime soon.

Malia shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

She did not need those sentiments at this moment. The group made way towards the center of town and saw players gathered around talking to one another while others stuck to the shadows. Malia ran her eyes over the players; she spotted a few other beta-testers and familiar faces among the crowd. Her eyes searched for a certain light-blue haired man with aqua eyes. Most of the players had begun to move towards the stone theater. Malia gestured for her friends to follow the moving crowd. They moved swiftly with the crowd and she took note of some of the players holding back with conflicting emotions.

Elaina snorted coldly, "Cowards."

Nami nudged Elaina's side, "Don't say such things, Ellie, they're just scared."

Elaina gave Nami a dry look, "They are still cowards in my eyes," She spat icily before shrugging, "I'm happy if they stay back anyway; they'd just hold us up and die." She responded nastily. Nami flinched like always. Nami hated when Elaina spoke so bluntly about other players. Malia had gotten used to Elaina's acid towards cowardly players a long time ago but it still seemed like Nami was having a hard time getting over their friend's sharp tongue.

Malia caught sight of her friend as they entered the stone theater. Diabel was standing on the stage watching players pile in and take their seats. When the man's eyes caught sight of Malia and her friends; a wide grin stretched across his kind face. Malia nodded her head in greeting and Diabel gave her a relieved nod back. Her group took seats in the back. Malia preferred keeping a distance so she could watch the other players.

All in all, they weren't too many players in this meeting; around thirty or less. Once everyone was seated Diabel clapped his hands and smiled at the crowd, "Okay, people!" His voice rang out clearly, "Now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started." He grins even more, "So, anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming," A pointed stare was directed towards Malia and her group, "Good to see you," Malia smiled at the kind-natured beta-tester, "My name is Diabel, and in this game, in my mind, I like to think I'm a _knight."_ He uses his hand to smack his armor proudly.

The other players laughed while someone pointed out mockingly, "Dude, there's no job system in this game!"

Diabel took in the laughter with a smile, "You guys want to hear this or not?" He asked while rolling his blue eyes as everyone quieted down. Diabel's kind face furrowed and changed with a deadly expression, "Today, our party discovered the boss room at the top of the tower."

The crowd of players gasped and muttered in surprise. Malia's heart jolted with dread and anticipation. She briefly sparred a glance at Ash, who was staring intently at Diabel for further instructions, "We need to defeat the boss and make it to Floor Two," Diabel spoke silencing the players once more, "The next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game!"

Malia watched the other players. They all had serious and grave expressions on their faces now as they listened to Diabel's words. Diabel fiercely look at us, "Fact is, it's our duty as the most capable players here!" He says loudly, "Do you not agree?"

Malia resisted the urge to snort at the wary glances the other players exchanged with one another as if asking each other for their opinion before they crowd of players began clapping in agreement some ever hooting and whistling. Diabel looked extremely glad to see that reaction and continues on proudly, "Okay, glad to hear you're all with me on this, now let's figure out how we're going to beat the boss." Diabel clapped his hands together and thought deeply before saying, "First, I want you to team up into parties of six!"

Malia frowned and looked over at her friends. They were seven of them. Ash's face was so crest-fallen that it made Malia feels guilty. She didn't want to risk his safety but…if he was so determined to fight…then she would allow him to join but he would be with the group and fighting in the back where he wasn't as vulnerable.

"Malia," Shen began but she cut him off.

"Ash will join this battle but he will stay in the back where he is most safe," Malia spoke watching the boy's eyes brighten up instantly, "I will join another party since Diabel said a party of six and we are seven." Malia opened her menu, and despite the protests and worried looks from her friends, she left the party.

"Malia, are you sure?" Nami looked nervous.

Malia nodded and gave a small smile as other players began to merge into parties of six and Diabel kept speaking about how normal parties didn't stand a chance against a floor boss and that they had to make up a raid group made up of smaller, multiple parties. "You guys have done this before," Malia reminded, "This won't be the first time I've disbanded from the party. Besides, I'll still be here." She watched players party up and caught sight of two players left out. One was a familiar black-haired guy and the other was a hooded figure. The black-haired man was the one from the plaza all those weeks ago, the beta-tester.

He was looking around with wide eyes watching others party up. Malia smiled and got up, "I'll be over there with them," She jutted her thumb towards the only two remaining players without a party, "Remember this is only until tomorrow." She smiles trying to reassure her group the best she could before walking over to the panicking guy and the cloaked figure that hadn't even moved.

Malia jumped down next to the black-haired male startling him, "You seem lonely." Malia pointed out with an easy grin.

The beta-tester had to be at least fifteen or sixteen. He had short black hair that came around to mid-ear and fell in his face and dark grey eyes. He had a familiar blade on his back. The same blade Ash had gotten from a quest near Starting City. On his back was the Anneal Blade. "Nice sword," Malia added softly as she nodded to his sword, "My name is Malia. Wanna party up?" She asked with a small grin.

The male stared at her with wide eyes, "Um, weren't you with them?" He jerked his thumb towards Malia's group.

Malia nodded with a sigh, "Yeah but we had seven so, I decided to leave and party up with you and the mysterious one over there." Malia glanced at the red-cloaked figure.

The black-haired guy sighed nodding, "My name's Kirito."

"Nice to meet ya, come on and let's go meet our other party member." Malia beams as she scoots over to the red-hooded person. Malia could only catch a glimpse of the person's face but Malia knew well enough that the only player who would cover up like that was most likely a female player. Besides, the small glimpse of face Malia did see were feminine.

"You got left out too?" Kirito asked sitting beside Malia.

The cloaked figure responded stonily, "I wasn't left out," Malia nodded. It was definitely a female player, "Everyone else seemed to be friends already, so I just stayed out of it."

"So, you're a solo player?" Malia questioned not looking surprised, "Do you want to party up with us then?"

The red-hooded girl tilted her side ever so slightly and Malia knew the girl wasn't keen on the idea on partying up with some random strangers. Kirito was quick to add, "You heard what the guy just said," Malia and Kirito looked at each other briefly, "We can't beat the boss on our own."

"It would only be for this fight." Malia finished with a small smile.

The hooded girl hesitated for a moment before nodding. Malia looked at Kirito and nodded for him to send out the party invites. Kirito did so. Malia received the familiar pop up screen and accepted the party invite. She watched curiously as Kirito's name fell above hers. His health bar was considerably longer then hers which meant he was a higher player then even her.

Not a second later did another name pop up with a smaller health bar.

Asuna.

Content, Malia turned her attention onto Diabel who had called for everyone's attention, "All right! Looks like everyone's teamed up now then…"

"Hold up a sec!" An arrogant voice called out.

Malia glanced over her shoulder to see a red-haired male player looming on top of the theater seats. He swiftly jumped down the seats taking four at a time before landing next to Diabel. Malia rolled her eyes and sighed. She could already tell where this was going. The male turned towards the crowd of players, "My name's Kibauo, got that?" He said pointing to himself.

"And before we take on the boss, I want to get something off my chest!" Everyone, even Diabel, listened for some reason. Malia rolled her eyes and sparred a glance at her other group. They were watching the male with wary eyes as well.

"We all know about the two thousand people who died so far, yeah?" He demanded but didn't pause, "Well, some of you need to apologize to them right now!" He boldly pointed a finger at the crowd. The crowd, surprised and unsure, looked around and muttered to one another. Malia stiffened and muttered under her breath.

"Bastard."

Kirito glanced at her curiously but didn't say a word.

Diabel hesitantly spoke up, "Kibauo, I think I know who you're referring to," Diabel sparred a glance at the crowd but his eyes momentarily landed on Malia's stiff form before returning his attention to the idiot Kibauo, "You mean the ones who were ex-beta testers, right?"

Malia could feel her friends staring at her now.

Kibauo was quick to snap, "Course I mean them!" He glares at Diabel as if he were stupid before turning to the crowd, "The day this stupid ass game started, the beta guys just got up and vanished, right? They ditched all us beginners and snagged all the good hunting spots, _and_ they grabbed all the easy quests too!" Kibauo glared at no one in particular but Malia could feel herself beginning to get anger with this idiot man. Malia clenched her jaw tightly.

"They were the only ones getting stronger! This whole time, they've ignored us like we were nothing! Hell, I bet there are some of them here!" He suddenly turns to the crowd with an angry scowl on his ugly face, "Come on out, beta testers!" He sneered, "We should make them apologize to us, and we should make them all give up their money and the items they got!"

Malia hissed under her breath as Kirito stiffened beside her.

"They can't expect the party to trust them when they don't trust us! Why should we?!" Kibauo yelled looking red with anger.

Malia scoffed and was one second away from getting up and giving that Kibauo a lesson until one of the other players raised his hand, "Can I say something?" This player was probably the largest of any other players here. He was bald, dark-skinned, and held a solemn look on his face. He also carried a large, double-sided war axe on his back.

He stood up swiftly and leered at Kibauo, "Hey, my name's Agil. Kibauo, right?" He walked down from his spot until he towered over Kibauo who looked like he was having seconds thoughts now, "I want to make sure I'm on the same page here," Agil responded calmly, "You say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies' deaths because they didn't them, and _you_ want them to apologize and give up their winnings," Agil bent over slightly giving Kibauo a steady stare, "I leave anything out?"

"Y-Yeah." Kibauo muttered.

Agil nodded and took something out of his back pocket and held it out for Kibauo to see, "It's a guidebook, the item store hands these out for free. You received one too, didn't you?" Agil questioned calmly.

Malia watched intently with a small smirk. She liked this man!

"Sure I got one," Kibauo responded confused, "What about it?"

Agil answered, "You know who was handing these out? The ex-beta testers." The players all murmured in surprise while Malia rolled her eyes and leaned against the stone seat behind her. She was so over this meeting already and it hadn't even been thirty minutes.

"Listen up! Everyone had equal access to this information," Agil faced the other players, "Even so, lots of players still died. I didn't come here to point fingers at anyone. I'm here 'cause I want to learn from those players' deaths. I'm here because I want to find out how we're gonna beat the boss." Agil gave Kibauo a firm, dark glare, "I am not here to listen to someone blame others' for the suicides of other players."

"Let's not forget," Malia spoke up fiercely with a pointed, heated glare at Kibauo as all attention turned onto her, "Out of the two thousand deaths, three hundred of those deaths were beta-testers." Her steely, pale-blue eyes stared through Kibauo who shifted on his feet nervously, "Most of them _were_ suicide."

Kibauo looked like he wanted to continue on this fight but Diabel put an end to all of it, "Okay, that's enough. Can we get back to the meeting now?"

Agil and Kibauo exchanged unfriendly glances before both took their seats giving Diabel the right to continue, "For info on the boss, it's all in here—" Diabel held up the newest issue for the guidebook, "The latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about." Malia tuned out knowing she would grab the updated guidebook and study it with her friends. Diabel spoke for a few minutes before ending the meeting with, "Everything will be distributed equally among everyone. The party that defeats the boss gets the EXP; and whoever gets an item, gets to keep it." Diabel asked for any objections and when he received none; added, "We will meet here and leave at ten in the morning!"

The meeting was adjourned.

Kirito was intently staring at the other players as they began to move around. Malia glanced up and saw Asuna already leaving. Kirito noticed as well and both players watched the hooded Asuna leave. Malia tilted her head to the side, "Not really a team-player, huh?"

Kirito nodded and spoke quietly, "Perhaps he's never been in a party before."

Malia gazed at Kirito, "He?"

Kirito's eyes widen, "I-I-Is he not a he?" He stuttered.

Malia gave him a pointed stare, "Asuna is a girl's name."

Kirito muttered, "You never know."

Malia chuckled lightly and got up, "Well, Kirito," Malia saw from the corner of her eye, her friends moving towards her and Kirito, "I was going to invite Asuna too, had she not ran off, but would you like to join us for dinner?" Malia held out her hand with a smile on her face.

Kirito stared at the white-haired girl with wide eyes, "Y-Y-You're inviting me to dinner?" He stumbled over his words trying his best not blush.

Malia nodded, "Yeah, I figured it would be a friendly thing to do." She shrugged as she joined her friends, "Guys, this is Kirito! Kirito, these are my friends!" Malia briefly introduced her friends to Kirito before asking the stunned solo player, "So, is that a yes?" She questioned innocently looking up at the beta-tester.

Kirito had this wary look on his face as if he wanted to say no but then he gazed down at the small force that was Malia and knew he couldn't deny her request. Kirito sighed inwardly but felt himself nod, "Sure, I see why not."

Malia clapped her hands happily, "Awesome, come on, let's go get that guide book and talk strategies!"

 **_break_**

 **Two days later**

 **December 4, 2022**

Kirito was speaking to Asuna the next morning about the attacks and group orders. Malia listened idly as she traveled behind them with her friends. There was a solemn expression on everyone's faces as they walked through the forest near the boss tower. Even Ash had this serious and grave expression on his face. Malia had asked Diabel to switch Ash to their group instead of keeping him with the others. Kirito, Malia, and Asuna were the backups going to destroy the sentinels while the rest worked on Illfang. Her friends would charge the front lines and Malia was not happy about it. Diabel had agreed to her wishes and so, Ash had joined Group F.

"This feels so unreal," Nami murmured quietly as she held onto her high level light sword.

They had all equipped their best weapons and armor. Jordan had stayed up making powerful health potions among other potions as well. Ryku and Elaina were up forging their new gear and Shen had repaired the group's damaged weapons or armor.

Malia was surprisingly calm. Her mind was at peace as they wandered nearer to where the boss was located at. She knew her group would beat the boss, well, not her group but the raid group. She knew someone would die; it would be a miracle if no one died, but she just had a feeling that someone was going to die but she was dead-set on making sure it was not anyone of her friends or her two party members; Kirito and Asuna. Kirito was informing Asuna of the group's attack patterns until Asuna murmured, "What?" when Kirito mentioned switching.

"Wait, this is…the first time you've ever been in a party?" Ash asked the cloaked figure kindly.

Asuna nodded, "Uh-Huh."

Malia sighed softly and looked up at the sky sending a prayer that they would come out unharmed and victorious. Fifteen minutes later, the large raid group stood in front of the massive door. Two stone pillars stood on each side of the massive door. The dimly lit cave was filled with resting raid members as they prepared themselves for the first boss fight. Players equipped their weapons and traded their worries. Malia stared at the large, stone door and glanced to her friends behind her.

"We can do this." Malia reassured them as she saw their uneasy but determined faces.

"We're higher levels then most," Shen said quietly.

Nami nodded gripping her sword tightly, "Yes, we've worked hard to be here. This shouldn't be too hard." Nami confidently stated.

Ryku hummed lightly with narrowed blue eyes, "Four health bars? Shouldn't take _too_ long to bring down."

"Just remember not to get too cocky, okay? We don't need someone dying today." Elaina spat out glaring at the boys who were known for getting a bit cocky and doing something reckless.

"This is not our typical monster raid," Jordan gazed evenly at Elaina, "This is a boss. We know better knew to break formation but we have Malia and Diabel giving out orders, so, we should be just fine." Malia frowned a little. Diabel had requested Malia to order her guide her party group and her raid group seeing as Malia and her friends were the highest players, thankfully no one but Diabel and Kirito took note of, and decided to trust in her.

"Jordan, make sure to keep an eye out for any wounded members." Malia added firmly.

The potion-master nodded stiffly, "I know."

Diabel spoke up from the front of the group, "Listen up, everyone!" Players gazed up at the blue-haired knight, "I've only got one thing to say to you," His blue eyes swept over every face in the narrow cave, "Let's win!"

Players shifted and held onto their weapons more tightly.

"Let's go!" Diabel turned around and pushed the door easily with one hand. Instantly, the doors parted revealing a very darkly lit room. Tall stone pillars adorned the sides of the massive room and Malia peered to the end where her high-level sight saw Illfang sitting on a large stone thrown. The first attack groups moved forward and Malia whispered to her friends.

"Be safe."

They all replied in unison, "Always."

Once the first groups were a little ways into the boss room, a sound rang out signaling the beginning of the fight. The floor illuminated beneath their feet spreading out across the entire room. Malia blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness as her group lingered in the back. Illfang flew forward and jumped midway with a mighty, deafening roar. The red demon monster snarled at them with his weapons in one hand and a shield in the other.

Malia exhaled a breath she had been holding in as she saw the four health bars appear to his right. Right after, the three sentinels appeared in front of Illfang with small club and clothed in iron armor. Malia eyed them. It would be a bit of a task to get rid of them with the iron armor on them but they had to get rid of them quickly in order to give full attention onto Illfang.

The four high level monsters rushed forward with roars and battle cries. Diabel stood proudly, held out his sword, and gave out a mighty cry, "Commence attack!" Malia felt her body propel forward with the other players. Ash and Kirito on her left and Asuna on her right. Malia felt her heart bouncing in her chest harshly as Kibauo gave out a large cry and exchanged first blows with one of the sentinels.

The battle had begun.

The short two hours had felt like an eternity. Diabel was shouting out orders and Malia followed shortly guiding her group and her friends in the front lines. Illfang was going down and he was almost in the red zone. They still had two minions to take care of but those two were quickly beginning brought down by the outer squads.

"Squad A and C, switch!" Diabel ordered.

"Here it comes! Squad B, block!" Malia shouted.

"Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch!" Diabel yelled.

"Everyone else, when you fall back, regroup and flank them!" Malia fiercely called over the sound of the battle raging on.

Diabel shouted over to Malia and her outer squads, "Keep those minions off us, Malia!"

Malia nodded and quickly shouted out the order to the back squads fighting the last two sentinels. "Kirito!" Malia called over as they took sides with one another facing off one of two sentinels'.

"Yeah, you got it!" Both Malia and Kirito rushed forward with their high agility and attacked the sentinel staggering him back with the velocity of their attacks combined.

"Ash, Asuna! Switch!" Malia ordered as she and Kirito jumped back.

Ash and Asuna flew by them with fierce speed. Asuna carrying a rapier and Ash carrying his double-edge spear. "We're on it!" Ash shouted.

Asuna charged her attack with such speed Malia didn't even see the tip of her sword as she skillfully jabbed at the sentinel rapidly. "I thought she was a beginner." Malia murmured to Kirito who nodded in return as their party member jumped back and switched with Ash.

Ash gave out a battle cry with his spear in hand and threw it with blinding speed hitting the sentinel in the heart. "I thought he was the lowest level here." Kirito jerked his head to Ash who watched with a grin as the sentinel shattered into pieces.

"God jobs guys!" Malia called out.

Malia quickly jumped in with her light sword and swung at the last sentinel and Kirito jumped in taking the last sentinel down with a swift attack. There was a loud, angry roar that came from Illfang and it was then that Malia took proud note of the last health bar going into the red zone. They were almost there! Malia's heart leapt with joy as Illfang threw his shield and sword back going to take out his second weapon.

"The guidebook was right." Ash cried out watching with gleaming eyes.

"Stay back!" Diabel shouted as the squads merged together so they could begin their last assault, "I've got it!" Malia watched in confused horror as Diabel rushed forward while charging his attack. Briefly, Diabel gazed at both Malia and Kirito with a small smile before facing Illfang who took out his Talwar—"No!" Malia gasped as Illfang took out a No-Dachi!

"That wasn't in the beta!" Malia whispered in horror to Kirito.

"Diabel, no!" Malia screeched in horror.

"Wait, stop!" Kirito shouted.

Kibauo looked back at them in confusion, "Huh?"

"Get out of there!" Malia screamed.

"Jump back as fast as can you!" Kirito ordered.

But it was too late. As Diabel charged forward with his sword glowing, Illfang roared and jumped up with amazing agility onto one of the pillars before rapidly jumping above with. Everyone watched with rapt horror as Illfang moved in a blur before going in for the attack. Diabel who was struggling to keep Illfang in sight stumbled in his turn as Illfang dived into the forward with his No-Dachi slicing Diabel through his left side.

Diabel gave out a pained cry.

Illfang charged another attack as Diabel flew back. Illfang jumped forward ahead of Diabel's flying body and stuck once more sending a shouting Diabel flying towards the other squads. Malia could only watch in horror as Diabel's limp body fell. "Diabel!" Kibauo shouted in agony as Illfang jumped in front of the front squads and gave a mighty, ugly roar.

"Diabel!" Malia shouted as she and Kirito rushed forward towards the limp body of their raid leader.

Diabel's health bar was depleting rapidly and as Malia held up Diabel, Kirito was quick to take out a health potion. "What the hell were you thinking?" Malia cried down at the blue-haired knight who watched both players with strangely kind eyes.

As Kirito went to give Diabel the potion, Diabel grabbed Kirito's hand stopping him and murmured, "You were a beta-tester too, weren't you?" Diabel asked in a low voice. His face covered in sweat and his health bar going down very rapidly, "You should know." Diabel whispered glancing at Malia briefly.

Kirito and Malia exchanged enlightened looks, "You were after the last attack bonus." Malia whispered in horror feeling angry that he would do such a foolish thing!

Kirito gazed down at Diabel then to Malia and back to Diabel, "You two were beta-testers…just like me." Kirito whispered.

Diabel nodded with a small smile as Malia's eyes flooded with tears, "Why would you do such a reckless thing, Diabel!?" She shouted in agony as the tears fell onto his armor.

Diabel smiled kindly, "I hope you can forgive me," He winced, "But please, you have to defeat the boss…for everyone here!" Diabel gave a kind, pained smile as his body began to emit a light glow and Malia was aware of the others struggling to keep Illfang at bay.

Before,

Diabel shattered into tiny pieces and Malia gave out a pained cry as his body vanished from her arms and Kirito quickly caught onto her sobbing form. "Diabel!" Kibauo had watched the raid leader die and so had others.

Kirito was frozen as he held the other beta-tester in his arms. He felt her small body quake with pained sobs as his mind raced. All this time…he had only looked out for his own survival…and nothing else mattered until he met both Diabel and Malia. Kirito watched blankly as Malia's body shook and her cries broke his protected heart. Diabel and Malia weren't like that…they never abandoned the other players. Diabel brought them together and Malia did as well with her group. They both led everyone and fought with only the idea of freeing everyone back in Starting City…they tried to accomplish something Kirito couldn't.

"Malia," Kirito called grabbing the girl's soft face so they could lock eyes. Kirito felt his heart jump at the sight of the crystal tears streaming down her delicate face and her pained, blue eyes staring at him, "We have to fight."

Malia stared at Kirito with her souls at conflict. She had witnessed someone die…she knew someone was bound to die…and she carelessly thought she could get over it but she had been wrong. Diabel was gone. His mind was no longer here with them and his soul was gone from his body forever. The other half was angry, so, so angry with Diabel for pulling such a dangerous move on Illfang but Kirito was right, she had to fight. She had to help defeat Illfang for not only Diabel's sake but for all the other players back in Starting City.

Malia sniffled and nodded before she was left dumb-founded by Kirito as he wiped her tears away murmuring, "Together?"

Malia looked up at the black-haired beta-tester seeing a fire brew in his eyes before she steeled herself, pushed back her emotions, and nodded, "Together." Her voice had come out fierce and firm. Kirito smiled as they both got up and faced Illfang. Illfang had released a staggering roar to the front line and the raid group backed up.

"I'll go too." Asuna appeared out of nowhere to flank Kirito's side.

"Me too!" Ash growled flanking Malia's side.

"Use the same sequence we did with the minions!" Malia ordered as the four of them charged forward as Illfang began to attack the other stunned players.

"Aye!" Asuna yelled.

"You got it!" Ash snarled.

Malia and Kirito charged their attacks as Illfang took sight of them. Illfang roared and lunged at the group with his No-Dachi. Kirito and Malia charged and deflected his blow swiftly, "Switch!" Kirito shouted as the two beta-testers jumped back as both Ash and Asuna flew forward to continue the attack before the supposed to be staggered Illfang regained balance suddenly and attacked.

Malia's heart dropped, "Ash!" She screamed.

"Asuna!" Kirito called in horror.

But both players had agility on their side and reacted rapidly by dodging. Asuna had reacted a second slower then Ash and resulted in her cloak beginning destroyed. Asuna and Ash exchanged furious glances before lunging in with rapid, blurred attacks and this time, it staggered the boss properly. Malia felt her heart rush with relief before Kirito jumped up.

"He's coming back!" Kirito shouted.

Malia and Kirito flew forward parrying Illfang's attacks together while Ash and Asuna countered with their rapid attacks. Malia and Kirito blocked as many attacks as they could as Ash and Asuna countered with their attacks until Illfang somehow managed to separate the beta-testers and targeted Malia who was recovering from a particularly heavy blow. Malia's eyes widen as she saw the red boss charging her way. "Malia!" Kirito shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of her and defected Illfang's blow.

But something happened as Kirito deflected his blow, Illfang did another double attack and ended up throwing Kirito back into Malia. Malia gasped as they hit the ground and her eyes fell onto Kirito's health bar that had turned yellow now. A roar fell over both beta-testers as Malia looked up to see Illfang going in for the kill. Malia watched in frozen horror as Illfang raised his No-Dachi over his head.

The sound of a charging attack came to her ears as a sudden burst of light blinded her and sent Illfang staggering back with a pained, angry roar. Agil, Shen, and Elaina stood in front of Malia and Kirito; they had been saved and just in time too.

The other players rushed forward with their own fierce, battle cries as Agil looked down at Malia and Kirito, "We can hold this bastard until your health's back up!"

Malia watched with baited breath as the players all attacked Illfang with fierce expressions. Asuna and Ash were among them as Malia called out to Jordan, "Jordan, potion!"

Jordan, while holding up his shield, single-handedly threw Malia a red health potion. Malia caught it swiftly and brought it to Kirito's lips right as Illfang staggered blow the other players sending them all onto the floor with weapons out of reach. Kirito flew forward with a battle-cry as Illfang was in mid air. Kirito, somehow, in a way Malia could never imagine sliced Illfang mid air and sent him falling a safe distance away from their raid group. Kirito landed expertly and rolled forward as he charged. Malia quickly equipped her special weapon that she's been leveling up since she gained it in a special monster event drop. It was like any other scythe. The entire weapon was deathly black with skulls embedded into the strong steel and the blade itself was slightly thick, curved, and meant to slice high levels in one swipe.

Malia hadn't intended to use her beloved weapon; she even started leveling up her forging skills to upgrade and level the death blade but she decided that they were so close to beating Illfang so, Malia decided why not?

"Malia! Help me beat this bastard! One last attack!" Kirito shouted as Malia, with amazing speed, rushed forward with her hair flowing back as she caught up to Kirito's side with a large black scythe in her hands.

Kirito, whose body was rushing with rage and adrenaline, glanced towards the other beta-tester and almost lost his momentum. Kirito had been breathless seeing the fierce and deadly expression on her face; it had remained him, for some reason, of a dragon and for a second, he honestly thought he was looking a fierce mother dragon. The large, curved weapon in her hands was enough to assure Kirito that they would bring down Illfang. Scythe's were rare in SAO and even more so, so early in the game. They did considerable amount of damage. How Malia got her delicate hands on the rare weapon was beyond Kirito.

"Let's do this!" Malia snarled as Illfang charged an attack and swung his No-Dachi forward. Kirito expertly parried it as Malia countered and swung her large scythe across the massive demon's stomach staggering him back. Kirito and Malia quickly switched. Kirito lunged charging his attack and slicing Illfang across the stomach and switched again. Malia twirled around with rapid succession and repeatedly hit the stunned boss until she ran out of energy and rolled onto the ground. She switched with Kirito in perfect unison once more and it was all that was needed to end the battle; when Kirito attacked _again_ with an agility and dexterity that left Malia momentarily breathless. Kirito's final attack drew from the bottom of the boss's stomach up to his head efficiently cutting the red boss in half as Kirito gave off a might, strong battle cry.

Illfang flew back and while in mid-air gave out a monstrous roar before exploding and allowing a bright light to engulf the entire room. Malia watched in silence, as did other players, as Illfang's shattered pieces flew above them.

"W-We did it!" One player screamed in joy.

Above them read, " _Congratulations!"_ as all of the players' bodies began to emit a light glow. Malia allowed a breathless laugh to escape her as she fell back onto her bum. She had sweat on her forehead as she watched all the players shout, holler, and cheer in sheer joy for their victory. Her friends bombarded her and tackled her into a large group hug; Nami going as far as crying in joy in between Shen and Jordan. Malia was breathing hard as her body began heavy with exhaustion but she spared a glance towards Kirito who was a bit further away from her.

He was kneeling over with a screen popped up in front of him and breathing just as hard as she was. There was no doubt that he was looking at the last attack bonus message. The lit up boss room gave out another chime before diming signaling the end and passing of the 1st floor boss battle. Malia managed to get up and stumbled over to Kirito who was staring at the new item he had retrieved. Malia fell at his side with a breathless chuckle.

"We did good. Congrats on the new item." Malia breathed giving the silent beta tester a pat on the back.

Kirito spared a glance at the girl beside him. Her features were relieved and tired and there was a thin veil of sweat on her forehead. Her hair, that had previously been braided neatly, was now tumbling over her shoulders in light curls and almost kissed the ground. Kirito hadn't noticed her appearance before until now. Malia, in many ways, looked delicate; her face, her almost silver-pale blue eyes, and her petit body. It was not even a full minute ago when the same girl he was staring at had resembled so much like a dragon, wielding a weapon of death, and spinning mid-air in a continuous, shocking attack.

But he also remembered the agony and sorrow itched on her face when Diabel…when Diabel died. His heartstrings gave a painful jolt.

Kirito looked away from the beta tester girl as they heard footsteps from behind them and the victorious cries from the other players die down. Asuna, Agil, and Malia's original party stood behind them. All tired and weary but there was this glowing, relaxed, relieved expression on their faces.

Malia glanced over her shoulder seeing her friends and Agil and Asuna behind her. It took a moment to realize Asuna though. Asuna was a tall, light-skinned girl with flowing chest-nut hair that fell above her waist and matching brown eyes. She had on red and white armor.

"Nice work." Asuna murmured.

"That was some fine swordsmanship and team work," Agil praised with his hands resting on his hips, "I've never seen two players move so harmoniously before." He gives a small, tired smile, "Congratulations—today's victory is all thanks to the two of you."

Malia could've sworn she heard Kirito say, "No."

But before Malia could say anything the other players began hooting and hollering in agreement. "Yeah, you two rock!"

"I've never seen someone move so fast!" Another yelled in awe.

"Did you see her spinning attack though?!"

"Yes, but did you see _his_ mid-air assault?"

Malia glanced at Kirito who had been looking out at the other players with this strange expression on his young face. Malia went to say something until they heard a familiar arrogant voice cry out from behind the group of players, "Why!"

All eyes turned onto Kibauo who was kneeling over with this agonized expression on his older face, "Why did you let Diabel die?!" He cried out into the stunned silence of all the players.

"Let him die?" Kirito frowned looking offended.

"We didn't let Diabel die!" Malia's face contorted in anger as she glared at Kibauo.

"Of course you did! Admit it! You _both_ knew the technique the boss was gonna use. You could've told us! Then Diabel…Diabel," Kibauo's face filled with sorrow for his fallen comrade, "Diabel would've stood a chance…he wouldn't have died!" Kibauo shouted. His shout resonated throughout the boss room.

Malia was up on her feet within the blink of an eye. Her delicate blue eyes were _burning_ in fury at that man's false words. Other players, though, were now muttering to each other with unknown looks as if they were unsure who and what to believe. A player from the back yelled out pointed at both Malia and Kirito, "They must be ex beta-testers! Think about it! They knew the boss's attack patterns! They knew, but they kept it from us! And I bet they aren't the only beta testers here!" He growled and yelled out, "Come on, show yourselves!"

At that idiot man's words, everyone began looking at one another as if they were suddenly wary of their own party members. "I'm not one." One player hissed.

"Aren't you one?"

"No way!"

"You are a beta tester!"

Soon accusations began flying as Malia found that her strength was leaving her body. She would've fallen but Shen was there to catch her and help her exhausted body up right. _This is bad,_ Malia whispered to herself glancing at the growing hostility between the players.

"Hey, calm down!" Agil snapped as the players began to get rowdy.

Suddenly, dark laughter began to fill the large room. Malia felt her body chill and shudder from how dark and maniacal the laughter sounded that it took her a moment to register that the laughter was coming from Kirito; from behind her. All eyes had turned onto a laughing Kirito. He was still kneeling over with his eyes on the ground. Players moved warily away from the beta tester as Malia stared at Kirito in confusion.

"So, you guys think I used to be a beta-tester?" Kirito got up and looked up at the players with a deadly, dark, and different expression on his face. It looked _nothing_ like the Kirito Malia saw the last hours or the last few days. This Kirito looked…looked _dangerous_ and _evil._ "It's not cool to put me in the same class with those _noobs_." Kirito sneered making Malia flinch.

 _Noobs?!_ Malia angrily thought as she briefly thought about Diabel. He had been a beta tester too!

"What did you say?!" Kibauo demanded.

"You heard me," Kirito stiffly stated beginning to walk forward not even sparing a glance at Malia or any of the players that parted around him like Moses did the Red Sea, "Most of the thousand people who scared a slot in SAO's beta were rookies who didn't even know how to level up. Hell, even you guys are better than they were," Kirito snorted and Malia realized what he was doing now, "But me, I'm nothing like those guys, man." Kirito brushed by Agil and Asuna and stood directly in front of Kibauo.

Malia couldn't see Kirito's expression now since his long hair was hiding his face from the distance she was at but his voice gave her cold chills as he continued on, "During the beta, I made it to floors that were higher than any of the other testers. That's a fact." Was he going to take the full blame for this? Kirito's eyes were sharp and full of dark smugness, "I knew about the boss cause I fought tones of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors! I know a bunch of others things, too. More than you can imagine. More than any _info broker._ "

Kirito gave a dark grin.

Kibauo, who was now standing, was looking at Kirito as if he was Akihito Kayaba. "W-What?" Kibauo stumbled over his words with a look of horror, "If that's true, then you're worse than a beta-tester! You're a goddamn cheater!" Kibauo shouted out rousing the other players to agree loudly.

"What is he doing?" Shen whispered to Malia.

Malia and her friends hung back watching the scenes unfold. Malia pressed her lips into a firm line knowing better then to intervene. Kirito was doing this for all the other beta-testers. He was making sure that they focused all of their hate onto him and only him.

But why?

Malia struggled to understand the reasoning behind Kirito's madness but failed to do so.

"He's a beta-tester and a cheater!"

"H-He's a, uh, a _Beater!"_ Another player called out.

Kirito looked interested in this new term, "A beater," Kirito darkly said with a matching twisted grin, "Yeah, that's good. I like that." Everyone gasped in shock as Kirito opened his menu, "Okay, you can call me a Beater but from now on make sure you don't confused with those noobs you call beta-testers anymore." A long, black trench coat appeared on Kirito's body and it was then that Malia took note that it was the new item that Kirito had received from last hitting the boss.

He gave a vicious grin at Kibauo before turning his back onto Kibauo and began to walk towards the teleport doors that would lead everyone onto the 2nd floor. Asuna and Agil watched in curious but stunned silence as Kirito walked past them. The players looked at Kirito as if he had the plague and stepped away from him.

Right as he was about to successfully walk past Malia, she reached out to grab his wrist halting him. He looked at the girl surprised by her bold action before he allowed his façade to cover his face once more, "Eh?"

Malia stared up at him with hard eyes. Kirito almost felt guilty but he braced himself because he was doing it to protect all the other beta testers…and Malia.

"Kirito…" Malia murmured his name…in a way that had Kirito's heart thumping far too loudly and too quickly for his liking.

"Asuna is a strong player," Kirito commented off-handedly, "But she would benefit from being in your guild. You should persuade her to join you." Kirito shrugged her hand off of his wrist and faced the large, black doors in front of him.

Malia frowned at the beta tester, "Kirito…you didn't have to do that."

Kirito clenched his jaw. _So, she did catch on._

"Convince her to join your guild, Malia, she would be a very powerful member and friend." Kirito stated more firmly. He didn't want to speak to her anymore…because the more he heard her voice the more he wanted to stay with her and join her guild. There was something about the silver-white haired girl that made him _want_ to stay.

Malia huffed in anger, "I don't have a guild!"

Kirito gave a bitter chuckle, "You should. You have loyal friends. You seven are all elite players considering that Ash is a low level and add Asuna? You'd have an unbeatable force." Kirito took a step forward before adding, "Even if she denies at first keep persisting because there's a limit to what a solo player can do."

Malia stared at Kirito's back with burning questions and emotions stirring within her stomach. _Why did she feel so hurt and abandoned that he was leaving? Why did she even care?_ Malia frowned to herself. _What had changed to make her feel this way towards the black-haired beta tester?_

"Kirito…but you're a solo player." Malia whispered going to reach for his hand.

Only to watch him disappear through the doors and Malia stared at the black door with conflicting emotions. Her body was heavy, her heart now, too. Malia sighed and straightened herself out as she heard footsteps from behind her.

Malia would let Kirito go but only this time.

Because Malia knew that they would meet up eventually. The game might be 100 floors but even then the game was small that their paths would cross once more. Perhaps the next time, Kirito's heart wouldn't be so cold and protected.

Malia turned to see her friends, Agil, and Asuna behind her. "He's gone?" Asuna's face set into a hard expression but there was a bit of hurt in her brown eyes.

Malia nodded before her and Asuna received a message:

 _ **Party Leader disbanded.**_

Malia sighed quietly as she opened her menu. Her friends, Agil, and Asuna watched in silence and curiosity as Malia scrolled, pressed, and prodded her menu until they all received an invite. Not an invite for a party.

It was an invite to her guild.

 _ **You been invited to join the Black Brotherhood!**_


	5. The Mysterious Quest

_**Welcome back! Seriously, I am spoiling you guys. I have so many ideas for this story that I can't contain my excitement, haha. I have another long chapter for you. Kirito isn't in this one, sadly, but he is mentioned. Also, this mainly a Malia centered chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 ** _I apologize for any errors._**

 ** _I do not own anything but my OC's._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **January 2023**

 **15** **th** **Floor, Aincrad**

"You're what?!"

It was late in the evening and the Black Brotherhood had just come back from clearing out some good hunting areas that surrounded their large, new home. The 15th floor was full of lush forest, open plains, and clusters of small villages. The largest city was about thirty minutes from their rural home. After months of saving up, the guild had enough Col to buy their permanent and official home for their guild.

Over 2 million Col gone with seconds but it was well worth it and Malia's extremely high bartering level also got the large castle-like home at a steal of a price. It had saved them over two million Col. Only a month had passes since players banded together and defeated the 1st floor boss and in doing so, they've managed to quickly climb into the higher floors. Currently, the front lines were busy looking for 22nd floor boss.

Of course Malia's guild was always among the first lines.

It had been over a few days since Malia and her friends had bought this lovely home. They hadn't expanded in terms of their guild but they didn't need too. Malia didn't like to brag, the boys did a good job of that, but her and her friends, aside from Asuna, Ash, and Agil, were among the top fifteen players in all of SAO. Her guild was ranking in the top five in all of SAO.

Currently, Malia had rounded up her friends and gathered them in their large meeting room. Malia gave a small sigh as she had decided before that she was not going to lie to her friends about her reason for leaving. "I received a quest," She spoke in a serious voice silencing the angry, shock chatter around her, "I received it about a week ago and at first, I thought you all had gotten it as well but I quickly found that, that wasn't the case. I don't know why I was the only one who had gotten it but the timer for me to go start the quest is counting down so, I decided to go and complete this quest."

Malia had a lot of sleepless nights because of this strange quest she found in her quest menu last week. She didn't remember even picking the quest up or hearing the notification sound when you've received a new quest. It was just there one day after Malia was checking her available quests.

"You gained a quest…" Agil spoke up in his usual calm, deep voice, "That no one else received and it has a timer?" His solemn face was turned into a thoughtful expression.

Malia nodded and added, "I don't even remember picking up the quest or hearing it being added to my quests menu." She said hoping that somehow her friends would be able to explain how this had happened.

Asuna had her face set into a serious one, "That is strange to hear," She murmured but her eyes brightened, "Perhaps only the most elite player is given such a quest? Malia, you are one of the top players in all of SAO. _"_ The girl gave a small, bubbly grin.

Malia smiled slightly at her friend. It hadn't taken a lot for Asuna to accept Malia's invite into the guild. Asuna had heard Kirito tell Malia that she would benefit from joining Malia's guild before the Beater vanished and left them. Agil had also accepted eagerly. The two players had been perfect additions of Malia's gang. Malia often sought out council with Agil while Malia sought out rough training with Asuna. Asuna was extremely driven, strict at times, and passionate about beating the game.

But there were times where perhaps she took things too seriously.

Of course, they were in a serious situation. They were trapped inside a death game that needed them to complete all 100 floors in order for all players to be set free, Malia knew that. She had family waiting for her to complete this shit game _but_ Malia also knew that…they had to enjoy their time in SAO. SAO was absolutely stunning and full of wonders that Malia loved. No one could deny that Aincrad wasn't beautiful. Every floor was different and beautiful in its own way. The weather was also another thing. Malia was always out on a particularly day when the weather was close to perfect. Something Asuna did not like. Asuna was never one to waste the opportunity to train or level up.

"What's the quest called?" Elaina demanded bluntly with a frown.

" **Dragon's Heir** ," Malia recited perfectly, "All it says is to go back to the first floor and the quest will automatically begin."

"How strange." Ryku mused quietly.

Shen was frowning with his arms cross across his wide chest, "Definitely and honestly? I don't like it."

Ash, whom sat next to Shen, nodded along, "Yeah, it sounds kind of fishy to me, Malia. Maybe it's a trap?" Ash gave a worried frown.

"We're already trapped in a death game," Jordan snorted waving his hand up dismissively, "I highly doubt that Akihiko also created trap quests in order to kill its player. The man is insane but not that insane."

"I wouldn't be gone long," Malia murmured, "I'll be gone…maybe a week."

"A week? What if more? We have front lines to tend to." Shen snapped.

Malia expected this from Asuna but not from Shen. "You guys can handle the front lines for the time that I'm gone," Malia asserted firmly before glaring at Shen, "In case you're forgetting, I was not asking for permission, Shen, I am informing you that I _am_ leaving."

Shen gave her an equally fierce glare, "Alone? You're just going to go solo? What if something happens? Huh? I am more concern about your safety, Malia." His eyes were burning with agitation.

Malia clenched her jaw feeling her temper beginning to simmer, "I've gone solo before, Shen, this isn't something new." She pressed on.

"We don't question your ability," Nami spoke up gently, "I agree with Shen about your safety. Perhaps, you shouldn't go alone; at least, take someone with you to the 1st floor. What if it's an ambush or something?" Nami's wide eyes were full of concern.

The others were nodding along.

Malia knew she wasn't going to budge her friends on this condition. So, she gave into their demands. "Fine," She sighed making their faces light up, "I'll take someone with me to the 1st floor but if everything is clear then I'm going out on my own for a week, okay?"

Her friends gave no further arguments.

 **_break_**

"Please be safe, Malia-chan." Asuna fidgeted beside her.

After the weeks of training together, Malia was very fond and close to Asuna. They were similar in some ways both girls were driven, passionate, and bubbly. Asuna, though, was stricter then Malia. Malia had chosen Asuna to be Malia's escort down to the 1st floor since the others weren't exactly early risers on their only days off.

Malia glanced at her chestnut haired friend, "You know I always am, Asuna." Malia smiled gently.

Asuna had a serious and solemn expression on her face, "Are we there yet?" The two girls had teleported in Starting City but the quest hadn't activated yet but instead was leading them out towards the hills outside the city.

Malia looked at her mini map and nodded, "Just over this hill."

Asuna nodded before asking a bit timidly, "Do you think…Kirito hates us for Diabel's death?"

Malia almost got whiplash from swerving her head to look at Asuna. Malia's eyes were full of surprise and her eyebrows furrowed downwards, "Why would you say such a thing?" Malia questioned quietly, Malia had seen Kirito on the front lines but the Beater had ignored them and made no knowledge of their presence. It hurt Malia…more then she liked to admit but she pushed it aside knowing he was doing it to protect himself.

Asuna shrugged lightly as she kicked at a small rock, "I see the way he looks at us when he thinks we aren't looking…to be honest, he looks mostly at you…in a strange way," Asuna tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Perhaps, I am wrong. I probably am."

Malia stares at Asuna with a puzzled expression, "Kirito probably blames himself, if anything."

Asuna nodded and sighed a bit gloomily, "I hate seeing him by himself, Malia, there are times where I wish I had the courage to go speak to him…to try to convince him to join our guild but…something always stops me." Asuna shrugs looking at the top of the hill they were climbing.

Malia wasn't sure why they were speaking about Kirito…talking about the Black Swordsman often gave Malia…a strange feeling in her stomach. She did blame herself for Diabel's death…although she knew there wasn't anything she could've done to save him without risking her own life in the process.

"Do you like Kirito?" Malia asked tentatively.

Asuna's cheeks turned cherry red and her eyes bulged out, "W-What?!" She stuttered flabbergasted, "Malia-chan, why would you say such a thing?!"

Malia wasn't fazed. Asuna shouldn't have been surprised. Malia was known for her bold and blunt ways. "You just brought up Kirito so suddenly…" Malia trailed off with a shrug.

Asuna, after she got over her shock and embarrassment, muttered, "No, I don't because Kirito obviously has affections for another girl."

Malia blinked, "Really?" Malia couldn't deny the slight envy that slithered in her tummy, "So, Kirito has a wife now?"

Asuna laughs, obviously seeing the green monster in Malia, and shakes her head with a large grin, "No, he doesn't—hey, who's that?" They had reached the top of the hill and standing a few yards down the other side of the hill was an NPC. The NPC was a male elf with long, similar white-silver hair like Malia and cloaked in black elfish armor. He was sitting down on the grassy ground, plucking the grass in boredom, and humming a foreign song in Elvish.

The elf turned his head and jumped up, "Finally! Lady Malia has arrived! You sure know how to keep an elf waiting, m'lady." Malia's jaw almost dropped to the ground. The elf looked _her father!_ The face structure was a bit off and the elf was younger, obviously, but she could see the similarities'. Asuna, who had seen Malia's reaction, gazed curiously between the NPC and Malia.

Malia's shock didn't seem to fade as she gazed at the elf. Her mind was racing. Why did this elf look so much like her father? Obviously the features were when her father was younger. Her grandmother had shown Malia pictures of her father when he was her age. Did Akihiko did this on purpose? It made sense to Malia now. Her father had worked on this game, personally, with Akihiko and both men were good friends back when they were children.

It was no wonder why Malia had received this quest and none of her friends. Her last name _did_ mean dragon. Malia suppressed a heavy sigh. Akihiko was definitely full of surprises. The male elf grinned at the girls, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Malia, I am Rowan Greenwood! I will be your partner for this quest!"

Malia gave a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Rowan. This is Asuna. She's a friend of mine."

Rowan beamed at Asuna, "Lady Asuna, it is nice to meet you even though it is shortly."

Asuna gave a slight smile, "I hope you will keep Malia-chan safe during this quest. May I ask what exactly will you two be doing?" Asuna questioned.

Rowan faltered a bit apologetically, "I apologize, Lady Asuna, but I am not allowed to discuss such matters."

Asuna glanced at Malia with obvious annoyance, "Malia-chan…"

Malia gently grasped Asuna's dainty hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, "Everything will be fine, Asuna." Malia wasn't sure if Asuna saw but Rowan's health bar was a great length longer then both of theirs. Rowan's level was five levels above Malia's as well. Asuna gazed at Malia intently. Asuna didn't like the secretiveness of this quest…but she had to trust in Malia and her ability to handle herself. Malia _could_ handle herself. She was one of the highest players in all of SAO. Asuna knew that but that didn't lessen the worry curling at the bottom of her stomach.

"Okay," Asuna sighed quietly making Malia smile, "Just please don't forget to message us daily with updates. If this quest does take longer then a week, please inform us." Asuna fretted like the mother bird she was.

Malia giggled and nodded, "You know I will, Asuna. I don't want you guys freaking out or doing anything rash on the front lines. Don't forget that if you do find the boss, to be careful. I am not the only one risking my life, Asuna." Malia added with a serious voice.

Asuna nodded throwing a glance at Rowan, who had stepped away to give the girls some privacy, and murmured to Malia, "What would I tell Kirito if he asks for you?"

Malia frowned, "Why would Kirito ask for me?" For the last month, Kirito has acted like Malia and her friends didn't exist. Why should Malia's absence even bother Kirito?

Asuna hesitated before shrugging, "Just in case. Kirito is still human, Malia, don't forget that."

Malia's harsh frown softened and she nodded, "Don't tell him I'm out on my own. I think it would give him a heart attack. Just tell him that I've taken some time off the front lines to decorate our new home." Malia shrugged giving Asuna the _you-think-of-something_ look.

Asuna nodded and hesitated for a moment before engulfing the older girl into a hug. Malia, surprised by the sudden gesture, caught the girl with a slight stumble. "Be safe." Asuna murmured in her ear.

When Asuna pulled away, her cheeks were tinged red and she had taken several steps back, Obviously, the strict girl wasn't used to such gestures. Malia gave Asuna a gentle smile, "Always." Malia murmured. The girls nodded to one another before Asuna took out a teleport crystal and teleported back to their home on the fifteenth floor.

Malia watched Asuna vanish with a sad feeling in her stomach before turning to Rowan who stood behind her. "Are you ready, Lady Malia?" Rowan chirped.

Malia drew in a breath and nodded, "Where do we start?"

Rowan beamed before pointing to one of the lone mountains further west. It looked like a great distance away; about a days walk.

"What's there?" Malia couldn't help but to question.

Rowan hummed thoughtfully, "Dragon priest."

Malia gaped at Rowan, "A Dragon what?!"

Rowan nodded as he looked at his map, "Dragon Priest," Rowan explained, "They used to worship dragons by sacrificing live humans to them. I believe the quest says that we have to slay the dragon priest." Rowan pointed to his open menu.

Malia opened her menu and opened up her quest menu. Indeed, there it was. **Travel to Draconian Mountain and defeat the Dragon Priest; Mogile.**

Malia sighed quietly and nodded, "I guess we have a long walk ahead of us, Rowan."

Rowan threw her an impish grin, "Lady Malia, walking that far? No, we must defeat this priest before tomorrow! Luckily, I know of a stable nearby. I am sure we can barter for some horses." Malia wasn't fond of horses, especially in this game, and she would admit…her horse riding skills were very low.

Malia made a face as Rowan cheerfully strides beside her. Horses and Malia were never a good mix.

 **_break_**

After a long day of riding, Malia stood in front of an eerie looking cemetery. It was small, unkempt, and looked like it hadn't been visited in a very long time. They were behind the mountain and that casted an eerie shadow over the cemetery. The trees here were a bit haunting as well. Malia felt a chill go down her spine. Beyond the small graves, the few bones scattered around, and trees was a wooden door leading into the mountain. The wooden door was worn and dingy and looked like it could fall off its hinges.

Malia glanced warily at the door then to Rowan.

Rowan didn't look fazed by the eerie nature of the scenery around them. "Think of it as another raid." Rowan had felt Malia's uneasiness and aimed a reassuring smile at the elite player.

Malia sighed, "Do you know how long we'll be down there?"

Rowan shrugged, "No idea. It all depends on how quickly we clear through the monsters protecting the Dragon Priest."

Malia sighed quietly before opening her menu and making sure she had enough supplies in her storage, but if things got bad she could just take potions and other items from the guild's joint storage. It was then that she noted that Jordan had sent her an array of potions; mainly health and stamina potions.

Malia, reassured, looked at Rowan and nodded. They both moved forward towards the wooden door. Rowan went first. Malia glanced at the door, looked up at the gray sky, and pushed the door open not knowing how long it would be when she would come back out and smell the fresh air. Malia was greeted with a small cave clearing. In the small clearing was a fire pit with abandoned bedrolls surrounding it. Malia's eyes adjusted quickly to the sudden dimness as she took in the abandoned packs, wooden bowls, clothes messily thrown, and the amounts of blood near the other entrance leading into a larger clearing.

Rowan was wondering around opening and looking through vases for any hidden goods. Malia walked around the fire pit and gazed intently at the larger clearing in front. It was a lot larger and dimly lit. It looked clear of any monsters or other NPC's. Malia was sure they would pop up once they crossed the boundary line.

Malia's hand rested on top of her costume made double bladed sword; Dream the Soul Splitter. The double bladed sword was enriched in beautiful light colors and reinforced by extremely rare crystals. It was such a lovely weapon with its pinks, purples, oranges, and blues but the curved blades on both ends definitely made a statement. It almost looked like a winged blade that an angel would carry.

It was one of many of Malia's greatest forges.

Rowan equipped a double handed claymore sword. It was definitely a beautiful weapon and it took Malia's breath away by the amazing craftsmanship. The pommel had an emerald gem surrounded by rippling silver. The outer of the blade was bathed in sparkling, Elven gold and the inside of the blade had beautifully detailed moons and suns. The middle of the long blade was thinner before rounding out at the end for another emerald embedded into the sword.

Malia could see the envy on Ryku's face if the heavy sword forger could see the beautiful sword.

NPC and Player moved forward until they passed over the boundary line activating the quest. The room suddenly gained better lighting by fire torches that appeared from thin air. The ground rumbled beneath their feet and suddenly _zombies_ broke through the ground in front of them. Malia raised an eyebrow at their level 25 health bars. The monsters were pale, flesh hanging off from random places, clothed in rags, and with bone-made weapons in hand.

Malia held her light weapon in one hand before her and Rowan exchanged looks and commenced their attack. Malia was swift and quick in the take down of the monsters. They were slow but their blows, Malia had learned the hard way, were extremely heavy and those bone-made swords had serrated edges that hooked into your skin and made you bleed out rapidly. Malia had almost died from underestimating these slow creatures.

But Malia was a lot faster then she used to be when she met these monsters. She knew how to handle them now without much work. Malia twirled her Soul Splitter expertly between her hands slicing the four zombies that were trying to surround her. She moved gracefully through the growing mass of zombies with Rowan at her back. Despite the heavy weapon, Rowan moved with lightning fast reflexes and fancy moves.

Malia dodged the swing of a large bone war hammer and sliced both edges of her weapons clean across the weapon's holder. She side-stepped a zombie who had tried sneaking up on her from the side and quickly sliced the creature's head off. Rowan and Malia made quick work of the low-level, slow monsters within a few minutes.

Malia puckered her face at the stench of decaying flesh before the fallen bodies of the monsters faded into the ground. Malia was about to take a breather before a dozen of zombies appeared on the outer edges of the clearing with bows and arrows. "Take cover!" Malia shouted to Rowan as they both ducked behind a large boulder. They narrowly missed being poked with low-grade arrows.

"You distract them and I'll get them!" Malia ordered Rowan as she quickly traded her double-bladed sword for her favorite bow; Tears of the Goddess. The bow, another costume made weapon by Malia, was a short bow but extremely powerful. The bow, itself, was a dazzling and bright crystal blue before turning a wood brown in the middle where the craving of a woman joined both ends together. The arrows would sit perfectly on the woman's shoulder. The entire bow was craved from an underground tree from the 19th floor, and hence its tree-branch woven look.

The arrows were compact with both ends glow a bright blue.

"One distraction coming up!" Rowan grinned before throwing himself out in the clearing. The arrows would hurt him but not as much since he was a higher level then Malia and his armor was of Elven make, so, arrows of any kind wouldn't pierce through as much.

Malia jumped on top of the large boulder quickly taking out the nearest archer. She was an expert at archery in this game; she had maxed out her archery levels within the second month in SAO. Malia with fierce and rapid agility took out the dozen archers within two minutes or less. Rowan and Malia stood where they stood waiting for another incoming attack before the sound of the grounds being deactivated ringed through the clearing.

The fire torches vanished.

Malia and Rowan exchanged happy looks before proceeding deeper into the mountain.

Malia didn't know how long, truly, they spent down in the caves. It felt like days but in reality, it had been a few quick hours. They cleared at least fifteen different clearings on four different floors but they both found good quality items and Col. The monster's levels remained between 25-30 but never any higher. Now, Rowan and Malia were in a safe zone catching their breath and having a quick bite to eat.

It didn't do them any good going into a battle on an empty stomach.

They were standing in front of a large double-iron door with carvings of dragons intertwining. This had to be the last clearing where they would face the Dragon Priest. Rowan was happily munching on some Elven bread while Malia chewed on some jerky that boasted health and stamina. It was one of Nami's making with some help from Asuna.

It was ridiculous how close the jerky almost tasted like _real_ jerky.

All too soon, both players stood up. Rowan still had his claymore equipped while Malia had equipped her Dream the Soul Splitter in her hand. "Are you ready?" Rowan asked gazing at Malia, "This shouldn't be too hard."

Malia nodded, "Most of the monsters were lower levels then us. He might be a higher level by maybe one or two but not by that much."

"Well, go ahead." Rowan nodded for Malia to open the door.

In the middle of the door was a handprint lock. Rowan had told her that the markings around the door said that only the dragon's heir could open this door. Malia stepped forward, placed her hand on the handprint, and waited. The handprint made a strange sound before the doors began to click repeatedly and Malia assumed it was the locks being unlocked.

The doors slowly began to creep backwards revealing a large, rocky clearing. In the middle was a cloaked figure floating a few inches from the ground. It resembled the Grim Reaper without the deadly scythe. The cloaked figure had a solid stone blue mask on. Malia peered closer and was content to find that the Dragon Priest was a low 35. Perhaps she would get to go home today.

Behind the priest was a large stone wall with a carving of a fierce dragon wrapped around a hole in the middle of the wall. Malia peered closer and gasped when she saw what it was guarding.

An oval-shaped jelly-bean blue egg with black spotting.

Malia could only guess that it was a dragon egg.

Malia glanced at Rowan who must've seen egg too because he was grinning, "Wow, a dragon egg as a reward? Bloody amazing."

Malia and Rowan exchanged smug looks before proceeding forward. Almost instantly, the Priest snapped his head up and Malia was greeted with glowing red eyes. The doors behind them shut close giving them no chances of escape. Malia was sure this room denied teleportation crystals as well. The Priest gave out an ear-piercing screech before lunging forward. Rowan and Malia rushed forward with weapons poised and both gave out fierce battle cries as they collided.

Roman staggered the priest and ducked down as Malia jumped over Rowan with her Dream of Soul Splitter spinning between her hands. Malia swung her blades down but the Priest managed to block the attack. Malia grunted as she was staggered back by the Priest's screech, but she was glad to see that her attack did some damage to his double health bar.

Malia rolled back as the Priest tried swinging clawed hands at her. Rowan flew forward with a charging attack hitting the priest in the side. The Priest turned his attention onto Rowan letting Malia recover from the staggering screech. Rowan held up his sword to deflect the Priest's clawed attack which Malia could smell poison on.

Malia jumped up and quickly struck the Priest from the back in rapid succession until the Priest threw her back by throwing his arm back. Underneath the cloak, the Priest must've had armor because Malia felt the heavy-grade armor hit her stomach as she collided into a boulder with a large cry.

"Lady Malia|!" Rowan shouted quickly striking the Priest with heavy blows to gain attention towards himself and away from Malia.

Malia gritted her teeth and quickly equipped a health potion and rushing forward with her weapon. The Priest saw her and struck out his arm once more but Malia was ready this time. She jumped up onto his arm and ran up the length before striking the Priest in the face several times. The Priest gave a roar that sent Malia flying back onto the ground and her vision disorientated.

Rowan gave a fierce cry striking the Priest and narrowly missed being struck by metal-clawed hands. Malia shook her head to clear her vision and checked her health. She was barely in the yellow zone. She got on her feet, lunged again, and struck the Priest several more times before dodging another clawed attack. Rowan and Malia worked together in bringing the Priest down into the red zone but when they did, the Priest took out a familiar weapon.

A No-Dachi.

Malia paled considerably at the sight of the sword. She felt dread wash over her in a cold embrace. Images flashed through her eyes of Diabel's death that she froze on the spot as the Priest sturck her across the shoulder. She staggered back with a groan as the Priest prepared for another attack but Malia gave out a powerful yell and charged an attack with her Soul Splitter attacking the Priest several, heavy times. Her health was in the red zone and if she stopped, the Priest would strike and kill her.

Malia felt adrenaline coursing through her tired and bruised body as she struck the Priest without stop. The Priest, too stunned, took the sudden heavy blows with a piercing cry. Malia _would not_ die here. This is not how she wanted to die. She would not die because of some low level prick! Malia charged one last attack that sliced the Priest in half. The Priest gave out a loud, cold cry before exploding. Rowan, seeing what was about to happen, tackled Malia to the ground before she could get hit and possibly die. Malia hit the ground and gasped when a suddenly coldness crept into the room.

"Thank you." Malia murmured to Rowan.

Rowan shook his head, "You shouldn't have attacked so recklessly, Lady Malia!" He scolded as he took out a health potion and gave it to Malia. She eagerly took the large potion and greedily drank the thin liquid. Her health shot straight up. Rowan and her sat on the ground. The wall was now glowing slightly, humming was heard, and Malia felt a pull towards the wall. The egg was wobbling. The dragon carved into the wall looked like it was _moving._

Rowan helped Malia up. Malia stared with awe at the wall before walking towards its. The closer she got, it seemed her vision turned into tunnel vision. All she saw was the wall. As she drew closer to the wall, her body began to feel warm, and her breath was lost. When she was standing right in front of the wall and few inches out from the egg…the dragon carved into the wall suddenly came to life. It gave a mighty roar staggering Malia into a kneel before it flew forward and straight into Malia's body.

Malia _screamed._

She was positive that her friends would be able to hear it wherever they were. Her body felt like it was being torn apart to accustom the size of the dragon that seemed to stretch on and on. Her mind went hazy, her eyes were dimmed and unfocused, and her body felt as if someone was pouring lava through her veins. Her heart was thumping so rapidly that she was sure that she would die from a heart attack.

What seemed like an eternity of pain suddenly vanished and she feel over onto her hands panting and crying. Rowan was instantly at her side helping her stay upwards. "Lady Malia, Lady Malia, are you alright?" Rowan repeatedly asked but Malia said nothing as she stared in agony at the egg that beckoned her forward.

Her body desperately wanted sleep but she knew she was close to completing this blasted quest. "Help me up." Malia whispered weakly. Rowan frowned but did as told. Rowan helped Malia onto her feet and supported her weight as she moved them towards the wobbling egg. Her fingertips brushed over its blue-black surface. It was warm. She could _hear_ a heartbeat from within the egg.

Once her hand was completely on the egg, the egg began to glow and then it vanished. Malia blinked for a moment and felt like crying out from its sudden disappearance before she saw a pop-up menu indicating that she received a new item.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You've received 2 new items!**

 **Alduin's Dragon Egg!**

 **Mogile's Dragon Priest Mask!**

Malia felt relieved and excited. She had actually gained a _dragon egg._ A real, live dragon egg. She gladly accepted the items before another pop up came into view. It was for their quest. Malia felt her stomach drop and she groaned out loud as Rowan laughed heartily.

 **Proceed to destroy the remaining eleven Dragon Priest.**

 **Collect all twelve Dragon Priest Masks.**

 **Proceed to Floor 5.**

 **Time: 48 Hrs 25 minutes until quest is available.**

"Eleven more?" Malia complained.

Rowan chuckled lightly, "Did you think it would _that_ easy to hatch a dragon egg?"

Malia glanced at Rowan, "So, I have to slay all twelve Priest and collect their mask before I can hatch the egg?" Malia questioned.

Rowan nodded, "Yeah. I believe each time you destroy one of the Priest…you will gain their power through their mask, which I believe you need to hatch the egg, and then absorb the soul of the stone dragon carved into the wall behind the Priest." Rowan explained thoughtfully.

Malia would definitely need more then a week now.

And she wasn't sure which she was least keen on doing; either facing her friends and informing them of her prolonged leave or facing _eleven_ more Dragon Priest.

Malia glared upwards towards the caved ceiling and muttered tiredly, "Damn you, Akihiko."

* * *

 ** _After this, I'll only add the final Dragon Priest battle and not any of the others. I don't want to drag out chapters when it isn't necessary. Besides, I am definitely eager to get Kirito back into the story once more. He'll appear briefly in the next chapter though :D~_**

 ** _If you're confused on antyhing, please ask. This was heavily inspired by Skyrim. I know there isn't magic in SAO but I'll just add a touch of magic of my own :)_**

 ** _I really hope you enjoy._**

 ** _If you're confused on why Malia is on this quest; this is her gaining her popular and famous title: Mother of Dragons (Yes, I borrowed it from GoT.) Also, I forgot to mention in the beginning that Malia's father and Akihiko were childhood friends and when Malia's father moved back, Akihiko insisted her father join him into helping him build SAO._**

 ** _Hence, the whole Dragon's Heir Quest._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _VANESSA :D_**


	6. The Fear Of Dying

_**Welcome back to another chapter! I will make this short and sweet! This chapter is a bit on the small side BUT guess who is in it?! KIRITO! But for only, like, five minutes, hahaha. This chapter is just a bit of a filler and our OC makes a new friend. I don't want to dive too much into Malia's quest because it's mostly just a repeat of the last chapter's battle. Nothing major happens until Malia fights the last Dragon Priest. So, maybe one or two chapters before she faces the last Dragon Priest.**_

 _ **Then we get to see what happens :D**_

 _ **Anyway, so, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own anything but my OC's and my side plot.**_

 ** _I apologize if you see any errors._**

* * *

 **12** **th** **floor**

 **February 2023**

It had been about a month since Malia started **Dragon's Heir**. So far, she's managed to defeat eight of the Dragon's Priest. She only needed four more to go before the long quest was over. She was eager to see what was at the end of the tunnel and eager to see what would happen to the dragon egg tucked safely in her inventory. Rowan and Malia had defeated the eighth Dragon Priest located on the 12th floor a few hours ago, and were now making way towards an inn in the small village near by. Both NPC and Player were dead tired and ready for some well deserved rest.

It was late in the evening, Rowan yawning every once in a while. Malia was eager to get some rest and head back to her home on the 15th floor. Since the starting times for the Dragon Priest were quite long, and growing with each defeat, Malia and Rowan spent their time heading to the front lines. It would be almost two weeks before Malia and Rowan could move onto the location for the ninth Dragon Priest, and they spent their time wisely. They would rest up and leave for their home early in the morning to begin training.

Malia and Rowan were crossing over a bridge when Malia heard the sound of someone crying. Malia slowed to a stop and honed her ears in the direction of the crying. It was coming from underneath her and the crying was coming from a girl. Since Malia was never the type to walk away from in need, Malia turned to Rowan. The high-level elf must've heard the weeping because he was nodding, "I'll go book us a room at the inn." His voice was gruff and low filled with heavy exhaustion.

Malia gave a small, grateful smile to her partner, "Thank you, Ro."

At the sound of Malia's nickname for the elf, he perked up and gave a smile before continuing his way towards the inn on the other side of the small village. Malia peered over the edge before silently hopping over the stone edge and landing gracefully on the concrete ground. Hidden by shadows was a girl and she had her knees pulled up to her chest and was sobbing in her arms. Malia felt her heart clench slightly at the sight of the weeping player.

She was a low twenty-five. Her stats weren't that good either. Malia remembered when Ash would have nightmares, when he first joined, and Malia or Shen would always be the ones to comfort him. The girl was around Malia's age; maybe younger. She also had a green cloak over her head.

Malia pursued her lips unsure how to proceed without frightening the poor girl. With a shrug, Malia silently walked over and plopped down beside the girl. Instantly, the sobbing stopped and the girl's head snapped upwards. Her cerulean blue eyes were bloodshot, her nose red, and the edges around her eyes were puffy; evidence of her grief.

The girl was obviously stunned and shocked; her mouth opening and closing as if trying to figure out what to say. "Beautiful night out." Malia spoke in a soft voice gazing up where she could see the starry night from underneath the edge of the bridge.

There was brief silence. The only sound was coming from the gentle water in the waterways in front of them. The girl struggled to say anything… Malia glanced at the girl, who was still gaping at her, "My name's Malia, by the way, and you are?"

The girl looked away with a slight blush and pulled her knees closer to her body, "Sachi." Her voice was, of course, rather soft and almost delicate.

"It's nice to meet you, Sachi." Malia grinned slightly and leaned her head back against the cold, stone wall, "Excuse me for being blunt, but why are you crying?" Malia glanced curiously at Sachi who was wiping away some stray tears.

Sachi sniffled, "You'd think I'm weak."

Malia hummed lightly, "Everyone is weak in someway or another, Sachi." It was incredibly true. Malia's weakness was her need to help others. Malia couldn't count how many times she's brushed against death, because she was trying to save someone else.

Sachi's wide eyes were gathering tears, "I'm afraid of dying in this world."

Malia exhaled softly, "I see," Malia closed her eyes and saw the faces of the people she missed dearly, "I have that fear as well," Malia spoke quietly; almost in a whisper, "It lives inside of me…reminding me everyday that I could die at any moment…whenever I close my eyes I see my baby brother…my mother and father…my friends…and what their reactions would be if I were to die here," Malia felt a lump form in her throat, "At times, I wonder if it is worth it…all this struggle to beat a stupid game…"

Malia quieted and opened her eyes surprised to feel a lone tear streaking down her face. She chuckled; a rough and low sound as she wiped the bastard tear away, "But then I think that if I die…if I give up…that I'll never see my family again…and how sad they would be and I remind myself that I fight for them and everyone else in this game…I don't give up because I know what will happen if I do…"

Sachi was watching Malia with wide, solemn eyes. Sachi wasn't sure how the white-haired player had even found her…but then again, Sachi could see how high of a level she was. Sachi was surprised such a high level was even in this town, but Sachi listened to the other player intently and was surprised to hear the fear in her strong voice.

It…comforted Sachi in a way. It reminded her that it wasn't just her that was afraid of dying in this stupid death game. Even someone as powerful as Malia was scared, too. "But what about that fear?" Sachi curiously asked, no longer feeling her inner turmoil.

Malia looked at Sachi with a smile that radiated through the darkness, "That fear? I let it live," Malia shrugged easily surprising Sachi, "I let that fear remind me at what's at stake if I ever do feel like giving up. I let the fear push me forward and drive me to work harder so that all of the people I care about in this world return to the real world. That fear consumes me everyday giving me the strength I need to get through each straining day, Sachi, because if I give up…if _you_ give up…who will beat this game? Sure, we're only a single person…that we think that what will it matter if one more person dies? Thousands have already died…what's _one_ more? No, you can't think like that, Sachi, we have to push forward and avenge those who have died. We have to fight until we can no longer fight. There were times that I was meant to die…that I was facing the reaper…and I remember not being scared because if I was to die in that moment then I would've gone happily. I had fought hard and if dying in that moment meant saving someone else, I've would've gone without any regret."

Malia exhaled and laughed, "I sound like such a drama queen, don't I?"

Sachi managed a timid smile, "No, you sound like someone who is very strong."

Malia shook her head, "We're all weak, Sachi, but if we find others who will fight and band together…it is only then that we are strong."

Sachi felt her heart clench. Sachi gazed down at her shoes thinking about her friends that were probably worried about her right now. "Do you think…we'll beat this game?" Sachi stupidly asked.

Malia didn't miss a beat, "Yes."

Sachi was surprised to hear the conviction in Malia's voice. Sachi and Malia locked gazes. "Please, don't give up." Malia's voice was very delicate and hushed; almost as if she was scared to say them out loud. "I know how daunting this world can be…I can understand how you must feel but please, please be reminded that you aren't the only one who is burdened by this world. You _aren't_ the only one that weeps in fear. You aren't the only player who wishes to give up because they feel they aren't strong enough, Sachi." Malia paused and boldly grasped the younger girl's dainty hand, "Be reminded that you have people standing behind you. That you have friends prepared to help you fight. Be reminded that, yes, you are afraid but it won't stop you."

Sachi blinked her large eyes at Malia before a smile curled onto her lips, "Thank you, Malia-chan."

Malia blushed and looked away from the smiling Sachi, "There's no need to thank me, Sachi. I was only helping." Sachi laughed at Malia's mumbled words.

"My friends are probably worried about me." Sachi sighed not wanting to leave.

"Well, I should probably deliver you to your friends before they freak out, eh?" Malia jumped swiftly onto her feet. Sachi watched with awed eyes seeing the older girl move so silently and gracefully. Sachi scrambled onto her feet and brushed her clothes down.

"You don't have to, Malia-chan, I know my way back." Sachi protested as Malia began to stretch. Sachi could see the tired, dark circles rimming around Malia's unique silver-blue eyes.

Malia shook her head, "I want to."

Sachi fought a smile but failed. Malia grinned back and glanced up at the starry night sky. "A beautiful night." Sachi glanced up noting that Malia had said that twice now.

"Did you want to know something?" Malia looked at Sachi as they stood together looking up at the night sky.

Sachi looked down from the sky and at Malia, "Sure."

Malia had this distant look on her face, "My father…he worked with the man who created this game," Sachi gasped softly at this, "Of course, he didn't know what Akihiko Kayaba was truly planning, but my father told me that Akihiko designed the night sky to copy that of the sky in the real world," Sachi's eyes widen and hurriedly looked back up at the sky, "It is hard to tell but I could always tell the difference. Tonight is one of those nights, Sachi." Malia murmured.

Sachi was speechless as she stared up at the night sky…Sachi wondered if her parents were looking up at the same moon…and it gave Sachi more comfort and reassurance then Sachi thought possible. It gave Sachi hope. Sachi looked at Malia with tears falling down her face. Malia saw Sachi staring at her and looked down at the younger girl, surprised to see her crying.

"Sachi?" Malia worried.

Sachi threw her arms around the older girl, "Thank you so much, Malia-chan. Thank you so much for helping me find my courage to beat this game!"

Malia's body softened before she hugged Sachi back softly, "If you ever need someone, Sachi, I will be there." Malia murmured already taken to the young girl crying into her shoulder.

Sachi and Malia pulled apart and gazed a few more minutes at the night sky before Sachi received a message from her friends wondering where she was. Sachi didn't respond but glance up once more at the sky, "What will I tell them?"

Malia shrugged, "The truth."

Sachi giggled, "Right."

"Come on, I'm sure—"

" _Malia?_ "

Malia's head almost snapped from how fast she turned. The voice had haunted her dreams for a while now that she knew the voice by heart.

Kirito stood a few feet away with wide, shocked eyes. He had been looking for Sachi and had been following her footsteps down to the waterways of the village. He just hadn't known that Sachi was with Malia…the girl that Kirito constantly thought about. Malia hadn't changed except the dark circles adorning under her beautiful eyes; although they made her look even more beautiful, like a tired warrior princess.

Kirito felt his heart stutter as their eyes connected. He hadn't seen her since the last time he was on the front lines; which was two weeks ago. He had joined the Back Cats around that time. He wasn't sure what Malia was doing on the 12th floor or why she was even in this village but he couldn't ask her…not with the way he's been ignoring her existence these past months.

Malia held her breath feeling her heart stammer in her chest, "Kirito." His name fell of her lips like a whispered mantra spoken to a lover.

Kirito didn't want to admit…but at the sound of his name falling from her lips made his knees go weak. "You two know each other?" Sachi asked with gleaming eyes. Sachi wasn't a fool and had seen both of their reactions of seeing each other. Sachi wanted to grin but reframed from doing so.

Malia suddenly looked away from Kirito and responded calmly, "We fought together on the 1st floor battle."

Sachi's eyes widened with shock, " _You're_ the leader of the Black Brotherhood!" Sachi gasped feeling so small now in comparison to Malia.

Malia blinked sheepishly, "Surprised?"

Sachi nodded hurriedly, "I knew you looked familiar! I've seen you with the other front line guilds a couple of times!" Sachi didn't say how much her friends spoke about being like Malia and her guild. Malia's guild consisted of the most _elite_ players in all of SAO! Like Nami—the Crimson Angel; Shen—the Black Ninja; Asuna—the Lightning Flash; Jordan and Elaina—Aincrad's Shield, and those were only the ones Sachi knew of.

Malia chuckled quietly, "I hope this doesn't change your view of me, Sachi."

Sachi shook her head reminding herself that Malia wasn't some idol to gawk at, but a person who had just revealed her fears to Sachi. "Sorry, I was just surprised." Sachi responded sheepishly.

Malia smiled, "How do you know Kirito?" Malia questioned.

Sachi answered with a smile, "Kirito's in my guild!"

Malia's expression filled with shock. Her eyes snapped to Kirito's dark eyes, "Guild?" Malia couldn't help the anger that swarmed at the bottom of her stomach.

Sachi glanced between the two-high levels, "Is something wrong?" Sachi asked.

Kirito clenched his jaw wishing Sachi hadn't said anything but knew it wasn't her fault. "Malia…" Kirito wasn't sure what to even say…but he saw the hurt and anger in Malia's eyes. Kirito did feel guilty. The girl had plagued his mind constantly…all he thought about if she was safe or if she was thinking of him…and now, after so long, here she was standing in front of him looking as if he had personally punched and destroyed her hopes and dreams.

Malia clenched her jaw tightly before easing her expression, "Sachi-chan," Sachi looked up at Malia with wide eyes as Malia opened her menu, "Since your friend is here now, I'll go on my way. I know you'll be in good hands with Kirito." Malia's voice was slightly bitter but only Kirito could tell.

"Malia, just hear me out." Kirito urged quietly really unsure what he would even say if she were to listen. He wanted her to understand that the only reason why he joined the Black Cats was because they didn't know who he was…that his identity meant nothing to them. They didn't know that Kirito was…was a dirty Beater.

Malia ignored him pointedly as Sachi received a friend request. "I hope we can meet up sometime and train. If you ever find yourself on the 15th floor…you'll be welcomed in my home." Malia smiled softly at Sachi who gladly accepted the friend request.

Sachi wasn't sure what had happened between Malia-chan and Kirito but knew better then to pry. "Thank you again, Malia-chan, for everything."

Malia grinned at her new friend, "You're welcome, Sachi."

Malia squeezed Sachi's hand before walking past Kirito. Kirito reached out to grab her hand and pull her back slightly. Malia tried prying out of his grasp but his grip was firm. Malia clenched her jaw and glared at him, "Let go, Kirito." Malia's voice was low and dangerous.

Kirito wasn't fazed but only said, "I'm sorry." Kirito hoped that those two words would explain everything but he knew they wouldn't.

Malia's heart stuttered painfully and Malia almost had the urge to cry from how broken the words sounded, "I'm sorry too," Malia whispered quietly jerking out of his grasp violently before adding, "I'm sorry we weren't good enough for the Black Swordsmen." She spat before turning her back on Kirito…just like he had done to her all those months ago.

It wasn't until Malia had rounded the corner that she looked up at the sky with watery eyes and murmured, "That I wasn't good enough for you to stay."

Unaware that Kirito could hear her.

* * *

 ** _Yo, I was feeling a bit dramatic, so, I made the last part dramatic._**

 ** _XD!_**


	7. The Realization Of Time

_**So, there was a lot of debate (for me) for this chapter because it is an intense episode. I usually like following the plots loosely but I really wasn't sure if I wanted to save the Black Cats because in order for Kirito to grow they had to die...especially Sachi, in my opinion anyway, but after some long thinking, I decided on this instead. I think it is the best solution.**_

 _ **So, please enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I apologize for any errors.**_

* * *

 **22** **nd** **floor**

 **April 2023**

 **(A month later)**

"We just need two more Dragon Priest and we'll be done with this quest." Rowan trotted beside Malia proudly. His face was bearing a wide but tired grin. Malia chuckled softly as her body ached something awful. Both of them had just finished defeating the tenth Dragon Priest after several long grueling hours. Rowan and Malia were dead on their feet and ready to go back home and take a well-earned rest.

"This start up time is shorter then the others," Malia spoke up with a frown, "We only have three days to gear up." It had taken nearly a month just to defeat ninth and tenth Dragon Priest; Malia just thought it was fishy that suddenly, the start up time was shorter now.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rowan yawned rubbing at his eyes, his feet dragging slightly against the ground.

They were traveling through this floor's labyrinth since it had been the quickest way to get back into town. "I suppose but it's just odd." Malia tried to blink away her exhaustion.

Rowan chuckled, "Yeah, I know but its better that way. We can finish this quest sooner."

Malia hummed in agreement before sighing, "I miss Asuna," Malia admitted to her NPC friend.

Rowan glanced at her with a sad but understanding smile, "I know you do, it's quite obvious. You two were very close."

It had been a few weeks since Asuna had left the Black Brotherhood to join one of the newer, bigger guilds called The Blood Knights of Oath. Malia had seen them on the front lines during the defeat of the 10th level Boss but it wasn't until recently that they decided to make it official and allow other players to join. They were rising in numbers, too. Malia had been heart-broken that Asuna was leaving them for the new guild…Malia wished she could've been angry with Asuna but knew she couldn't. She cared for Asuna and wished her nothing but her own happiness, and if joining the Knights would help her achieve that, then Malia would let her friend go.

Asuna did visit very often.

It was just strange seeing Asuna sporting white and red instead of black.

"It's just so odd fighting without her." Malia sighed heavily.

Asuna and Malia were the fastest players which meant that they were almost always partnered up during battles of any kind. To fight without Asuna at her side, was strange. Malia now battled with Ash and Nami at her side but it wasn't the same. Asuna and Malia had great synergy that made them an imposing force to be reckoned with.

The only other person Malia had amazing synergy with was…Kirito.

Malia's mood seems to dampen even more. Ever since that night with Sachi, Malia's heart hadn't been a 100 percent in the game. "Maybe we can go up to those fancy headquarters and visit her. She's climbing the ranks very quickly." Malia was very proud of that fact, too. Everyone knew it too because Malia boasted about Asuna every chance she got. Asuna didn't like it but knew Malia only did it because she cared.

"I think we deserve a nice dip in the hot springs!" Rowan called out loudly with a wide grin.

Malia perked up with a grin, "Totally! Ugh, best one million Col we've ever spent!"

They were rounding the corner when someone's voice gained their attention. "A treasure chest!" The voice sounded very familiar.

Malia whipped around towards the sound of the voice and saw an open, hidden door, and inside was none other the Moonlit Black Cats. Malia frowned when Kirito's voice shouted out, "No, wait! It's a trap, guys!"

His face was full of panic sending Rowan and Malia rushing forward, "Kirito!" Malia called out making the black-haired player whirl around. His gray eyes widening in relief but before Malia and Rowan could reach them, the doors shut firmly and the last thing Malia heard was the panicked cries from her new friends.

Malia slammed against the door hearing their panicked cries and screams. Malia frantically looked at Rowan, "What do we do!? They're low levels and if there are too many monsters, they'll be killed!" Malia's heart was racing at an almost painful pace.

Rowan's eyes darted around before taking out a teleportation crystal, "The room probably restricts teleportation _out_ of the room but not in." Malia quickly took out a crystal before both shouted out in unison, " _Hidden door level 22 labyrinth!"_

Malia and Rowan were engulfed in a purple hue before they teleported into the hidden room. Monsters _were_ everywhere and they were high levels too. Kirito was desperately trying to make his way towards his friends but they were further back into the room. Ducker and Tetsuo were gone. Malia and Rowan were extremely quick to take out their weapons and beginning striking down the enemies trying to reach for Sasamaru and Sachi. Sasamaru was trying to do his best in protecting Sachi, who was frozen in fear.

Malia and Rowan were closer to the two players and worked their already exhausted bodies. Malia's body was screaming and burning in protest but she pushed on without a care. She swung her newly updated Scythe; Dragons Wings. It was a double edged Scythe bathed in black and red crystal with blades carved out like a dragon's wings. Malia slashed, hacked, and swung her dual-edged blade with wicked fast precision; despite her tired and aching body. Adrenaline pumped through her small body as Rowan fought with his heavy, two-handed black Scimitar. Sasamaru was struggling to fight off the heavy level monsters and protect Sachi at the same time, it became too much for the player before he was slaughtered as well.

"No!" Kirito roared struggling to get through the thick mass of monsters.

Malia's heart sank as Sachi was left to defend herself. Malia, despite her body begging in protest, charged forward with the last remains of her energy and spun around multiple times slashing through the monsters easily. Rowan was right behind her slashing and hacking away with grunts and snarls.

Malia stumbled lightly, her head dizzy, but managed to get to Sachi right as a high level monster snuck up on her. Malia flew forward, without thinking, and took the brute of the force.

" _Malia!"_ Sachi screeched with tears streaming down her horrified face.

" _Malia!"_ Rowan cried out in a panic.

" _ **Malia!"**_ Kirito shouted with a bright fire in his eyes. He began pushing forward with furious vigor. Malia flew forward with Sachi catching her and Rowan now defending both players from the mass of monsters. Malia's vision was dotted with black and all she could hear were Sachi's cries, Rowan's grunts, and Kirito's voice calling out for her to hold on.

Kirito had never felt such an intense fear before until now. Seeing the monster strike Malia…Kirito couldn't describe the feeling…he had already lost his guild… **he would not lose Malia.** Kirito made his way quickly to the back helping out the elf NPC with defeating the last mass of monsters. Malia's health was in the red zone. If Malia would've been a level lower…she would've died along with the other Black Cats.

Sachi stopped panicking and crying and began to fight off the smaller monsters trying to reach the wounded high player. Sachi's mind was racing. She couldn't let Malia die for her, no, her friends had died protecting her because she was too weak…too afraid, but that would all change. Sachi would be stronger…for her lost friends…for Kirito…for Malia…for everything that was waiting outside this death game.

Malia's breathing was shallow as she struggled to maintain her awareness. Would she die here? Would this be her ending? Malia shook her head groggily hearing her friends finishing the last remains of the high level monsters. Strong, firm hands grasped her face and she looked up into gray, frantic eyes. "Malia, Malia, stay with me!" Kirito held her limp body into his lap as Rowan quickly handed Kirito a health potion.

The room was now deathly silent. The remains of the monsters were now gone. The players who had been slaughtered were nowhere to be found. There was just a dull, aching silence that echoed throughout the room. Sachi's sobs were silent. She couldn't believe how quickly everything had happened. Malia had almost died saving her…Sachi would be forever in her debt.

Kirito pressed the health potion up against Malia's pink lips watching with baited breath as Malia slowly allowed the red liquid to seep down her throat. Malia's vision came back, her breath was steady, but her body was dead from exhaustion. Kirito breathed in relief as Rowan fell back on his butt and buried his face into his arms.

"Malia…" Kirito didn't loosen his grip on the dragon girl.

Malia's eyes slowly opened and felt her heart stutter. Kirito was sweating and his hair stuck to his forehead. "Is Sachi okay?" Malia mumbled rubbing at her eyes.

Kirito couldn't explain how relieved he was that Malia was alive…and Sachi had survived, but the deaths of the three Black Cats would forever haunt Kirito. For the moment, he was just happy that girl who would haunt his best dreams was okay and safe in his arms.

"She's fine…" Kirito held his tongue and reframed from blurting out how scared he had been…how relieved he was that she was safe…in _his_ arms…where she belonged.

Sachi pushed herself next to Malia, "Malia, I was so scared!" Sachi whimpered as Malia reached out to stroke the girl's damp face, "I-I-I thought you had died saving me!"

Malia gave a small smile, "Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily." Malia joked weakly.

"We need to get out of here," Rowan spoke up quietly, "Malia's body needs to rest."

Kirito nodded in agreement before asking, "What were you guys doing down here?"

Rowan shrugged, "We were doing a side quest…a hard one. We were passing through to get back into town." Rowan explained digging through his inventory and taking out a teleportation crystal.

"Wait," Sachi spoke up with wide, sad eyes, "Keita…he'll…he'll be back in town."

Kirito shut his eyes in agitation and fear, "I can't….leave her."

Malia looked up at Kirito's conflicted expression, "You have too." She murmured gently.

Kirito shook his head, refusing to let her go… _again_ , "Malia—"

"We could tell Keita to meet us at the Brotherhood Castle." Rowan suggested.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll message him." Sachi shakily said wiping away her tears.

Kirito gazed down at Malia, noticing how the girl was struggling to stay awake, "Let's get going." Kirito stated roughly as he carefully lifted Malia's light body safely into his arms. Rowan heaved himself onto his legs and helped Sachi do the same.. Kirito held up the teleportation crystal making sure Rowan and Sachi were holding onto him and commanded, "The Black Brotherhood Castle!"

 **_break_**

An hour later, Malia was safely tucked away in the main living area of the Castle. Kirito close by and watching the sleeping girl with intense eyes. Agil and Asuna had teleported in as soon as they caught word of what happened. Everybody had been in a panic when Rowan, Sachi, and Kirito teleported in with Malia barely holding on. Now, things were calm…tense…but calm. Keita had yet to show up.

Had something happened to the leader of the Moonlit Black Cats?

Rowan was resting on the other couch across from Malia. "Has he sent you any messages?" Nami questioned softly.

Sachi, who had finally stopped cry over the loss of her friends, shook her head, "No, none. He hasn't replied to any of them." Her voice shook with fear and worry.

Nami glanced back at her friends as Agil swiftly spoke up, "Check your friends list, maybe you can see where he is."

Asuna nodded as she sat with Kirito on the couch Malia was fast asleep on, "He should pop up there." She agreed.

Sachi nodded and opened her menu, "H-Hey, that's weird." Her eyes were wide with bewilderment.

"What?" Shen questioned roughly.

"His name…isn't on my friends list." Sachi mumbled, her voice had been shaking.

"What?" Elaina frowned, "That's not possible."

Sachi's eyes stayed focused on her menu as she continued looking through her list of friends before her eyes widen with grief and a sob fell from her lips, "He's…he's _offline._ " Her voice was an almost silent whisper.

Silence filled the room; everyone was too shocked or stunned to speak.

"Ducker…Sasamaru, and Tetsuo are offline too…and they're-" Nami quickly went to comfort Sachi without any hesitation.

"He's gone…" Kirito whispered with dread and guilt gnawing at his stomach.

"How?" Ryku demanded, "If he was in town, there was no way he could've been killed by another player."

Asuna countered darkly, "Unless, he committed suicide."

Another sob was heard from Sachi. "So, he knew…?" Ash questioned softly…his voice was sad.

Asuna nodded numbly, "It has to be the only explanation."

Kirito felt his hand clench tightly. Sachi sniffled, "But…why would he do such a thing? Kirito and I are still alive!"

"We'll never know…" Elaina mumbled bluntly making Sachi flinch.

Malia shifted in Kirito's lap murmuring his name in the quietest voice. Kirito barely heard it with his high level detection level. His eyes stayed glue onto her delicate face. Her face was pale…well, _paler_ then normal. Dark circles adorned her closed eyes. Her body was battered and bruised pretty well but within a few days, they would heal and cease to exist. So much ran through his head…because of his arrogance…he wasn't able to save his guild…if it wasn't for Malia and Rowan teleporting in…Sachi would've been dead right now. If only…if only he hadn't kept his true level a secret…his guild would've been alive right now.

Kirito glanced up seeing Malia's friends and made sure they weren't look before he gently reached out and wiped a wisp of hair that had fallen into Malia's face. He almost lost her…because he wasn't strong enough to take down those bastard monsters. His stupidity had almost gotten her killed, too.

Would she hate him?

Kirito's heart clenched painfully. He didn't want to think that Malia would hate him; it hurt him far too much…too much for even his liking. He didn't know why the beta tester girl affected him so much…it was an honest question on why this girl meant so much and affected him more then anyone ever could.

He had remembered seeing her fight in that room earlier that day. He had seen such an expression on ferocity on her face before. It was all those months ago, when they were battling Illfang and the Boss had killed Diavel. Kirito had once again seen the Dragon hidden deep within Malia.

He had left because he wanted to protect the other beta players…and Malia and somehow, he had gotten his guild killed. Perhaps, he had been wrong by pushing away Malia, Asuna, Agil, and the others. Maybe he should've joined the Black Brotherhood…at least that way…Keita, Sasamaru, Ducker, and Tetsuo would've been alive.

"Kirito?" Asuna's soft voice greeted his ears.

His attention diverted from his thoughts as he looked up at the brown-haired girl, "Yeah?"

Asuna looked down at Malia's peaceful face, "Thank you for saving her…Rowan told us what happened…if it wasn't for you…they all would've been dead."

Kirito clenched his jaw and shook his head, "I was the reason why the others died…Sachi would've died too if it wasn't for Malia and Rowan teleporting in." Asuna took note of the hardness on Kirito's face and saw the burden he carried. She bit her lip and gazed back down at her beloved friend. Asuna knew that only Malia could ever understand the burdens that plagued Kirito, heck, she was sure that Malia could understand anyone's burdens like they were her owns. It just showed what kind of special person Malia-san was.

"But...even after she had gotten hurt and Rowan was struggling to protect them…you saved _them._ "

Kirito gazed down at Malia's face wishing she would open her eyes. Kirito wouldn't believe those words. He was the reason why his friends had gotten so brutally killed and the reason why Malia was so close to death. He would never forgive himself for that. He wouldn't leave her…again. He had almost lost her and he would be damned if it happened again.

Slowly, sleep and exhaustion settled over everyone. It was late in the night before they started moving into their rooms after wishing Malia goodnight, despite the girl being dead asleep. No one questioned why Kirito lingered; they all knew the beater held feelings for their leader even though the two of them didn't know it yet.

Kirito watched as the rest of the Black Brotherhood, Asuna, Rowan, and Sachi left the room before scooting closer to Malia and settling her head in his lap. His eyes never strayed from her face as his nimble fingers gently ran through her soft hair. _What was this girl doing to me?_ Kirito wondered softly.

Malia wasn't sure what had happened after Kirito teleported back to her home, but all she knew now was that someone was holding her and running their fingers through her hair. She wasn't bothered by the fact that someone was holding her, no, it was the _way_ they were holding her. Whoever was holding her was holding her as if she were some fragile china doll that needed to be handled with the utmost care. The fingers in her hair were so soft and gentle…so _intimate_.

Her mind was still plagued with the deaths of her new friends but those thoughts vanished when she opened her eyes. Her eyes locked onto Kirito's dark eyes. His face was ragged and worn but still carelessly handsome. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat.

His name fell naturally from her lips, "Kirito."

Kirito's heart stuttered foolishly and he felt his face heat up from the position she had caught him holding her in. "M-Malia, did I wake you?" He was about to move but her lovely voice halted his movements.

"N-No, stay, please." Her eyes were heavy with sleep and Kirito knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake for long, so, he stayed at her request. She hummed in sleepy approval when his fingers automatically ran through her silky strands, "Thank you for saving us." Kirito shivered at the tone of her voice and deep down, he knew he was a goner.

He had never felt this way about anyone. No matter how hard he had pushed everyone away…Malia always found a way to plague his mind. No matter how cold he acted towards her and her friends…she still smiled at him whenever they crossed paths on the front lines or even in the hunting fields. Malia was unforgettable…in every way.

He watched with certain peacefulness as Malia slowly fell asleep curled up against him like he was her shield…and for once, Kirito didn't shy away or push her away. He would be her shield…because Malia was someone worth dying for. His thoughts wondering back to the conversation he had with Sachi only days ago.

" _I don't know why you stay with us, Kirito." Sachi was trotting beside him one evening. They were returning from exploring the newest floor that the front lines had cleared. Kirito's mind had only been on one thing-person; Malia. He had seen her briefly in the town square's ceremony. They had locked gazes but for once, she had been the first to look away, and Kirito wasn't a fool…he had seen the hurt in her eyes when she took note that Kirito was standing with_ _ **his guild.**_

" _What do you mean?" He looked down at Sachi, curious._

 _Sachi had this grin on her face as she looked up at her dark-haired friend, "You love her."_

 _Kirito almost tripped over his feet from embarrassment, "W-W-What?! Sachi, what are you talking about?!" Sachi was definitely hanging out with Malia way too much! What happened to they shy Sachi he met all those months ago?!_

 _Sachi shrugged, "I can you do. The way you look at her…the way she looks at you, it's pretty obvious to everyone but the two of you."_

 _Kirito frowned at her and tried to ease the blush on his face, "Sachi, Malia hates me."_

 _Sachi giggled cutely, "Malia could never hate anyone, I think, much less you, Kirito. I don't know exactly what you did to hurt her…but if she hated you then don't you think whatever you did wouldn't really affect her? She's really hurt because she really cares for you, baka, Kirito." She teased him with a smile._

 _Kirito avoided her gaze and looked down at his boot-clad feet, "I don't…know if I love her." The words fell awkwardly from his lips. He didn't even know if he was even capable of loving anyone much less someone so amazing like Malia._

" _You do." Sachi stated firmly before stating seriously, "One day, you'll realize it, Kirito, and when you do I want you to leave our guild to be with her. You deserve happiness and Malia will definitely make you happy."_

 _Kirito gazed at his blue-haired friend, "Perhaps I don't deserve to be happy."_

 _Sachi smirked, "But Malia does."_

Sachi had been right because in that moment, Kirito knew he was hopelessly and helplessly in love with Malia…and despite what had happened that day…his heart felt lighter and a small smile was on his tired face.

* * *

 _ **Sooo, I didn't save all the Black Cats. I really thought long and hard about this, honestly I did, but decided that if I let all of them live then it wouldn't help Kirito grow as a person, so I only saved our beloved Sachi (because I honestly love her character so much.) Also, another thing I was thinking of having Rowan and Malia with the Black Cats as they moved through the labyrinth that way when shit did hit the fan, Malia and Rowan would've been there to help save the Black Cats but like I stated before, if they didn't die then Kirito wouldn't have grown as a person, and also Malia's reaction time, at that time, was faster then Kirito's, so she would've probably been able to save ALL of them with Rowan, So I couldn't have that.**_

 _ **Hence how I played everything out in this chapter. I had Malia and Rowan returning from the quest that way they wouldn't be at full energy. It worked out in the end. I didn't want to kill of the Black Cats but I had to in order for Kirito to grow into his character and for him to realize how precious their time in Aincrad is and for him to finally admit the feelings he has for Malia!**_

 _ **So, I hope I didn't confuse you too much!**_

 ** _With Sachi alive does mean I will be changing things in the next episode with the whole Santa Claus event. ANOTHER THING! Next chapter will finally bring an end to the Dragon's Heir! I am super excited to write that out! I have such an amazing idea for it!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessssssa!_**


	8. The Sacrifice

**_I seriously have no time to leave anything notes because I am way passed my bedtime! I have work in, like, four hours!_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy._**

 ** _I apologize for any erorrs!_**

* * *

"Kirito and Sachi were rather upset when we left."

Malia looked up at her companion, "They were." She agreed quietly as she repaired the damages on her favored weapon. It had been a few days since Malia had witnessed the horrifying deaths of the Moonlit Black Cats…the day she almost lost her own life…and the day that the Black Brotherhood Guild almost lost their fearless leader.

Rowan made a sound of amusement, "Especially Kirito. He's been shadowing you ever since the incident a few days ago," Malia could feel her companion's intense eyes on her face—gauging her reaction, "I heard him speaking with Agil earlier, do you want to know what he was saying?" There was a slight tone of teasing in his voice but his eyes were serious.

Malia perked up slightly and blushed when Rowan took note and was grinning now, "What did he say?" Malia asked in a low voice.

Around them, everything was deathly quiet. They were resting up in a cave after almost four hours of fighting through hordes of high level monsters. In between Malia and Rowan was a large, bright fire keeping them warm from the cold of the stone surrounding them. Malia could feel that they were close to the last Dragon Priest—literally. Absorbing the other eleven Dragon Priest souls gave this sort of sixth sense of when other dragon priests were near. She could feel a steady hum leading her towards the deep mazes of this cave. They were _very_ close.

Malia was nervous but excited. The growing dragon egg was increasing in temperature. No one but Malia could pick it up without severely burning their hands. Rowan shifted and passed Malia some grilled rabbit meat, "He wants to join the guild."

Malia almost dropped the rabbit leg in shock and looked up at Rowan with wide, surprised eyes, "What?" Malia asked with her mouth slightly ajar. She felt butterflies swarm in her stomach, her heart jolted with mirth, and the corners of her mouth tilt upwards.

Rowan grinned, happy from her reaction, "Yeah, something about almost losing you made him realize…how precious our time is here in this world…so, he was telling Agil about joining as soon as we got back from our quest." Rowan took a large bite from his rabbit leg and thoughtfully chewed while his eyes remained on the flustered Malia.

Malia blushed and chewed on her food for a few seconds before mumbling, "He's different."

Rowan didn't need to ask who Malia was speaking about, "I know," Rowan answered in his understanding voice, "Because of you, Malia."

The silver haired dragon girl stared down at her lap with furrowed eyebrows, "Because of me?"

Rowan gave a mischievous grin, "Oh, Malia. You might be one of the best players in all of SAO and yet you cannot see how that boy is with you." The elf gave a hearty laugh.

Malia gave a small pout, "What do you mean? He's still as anti-social as ever." Malia couldn't help but to laugh softly.

Rowan chuckled lowly, "That is true but that's how he is with everyone else…you don't see him like we do when he is with you." Rowan commented gazing intently into the fire with a distant look in his eyes.

Malia tilted her head to the side as she watched her good friend. Rowan had been acting differently as of lately. Malia wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but it wasn't anything major but she noticed small things that seemed…odd about him. She'd see him wondering around the Castle with this distant look on his face and a frown too. Whenever the guild was gathered together, he would excuse himself and go off somewhere.

His behavior hadn't changed but Malia noticed the constant looks she'd receive from him; looks of sadness and guilt. She couldn't understand why…other then having him leave her after their quest was over but surely they could still remain friends…and he could visit…but she wasn't sure. She wanted to ask but didn't….Rowan would tell her when the time was right.

Malia bit her lip and shook her head, "You ready?" She jumped up on her feet.

They had only rested for half an hour but Malia was eager to finish this quest and see the light at the end of the tunnel. Rowan's distant expression vanished immediately and his normal boyish grin was back on his face, "You bet I am." He rocked onto his feet, put out the fire, and made way towards the gigantic stone doors.

Malia took a deep breath. She was feeling an _array_ of emotions at this moment. She was nervous, excited, eager, and scared. She was scared about having a repeat of what happened a few days ago. She clenched her jaw slightly before gazing up at Rowan who had his double handed war hammer in his hands.

Rowan met her gaze, "Don't worry, dragon girl, I have your back." He reassured sending her a wink.

Malia laughed quietly and nodded, "And I have yours."

Malia pushed her hand against the handprint on the middle of the door. Instantly the sound of locks unlocking was heard and Malia stepped back. The sound went on for a few seconds before there was a distinct _click_ and the door pushed opened. Malia gasped a little at the beauty of the massive landscape in front of her.

There was green everywhere. The trees were ancient and _gigantic._ They were so tall and their trunks were so wide. Malia was at a loss for words. Beautiful, rare flowers were scattered around glowing different colors. Rivers were cascading throughout this underground garden of eve. The ceiling wasn't even visible. It was simply pitch black.

It smelled very fresh and earthy.

The hum that Malia felt grew stronger. Her eyes scanned the beauty of the landscape intently looking for any signs of monsters lurking or hidden traps but found none. Her advanced senses caught nothing…it was just silent and still. The water here was silent…not moving. It seemed like everything in this oasis was frozen in time.

"Do you sense anything?" Malia asked Rowan in a hushed voice.

Rowan shook his head, "No, I don't. It must be clear…I guess we're only fighting the last Priest." Rowan slowly moved forward into the oddly cold oasis, "Do you sense what direction he's in?" He asked her.

Malia stepped completely into the room and allowed herself to focus on her connection. "This way." Malia moved towards the river and looked down at the water, "The water isn't too deep," She remarked looking at the multiple fallen trees, "I guess we'll have to use the trees as our stepping stones."

With that Malia and Rowan made their way into the heart of the gigantic oasis. The water never moved on its own—only when she or Rowan would accidentally step into the water. Nothing around them moved—there was no wind current. "This is very odd." Malia commented keeping her voice very low not wanting to disturb the stillness of her surroundings.

Rowan nodded, "There is _nothing_ here." He sounded a bit nervous.

Malia and Rowan continued moving cautiously through the river with the trees as help. It wasn't until they cleared the endless river and trees that they saw a large stone clearing; similar to the areas where Malia and Rowan would fight off the bosses.

And true to this, there was a Dragon Priest clad in silver with its back towards Malia and Rowan. A stone wall in the back with a familiar dragon carved into it. Malia glanced at Rowan with wariness—something felt off. She peered more closely at the Dragon Priest and found that its health was close to non-existent. "What?" Malia spoke up with a frown.

"Must be a glitch." Rowan commented seeing it as well.

Malia looked at her friend, "Should we continue?"

Rowan nodded, "We've come all this way, might as well." He answered with a shrug going forward. Malia followed suit, favored scythe in her hands, and kept her senses on high alert. Malia and Rowan crept silently towards the Dragon Priest who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were both behind it. It never moved but merely gazed towards the stone wall murmuring something in a language that Malia did not known.

Rowan held back seeming a bit puzzled.

"Do you know what it is saying?" Malia questioned quietly glancing worriedly at her close NPC friend.

Rowan didn't respond right away but glanced at her, "Kill him. His health bar is not a glitch, Lady Malia." He informed with this sad shimmer in his eyes. His grip on his weapon faltered and he placed it on the ground.

"Rowan, what is wrong?" Malia questioned with dread in her stomach.

Rowan did not respond and merely gazed at her with patience. Malia felt her stomach twist painfully as she faced the frozen Priest. In one single, swift movement Malia ran her favored weapon from the bottom of the single-hit monster up through his entire body. The Priest gave out a snarl of anguish before being engulfed into a heavenly green glow and exploding. It seemed that the defeat of the boss ignited movement from the frozen paradise around the NPC elf and elite SAO player.

The ground began to quiver below Malia's feet, a flurry of wind rushed around her, and the trees began to groan with the protest of being awakened. Malia watched wide-eyed as the soul of the Priest flew straight into her. She braced herself and ended up kneeling over with a pained cry at the familiar pain from absorbing such a powerful and ancient soul.

There was a ferocious roar that shook her entire body. Her eyes finally pried open only to find Rowan standing in front of the stone wall with all _twelve_ Dragon Priest mask on the wall. Malia wasn't sure how they were taken out of her inventory but she didn't question it. She got up wobbly to join Rowan but Rowan to face her with this grim expression on his face; his weapon no longer in his hands.

"Rowan?" Malia questioned with a frown.

Rowan didn't seem to want to look at Malia for a few seconds before looking up at her with crystals dripping from the corner of his eyes. Malia's heart jolted as Rowan began to murmur in the same language that the Priest had been speaking in. Malia felt her body grow extremely hot and then deathly cold—but it didn't cause her any pain.

Malia watched shocked as _her_ black dragon egg appeared out of thin air and placed on a shrine that appeared in the middle of the room. It was glowing very brightly that Malia couldn't stare at it for more then a few seconds. Something was very wrong.

"R-Rowan?" Malia called out a bit nervous.

Rowan spoke speaking in the same language and turned towards the dragon carved delicately into the wall, reached forward to place his hand on the chest of the dragon, and murmured in a voice Malia almost did not catch, "In order for your dragon to be born, there must be a soul willing to be sacrificed."

Malia's grew in horror as the realization hit her as if a freight train had slammed into her, "R-Rowan, no, please, you _do not_ need to do this!" Malia tried stepping forward to stop her NPC friend but she found herself rooted in her spot. Her feet were refusing to move a single inch. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest now.

"No!" Malia screamed over the roar of the wind, "Don't you do this to me, Rowan! I can't lose you! I don't care if you're an NPC! You're _my_ friend!"

Rowan looked up from staring at the dragon and looked over at her weeping form, "It was always meant to be like this, Lady Malia," Rowan spoke a bit louder but his voice was barely breaking a whisper, "I was created just for this moment."

Malia shook her head furiously, "Screw the damn dragon, Rowan! I can't let you do this!" Malia yelled in turmoil.

Rowan gave a familiar grin, but it was small and weak, "I know," He spoke gazing back towards the dragon instilled in the stone, "But I know what will happen if I don't...I knew my mission even from the beginning and I don't care that I have to give my life up…because at least the dragon will have a part of me…so, I guess I won't be completely gone." Rowan shrugged lightly.

Malia felt angry and betrayed…she couldn't believe what was happening. All of this time…Rowan knew what would be his fate at the end of this quest and yet…he still went through with it—Malia supposed it was all in his programming but still…it hurt her so much even more so since Rowan resembled her father so much. It made the pain that much worse.

"Please…don't do it." Malia crumpled on the floor with sobs tearing through her.

Rowan held this guilty expression on his face, "I wish I could listen to you, Malia, but I can't. I have to do this...for _you_."

His words only brought her pain and anguish. She pleaded weakly for him to step away but Rowan didn't listen. He turned his attention back to the dragon and began to murmur words Malia did not understand. Her heart was breaking apart—falling into pieces. Damn Akihiko for deciding Rowan's fate and causing Malia this pain.

The dragon began to glow brightly and even began to move—Rowan's body began to emit a soft glow before slowly beginning to fade. Malia only watched through her hot tears as Rowan halted his chant and glance over at her. The dragon glowing brighter as Rowan faded. Her chest shook with uncontrollable sobs, her hands were shaking, and her heart was beating so fast it was beginning to hurt.

She wanted to believe this was all a dream but this felt too damn real. "I hope you can forgive me," Malia spoke up loudly enough for Rowan to hear. Rowan gazed at her confused and tilted his head to the side as he faded more and more. There was a silent question in his familiar eyes, "Because of me…you had to go through this." Malia cried out with guilt.

Rowan smiled—a bright smile against his fading body, "The very reason why I am even alive is because of _you,_ Malia. You are the reason why I was able to enjoy the few months I had to live. I was able to meet you and your friends…fight beside them…and able to feel human emotions. I do not regret what is happening and I do not hold you accountable for my fate. I am very happy that because of you that I was able to enjoy life even if it was short."

His words…had only brought Malia pain. They stabbed at her heart making her chest to constrict tightly.

"I won't be completely gone," Rowan was almost gone, "I'll be with you just not in the way you're used too," Rowan smiled at her...his usual goofy grin on his face, "I won't say goodbye because goodbyes are meant for forever but this is not the case—so, I'll see you soon, Lady Malia." With that the elf NPC that Malia had grown so attached to…shattered into tiny pieces reminding her of the deaths of her friends—Diabel, Sasamaru, Teito, and Ducker.

Rowan's elf-green soul slipped into the stone dragon before the dragon itself began to absorb the power from the twelve masks Malia had gathered up. Malia didn't wish to be awake anymore…she wanted to run back to her home…to her friends…to _Kirito._ She wanted this stupid quest to be over. Things stilled after a few minutes—the paradise around her returning to its frozen state. Malia glanced up through her bloodshot eyes and watched as the stone dragon detached itself from the wall—it was in a transparent state and it shot towards the black, glowing dragon egg on the pedestal in the center of the stone clearing.

Malia wiped at her tired eyes and watched quietly as the egg began to shake violently. Malia found herself being able to move her feet. Clumsily, she got on her feet and walked over towards the trembling egg. Malia didn't notice but she was waiting with baited breathe. There was a distinct crack before the black, solid egg fell apart. Smoke emitted from inside and Malia was shocked at the sight before her.

There were _two_ dragons that had hatched from the single black egg.

Malia's open was gaping as the dragons—no bigger then the size of a two month puppy—stared up at her and called out for her. The moment she laid eyes on the baby dragons and them to her, the bond was set. It snapped between Malia and the twins in an almost alarming speed—but she felt it and saw it. It was a steady glow of golden light connecting between the three of them.

Malia just stared down at the twin dragons as they called out for their new mother. They were small but no doubt would grow. Both dragons had a totally of _six_ wings and feather-like scales. They were almost regal looking. One was snow white with light blue markings. The other was jet black with silver markings. They both had tiny horns curling around their ears—like the horns of a big horned sheep—and they had two separate horns pointed towards their back. Their faces were sleek and sharp adding a sort of elegance to their appearance.

Malia couldn't deny…they were beautiful dragons…and they were _hers._

The pain of losing Rowan was still very much present but as she stared at her new dragons…she took note of the similar eye color they gained from…Rowan. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she gently stroked over their surprisingly soft bodies. The feathers adorning their front and hind legs were tickling the palm of her hands. The dragons responded excitedly by mewling out and nudging their heads against her warm hands.

Malia gave a soft smile as she received a sudden message. She blinked and gazed at the message:

 _ **New Skill received!**_

 **Dragon Aspect!**

 _ **New Item received!**_

 **Rowan's Heart!**

 _ **New Companions added!**_

 **Solantir!**

 **Kraytor** **!**

 **_break_**

Malia could see the voices of her friends gathered in the main living area—waiting anxiously for her return. It had been an entire day since Malia had left and her friends were already planning out search parties for her. Malia couldn't help but to smile sadly at what amazing friends she had. Solantir—the white dragon—and Kraytor—the black dragon—were on each of her shoulders nudging their faces against her neck and hair, taking in her scent, and giving her the affection that seemed to comfort her in an odd way.

She rounded the corner and was instantly bombarded with her friends' relieved faces but halted when they noticed her almost broken appearance and the _dragons_ on her shoulders. Malia blinked tiredly and gave a small smile, "Sorry I'm late." She said in a low voice that only increased their worry—the fact that Rowan wasn't with her set warning bells off in all of their heads.

Kirito didn't bother beating around the bush and moved towards Malia, "What happened?" He knew something had gone wrong—Rowan was not with her and those two were joined at the hip. Add to the fact that she had not only _one_ but _two_ baby dragons on her shoulders…it only increased his worry. Had something happened to Rowan? Sure, he was an NPC but everyone knew how much Malia cared for him.

Malia's bloodshot and tired eyes became glassy almost instantly, "H-He's gone." She whispered in a voice so broken—it nearly broke Kirito. Without a second thought, his arms were around her as she began to cry and shake with grief. He had to ignore the small hisses and growls from the two baby dragons and their warm noses nudging and sniffing him.

"Oh my…" Nami whispered in shock.

"What happened?" Asuna asked softly as Kirito led Malia to the couch. Her friends were instantly lending their support by surrounding their grieving leader.

Malia's dragons began mewling and rubbing their bodies against her face as if trying to comfort her. Malia gazed down at her lap with her tears falling down into her lap, "In order for…for them to be born…Rowan had to give up his life."

No one knew what to say—they were too stunned to say anything.

"He knew all this time…and he never said anything, never complained, and…he's gone! Did you know that, that bastard made Rowan look _just_ like my father? Do you know hard it was watching someone who looks exactly like my father give up their life?" Malia buried her face in her hands as her friends watched helplessly.

Kirito could only hold her hands. His hatred was only growing towards Akihiko.

"He's not completely gone," Malia murmured quietly after a few seconds of silence, "His soul is within them," She wiped at her eyes trying her best to gain control over her emotions, "It just hurts that it had to go down like that." She mumbled glancing shyly up into Kirito's worried dark eyes.

"I can't imagine going through something like that," Asuna murmured soothingly rubbing Malia's arm, "But he's still here with you and that's what matters right?" She questioned.

Malia sniffed and nodded, "It's just hard…I had grown so attached to him…I wish I would've known."

"So, our fearless leader has two dragons?" Shen tried breaking the sad atmosphere.

"This is going to give us a serious advantage during battles," Ryku rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "When they grow into their normal size, that is." He added.

Solantir and Kraytor was in Malia's lap happily receiving attention from Malia—their mother.

"They're very beautiful." Sachi said in her delicate voice.

"I wonder how big they'll get." Elaina pondered.

"Do we even have room for gigantic dragons?" Ash laughed.

Malia smiled, "We'll make room."

"I'm glad you came back in one piece," Jordan confessed, "We all feel bad about losing Rowan—he was a very good friend and fighter but we're glad you came back."

Malia gave a soft laugh, "Did you expect I'd die or never come back?" She questioned.

Her friends all joined in her amusement but it was Kirito who answered, "You disappeared off the map for some time."

Malia gazed at the black-haired player with surprise, "Really?"

Kirito locked eyes with the dragon girl, felt his heart stutter, but he nodded, "Yeah, we thought something had happened to you but you were still online." He explained but Malia could see how worried he was.

Her heart stuttered and she gazed down at her twin dragons, "Sorry, I worried all of you. You know, I don't mean too." She sheepishly grinned at her friends—no, her family.

Asuna nudged her shoulder, "Hey, no need to apologize. No matter what we always worry about each other—it's only natural since we're so close. Just try not to disappear off the map often." The light haired Knight grinned.

Malia beamed at her friends before gasping, "I forgot to introduce you to my new babies!" Malia was beaming now.

"This is Solantir," Malia held up a _purring_ Solantir before settling him back into her lap and picking up a feisty Kraytor, "And this is Kraytor!"

Her friends all gathered curious to awe at their newest additions. The twins were soaking up all the attention with pride and Malia couldn't help but to laugh. She felt Kirito staring at her—so she looked up at him. Usually, he would instantly look away but this time, he held her tired gaze. There was a strange gleam in his eyes that she couldn't name but it made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

While her family cooed over her dragons, Kirito reached out to brush his fingers against her dirtied face. Malia felt her cheeks burning but didn't break eye contact as she leaned into his touch. His presence always brought her comfort and peace.

"Oh, Malia!" Nami perkily spoke up breaking the bubble between Kirito and Malia unknowingly, "We received an invitation for a major event next month!"

Malia gazed at her suddenly excited friends, "An event?" Malia tilted her head.

"Yeah, all of the players of SAO have been invited. Apparently, it's some sort of grand ball that we all have to get dolled up for." Elaina rolled her eyes with a snort.

"A lot of the elite guilds are attending." Shen added in with a wicked grin.

Malia chuckled, "And you all wish to attend?"

Her family gave eager responses as Malia pursued her lips teasingly, "I guess we can go crash this grand ball." She shrugged with a wide grin.

Her family cheered in agreement before she remembered what Rowan had told her before about Kirito wanting to join the guild, "I almost forgot," Malia spoke up gaining the attention of her family again, "Kirito, I believe this time you'll actually accept." Malia gave the confused player a grin.

Kirito watch Malia open her menu before he received an invitation to join her guild. His eyes widened in slight surprise. He had been planning on asking her to join—he was taken by surprise that she somehow knew.

Kirito gazed at Malia, aware of the smirks and smiles from the rest of her guild, "I guess you guys will suck a little less if I join." Kirito murmured with a small smirk.

Elaina laughed loudly, "Oh, you are getting way too cocky, Black Swordsman."

Kirito grinned as he accepted Malia's invitation, "I think I've earned my rights to brag." He responded as Malia suddenly leaned over to give him a one-armed hug. His face heated up from her sudden closeness and the view of her pale pink lips came into view.

"I'm happy you _finally_ joined us!" Malia beamed at him.

Sachi was giggling, "About time too."

Shen was smirking as well were the other boys, "I wonder how long it will be until our other bet comes into the light."

Malia gazed in confusion at her boys, "What do you mean?" She had said so innocently—so cutely that everyone almost blurted it out but Elaina was quick to diverge the attention away from the topic by stating.

"So, what are we having for dinner?"

* * *

 _ **I am REALLY SUPER SAD I had to let Rowan go but I had to! Geez, I feel like I did a real shitty job this chapter but ugh, I really wanted to give you all something since I haven't updated in, like, a month! So, I'm super sorry if it's choppy and rushed! !**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 ** _Vanessa!_**


	9. The Declaration

**_I'll make this quick because I am sick and starving, haha._**

 ** _Without further ado, I bid you the newest chapter of my story._**

 ** _I apologize for any errors or missing words._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

"There you are, Malia-Chan!"

Malia lazily looked away from the cloudless blue sky to watch her perky friend run towards her. The dragons curled into her side, shifted, and blinked sleepily. Malia cooed at them running her slender hand down their growing bodies. Solantir and Kraytor were growing every day that passed. They were already surpassing the size of a small horse but despite that, they were gentle creatures; only abandoning their docile nature whenever Malia or someone close to Malia was in peril.

Sachi was clad in her normal Black Brotherhood armor with her saber at her side. In the weeks following the deaths of her other guild, Sachi has had a fierce determination to train and build herself into the brilliant warrior she was now. The navy haired girl pulled off her hood and gave Malia a friendly grin.

"Sachi," Malia greeted sitting upwards earning growls of compliments from her dragons, "How was training with Asuna and Kirito?" Malia arched her eyebrow upwards knowing how daunting and difficult it was training with both Asuna and Kirito. Those two paired together were relentless and ruthless when it came to training.

Sachi scowled at her silver-haired leader but giggled, "You already know how training goes with those two. I believe my body back in the real world might have bruises with the sessions I have with Kirito and Asuna."

Malia threw her head back and laughed, "Just be glad that I wasn't there as well." She gave Sachi a wicked grin.

Sachi cringed and rubbed the back of her neck, "You wouldn't be that cruel on me, Malia." Sachi mumbled shifting on her feet.

"I am never that cruel." Malia agreed with her friend.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sachi giggled as Solantir, who had given up on returning to his slumber, was now nuzzling his face against Sachi's side demanding to be petted, "Asuna says she won't be joining us for dinner tonight. Her guild is getting a bit jealous that she continues to interact with us so much." Malia watched as Sachi stroked Solantir in a way that had the white feathered dragon purring in content.

"Bastards the lot of them," Malia scoffed as Kraytor affectionately rubbed his scale-y muzzle against her face, "Asuna might be with them in color and guild but her home is here with us, I thought I had spoken to their leader about this."

Heathcliff was the leader of the Blood Knights of Oath. He seemed to be very excited to have met Malia months ago and was understanding when she informed him that no matter what Asuna wishes or does, her home would always be in the Black Brotherhood Castle.

"It isn't Heathcliff; it's the other members of her guild. You know she's been promoted to Vice Commander already?" Sachi tilted her head to the side in a cute manner.

Malia felt pride surge through her, "Of course," She murmured with a small smile, "I was the first person Asuna told."

Sachi grinned, "Amazing, isn't it? She climbed the ranks so quickly! Although I heard many complaining that her allegiance would always be the Black Brotherhood."

Malia chuckled a bit darkly, "They say it so because they know it is true; even Heathcliff knows this—he said it himself. The Black Brotherhood isn't just a guild to Asuna, it is her family."

Sachi felt giddy when Malia spoke such tender words about their guild. Her leader's words spoke true. Black Brotherhood wasn't just another guild, no; this was Sachi's family now. Solantir was staring off into the distance with his ears perking up slightly.

Malia watched her dragon closely as Sachi asked, "When will you be returning to the front lines? Everyone is asking about you, you know." Sachi plopped down beside Malia with a curious look. Kraytor slinked over to Sachi and purred at her in greeting. Sachi grinned thrilled.

Malia watched Solantir look up into the sky before returning his pale gaze onto the horizon before turning her attention onto Sachi, "I've been training them," Malia nodded towards her dragons, "Taking them out on quests and such. They're leveling up nicely even though they're levels are surpassing our own. With each day that passes, their levels grow. I want to make sure that they are ready to fight on the front lines. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Quests are different from the front lines. I don't want to overwhelm them." She explained gently running a hand down Kraytor's body.

Sachi smiled, "With you as their mother, they'll do wonderfully. The rumors are spreading, you know." Her smile had turned mischievous.

"Already?" Malia questioned with a slight frown.

Malia had done her absolute best to avoid major towns and cities whenever she went off to do quests with her dragons. She often steered clear of any players and went off into the high level forest on the higher floors knowing not many players lived up there. She had thought she was doing excellent at keeping herself and her dragon's secret, but apparently not.

"Did you honestly believe you would be able to keep two dragons a secret?" Sachi teased with a laugh.

Malia blushed and scowled as Sachi giggled even more now, "I tried, okay?" Malia playfully nudged her shoulder against Sachi's.

"There you are."

Malia's heart stuttered as her eyes flickered upwards to where Kirito was walking down the hill. Solantir growled at the approaching Black Swordsman in greeting. Kraytor, having heard Malia's sudden increase in her heart, tilted his head to the side and purred against his mother's cheek. Malia giggled and rubbed Kraytor's head affectionately.

Sachi jumped up on her feet, "Kirito! What are you doing here?" Sachi had a _very_ good guess on why he was here but decided to play the coy one.

Kirito ran his fingers through his silky black hair and answered, "Asuna wants to have one more round with you—one on one."

Sachi's grin fell off her face, "W-Why? Wasn't kicking my ass earlier enough?" Sachi groaned in complaint.

Kirito smirked as he ran his hand over Solantir's wings. The white dragon gave a small purr of contentment, "To be fair, you did fairly well. Asuna thinks you're advancing at a good pace but she just wants to see what needs work." He commented eyes flickering towards Mali briefly. The beautiful silver-headed girl had seemed to focus her attention towards her obsidian dragon.

Her pale blue eyes sparkling with mirth as Kraytor growled and nipped at her playfully as she rubbed at his underbelly.

Sachi noticed Kirito's lack of attention to her complaints and sighed, "I guess I'll go." She tried looking sad but she couldn't contain the grin on her face. She was hoping that Kirito would _finally_ confess his feelings for Malia—but Kirito was such a hard-headed fool that he probably wouldn't do it.

Sachi lifted her hood back up and propped her hand against the top of her saber, "Malia?" Sachi dragged out her name in a lazy drawl.

Malia innocently looked up at her friend, ignoring the fact that Kirito was staring again, "Yes, Sachi-chan?"

"Don't forget that tomorrow we're going into the Sky City." Sachi patiently reminded knowing that this had been her twelfth time reminding Malia.

Malia gazed up at Sachi, confused, "Why?" Sachi cured when Malia even did the cute head tilt.

"Did you seriously forget we have that major event in a few days?" Sachi groaned.

"Oh!" Malia laughed, "I totally forgot about that. I was wondering why Nami was so excited earlier today. We're going into the city to find dresses, right?"

Sachi smiled, "At least you remember now, try not to forget, okay?"

Malia gave a sheepish grin to her friend, "I won't, promise." She even added a wink.

Sachi rolled her eyes but bid her two friends goodbye, "Wish me luck!" Sachi waved.

"Good luck, Sachi! You'll need it!" Malia laughed as her eyes focused on Kirito's nervous form. Her eyes drinking in his figure and the way he looked in the Black Brotherhood uniform. Malia never required her friends to wear uniforms but after a vote, it was decided that to represent the guild, they would have to wear uniforms whenever they were out and about.

He looked…roguishly handsome in the uniform.

She blushed lightly as Kirito plopped down beside her with his back against the tree behind them. "You spend a lot of time out here." Kirito informed glancing at Malia.

Solantir and Kraytor were taking flight now. Giving out small roars and wrestling in the air. Malia watched her two dragons and smiled slightly, "It's a good spot to nap." She answered with a small shrug.

Kirito chuckled lightly as he tried to calm his bouncing nerves, "They're growing bigger with each day that passes, I wonder how big they'll be when fully grown."

Malia frowned slightly, "I'd imagine pretty gigantic. We might have to remodel to accommodate them." She mused lightly.

Kirito shook his head, "Dragons should definitely not be confined within castle walls, let them be free like they are now." He shrugged lightly as Malia watched him.

"I worry about them." She admitted softly.

Kirito looked at her with surprise, "Why?"

Malia shyly looked away from his dark gaze and answered, "I have this fear that they'll get taken away from me…like all the others I've come to care about; Diabel, Black Cats, and Rowan. Especially Rowan."

Kirito knew it was hard for Malia to speak about Rowan. Despite the soul of Rowan Greenwood being embedded into Solantir and Kraytor, Malia still felt the loss for the elf heavily. There were times when Malia would gaze at her dragons and Kirito would see the sadness in her pretty eyes. It only made the pain worse knowing that Rowan was created to look after her father.

"You're forgetting that they are dragons." Kirito pointed out.

"But they're still young. Anything could happen to them. That's why I fear letting them come to the grand ball." Malia explained inching a bit closer to Kirito.

"They might be young but they are very high in level—higher then all of us. They might be young but they _are_ dragons. Dragons in this world are impossibly strong. No player has ever killed one before and I doubt that is going to start anytime soon."

Malia liked hearing his voice. It always soothed her worries away whenever he spoke. She hummed lightly before shifting around so that she was lied out with her head in his lap. Kirito was a bit wide eyed as Malia stared up at him with a small grin, "Is this okay?" She asked with a timid tone in her delicate voice.

Kirito sometimes couldn't believe that the delicate beauty in front of him had been the same woman he fought against on the 1st floor. Seeing Malia in battle and then seeing her like this was always mind blowing. His fingers, as if they had a mind of their own, were glued to her hair even before he realized what he was doing. Malia hummed lightly in approval—her eyes fluttering shut.

"Keep that up and I'll fall asleep." Malia mumbled.

Kirito chuckled lightly admiring her regal face, "Another nap?"

Malia grinned, "Only if you join me."

Kirito ignored the stutter in his heart and without thinking he mumbled, "What are you doing to me?"

Malia pried her eyes opened unsure if she had heard Kirito right. Kirito was _blushing_ which meant he _did_ say those words out loud! Malia stared at Kirito with a soft expression. She wasn't blind. Ever since her near-death experience so many weeks ago, Kirito has been shadowing her acting like her own personal sentinel. She always wondered if the beater had the same feelings she had for him but never really thought about it until now.

Seeing him blush made her feel giddy.

She reached out to tentatively touch his face making his eyes snap towards her, "You know," Malia pursued her lips, "That uniform suits you very well."

Kirito rolled his eyes, "Elaina forced me to wear it today."

"She's a force to be reckoned with." Malia laughed heartily.

Kirito gave a small snort, "She wouldn't be one of Aincrad's shields otherwise."

Kirito continued running his fingers through the soft tendrils of Malia's hair. He had never felt such soft hair before—not that he came into contact with other people's hair. He never noticed until now how much at ease his body felt whenever he was near Malia. She never ceased to relax his bouncy nerves or his need to always be on the move. She made him feel at peace and that was something new for him especially in the situation they were in.

Watching her made him feel that perhaps his place was always meant to be by her side—ever since the first battle. That or perhaps he was just being a love-struck fool.

His eyes drifted away from her face to admire their surroundings. The 15th floor was very beautiful in a rural and wild kinda way. There were only very few towns and villages on this level and only one major city—but that major city was very popular for its high grade items.

Kirito gave a soft yawn, glanced down at Malia, and found her curled up against him asleep. A small smile crept onto his face as he gently tucked away a few strands of hair from her face. Solantir and Kraytor had vanished from sight and Kirito only assumed they went off to hunt. His eyes returned back up to the sky and eventually he was lured into a peaceful sleep.

"Well, this is quite a sight."

Malia was roused out of her sleep by the voices of her friends. She pried her eyes opened and found that the previously bright and cloudless sky had been replaced by a beautiful sunset. Had she been asleep for that long? She blinked sitting up and her eyes catching the several forms of her family; all standing with smirks or smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys ogling at?" Malia complained rubbing the remaining sleep dust from her eyes.

"You and Kirito getting cozy under a tree." Shen remarked bluntly with his wicked smirk.

"Kirito?" Malia mumbled with a small frown before realization hit her hard. How had she forgotten? She fell asleep after Kirito starting working his fingers through her hair! Her eyes shot towards a yawning black-haired beater. He didn't look embarrassed with the fact that their guild had caught them getting cozy underneath a tree but rather he looked annoyed with their intrusion.

"Oh." Malia felt her cheeks grow warm now.

"We were getting worried." Nami giggled cutely with a toothy grin.

"Now we know why." Elaina commented slyly.

Malia immediately sought out her two dragons and found them sleeping in the tree above her and Kirito. She smiled softly as Solantir growled sleepily and slinked down from his perch on the tree to curl into Malia's side.

"How late is it?" Malia spoke curiously knowing that she was meant to be on cooking duty with Agil.

"Not too late," Sachi beamed, "Just a few hours since I left the both of you."

"Could've let us sleep instead of interrupting us like savages." Kirito groaned leaning his head back against the tree trunk.

"I would imagine you'd want that." Jordan laughed.

"So, it is true?" Ryku suddenly asked halting the snickering and giggles.

Malia stared at the blonde curiously, "What?"

Ryku cocked his head to the side, "That you and Kirito are in love with each other."

" **What?!"**

Malia had never felt her face so hot before. Ryku was wide eyed, " _Oh."_ Malia saw from the corner of her eye that Kirito was shooting glares at Ryku. " _Oh,_ I guess…it's just a rumor!" Ryku blurted out as Shen and Jordan shook their heads.

"Nice going moron." Elaina spat.

"It is a rumor!" Ryku hotly defended.

"It is," Nami nodded helping Ryku out as Malia felt her heart beating at a fast pace and her body felt warm, "A lot of players think that Kirito and Malia are married."

Malia risked a glance at Kirito who was frowning, "Married to Malia-san?" Was the thought appalling to him? Malia felt a bit hurt, "She doesn't even have a ring on her finger." Kirito looked at Malia curiously. Her eyes had widened a bit.

"Are you saying you'd marry her?" Sachi questioned like the nosy player she was.

Kirito didn't bat an eyelash, "Of course."

"What?!" Malia squealed jumping on her feet with red cheeks.

"I thought it was obvious, Malia." Elaina dragged out slowly as if speaking to a child.

"What was obvious?" Malia asked warily hoping that her blunt friend wouldn't admit the feelings she had for Kirito out loud.

"Kirito—"

"I believe that is something for just Malia and I to speak about." Kirito quickly interrupted Elaina making the black-haired girl narrow her lilac eyes at the beater.

"Rude beater," Elaina snapped hotly before hissing, "Might as well tell her since you don't have the _balls_ to do so." Her accent had come out a bit thicker since she was riled up.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Malia asked with a clueless expression. She was bit relieved that Elaina had blurted out the feelings that Malia had for Kirito.

Elaina gave Kirito a glare, "Are you going to tell her or should I?" A challenge was clear in the Russian's voice.

Kirito gave Elaina a flat stare, "Why the sudden impatience?"

"Elaina, this isn't something you rush." Nami delicately advised her fiery friend.

"I'm tired of him dancing around like a moron. I want Malia happy." Elaina grumbled.

"I am _right_ here." Malia waved her hands.

"We know." Shen laughed.

"Poor thing," Jordan pulled her into a hug, "Ya'll need to stop ignoring her and speaking as if she wasn't here. This is entirely between Kirito and her. We have _no_ business trying to rush this. The only thing we can do is be nosy." Jordan gave a perky grin.

Malia remained completely confused and gazed at Kirito with puzzled eyes, "Kirito, what are they talking about?"

Kirito was in a pickle. He wasn't sure if he should just tell Malia now. He was afraid of the rejection despite their friends telling him that Malia felt the same way. He was never one to admit his feelings but his feelings for Malia were so strong—they couldn't be ignored or bottled up.

He had been delaying this for weeks—he had wanted to tell her the day after she nearly died but it didn't seem right. Was it right now? Things were finally calming down but Kirito knew things would not be as they were now after that stupid event in a few days. Once everyone saw her dragons…the chance of him telling her his feelings might be available. Time in SAO was precious. Kirito _knew_ that and maybe it was time to finally come to terms with that.

He didn't know if they were to live through tomorrow. Perhaps she went out on a quest with her dragons and not come back. Or maybe she would leave the safety of their castle—which was protected with the ward that made Player Killing impossible; much like in towns, villages, and cities—and she would be attack by other players.

The answer was bluntly clear to Kirito. So, he took a deep breathe and said, "Can you give us some privacy?"

"Oh," Elaina muttered seeming a bit surprised, "He's going to tell her."

"Holy shit." Shen was wide eyed, "Didn't think he'd do it."

"Tell me what, damn it!" Malia seethed a bit rudely.

"Malia, I think I'll help Agil with cooking tonight," Jordan grinned at her brightly, "You take the night off." He waved marching back towards the Castle.

"W-What?" Malia stuttered looking confused as hell.

"Bye, bye! Don't stay out too late!" Nami laughed grabbing Elaina and Sachi and dragging them away.

"Take care of her, Kirito." Shen gave Kirito a deadly glare before walking away. Ryku just remained silent, grinned at them, and followed his friend. The retreating figures of her friends only irritated Malia more.

"Kirito, what the hell was that about?" Malia demanded frustrated.

Kirito was oddly calm at he stared down at Malia. Her face was hard with frustration and agitation. She was also doing this small pout-something he took note of whenever she was angry but only did so with her friends. It was almost as if she was letting them know she wasn't truly angry with them.

"Well," Kirito rubbed the back of his neck unsure how to exactly to proceed, "I'm sure how to go about this…" He trailed off.

Malia arched her eyebrow, "About what?" She asked a bit more calmly. The fires in her eyes were dying down.

Kirito answered with a question, "Can I ask you something but you have to be completely honest with me, okay?"

Malia stared Kirito taking in his stance, the way he was shifting from foot to foot, and the look in his eyes. Malia narrowed her eyes slightly feeling her heart putter; her had mind quickly connected everything in a short span of fifteen seconds. Realization dawned on her soft features and her body was now warm with giddiness. Sachi had in right then. Malia always wondered why the navy-haired girl always seemed too eager to leave Kirito alone with her. Malia often questioned Sachi and she would always reply with something silly often hinting at Kirito's feelings for her.

Malia obviously never paid much attention to Sachi's playful words until now.

"Malia?" Kirito frowned seeming to have lost her attention.

Malia looked up at Kirito with a goofy grin that had his heart sputtering like an idiot, "You love me." The words had sent an electrical shock through both of their hearts.

Kirito was surprised…honestly he shouldn't have been surprised. This _was_ Malia. She was one of the sharpest players he knew. He should've known she would have pieced everything together at the last moment. So, he calmly stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded, "I do."

Her heart was now doing back flips and her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. She could feel the heat rising within her cheeks as she quietly murmured, "And I love you."

"You do?" Kirito sputtered.

Malia gave Kirito an amused look, "You would admit your love to me but be shocked when I admit I feel the same way?" She couldn't help but to laugh at his silliness.

Kirito, without thinking, took a step closer to her, "Well, I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I am…I am a beater. You're…you're something too good for someone like me to have." He admitted quietly as he reached out to grasp her dainty hands. She felt warm and soft—like he expected.

Malia stared up at Kirito feeling as if she was floating on cloud nine. For many long months, she could never ceased Kirito from her thoughts. Their attraction had always been prominent since the first battle and only grown since. So, she stared up at him—she took in his sharp features, his dark lovely eyes, his ears, his nose, the way his long eyelashes made his eyes stand out, the way strands of his dark locks would fall in his face. He looked divine and finally she could admit that he was hers.

"You know this will disappoint my adoring fans." Malia smirked.

Kirito snorted, "All but one."

Malia curiously asked, "Who?"

"Me." Kirito shrugged trying to hide his blush.

Malia giggled and Kirito's face softened, "That was pretty cheesy." She whispered lifting herself on her toes to press her lips onto his cheek.

Kirito tucked her body into his and angled his head to the side so that his lips met hers.

And both of their worlds exploded into blissful chaos.

* * *

 _ **Nuff said.**_

 _ **No, Just kidding. I was going to get them to admit their feelings in the next chapter-the chapter for the Grand Ball Even but I decided to take this route because I thought having Kirito jealous during the ball would be too good to pass up. So, I played it out like this. I am super glad I finally got to this part. A bit sooner then I wanted but it's already going to be a year since they got stuck in SAO and I want my OC to be with Kirito before the second year-the year that shit starts to happen so yeah!**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **I know I did!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Vanessa :D**_


	10. The Duel Between Sword and Dragon

**_Hullo :D Welcome back to another chapter. It's a bit long-another filler before we start getting back into the storyline. I think one more chapter...before we hit the Christmas episode. I feel like I might do a Thanksgiving chapter next...just something short and sweet. I don't know, I'll think about it. If you want some cute fluff next chapter tell me! Anyway, I'm quite proud of this chapter!_**

 ** _I hope the errors don't throw you off._**

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

"Whoa!" Sachi gasped with her pretty eyes wide with awe, "I don't think I've ever seen this part of Floor 44!" Malia's mouth twitched upwards with amusement as her group marched upwards towards the glowing, crystal palace. It was the night of the _Gran Ball Event_ and oddly, Malia herself not as excited as her friends. A few days ago, she had been but now it seemed all she wanted to do was escape to her beloved home and stay tucked between her dragons.

Malia, as usual, marched in front—much to her displeasure but this was the price she paid daily since she was the leader of The Black Brotherhood. Solantir and Kraytor were gliding above her head—bigger then they were a few, short days ago. They looked radiant as they gloated above the glittering lights of the main pathway. Many players gawked and others seemed frightened with hands on their weapons—though it would be useless. No player had ever had the strength to even come close to hurting a dragon—no matter the quality.

For the moment, and their safety, the group marched in their updated armor—representing their guild proudly by color and sigil. The elite group's armor was smooth obsidian decorated with a cream white lining; their hoods propped upwards but their face masks lowered to their necks. The weather was relatively cold—today marked the first day of autumn. The fading sun almost dipping below the mountains creating a dusty, glowing sky colored with purples, pinks, oranges, and reds. The crystal palace was sparkling with the fading background. Several moons were beginning to surface from the opposite side signaling that the night sky would be a breath-taking one.

"You hardly go out on your own, Sachi." Elaina scoffed with an eye roll but her words were coated with playfulness.

Sachi giggled from behind Malia, "Touché."

The whole group knew that despite the fact that Sachi was no longer the low-level she was a few weeks ago it did not erase her fear of traveling solo. Not that Malia ever allowed Sachi to venture somewhere without another friend.

Flanking her right was Ash and flanking her left was Jordan. The Potion-Master was yawning tiredly, "How long do we have to stay? We had to cancel family night for this." Jordan complained quietly rubbing at his honey eyes. His smooth, dark skin was glowing softly against the glittering lights of the castle.

Shen voiced his agreements, "Yeah, we were finally going to see Kirito and Malia duel!" A groan itched into his bass voice.

Malia couldn't help the silvery laugh that escaped her pale lips, "Perhaps the world is not ready for such a spectacle." Her voice was full of mirth.

"Oh no," Ryku heartily said with no doubt his signature grin, "The world is ready for such a sight! Aincrad's most elite players dueling? Ha! Even the creator of this world with wants to see such a fight!" He boasted.

"You should grace us with such a sight, Malia." Ash chirped as they entered the outer ring of the castle where the players without a guild gathered and mingled—most awing at the elite players that walked on the glittering pathway into the inner ring of the castle. Malia's eyes flickered upwards towards her dragons—who circled the group like sentinels.

Her head turned, eyes searching for a certain player's eyes, and smiled when she found a pair of coal colored eyes, "What do you think, Kirito?"

Kirito's face passive but he allowed a small smile to grace his stoic features, "I think it'll be interesting." He remarked eyes running down Malia's armor-clad figure taking in the curves that the armor clung to, and admiring the way the way her sharp, silvery-blue eyes seem to shine against the dark colors of her armor. Her face was almost hidden from him completely from her hood. His breathe almost got caught in his throat from feasting his eyes on such a beautiful warrior.

The stutter in his heart ever present.

This lovely creature…was _his._

Gods, the mere thought sent his mind to reel. He could hardly believe that Malia returned his feelings even after a few days it still seemed like a dream for him.

Malia turned her attention to the massive stone arches of the Crystal Palace, "Such a lovely place." She murmured admiring the craftsmanship of the arches, pillars, and the buildings. She had never seen the enclosed castle from up close—only afar. It seemed this castle was locked tight and restricted any players from entering—perhaps this was used only for events.

PC guards were posted at the inner circle—blank eyes watching the advance players but not making any movements or sounds. The inner circle wasn't as crowded as the outer circle of the large castle—mostly because most elite players were inside the castle mingling and drinking to their heart's content.

"Kyahhh! Kirito!" A familiar voice shouted with glee.

Malia's eyes traveled to a group of red-armored guild; one player had stuck out with his reddish hair kept upwards by a bandana. _Klein,_ Malia realized gently watching as Kirito smiled at the sight of his old friend, _leader of the Fuurinkazan Guild._

"Klein," Kirito greeted as they clasped hands, "It's been a while."

Klein grinned widely as his eyes took in the appearances of the rest of the members of the Black Brotherhood, "I heard the rumors that you had joined the most elite guild but I did not believe it to be true until I heard the juiciest gossip earlier this week." Klein's warm eyes landed on the figure in the front guiding her Guild with poised grace.

"Eh?" Kirito tilted his head playing coy, "What of?"

Klein's grin stretched into a smirk, "Your love for the _Mother of Dragons._ " His voice was hushed—as if speaking some secret mantra.

Malia cocked her eyebrow at the nickname, "Mother of dragons?" She mused softly.

"Fitting nickname." Agil laughed.

"Aye! Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Ash sniggered.

"Amazing how fast rumors spread." Nami murmured with a gentle smile.

"Is it true?" Klein asked his dark friend.

Kirito's eyes met the lovely ones of Malia but before he could answer, she did. "Ay," Malia removed her hood allowing her beautiful silver tresses to tumble down freely as she glided swiftly to Kirito's side, "He loves me as I love him." Her voice was undeniably warm and gentle—Kirito had to reframe from shuddering from the beautiful sound.

Her dainty fingers were gently grasping Kirito's hand. Kirito fondly looked down at Malia with a smile bigger then Klein had ever seen, "Ay." Kirito murmured gently.

Klein felt his cheeks tinge red at the exchange—it something so simple and innocent but screamed intimacy. It was refreshing to see his friend so relaxed and content. Klein smiled happily patting Kirito's shoulder, "Well, I'm happy for you, man, maybe you'll stop being so miserable."

Kirito glared sharply at his friend but grunted, "Don't make me kick your ass, Klein."

Malia's eyes shifted upwards as Kirito and Klein exchanged a few words. Her dragons still remained in the sky circling lethally from above. Solantir seemed more at peace but Kraytor seemed on guard. "Seems that your child is nervous." Agil observed softly.

"Yes," Malia spoke with concern, "He has not seen so many players before—I think he believes they might cause harm to us."

She had spoken to her dragons before they departed—but it did not seem to ease Kraytor's nerves much. Solantir was at ease; knowing that his mother would never led them astray but Kraytor seemed to distrust the players gathering too closely to his mother.

"Players are on edge," Klein's words were now directed to Malia.

Malia looked at Klein, "Are they?" She questioned with a frown.

Klein nodded glancing at the winged beasts circling in the sky, "Yeah, they don't think you've actually managed to tame them." He explained admiring the dragons.

"I haven't," Malia spoke with a frown earning bewildered stares from Klein and his Guild, "Dragons are not meant to be tamed." She vaguely explained glancing at her pretty creatures.

"But these are your children?" One of Klein's friends asked with a frown.

"Of course," The willowy leader gave a soft smile, "But that does not mean I will tame them. I trust in them not to harm any player as much as they trust me to not confide them in castle walls or misuse them." She explained with a small shrug.

It seemed like the man wished to continue but kept his mouth firmly shut in fear of angering the Elite Guild. "We'll meet you inside, Klein." Kirito cleared his throat drawing the attention away from Malia and her dragons, "The girls are dying to get out of their armor." The Black Swordsman gave a knowing smirk towards the woman of the Guild.

Nami beamed brightly, "We will surely dazzle tonight."

Elaina snickered flickering her black hair over her shoulder and out of her face, "Or strike fear." Her voice was dripping with playful malice.

"Either or is fine." Sachi giggled cutely.

Kirito chuckled drawing Malia into his side, "We'll catch up later." He told his old friend.

The red-head nodded with a wide grin, "We definitely will! It was nice meeting you, Mother of Dragons." Klein bowed respectfully—as did his Guild which surprised Malia and annoyed her a bit. She stepped forward and gently placed her small, warm hand on Klein's shoulder; Klein straightened out and stared down at the beautiful player.

She graced him with a radiant smile, "There isn't a need to bow down to me, Klein. Any friend of Kirito's is a friend to me and my guild." She murmured to him knowing his Guild could hear as well, "Same goes to the rest of you." She adds softly.

Klein looked at her, awed, "You're a lot friendlier then they say." Klein blurted out with a slight red tinge to his rugged cheeks.

Malia's eyes widened slightly, "What do they say about me?" She asked with a frown.

Klein rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "That you have the attitude of a dragon."

Malia blinked—a heartbeat passed before laughter emitted from her and her friends. "That's so clever!" Elaina laughed merrily—her lilac eyes gleaming with mirth.

"These dragon rumors are entertaining." Jordan chuckled wiping at his honey eyes.

"Malia, how do you feel being compared to a dragon?" Shen sniggered knowing her answer.

Malia smirked—a wicked gesture that struck Kirito in a strange, good way, "Amazing." She answered quietly tugging Kirito forward, "We will see you inside, Klein." She speaks to her new friend before returning to her spot with Kirito at her side.

Malia stopped and turned to her friends, "You all go ahead," She saw their confused expressions and explained, "I'm going to speak to Kraytor." She looked up at her dragons. Solantir now perched onto the walls of the castle while Kraytor still circled above eying the players with a distrusting gleam in his eyes.

"Are you sure? We can wait, Malia-san." Ash blinked at his friend.

Malia smiled and nodded, "You all go ahead and have fun. I'll be in shortly." She shooed them off while gracefully wondering off the pathway and towards the darken corner of the inner circle that was free of any players. Malia briefly glanced over her shoulder taking note that her friends had reluctantly moved into the castle while Kirito lingered behind with his back towards her. She smiled fondly, "So protective, my darling." She said in a normal voice knowing he could hear her with his high skill level.

The smirk in his voice was obvious, "Can you blame me? With you looking so radiant I'm scared others will try to steal your attention away from me."

Malia giggled and looked up towards Kraytor—who was already descending down towards her. The obsidian dragon gracefully landed and slinked towards his mother. His head was rubbing against her side with a loud, resonating purr of affection. Malia cooed at her beast rubbing her fingers soothingly in his left right temple—knowing it calmed him down.

"You must calm down, Kraytor," Malia spoke gently as the large dragon lifted his head so that his eyes locked onto his mother's, "You are putting the players on edge. You don't need to worry about them hurting me or the others. They cannot harm us within castle walls."

Her tense dragon growled low in his throat showing his displeasure, "I know, I know," Malia murmured, "But the players you see here are the ones that will battle alongside you on the front lines. There cannot be hostility among the front lines—it there is it will only bring our deaths. Do you understand, my love?" She gave her dragon a firm look.

Kraytor grunted roughly but nuzzled his head against his mother agreeing to her words. The massive beast did not want to be the reason why his mother perished on the front lines. He didn't like to see her stressed or worried either. She cooed at him lovingly and he soaked the attention greedily. "Will you remain out here or come inside?" She questioned the black dragon.

Kraytor scoffed giving his answer.

Malia felt her lips twitched upwards as she stroked the dragon's scales, "As you wish. Tell your brother to behave as well." She kissed his temple.

Kraytor growled lowly before purring his affection to her.

Malia watched as her dragon swiftly scale up the castle wall and jump the short distance to where Solantir stood guard. Assured, Malia sashayed towards Kirito. She reached out to grasp his hand. Kirito stared down at her fondly, "Everything okay?"

She nodded with a vivid smile, "He'll be on his best behavior."

Kirito smirked slightly and nodded, "Come."

Kirito guided her up the stairs. His eyes were flickering between Malia's pretty face and to the gawking players; jealously pooled in his stomach much to his displeasure. "I feel as if two hours or three are sufficient enough to mingle, right?" Malia's silvery voice drew his attention.

"Ah, eager to return home?" Kirito liked the way _home_ felt. He never thought he'd make a home here in this world but he has…and he's never been more content but he knew it wasn't the location or place that made it home…it was Malia.

Malia blinked her large eyes up at him feeling her heart warm from hearing _home,_ "Yes." She answered honestly.

"The others are eager to return home as well." Kirito pointed out.

"We don't like attending such grand events. It is pointless to us. We know everyone albeit we fight with them on the front lines but I see no need to throw such a grand ball." Malia spoke in a low but strong voice as they passed underneath the large crystal doorway. Her eyes drinking in the decorations that shined brightly. It seemed they went all out with the event. Everything was beautifully decorated to create an earthy theme. Against the colorful crystals, it just seemed lovely.

Tables were spread around the large center. In the center is where players dueled. Many looked on with cheers of mirth with drinks in their hands or food. Malia caught sight of many of her friends from other Guilds. Tables held a centerpiece with an elegant piece of paper giving out the name of Guild that would sit there for the evening.

Her keen eyes immediately sought out her Guild and found them sitting towards the front of the large ball room beside the Knights of the Blood (I just noticed I've been calling them by the wrong name. I called them Blood Knights of Oath, LMFAO.), Divine Dragon Alliance, Fuurinkazan, and Aincrad's Liberation Squad. Malia was surprised to see the Liberation Force here. They have been hardly seen since they took a terrible hit on the 25th floor.

Her friends were already merrily feasting and in their party clothes. The boys were looking dashing in their suits and robes while the girls looked radiant and dazzling in their dresses. The color was that of their Guild—but it was accompanied by their favored color making them stand out uniquely.

Kirito opened his menu and switched into his favored clothing for the party. His clothes were completely black and made his pale skin stand out roguishly. It was a bit more elegant then his normal daywear. Malia smiled fondly at her lover, "Dashing as always." She commented gently running her fingers across his cheek.

Kirito resisted the urge to lean into her touch and offered a small smile, "Your fans await."

She tried her best not to smirk at the small sound of jealousy in his voice before opening her menu and exchanging her armor for her lovely dress. It was obsidian black and layered with thin sheets of lacey material—not too thin to make it see through. The bodice complimented the dragon girl's curves, the straps lazily draping over her shoulders giving it a butterfly effect, the length dropping to kiss the ground, and her sleeves were long and draped down low leaving her shoulders exposed.

Kirito's eyes drank in her form greedily, his heart beating too rapidly, his hands trembling from how badly he wanted to touch her, and mind racing with thoughts not so PG-13. He was aware of the eyes staring at her, too, and did his best not to let his possessiveness get the best of him. Her hair tumbled down her back in an almost seductive manner. Her large doe eyes were gleaming in the lights surrounding the room.

Kirito gently wrapped his arm around her delicate waist, "Words do not begin to describe how stunning you look, Malia." He whispered in her ear softly.

She shuddered against him, "Thank you, Kirito."

He smirked and gave her lips a gentle kiss—making it known to all that she was _his._ She hummed softly against his lips and gave a pout when he pulled away, "Come one, our friends are waiting." Kirito chuckled pulling her towards their table.

 **_break_**

The night dragged on in mirth and joy. It was a peaceful but energetic atmosphere. It was one of the few nights where the worries of tomorrow were not a concern. Players let loose, let their walls down, and allowed themselves to get drunk off the joy of the party and games. Duels were the main source of entertainment. The Guilds would all vote for the two players that would duel. Most voted for the Elite Guild's members to duel another. None complained though. It was for fun—something that was rare in this world it seemed.

Malia was laughing happily with her friends. The hours grew late. The two hours that she had set for the Guild were long gone. The merriment inside the castle was intoxicating. Kirito had left her side to go speak with Klein. The duel between Elaina and Jordan had ended and it brought a rowdy cheer from the Guilds. Jordan had come out victorious—not that Elaina minded or cared. "Aincrad's Shields!" Echoed throughout.

Elaina laughed as she shoved Jordan's shoulder. Jordan kissed her cheek with a laugh as they took their seats; both were clothed in their armor before quickly shedding that article of clothing and returning to their party clothes.

"That was entertaining!" Ryku's laugh echoed throughout the tables. He had the deepest and loudest laugh in all of Aincrad.

"You both did wonderfully!" Nami gushed giving Elaina a side hug.

"I almost got you, Jordan, next time your fast feet won't win!" Elaina playfully threatened.

Jordan merely laughed in response.

Heathcliff made way towards the center of the floor with a laugh of joy, "That was truly amazing, was it not? I think our most entertaining duels have come from the Black Brotherhood!" Cheers erupted in agreement before he continued, "Now, we have _one_ last duel for the night. This vote for these two certain players have been astounding!"

Malia was nibbling on a piece of fruit as she watched Heathcliff with interest, "I have a feeling we all know who is up and I think we saved the best for last." There was a pause.

Malia licked her lips and Sachi giggled as she wiped a piece of fruit from the corner of her Leader's mouth, "Would Kirito and Malia please step forward!"

Malia blinked up with wide eyes as the loudest cheers of the evening erupted. "Eh?" She said unsure if she was unsurprised or surprised with this vote. She should've known, honestly.

"Come on, mighty one!" Agil nudged Malia with a large grin.

Her friends voicing their approvals and encouragements before their Leader finally rose from her seat. If possible, the cheers grew in volume. Malia rolled her eyes but a blush was evident on her face as she watched Kirito step into the center with a lazy smile on his face. He was already clad in his armor.

"Who will it be, boys and girls? Who will rise to be victorious? Malia— _The Mother of Dragons_ or will it be Kirito— _The Black Swordsman_?" Heathcliff demanded earning cheers of excitement.

Malia giggled and shook her head before stepping into the center circle marching forward until she was a few feet away from Kirito. She opened her menu and exchanged her dress for her light armor. The crowd was silent with baited breath as Heathcliff stood at the side in between the two elite players. Neither held their weapons yet. Malia was expertly braiding her hair quickly as Heathcliff spoke.

"Now, we all know the rules, yes?" Heathcliff questioned. The rules of dueling had been altered for this night. Whichever player managed to knock the other off their feet—won.

Kirito and Malia nodded—both players still had gazes locked. Kirito's eyes shamelessly running up and down his lover's figure. "Then take ten steps back, weapons drawn, and I shall count to three and the duel shall start." Heathcliff grinned looking eager to see this duel.

Malia smiled, "No holding back." She murmured playfully.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Kirito voiced with a throaty chuckle.

She turned first and took ten steps away from him. Kirito followed suit but in the opposite direction. When both players counted to ten—they stopped and turned to face each other. Kirito was drawing his infamous black sword while Malia remained unarmed. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her Scythe would be too wide to handle such a fast blade like Kirito's. Her double-edged Dream the Soul Splitter would be ideal but she wished to make a challenge for herself and Kirito.

She supposed she could go the same as him and use a simple blade. It had been a long time since she had used a one-handed blade. She chose her weapon earning surprised and curious looks from their audience. Kirito's eyes narrowed slightly. He had never seen a blade like the one Malia held.

Malia's sword was the one she obtained when Rowan sacrificed his soul for her dragons. The sword she gained for completing the quest was named: Wyvern Dragon Sword. It was made from the bones of a dragon and the hilt was fashioned into the body of a dragon. It was shaped and styled more like a basket hilt, open and airy. The dragon arches its neck over your hand with gemstones in the eyes, its tail wraps down the blade. The pommel is a dragon claw with gemstones around its base. The blade itself was extremely sharp and slightly curved.

It was the perfect sword for a light-sword wielder.

"Are both players, ready?" Heathcliff questioned.

Kirito nodded getting into a stance.

"Malia?" Heathcliff asked with a small smile.

Malia lazily got into her stance, "Ay."

"Then on my mark!" Heathcliff said, "One!"

Players gathered around with wide eyes.

"Two!"

Malia's and Kirito's names were being shouted.

"Three!"

Both players shot forward—like a bullet being released from its chamber. Players cheered their favored player as they clashed swords. Malia expertly parried Kirito's heavy blow, jumped back when he lunged forward, Kirito ducked under her swing, and jabbed at her knowing he couldn't fully hurt her. Malia had side-stepped and began to elegantly slash at him. Kirito swiftly dodged her attacks before speedily poking at her with his blade as his mind raced with ways to land Malia on her back.

Kirito and Malia exchanged heavy blows—their blades clashing and straining as the both of them stared at each other. Kirito was with a smirk and Malia with a taunting smile. "I've been secretly waiting for this for a while." Kirito admitted sheepishly as Malia tried to trip Kirito with her fast feet but he jumped back in time before lunging towards the beautiful girl.

Malia let loose a laugh, "As have I, my darling."

She dodged his rapid attacks in manner that had the crowd gasping and shouting with glee. She rolled across the floor and behind Kirito and jabbed at his back but he was quick to side-step and spin around to charge at her. Malia charged forward with her blade in front of her as they clashed. She quickly twirled her blade between her fingers before striking the tip forward almost catching Kirito in the side. Kirito watched as the sharp tip brushed against his armor.

They backed up and stared at each other. Kirito chuckled lazily and drawled out, "Scary."

Malia tutted lightly, "Do not get cocky, Kirito, it will surely be your downfall."

Kirito kicked forward going to land a heavy blow but Malia leaned back as his blade blew by her. She used her hands to support her body weight as she kicked at his blade sending the Black Swordsman stumbling back. She jumped back on her two feet and went on attack mode. She cursed when Kirito didn't fall.

The room was echoing with the sound of metal clashing with dragon metal along with their grunts. Players watched in awed-silence as the two players exchanged blows swiftly and rapidly. Footing between the two was never random, it was always strategic.

Malia and Kirito exchanged light blows as they danced around. Malia was watching his moves with sharp, dragon-like eyes. Kirito wasn't, he was watching her movements trying to commit them to memory, and trying to figure out if there was a pattern she was following but it was useless. Her moves were as unpredictable as the dragons she had.

Kirito swung a heavy blow down on Malia who he backed up against one of the tables—they had slowly begun to move away from the center without knowing. Malia jumped upwards narrowly avoiding getting slashed at. Malia steadied her feet before Kirito jabbed at her again in rapid succession. The dragon girl expertly parried each jab successfully with her own blade before jumping off the table and kicking it towards Kirito.

Kirito drew his blade as the table hit him. The wooden table ripped apart as Kirito lunged forward and began to exchange blows with Malia. Players moved away from the lethal dancers as their blades echoed. Kirito landed a particularly heavy blow that had Malia stumbling back and when he tried to take advantage—she held his blade steady with her own. In one quick movement, Malia allowed her blade to guide Kirito's around in a circle—her blade not once faltering before she kicked Kirito in the stomach.

Kirito stumbled back with his blade falling to the ground. Gasps were erupting from the audience as Malia dropped her weapon and lunged forward with the intent of finishing this duel. Her hunger to end this duel and win was burning through her veins. Her eyes were dark with greed.

Her braid was in disarray—strands falling in her face.

Kirito was sweating—his dark, silky strands clinging to his forehead.

Malia watched the twitch in Kirito's body and ducked and rolled around him as he swiped at her. The battle was now turning into one of bare hands and skill. Malia jumped from her back onto her feet spinning around to land a high kick to his side. Kirito quickly grabbed at her leg intent on bringing her down.

Malia saw her moment almost instantly. She put all her strength into her lower body as she quickly wrapped her other leg around Kirito's neck locking him between her thighs, Kirito's eyes went wide at the realization of what was about to happen.

Malia returned her strength to her upper body and pulled down. Kirito's body went down instantly with a loud thud. Her thighs still locked over his throat and her breathing and his echoing through the stunned room.

It was eerily quiet before laughing was heard and emitting from Kirito. Malia released her grip on his throat and hoisted herself up before propping herself on his heaving chest. Her eyes beaming with pride, "You underestimated me." She whispered as the cheers began to erupt around them—a few groans were heard.

Kirito huffed out a laugh, "Hell, yeah I did."

"Heathcliff was heard congratulating both players for an exciting duel. Malia leaned over to place a kiss on his lips and grinned, "Told you your cockiness would be your downfall." She teased jumping up on feet and going to pick up her discarded weapon.

"Three cheers for Malia— _The Mother of Dragons!"_ Heathcliff yelled earning a roar of cheers in response before the audience began to chant, _"Malia! Malia! Malia!"_

Kirito was on his feet and wiping the sweat from his brow, "Where did you learn that move from?" He asked a bit breathless.

Malia beamed and cheekily replied, "An old movie called _The Avengers."_

* * *

 ** _Lol, if any of you have seen Black Widow's thigh grip move...then that's what I was aiming for, haha. I'm quite proud of this chapter, again. I was super eager to write this chapter and the outcome was awesome. I was going to make Kirito win but at the last minute, I let her win because I put Kirito in a disadvantage when he grabbed her leg. I saw the chance, I took it, lmfao. I was kinda against her winning-I don't want my OC to seem like she's some badass God-like bitch, ya know? I mean, I think I've done a good job of avoiding that God complex tho._**

 ** _So, your thoughts? How was the fight? Did you enjoy the ending remark? I laughed when I wrote that. I think it was clever._**

 ** _Anywho,_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Vanessssa!_**


	11. The Growing Bonds of Family

**_Welcome back. Uh, kinda short chapter but it has lots of cute fluff! I couldn't stop grinning throughout the time I was typing this, hehe. Um, not a lot to say up here but I'll see you at the bottom for more!_**

 ** _Sorry for any errors._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

* * *

"Stop prodding your fingers in the food!" Malia snapped her wooden spoon over Jordan's hand.

Jordan pouted as he held his wounded hand to his chest, "But I'm hungry!" Jordan complained.

It was approaching dusk and the castle was filled with warmth lit by the fireplaces. Chatter and laughter was ringing through the stone hallways and rooms. The kitchen reeked of heavenly aromas and it spread throughout their home. Malia gave an amused smile at her dark-skinned friend as Asuna came back into the large, stone kitchens with an easy smile on her pretty face.

"Jordan," Asuna tsked with a scolding look but her lips were tilted upwards, "We let you in here to _help_ not to eat all the food." Her voice was soft and teasing as she wrapped an apron around her petit figure.

Jordan gave out a dragged out whine, "I was helping but I got distracted."

"Then get your butt out of this kitchen." Malia playfully hissed.

Jordan groaned but complied with a string of playful complains. The Potions-Master strolled out of the kitchen and went to join the rest of the Guild in the main living area. Asuna began mixing ingredients together with poised ease. Nami rushed into the kitchens looking breathlessly, "Sorry, I'm late! I took a nap after training with Kirito and, well, overslept." Her fiery curls were being pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her gentle spring eyes still lingered with sleep.

"Ah," Asuna grinned knowingly, "Don't worry, Nami-chan, we all know how training with Kirito can be. We're still missing Sachi and Ryku." The Knight of Blood Vice President dropped another prepared turkey into the oven with the other two turkeys that Malia had already prepared.

"Sachi was on her way but Kirito whisked her off to talk about something." Nami breathed putting on her apron on.

Nami's cooking levels weren't as high as Asuna's or Malia's but it was still higher then the others. Nami sure as hell couldn't bake amazing turkeys but she could make a mean side dish—which she was eager to do.

"Wonder why?" Asuna cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe they have a surprise for Malia-sama." Ryku graced the girls with his godly presence.

"Nice of you to join us," Malia greeted with a small smile, "Whatever Sachi and Kirito are speaking about is most likely private so, let's keep it that way." Malia gave a firm stare to her friends knowing how nosy they could be.

"Okay, okay." Ryku held his hands up before tugging on an apron to join the girls in their cooking.

"We're starving out here!" Jordan whined from down the hall.

"While you're starving," Malia called out with her voice ringing with authority, "Make sure to set up the tables outside! Gather everyone, take out plates, and set the silverware, please!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jordan's voice echoed throughout earning snickers from her friends.

A few minutes later, Sachi raced in, "Sorry! Forgive me, Malia-sama!" Sachi breathed her blue hair in disarray.

"Don't worry about it, Sachi," Malia chuckled softly, "Let's finish up, ay? Jordan's stomach sounds like a dying whale from here." Her friends began to prepare the remaining dishes remaining on their list. Outside, Malia could hear the remaining members of her family rustling around getting the table ready for the feast.

Chatter was lively in the kitchens for the short twenty minutes that passed. Malia looked up through her eyelashes and smiled fondly. Asuna and Nami were giggling to one another as Sachi had gotten slop on her apron and face from Ryku's over zealous stirring. "Ryku! Careful!" Sachi laughed wiping at her face.

"Sorry, I have a mean swing." Ryku laughed heartily as he wiped at his face to get rid of the slop that was there.

Malia watched with gentle eyes trying to engrave this moment into her mind. She wanted to remember this…wanted to remember the warmth coming from the hearths…wanted to remember the aromas…wanted to remember the smiles on her friends face. She was once again that despite the horrible situation they were in…that there would always be light even in the darkest days. Malia never believed that she would feel what she was feeling in this moment in such a bad situation.

Here she was…surrounded by the people she's come to love and care for. Enjoying their lives despite the situation they were in…living care-free even if for a moment. She smiled gently as the oven gave off a series of soft beeps signaling that the turkeys were finished. Happy cheers resonated through the kitchen as Malia and Asuna took out the warmed food and immediately sent Sachi and Nami to take it out to the table.

Asuna, Malia, and Ryku helped take out the remaining side dishes outside. The courtyard was lightly decorated with glowing lights hanging from above. Solantir and Kraytor were lazily sprawled out a few feet from the table. The boys rowdily setting the table earning an annoyed glare from Kraytor but the obsidian dragon huffed and ignored the Guild.

Kirito was nowhere to be seen. Malia glanced around unsure where the Black Swordsmen would be. Surely he wouldn't miss Thanksgiving? "Oh, I forgot the sauce." Malia huffed and excused herself to get it from the kitchens.

She was sashaying back towards the kitchen when an arm grabbed her forearm and pushed her against the wall in one, swift motion. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and slight agitation, "How the hell did you manage to sneak up on me?" She demanded nose-to-nose with her lover.

Kirito's dark eyes were gleaming with mischief while his face was adorned with a sly smirk, "I am a few levels higher then you remember?" He murmured gliding his nose against hers before pressing gentle kiss to her lips.

Malia made a small noise of compliment but pressed her lips firmly into his. Her hands were gripping his forearms—as if she needed him to stand properly. Kirito gently held her hips feeling the soft flesh from where her shirt had ridden upwards. His fingers rubbed against the flesh marveling at how smooth and soft it was. He wondered briefly if her skin felt the same in the real world…or _better._

Kirito pulled away realizing they need air but leaned his forehead against hers, "You're so beautiful."

He liked seeing the usually cool and collected leader so flustered. Her cheeks were tinged pink, her eyes wide, her chest pressing against his as she breathed in air, and a smile lingered on her pale pink lips. He ran his hand up her side and curled it into her soft hair savoring the feel of the silky tresses before pressing his lips back onto hers.

Malia's head was spinning. She felt drunk—floating on cloud nine as Kirito steadily pushed his lips against hers. His hand running through her silky curls; hand on her waist, fingers rubbing against her warm flesh, and his familiar scent filling her senses. Her fingers were grasping his shirt while the other rested on his chest.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest—a part of her wondered if Kirito could hear it.

"Oh, god!" Someone cried out as they rounded the corner, "Found them! Ew, and they're making out, oh god, I'm going to be scarred!" Ash called out racing back to the courtyard where Malia could hear laughing.

"I told you not to go looking for her, brat!" Shen laughed at him.

Kirito detached his lips from hers and gave her a lazy grin, "You smell good." He drawled out as he tilted her head to the side and nuzzled his nose against her throat taking in her familiar warmth and smell. What was it about this girl that had him so…affected? Was it her shimmering eyes? Or was it her beaming smile? Perhaps her infectious laugh?

Or was it the fierceness in her that drew him to her? The way it did when they first fought together? The way she handed a blade was marvelous too. Or was it her own recklessness to protect those she cared for what drew him in? He pulled back with wonder on his features as Malia stared up at him curiously.

His hand caressed her cheek and gently thumbed her flushing skin, "What is it about you that affects me so much?" He asked in a gentle whisper gazing at her with evident fondness.

She was taken by his sudden question but allowed a grin to stretch across her face, "My charm, obviously." She whispers cheekily.

He laughs and shakes his head, "Definitely the charm." He agrees placing a kiss against her forehead. Somehow, in this reality they were in…he managed to find someone who kept him sane…who reminded him how precious their time was…in the reality of a game and in the reality of real life. How he was fortunate to come across someone as pure as Malia was beyond him. Part of him realized that he didn't deserve her…but the bigger part—the selfish part—didn't care.

"We're waiting!" Asuna cried out with impatience.

Malia chuckled, kissed Kirito once more, before moving into the kitchen to grab the sauce she had come for before Kirito led her back into the courtyard. Their friends grinning or smirking with knowing looks—Ash was the only one to be scowling.

"About damn time!" Agil grumbled with a soft smile.

Malia took a seat at the head of the table while Kirito sat to her right. Their friends had already piled their plates with food. Malia and Kirito quickly piled the still warm food onto their plates before Malia stood up with massive shit-eating grin on her face as she held up her glass of fruit wine, "To family."

The fearless leader watched with tenderness as the faces of her most cherished friends softened before they all lifted their glasses in the air and chimed in unison, "To Family."

Malia's heart warmed at the sound before she sat and dug into her food reassured that nothing would go wrong today and that everyone she cared for was, at the moment, safe.

 **_break_**

It was hours later when Malia tossed and turned in her bed. The sky was littered with tiny, sparkling stars while a breeze coursed through her room. The moon's beams lit her room up dimly as she sat up and blinked groggily. She didn't understand why sleep would not take her peacefully. She had turned in for the night an hour ago with a stomach full of delicious food and warmed ale, but sleep evaded her.

Outside her balcony windows, she could hear the laughter of the boys who still remained up at such late hours. By their laughter she concluded; Shen, Jordan, Ryku, and Ash. The rest were either dead asleep or training. The only person who would train at this hour was Asuna but Malia had seen her chestnut-haired friend turn in for the night before her.

Her eyes danced around her room—she felt reassured by the familiarity of her room. It gave great comfort but tonight it wasn't enough for sleep to take her. The white furs draped over her body didn't give her the warmth she was used to. The fireplace flickered lazily giving some warmth to the room despite the breeze floating through her room. All this should've provided Malia with the sleep she so desperately craved and yet, it didn't.

She sighed softly as she threw the fur covers from her body and onto the side. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and leaned down until the bottom of her feet touched the cold, softness of the fur rug. She blinked a few times adjusting her sight to the darkness before moving forward. A shudder worked through her small, sleepless body at the feel of the icy cold wood underneath her feet but kept forward towards her balcony.

She briefly walked over the massive fur rug in the middle of her room before once more stepping onto the cold wood floor of her room. She didn't pause as she walked out onto the balcony. The view from her balcony was breath-taking to her no matter how many times she saw it. Her eyes drank in the nearby mountains, the healthy woods at the foot of the mountains, and the rolling hills that set off towards the distant city of Star.

She could gently make out the twinkling lights of the city from her balcony. Her restless gaze flickered downwards towards the courtyard watching her friends take one more gulp of their drinks and began to head inside. Shen and Ryku seemed to be tipsy as they lumbered into the warmth of their home and trailing behind was Ash and Jordan—both must've felt her gaze because they both looked up towards her.

Ash shot her a wide grin and waved.

Malia smiled fondly at the young warrior and waved back.

While Ash pranced inside with a grin, Jordan remained looking up at her with concern. He spoke a bit louder then normal so Malia could hear him "Is sleep evading you?"

Malia leaned against the stone wall of her balcony and nodded, "Terribly so and I do not know why." She answered raising her voice just a smidge.

Malia could see the smirk growing on her friend's face, "Perhaps your body aches for the presence of another." Replied the Potions Master with a mischievous voice.

Malia cocked her head to the side, "But why now?" She questioned with a frown ignoring the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"How would I know how our mind works sometimes?" Jordan laughed, "Our souls are odd but we must do what we can to appease them," Jordan took one last sip of his wine before advising his leader gently, "Find your lover and see that sleep will come easily." Before striding back into the warmth of his home.

Malia tilted her head to the side considering her friend's word. Were they true? Would sleep come to her at last with Kirito at her side? A blush crept up on her face as she pondered this. Surely, he'd be asleep at this hour and who am I to wake him?

Movement caught her attention. She glanced up lazily and caught the figures of her dragons hunting near the mountain. Malia smiled softly. Her fingers restlessly running through her silky locks before a sigh fell off her lips. She craved sleep desperately…perhaps she'll see if Kirito was awake.

Malia wondered back into her room and shut the balcony doors shut to prevent the cold from entrering her chilly room. She did not bother putting the fire out from her hearth as she moved with purposeful strides to her door. Her feet were making no sounds against the wooden floors. She pulled the heavy, wooden door open cringing softly at groan it made. She slipped out from her room and quietly shut the door before making her way to a certain player's room.

The stone underneath her feet gave her an occasional shudder. The halls were dimly lit by jars filled with glowing moon stone. Malia silently paused in front of a wooden, black door and stared at it with a slight frown. She cocked her head to the side trying to listen for any signs of the player being awake but before she could hear anything—the door was torn open.

Surprised, Kirito stared at her.

"M-Malia?" Kirito murmured keeping his voice low as he took in her sleepy figure. His eyes drinking in her lack of clothing—she only wore a cotton tunic that came to mid-thigh and no doubt shorts that weren't visible since the tunic was so long. He couldn't help but to stare at her long, tanned legs—they seemed to go on for miles.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Malia squirmed underneath his scorching stare.

Kirito shook his head, "No, I was awake," He stepped back while opening the door a bit more gesturing for her to come inside his room, "Come in."

Malia blushed and lightly stepped into his warm room. The balcony doors were firmly shut but he kept one of his bay windows propped open. Malia fidgeted in her spot while Kirito peered at her with an almost knowing look. "Couldn't sleep either?" He offered with an amused tone.

Malia pouted softly and whined, "Was it _that_ obvious?"

Kirito's amused look softened, "Of course. You look agitated and sleepy." He shrugged gently taking her cold hand into his warm, large one, "I was hoping you'd come. I couldn't sleep either." He murmured as his other hand gently trailed up her side upwards until he caressed her flushing cheek. His thumb gently rubbing at her lower lip, "Wanna share the bed?" He suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

Malia stared at the foolishly handsome face of her lover. She had never seen such a beautiful Kirito before. He looked tired but being bathed in the beams of the moon made him look surreal. His pale skin seemed to glow against the beaming light and his eyes seemed to twinkle more. His knowing smile almost seemed to beam.

How could one be so damn perfect?

She cleared her throat trying to get rid of her thoughts before nodding shyly, "If it's okay with you."

Kirito grinned, "It's more then okay with me." He answered earning an eye roll from her.

Kirito tugged Malia towards his bed. While Malia had her canopy bed pushed into the center of her room, aligned with the balcony doors—Kirito didn't. He had his bed pushed up against the corner on a raised platform. Somehow, his bed seemed larger and comfier then hers. The furs on his bed seemed warmer then the ones she had on her own bed. How strange was that?

Kirito yawned softly and rubbed at his eyes, "Ladies first." He gestured with a sleepy smile.

Malia crawled under the fur covers and curled against the many pillows Kirito had. The young man stared at the silver beauty with sleepy but hungry eyes. He honestly had never seen something so damn enticing before. He inwardly sighed. She laid with her silver tresses surrounding her head like a silver halo, her eyes gleaming brightly up at him, her smile stunning him, and her pale skin seemed to be _glowing_ in the moon's light. His breath caught in his throat.

How could one be so damn perfect?

The best part?

She was _his._

"Kirito?" Malia whispered blushing. Why was he looking at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time?

Kirito shook his head and joined her. Instinctively, she curled into his warm body as he draped the covers over both their bodies—he made sure she had most of the covers so she wouldn't be cold. His arm pulled her flushed into him as he kissed her forehead wondering what he did to gain something do damn amazing.

Her body was fitted almost too perfectly against his own. He could feel the steady beating of her heart. Malia yawned sleepily and draped her arm across his chest whispering, "Better."

Kirito was glad that she was falling asleep. She wouldn't be able to see the slight red-tinge on his cheeks.

Malia was aware of Kirito staring at her as she lazily drifted off into the slumber she had been desperate for. She smiled gently and whispered once more, "Good night, Kirito."

Kirito hummed contently as he tucked a few strands of her silver hair out of her face, "Good night, Malia." His voice was shrouded with fondness and warmth.

It made Malia want to whisper three little words but before she could register the sudden thought—her world was beginning to be taken over by the lure of sleep and the promise of blissful dreams.

* * *

 _ **Ugh, I really wanted to make this longer but I just have a lot going on with my mind-so, instead of leaving you all with nothing I gave you this. I work six days a week now, so, ugh, did not want to leave my readers empty-handed! But hopefully the fluff made up for the length of the chapter. Next chapter, we will doing the Christmas Episode which I am very eager to do! Ah, I have such a great idea! XD**_

 _ **So, not a lot to say because I am dead on my feet haha.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 ** _SleepyVanessa XD_**


	12. The Nightmare Before Christmas

_**December 24, 2023**_

 _ **Floor 49: Mugien**_

It was Christmas Eve. Kirito was silent as he watched the players happily wonder around the town square of Mugien. Snow was gently falling from the sky. The large tree was lit up beautifully casting a beautiful light around it. The sounds of joy were everywhere. Laughter and chatter did little to melt his icy heart. He was here for a reason.

Argo stood behind the bench that Kirito was resting on. "Lately, you've been taking big risks with your level raising." Argo commented off-handedly.

Kirito tried not to scoff as his eyes were trained on a lone figure staring up at the Christmas tree. Her silver-blue cloak was blowing gently in the cold breeze, hiding her from his view. Kirito didn't move his eyes from Malia's petit form as he lazily remarked, "Did you get any new information?" Kirito wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Argo sighed, "Nothing worth changing money for."

Kirito felt his irritation spike, "You're giving information brokers a bad name." Kirito dryly stated watching as Malia glanced over at him from her spot beside the tree. Kirito felt his heart constrict watching as her face came into view—illuminated by the soft glow coming from the Christmas tree. Her eyes almost seemed like liquid to him. His eyes hungrily ran down her face and body.

All he wanted to do was grab his woman and retreat back to the snowy castle that he called home. He didn't want to be out on Christmas Eve and knew Malia didn't either. They should've been spending it with their family in the warmth of their castle but instead, they were here.

Argo's annoyed voice caught Kirito's attention, "Hey, this wasn't in the beta test. It's a first-time event," Argo didn't bother to look at Kirito but Kirito knew his friend well enough. Argo was offended. "How am I supposed to know what's going to happen?" Argo sounded a bit bitter now, "All I know is that tonight on Christmas Eve, the event boss is going to appear. He's called _Nicholas the Renegade._ He's going to show up under a fir tree somewhere. The major guilds are searching everywhere for the tree as we speak." Argo paused as he heard Kirito get up from his seat.

"You have an idea where it is, don't you?" Argo asked not looking surprised.

Kirito gazed at Malia who was now facing him. Her gorgeous eyes steeled over with determination. "Maybe." Kirito vaguely answered.

Argo glanced over his shoulder to peer at Kirito, "Are you taking your lady with you?" A small smirk was gracing the face of the info-broker.

Kirito glanced over at his friend and gave this brutish smirk, "Of course." Kirito and Argo parted ways. Malia watched sharply as her lover sauntered up to her. Her slender hand immediately sought out his hand. His cold, calloused hand grasped her warm one tightly. His dark coal eyes peering into her lighter ones, "Malia…" Kirito murmured. Malia leaned into his body enjoying his familiar scent.

"We shall not do this alone, Kirito. We have a couple of hours until the event starts. Let us return home and have our friends help." Malia urged frowning at her lover. Kirito was still on the mindset of being a solo player but he wasn't one anymore. He was apart of a Guild— _her_ Guild. He had refused to let her come but after informing him that she was going after the rare item drop that this _Nicholas the Renegade_ was going to drop…Kirito couldn't say no.

Kirito and Malia were after the same thing to help the same person.

The rare item drop was rumored to be a revival item meant to bring _a player_ back from the dead. Only one person came to mind and that was Diabel. Moments of his death crossed Malia's mind and she was quick to shake them away. Kirito stared down at her with his free hand pushing back a few wisps of her silky hair.

Kirito knew having the rest of the Guild would decrease the chance of something happening to Malia. Although he was sure they could defeat this event boss but he wasn't going to take the risk. He kept forgetting that he wasn't a solo player anymore—he had a Guild…a _family._ Kirito nodded after a brief pause, "Let's go home." He murmured pressing his cold lips against her warm ones in a chastise kiss.

Malia hummed in appreciation and couldn't keep the grin off of her face. Kirito chuckled lowly and turned around to go towards the teleportation gates. Malia followed happily and gazed at all of the booths with open curiosity. Her eyes were sparkling at all of the pretty things the merchants were selling. Players were flocking around—some with leisure and others with haste. Kirito couldn't help but admire her in this moment.

She looked so much like a child with her eyes wide and doe-like.

"Did you do all of your shopping?" Kirito questioned.

Malia gaze a lazy nod and grinned up at him, "Yes, I did. Did you?" She questioned back. Her eyes were dancing from booth to booth. She was a sucker for shiny and pretty things. Kirito nodded with a soft smile and tucked her body next to his.

"Yes." He answered unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"This is going to be a good Christmas." She murmured but her eyes were focused upwards—to the sky. Kirito followed her gaze and took note of how the stars were arranged and how there was only one moon in the sky. He glanced back down and saw the sad look that flashed across Malia's pretty face and knew.

"I can only hope that they are enjoying the holidays." Malia murmured.

Despite the lively chatter around them, Kirito could hear her perfectly well. He felt his heart drop but nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's all we can do is hope." Kirito stole a glance at her to find her eyes on him.

Her smiles curved into a lovely smile, "At least we can enjoy the holidays. We didn't enjoy them last year." She spoke quietly.

Christmas happened only a month or so after they were trapped in the death game so celebration for the holiday wasn't an option especially since so many players had recently died. Only a handful of players did celebrate the usually merry holiday but not everyone agreed it was right to do so. So many had spent that Christmas alone…Malia could only hope that no one would spend this Christmas alone.

Kirito nodded letting go of his sorrows and focusing back on the present, "It will be an amazing Christmas and all because of you." He said quietly as they reached the teleportation gate—here it was less lively and quiet. Only about a dozen or so players were in this area. Some were in groups and others were enjoying some warm drinks.

"Me?" Malia scoffed and shook her head, "We are where we are because we did so together." She said quietly not wanting to take such praise.

Kirito shook his head, "I didn't mean that. I meant, all of this," He gestured between him and her, "And Sachi, Ash, Asuna, Agil, and me," He spoke firmly, "Is because of you. You brought us all together. You didn't have to but you did. We are all here and happy because of the amazing person you are." He spoke cupping her face with his cold hands.

Malia felt the blood rush to her cheeks at his words and hastily looked away from his smoldering gaze, "I do not believe I deserve all the credit." She spoke in a shaky whisper.

Kirito gave a small, tender smile, "You deserve everything." He simply stated bringing his lips to her forehead.

She closed her eyes and adored the warmth he gave her. Hand in hand, they both were teleported back home; where their friends were impatiently waiting for their return. Malia smiled when they teleported into the Garden of their home. Nami, Jordan, Agil, and Sachi were very prideful of the garden and it had been decided that the teleportation gate would be set in this beautiful area.

Malia and Kirito were instantly greeted by Solantir and Kraytor—the twin dragons jumped up onto their talons and gave roars of delight at the return of their mother. Quick as a snake, they both slinked forward to greet the newcomers. Malia giggled as both dragons nuzzled against her small form—careful not to use too much force that would send her stumbling over.

"Hello, my babies." Malia cooed at her children gently running her fingers over their scales with affection earning a purr from Solantir and a growl from Kraytor.

"Welcome back!" Ash's cheery voice greeted her ears.

Kirito was rubbing the spot behind Kraytor's left horn and in return, the black dragon growled in appreciation. Malia looked up and smiled back in greeting at the young boy, "Thank you, Ash. Is everyone gathered?" Malia asked already knowing the answer.

Ash beamed a smile and nodded, "Everyone is in the courtyard waiting." He confirmed.

It always surprised Malia how long Ash had come. He was always brave and at times, fearless, even before Malia and her friends had offered the young boy shelter. To see him grow so much always brought her heart warmth. He was nothing like he was a year ago. He was growing—despite being suck in a virtual world…the body never stopped growing, and Ash was growing into a fine, young lad.

It also reminded Malia how long all of her friends had came from where they were last year. It was the reason why this holiday was going to be spent in joy and mirth. They all deserved it. To celebrate their struggles, their successes, and to celebrate in the name of those who had been lost among the way.

Malia glanced at Kirito, "Ready?" She asked softly reaching out to intertwine her fingers with his.

Kirito nodded, "With you by my side? Always." He commented honestly.

Malia did her best to hide her blush by redirecting her attention onto her dragons—who were launching into the sky with poised grace. Side by side, Malia and Kirito wandered through the stone paths and corridors into the main courtyard which was decorated beautifully in the spirit of the Holidays. Snow was gently cascading down from the beautiful sky blanketing everything in a thin layer of white.

Agil was the first to notice their approach and gave them a wide grin, "I suppose this has nothing to do with the holidays?" He asked knowingly—he stole a glance at Kirito and took note of the slightly nervous look in his friend's eyes.

Malia smiled as the attention turned onto her and Kirito. Kraytor and Solantir still lingered in the sky roaring at each other. "Is everything okay, Malia-sama?" Sachi asked doing her cute, head-tilt.

"Everything is fine," Malia assured their worries, "We wanted to ask you all something," Malia glanced at Kirito who stared gently back and gave a soft nod, "I know you've all heard of the event that is going to start in a few hours, right?"

Elaina didn't miss a beat, "You and Kirito are going to try and find him?" She asked with her lilac eyes narrowed into silts—she didn't seem to like the idea _at all._

Malia nodded taking note at how stiff Shen had gotten. "Do you have _any_ idea how many other guilds are going after what you two are?" Shen demanded with a clenched jaw.

"Of course." Malia confirmed.

"So, you know of the risks then? Who knows how powerful this boss is and if anything happens-"

"It's the reason why we're here," Malia patiently cut Shen off knowing how riled up he could get when her safety or _anyone's_ safety was threatened; "We wanted to ask for your help."

Shen shut his mouth looking a bit surprised.

"You're asking for our help?" Nami questioned.

Malia nodded, "Kirito and I thought it would be better to do this as a family. I know you all know about the revival item. It's what we're after and I'm sure you all know who we'd want to bring back if we retrieve it." Malia explained knowing there was no need to beat around the bush.

"Diabel?" Agil had a solemn expression on his face.

Malia felt her heartstrings give a tug but nodded, "Precisely."

"Well," Ryku drawled out looking a bit impressed for some odd reason, "I am surprised that you would enlist our help," But his ocean-blue eyes were focused on Kirito, "Or even consider it seeing as you like to wander off as a solo player."

Kirito gave a curt nod and murmured, "It's been a habit I'm trying to quit," Kirito stole a glance at the lovely woman at his side, "But I know I have a family that will lend a hand when I need it. It's hard getting used to someone having my back." Malia gave him a dazzling smile that seemed to melt his heart in an instant.

"So sappy," Elaina commented but had a small smile gracing her sharp features, "But I think we're all happy to lend you guys a hand, right? The experience would benefit us and who knows? Maybe we'll strike gold and get some other rare items." Elaina's purple hues were gleaming now.

"I like the sound of that!" Shen commented giving the Russian player a high five.

"I like the thought of ruining the fun for the other guilds." Ash snickered like the bratty pre-teen he was.

"I second that!" Jordan laughed.

"What about the twins?" Sachi asked curiously as she watched the two dragons twirl and swirl in the air gracefully.

"They would want to come," Nami hummed lightly, "You were barely gone for two hours and they were about to fly into the gates and to the forty-ninth floor."

Malia glanced at her dragons with a soft frown, "They would definitely not like the idea of staying at home while the rest of us go out on an event." She agreed before an idea popped up in her mind, "Perhaps we could use as a distraction?" An almost Cheshire cat grin spread onto her pale pink lips.

The sight of her grin only seems to excite her family—they hardly saw such a mischievous expression on her face.

 **Floor 35: Forest Maze**

Everything was quiet in the Forest Maze. No signs of life were present. The only sound that was heard was that of the snow hitting the ground. The beautiful night sky was void of any dragons tonight. For once, Kraytor and Solantir were on the ground following the group silently. Solantir seemed more at peace then his brother Kraytor, who seemed on edge.

Malia felt the cold nip at her exposed areas of her face as she breathed softly. In the distance, there was a gigantic fig tree. It would be there that _Nicholas the Renegade_ would surface. She stole a glance at her guild and found them nursing serious and solemn expressions. Something did feel off.

Malia returned her gaze onto her lover. Kirito's charcoal eyes were surveying the surrounding area as if looking for any signs of an ambush or foul play. "The boundary is a few feet up ahead." Agil spoke up looking up from the map that Kirito had given him earlier.

"The event starts in a few minutes." Sachi warned quietly gripping the hilt of her sword.

"We must make haste." Elaina murmured quietly with her shield strapped to her back.

Beside her was Jordan, "Something feels off."

Shen grunted lowly and nodded as they continued marching forward, "I have the feeling that we are being followed." He growled roughly rubbing his jaw.

"If that is the case, the plan will change." Ryku remarked as they stepped through the event boundary easily.

Malia readied herself for an ambush the moment they stepped through but found that everything as still and silent as before. Kirito held a soft frown as his eyes flickered to and fro rapidly. It was almost _too_ good to be true.

Suddenly, the sound of a teleportation grabbed her attention. A light emitted not far away from her guild. "Weapons, ready." Malia ordered in an instant going to grasp her famous _Dragon Scythe._

In one smooth motion, they were all armed with Jordan and Elaina in front and shields at the ready. Shen, Ryku, and Agil took the front after Aincrad Shield's followed by Nami, Sachi, Ash, Kirito, and Malia. Kraytor and Solantir stayed hidden in the foliage. Solantir seemingly vanished into the white backdrop because of his white and light blue coloring. Kraytor, despite his black coloring, was hidden quite nicely due to the close cluster of the trees.

Malia kept her eyes on the new arrivals feeling her heart beginning to beat quickly at the idea of an ambush. Had someone followed them? But who? Her mind briefly flashed to Asuna but knew the Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood would never betray the Black Brotherhood like that.

All tensions were gone when a familiar patch of fiery red hair held up by a bandana caught her eye. Kirito saw it as well and lowered his weapon, "Klein." His voice was unpleased with a hint of agitation.

"False alarm." Malia muttered to her battle-ready family.

Klein blinked—looking surprised to see the entire Black Brotherhood Guild here. Last he heard, they were partaking in celebrations within their castles. The only reason why he was hear was because he heard from a certain Info-Broker that Kirito was going to try and solo the Event Boss for some bogus rumor about a revival item.

Klein warily watched as the Black Brotherhood eased their positions and lowered their weapons with irritated expressions. "Kirito," Klein acknowledged with a small nod, "Malia." He added with a small grin hoping the Mother of Dragons wasn't angry with his sudden intrusion. Klein had simply held Kirito's safety in mind.

"You followed me." Kirito stated bluntly looking _extremely_ displeased.

Malia felt her dragons moving silently among the background as if readying themselves for something _bigger_ to come. Malia watched Klein closely with soft but guarded eyes. She knew Klein had only worried for Kirito's safety when coming here so, she wouldn't become too harsh with the red-haired man.

"I was informed that you were looking to solo this event boss," Klein rubbed the back of his head, "I only followed because I was worried. Obviously, I was misinformed." He frowned and inwardly cursed Argo for wasting his time.

It was easy to tell that once the Black Brotherhood set their mind to something; they usually accomplished it. Klein knew that he had wasted his time now in coming. He had been hoping for a shot at getting the rumored rare item drop but now that he saw the Black Brotherhood geared up and ready for battle—he knew his chances had flown out the window. Not that he was upset about it.

"Argo is a shit info-broker." Malia commented with a lazy grin.

Klein looked around their surroundings and found it strange that Malia did not bring her dragons along. The Event Boss wouldn't stand a chance against a dragon let alone _two_ of them. Klein nodded, "Aye, that's for sure."

"I guess we'll take our leave." Klein glanced at his Guild Members who looked relieved.

"Klein," Kirito called out with this frown on his face, "You don't have to worry about me anymore, ya know." The Black Swordsmen looked as if the words were foreign food on his tongue but Malia held back her sassy comment and gave a small smile.

Klein rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ay, I know but it's hard. Old habits die hard, man." He replied looking equally awkward.

"Well, this is nice and all," Elaina drawled out with a tone so cold, it rivaled the snow around them, "But we have an event boss to destroy." She hissed looking extremely impatient.

"Good luck and be careful." Klein nodded looking a bit nervous.

"Merry Christmas, Klein." Malia gave a sincere smile.

Klein relaxed slightly and gave a smile back, "Thank you, Malia-sama. Merry Christmas from our guild to yours." He said respectfully.

It wasn't a second later that Malia heard the hum of another teleportation. Figures bathed in light were surrounding the area now, and this time Malia knew that these newcomers weren't welcomed. Klein's guild were taken by surprised and jumped beside the Black Brotherhood with weapons drawn. Her family reacted just as instantaneous.

"Looks like you were followed, too." Shen spat acidly.

"Looks like it." Klein commented with annoyance.

"The Holy Dragon Alliance." Malia drawled out with a scoff—their numbers beat them but their skill was shit compared to her Guild and Klein's. "They'll do anything, no matter how risky, for a rare item." Malia murmured with a gentle laugh. They looked ready to fight and hungry for a rare item.

"Well, well," The Leader drawled out lazily with an arrogant grin, "What do we have here? The Fuurinkazan Guild _and_ the Black Brotherhood. What a surprise."

"Not much a surprise from you," Malia commented dryly, "Letting others do the hard work only for you to come in and snatch it away."

The leader cackled at the Mother of Dragons unaffected—his fatal mistake, "Let's see how fierce this mother dragon is without her dragons!"

Malia snarled—her face transforming from its gentle and regal expression into a dragon-like one, "I am _never_ without my children."

In that moment, Solantir and Kraytor emerged from the background and into view. Solantir silent but baring his massive teeth while his brother snarled deep in his throat. "Klein, can you hold them off?" Malia asked as the Holy Dragon Alliance now looked _very_ nervous.

Klein nodded, "Of course!" He said looking eager for a fight alongside the dragons—the _real_ ones.

"Then let's go." Malia commanded turning around to head towards the distantly gigantic fig tree, "Oh," She blinked and glanced at her children with icy amusement, "And play nice, boys." She sent a dragon-like smirk to the leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance who paled considerably.

Solantir and Kraytor bellowed fiercely before attacking.

 **The giant fig tree,** upon closing inspection, was actually glowing. Malia and Kirito walked side by side to the tree only arriving _just_ in time. Her Guild was right behind her with weapons and shields at the ready. Not a minute passed by when the sound of Christmas bells began to sweetly ring through the silent clearing. Malia glanced upwards to see two streaks of lights floating in the sky in one direction before a dark figured was seen dropping through the snowy sky and towards the spot that they stood.

Malia kept her heart steady as _Nicholas the Renegade_ landed thunderously a few feet away from them. His landing blew a giant gust of snow towards the group of elite players. His red Santa Claus cloak was hiding his entire body and coming down to his ankles. Malia barely flinched as ice cold snow hit her face.

This Event Boss was massive and his skin was a nasty blue color—his eyes were crooked. One was pointed upwards while the other down. He cackled insanely as his eyes turned red and his health bar came into view—five of them.

Malia wasn't concerned as she drew out her _Dragon Scythe._

The Boss drew his enormous weapon with a thundering mad laugh. "Jordan, Elaina." Malia quietly instructed before the entire Guild got into formation.

This was going to be an _easy_ fight.

Jordan and Elaina rushed forward with their own battle-cries. Both players managed to block Nicholas's oncoming blow while Shen, Ryku, and Agil rushed from the sides all attacking with precision—managing to stun the Renegade. Nicholas bellowed out angrily as he stumbled but recovered almost instantly and lashed out. Ash and Nami were quick to deflect the blow while Sachi, Kirito, and Malia came up and attacked.

Malia didn't have to shout out orders or commands—everyone was already familiar with one another knowing their moves and techniques. They were _that_ closely knit. It was something that Malia prided her guild in.

Malia swung widely sending the crazed Renegade back a few feet. Sachi and Kirito were right behind her attacking with lightning fast reflexes before the five players jumped back to form the formation once more.

It didn't take long for the Renegade to hit his last health bar. He had switched weapons and attacks but it did him very little. Malia was breathing heavily as she swiped a few strands of her hair out of her face. Jordan and Elaina charged their attack and body-slammed Nicholas against the fig tree. The glowing tree gave a groan of protest. Nicholas snarled before laughing and lunging with his hands extending into claws.

Jordan and Elaina were quick to block. Shen and Ryku coming up to land heavy blows to one of the weak spots they discovered earlier. Agil rushed forward and landed a particularly heavy blow to the Renegade that sent his health spindling into the red zone.

"Kirito! Malia!" Agil shouted over the roar emitting from Nicholas.

"Kirito!" Malia called out rushing forward with her beloved weapon.

"Ay." Kirito was at her side instantly.

The rest did their best to distract the Renegade. Malia gripped her weapon as Kirito flew forward slicing Nicholas upwards from his lower stomach up to his left shoulder blade. Malia quickly followed up as Jordan held his shield up in front of her—Malia used the leverage of the shield to launch upwards into the sky. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only—the revival item. With a fierce battle-cry, she slashed her Scythe in one swift motion across the jugular of Nichole the Renegade.

She dropped, rolled, and landed gracefully beside Ash and Agil. She looked up at Nicholas screeched in horror, jerked around a few times, and erupted into colorful flames in sick spirit of the Holiday. Malia breathed through her nose to try and steady as she received a message. She didn't bother with the Col or the experience, her eyes instantly went to check her inventory.

She felt her family gather around her with eager expressions—watching as Malia looked through her inventory until she clicked on a certain item. The revival item was a small crystal ball encased with silver iron on top. Malia held her breath as she read the description and felt her heart shatter.

"No." She whispered feeling betrayed…feeling cheated.

"Malia?"

She glanced up at her friends with teary eyes, "It will only bring a player back from the dead…within _ten_ seconds of their death." She whispered in a shaky voice.

It was another added reason why Malia _hated_ Akihiko Kayaba.

" _Diabel,"_ Malia whispered, _"I'm sorry."_

She had failed him, _again._

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late update but it's holiday season at work and like always, work is chaotic. I barely have time to see my boyfriend and or my cousins which totally sucks. But I am trying my best to update! Please don't think that I've given up on any of my stories because I haven't! Anyway, I didn't want to drag out unnecessary scenes, so, that's why they were short and choppy. I do hope that you forgive me for the long wait!_**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _Vanessa!_**

 ** _P.s Next story I will be updating is Dusk!_**


	13. The Dragon Tamer

_**I know it's been a super long while. I apologize a thousands times! I'm at a standstill with most of my stories and SAO was the only one I was able to overcome my writer's block! Hopefully I will move onto updating Dusk or Beauty && The Beast! Ugh, but not to worry this chapter is super long-about 16 pages on Word! Over 6,500 words right now! So, this is my apology to you and I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own anything but my OC's!**_

 _ **Sorry for any errors!**_

* * *

 **"Switch!"**

Malia easily dodged an incoming attack from a troll as Elaina and Jordan rushed forward with their shields charging for attack. Malia rolled onto the ground and got up as Sachi and Ash rushed forward with Nami and Kirito not far behind—all four players charging their attacks. The troll had a steady two bar health status which was quickly depleting as her guild quickly rotated and attacked expertly.

Sachi slashed her saber with agile precision. Ash gripped the end of his spear firmly before launching rapid jabs at the staggered troll. The two players switched in unison as Nami and Kirito moved forward with fierce expressions. The troll, in that one second, recovered and roared furiously but what quickly distracted by the other players—Shen and Agil stabbed and slashed at the troll's legs and feet with their two-handed weapons while Jordan and Elaina bashed the monster with their shields.

Nami rushed forward with her Yatagan sword and did an impressive attack before switching with Kirito who lunged forward with agility high above the rest. Malia circled eying her friends with eagle eyes and sensed impatience from behind her. She didn't risk looking over her shoulder but knew very well who it was coming from. Kirito jumped back as the troll roared clumsily and swaggered on his feet—one last hit and he would be dead.

"Malia, call it!" Shen called out to her as the guild came at a stand-still—each poised and ready to strike.

Malia didn't miss a beat, "Agil."

Agil nodded and quickly brought the monster down with just one hit with his war-hammer. The troll screeched before shattering into millions of pieces. A message popped up in front of Malia but she didn't bother to look at it. Most of her friends were gathered around Agil waiting to see what item he had gotten from the high-level monster.

"Ah, a rare light sword," He recited the name which seemed to be in Russian before chuckling, "Added speed bonus 30 percent and added attack damage." He looked thoroughly pleased with his new weapon and no doubt he would be putting it up his shop to sell at a tasty price. The others were patting him on the back in congratulations. Kirito slinked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his body.

"Your children look very displeased." Kirito observed glancing over her shoulder.

Malia sighed quietly and nodded, "I know, I can sense them." She looked over her shoulder to her twin dragons that were now full grown. Their massive bodies were hidden in the thick foliage of the forest they were in. Both dragons looked grumpy that they didn't get to participate in the Guild's raid. "I've told them countless of times that using them in a raid is an unfair advantage." She scowls at them playfully knowing they couldn't stay mad at her for long.

Kirito chuckled lowly as Kraytor snarled from his hiding place, "They just want to help."

"And I appreciate that they do, but using them in raids is very unfair and it would make us look bad to other players—they'll think that we're cheating." Malia winced knowing how nasty some players got. She remembered how most of them acted towards beta-players and how savage some of them acted towards Kirito. There was a delicate balance in this virtual reality that was very fragile. Despite that most players were now accustom to living within the game of Sword Art Online…it left room for other problems.

There was worry over the birth of a new guild calling _Laughing Coffin._ Malia tensed visibly and narrowed her eyes unknowingly. They were orange players who sought out to kill players after they took their items. She had heard rumors of such a guild a few months prior but never put much thought into it until this _guild_ wiped out a small guild in a field to prove that they were _there_ and they were happily killing players. They held a belief that Kayaba had been lying when he said that killing players in this new world would result in killing them in real life—therefore they killed freely without guilt.

Many of the top tier guilds have been attempting to put a stop to the guild but finding their location was proving to be tough. Malia had constant ears looking for _any_ information regarding this sadistic guild.

"Thank you, Malia-sama," Agil patted her shoulder with a wide smile, "I will fetch a very good price for this beauty." He looks very excited and Malia felt happy to see such excitement on his face.

"It was your turn, no need to thank me." Malia breezily replied.

"Let's head to _Mishe!"_ Ash bounced up to the small group—the rest following looking like they deserved well-earned food and drinks. They had been wandering the forest since dawn and battling monsters left and right. The troll was the last near the south-west exit of the forest that most tended to avoid because the monsters there were high levels.

"I can go for some hot food. I'm starving." Shen patted his stomach.

"You all eat like savages. Nami and Sachi cooked up a hearty chicken stew that was meant to last us the day and you all ate it within minutes." Elaina snapped narrowing her shrewd eyes at the boys.

"We're growing men, Ellie." Jordan cooed at the Russian player.

Elaina shot him a glare that meant she was not amused one bit, "We can just go home and eat something there. I'm sure we can persuade Malia to make us a feast." Elaina looked at her with wide eyes full of excitement. If _anyone_ loved Malia's cooking, it was Elaina.

Malia gave a small smile to her friend, "Perhaps we can have a change of scenery for today. I know most of us need to trade and sell the items we've gathered today and _Mishe_ has very good prices."

Elaina looked deflated but perked up when Malia added, "Besides _Mishe_ is known for a small café that serves amazing cheesecake." She knew Elaina _loved_ cheesecake.

Elaina brightened up and nodded, "Let's go to _Mishe!"_

The others cheered and laughed in agreement. Malia smiled as Kirito kissed her forehead murmuring, "I want to go check something out further back in the forest."

Malia looks up at him curiously but nods knowing why Kirito was going out to venture out on his own. "Be safe." She said quietly gently running her fingers over his chin and up to cup his cheek. Kirito hummed lowly and leaned into her touch.

"I'll be back before dusk. I'll meet you in town." Kirito gave her lips a loving kiss before turning around and disappearing into the forest.

"What is he up to?" Nami asked tilting her head.

"You know how Kirito is." Sachi giggled quietly as she rolled onto the heels of her feet, "His solo player ways are still within him."

"Come on," Malia rolled her eyes walking towards the archway that would lead them out of the forest, "Let's go get some warm food and cold drinks." It wasn't often that they ate in towns or cities. They usually tried saving money by eating back home even though they held a wealthy amount of money to spend.

Their constant raids, quest, boss battles, and loot kept them very well off. Not to mention Malia, Sachi, Nami, and Elaina kept the boys from spending their money on silly items they didn't need. Malia was quite eager to get out of this forest. She hadn't stepped foot in this forest since the _Nicholas the Renegade_ event back on Christmas. She shook her head not wanting to ponder such thoughts that came on that night.

Solantir and Kraytor took the sky looking happy to be leaving the forest. Malia shook her head and passed underneath the archway happy to be greeted with rolling green hills. "We have a meeting later on Floor 55." Ash patiently reminded.

"Ah, yes, they're having some trouble getting through the dungeons." Agil hummed lightly.

"Who all is down there?" Malia questioned not surprised.

"Most of the top tier guilds, I believe." Ash voiced.

"They must not be allowed to use healing or teleportation crystals." Nami mumbled looking a bit frightened for the players down there.

The only reason why the Black Brotherhood wasn't on the front lines today was because Malia had overheard some of the other guilds boasting that they could clear out the dungeon on their own. Jealousy and greed were something found common in SAO. It was why Malia backed off for a few days knowing that sooner or later, they would come to her guild for help.

"Well," Malia pursued her lips thoughtfully, "It would cheer up the twins."

"They've been fidgety these past few days." Ryku observed.

"There hasn't been much to do since we're at a standstill up on Floor 55." Elaina pointed out.

"Should we teleport or walk?" Malia asked glancing at her friends.

"We're all too exhausted to walk the three hour trek to _Mishe_ ," Sachi murmured glancing at the others.

Jordan added on, "We've been fighting our way through the forest for a good part of the day. I think we should teleport."

"I'd probably pass out before we reach _Mishe_." Ash complained.

Malia's lip twitched in amusement as Shen smacked the back of Ash's head playfully, "What kind of warrior whines, you brat?" Shen snapped at him but there was amusement deep within his dark eyes. It was easy to see the close kinship that Ash and Shen shared. It warmed Malia's heart to see the sight.

"Alright, teleportation it is." Malia laughed pulling out a teleportation crystal and waited for her guild to gather around her—hands connected before calling out, "Floor 35, _Mishe!"_ There were engulfed in light and vanished.

"Chug, chug, chug!" The crowd cheered.

Malia laughed watching merrily as Agil and Ryku had a contest on who can drink the most milkshakes before getting a brain freeze. "Whoop!" The crowd shouted as Jordan flinched and moved the glass cup from his mouth as Agil chugged his down within a few more gulps.

"These are so thick!" Jordan complained while laughing and wiping his mouth.

"They are the best milkshakes in town for a reason!" The PC server grinned at the crowd.

"Server, a round of drinks on me!" Malia raised her mug in the air.

The crowd of players hooted and hollered in mirth quickly giving orders to the server. Malia took a sip of her tea—she choose to stick to something a little on the warm side seeing as the temperature had taken a slight chill in _Mishe._ One of the reasons why Malia didn't particularly like going into cities or towns was simply because her twins were far too large to come. They could fly over the town but that caused some panic among players and even PC's. So, they usually stayed in front of the town near the gates or even went and did some hunting before returning.

"How generous of you." A cool, quiet voice came from behind Malia.

She smiled and looked over her shoulder to peer curiously at her lover, "You're late." She chimed and saw a young girl standing behind him. The girl looked a bit distressed and nervous. Who was she? The girl had light brown hair pulled up in two pig tails on the side of her head tied off with orange ribbons. Her eyes were a shade of innocent amber. Her armor was an earthy yellow.

"Hello," Malia offered a gentle smile not wanting to distress the young girl who looked like she had a rough day.

"Silica," Kirito turned to the girl with soft eyes, "This is—"

"Malia-sama!" _Silica_ gasped looking flustered, "Leader of the Black Brotherhood and Mother of Dragons!" Silica bowed her head quickly with red cheeks and wide eyes, "It's an honor, Mother Dragon!" She squeaked.

Malia felt amused as she stood up from her chair and placed a tender hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to jump, "There isn't a need to be so formal, Silica. Just Malia will do. Would you like something to drink? Eat? You look very distressed." Malia let her motherly instincts kick in.

Silica looked up between Kirito and Malia—her expression varying from shyness to awe to uneasiness. "It's quite alright," Malia reassured quietly glancing over to her guild that was rowdily having a conversation behind her, "We won't bite." She gave the girl a playful wink.

Silica blushed before giving a timid nod. Malia beamed and pulled up an extra chair—she was already saving a seat for Kirito. Malia sat back down on her seat and beckoned the server over. The pink-haired NPC scurried over with a wide smile, "Yes?"

Malia glanced at Silica with a poised brow, "What takes your fancy, Silica?" She asked.

Kirito was being welcomed by Agil and Ash. Silica, who had been seated on Malia's left, timidly glanced at the menu before ordering, "Um, can I have a hot chocolate?"

"Is that all, dear?" The NPC asked.

"You hungry? Don't worry, dinner's on me." Malia gave the girl a wide grin hoping to coax her out of her shyness.

Silica looked up at her in awe, "Um, I don't want to inconvenience you, Malia."

Malia waved her hand in the air dismissively, "You are most certainly not a inconvenience, Silica, go on and order something." She watched Silica timidly look back down at the menu while Kirito grabbed the server's attention and ordered something to eat and a hot drink.

Silica timidly ordered a plate of warm food before the server hurried to put the order in with the chef. "So," Malia glanced at Kirito curiously, "What's the story?" Malia fixed her gaze on Silica trying not to look severe or overeager.

Silica shifted in her seat looking suddenly upset, "Um, Kirito saved me in the forest," Her lower lip trembled and Malia felt a pang of guilt in her heart, "P-Pina died saving my life." Her eyes grew watery as Silica took a deep breath.

Kirito interjected, "Silica is a beast tamer," Enlightenment crossed Malia's gentle face, "Pina was her familiar. She was being attacked by drunken apes. I arrived a few seconds too late to save Pina." Kirito gazed at Malia knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Malia hummed lightly rapping her fingers against the wooden table with a nod, "So, you're taking her to the Hill of Memories then?" She questioned quietly.

Kirito nodded, "Yes."

"With you along, there shouldn't be a problem with passing through the monsters that spawn there in order to get the revival item." Malia took a sip of her tea allowing the liquid to sooth and warm her throat and tummy.

"Will you come along?" Kirito asked glancing briefly at Silica who had been silent.

"If it's alright with Silica then I would love to tag along." Malia turned to the young girl with a smile.

Silica stumbled over her words, "O-O-Of course, its fine, Malia! I would be honored!"

The dragon girl gave Silica a giggle before nodding towards the NPC server returning with Kirito and Silica's food and drinks. "I think we should let the others return home while we stay the night here, Malia, so Silica won't be left alone." Kirito voiced after taking a large, eager gulp from his tea.

Malia glanced away from Silica who had been hungrily eating her warm food to look at Kirito. His eyes were steely giving her a silent message. She glanced back briefly at the young girl before nodding to his wishes, "Okay, I think it would be better for us to stay together until we bring back Pina. How does that sound, Silica-chan?"

Silica stopped eating, blushed, but nodded as she swallowed the mouthful of food, "I would like that very much, Malia."

Malia introduced Silica to the rest of the guild who received the young girl rather merrily. With permission from Silica, Malia informed her guild on their mission and that herself and Kirito would be leaving the party to join up with Silica until tomorrow. No seemed to be bothered and continued the night cheering and eating happily. When the hour grew late and Malia took note of Silica being to show signs of falling asleep in her seat, The leader stood up and quietly announced that it was time for the others go back home and continue the celebration there.

Within a few short minutes, her guild was gone. Malia, Kirito, and Silica took a short walk to an Inn. "Why don't you guys get settled in? I'm going to go check on Solantir and Kraytor."

Silica gave Malia a curious look but nodded, "Goodnight, Malia-sama." Silica gave a short bow before making her way towards her room.

Malia shared a look with Kirito, "I'm going to talk to her about the plan tomorrow before she goes to sleep." He informed her with this steely look in his eyes.

Malia eyed her lover softly before nodding, "I'll be back within half an hour." She advised leaning in to give Kirito a quick hug and a warm kiss on his lips.

Kirito looked reluctant to let her go but did so.

The walk to the front gates took about ten minutes. Her dragons were patiently waiting for her return. Hardly any players were out this late, so, it was very remote. The stable nearby housed a few horses—horses were quite expensive to purchase and required a certain riding level so, seeing a horse in SAO was quite uncommon. Back at the castle, Elaina, Jordan, and Nami each had their own horse safely tucked away in the stables.

Luckily, the hoses were indifferent towards the two dragons prowling nearby.

"Hey, my children." Malia cooed as both dragons pressed their muzzles against her small form. Both of her hands were rubbing into their scales, "We're going to be staying the night here. There was a change of plan," Malia gave a short explanation keeping her words vague just in case there was _unwanted_ ears nearby but as far as she could tell—there was no one around. No one could attack her though. The stable was considered part of the city and therefore under the safe zone.

Her dragons didn't like that they were staying the night outside in an unfamiliar town but refused to teleport back home. Malia spent a few more minutes with her dragons allowing the warmth from their bodies expand to her. It was when nestled in between her dragons did Malia feel untouchable. She had been blessed with these two beasts.

Her heart still ached whenever she thought of the elf who gave his life for her dragons…Rowan. She missed him dearly. Bidding her dragons a goodnight, she kissed their noses and went back into town keeping a watchful eye for any suspicious players.

Within a short walk, she was heading towards her room that she was sharing with Kirito. A little over half an hour had passed, so, she assumed he had finished his talk with Silica and was now waiting for her return. She pushed the room key into the key-slot and pushed the door open. The room was small with only a large bed in the center and a table across from it. Kirito was going through his inventory—his sleeping clothes on.

He looked up and his face softened considerably as Malia shut the door, "Sorry I took long." She murmured going over to hug him tightly.

Kirito hummed lightly, "It's alright. How were the twins?" He asked shutting down his menu.

Malia yawned as she traded out her armor for her sleeping attire, "Brooding as usual." She gave a small snort as she crawled into the bed enjoying the soft covers against her skin. Kirito got up and turned the lamp all the way down so, the room was only bathed in a very dim light. He got into bed and brought her body into his—where it belonged.

Malia sleepily sighed with content, "How'd the talk go?"

Kirito sighed quietly, "Someone was eavesdropping outside her door."

Malia frowned, "Titan's Hand?"

Kirito nodded, "Most likely." His voice had a hard edge to it.

"We shall see tomorrow." Malia murmured gently nuzzling her face against his chest, "For now, rest your mind, my love." Her voice was lowering to an airy whisper.

Kirito's chest rumbled with a chuckle, "With you, I will always find my mind at ease."

"Wow!" Silica gasped.

Malia watched the younger girl amused. Floor 47th was very beautiful and covered entirely with flowers. "It's like a dream!" Silica awed rushing forward to gaze at some blue flowers. The entry plaza was very pretty with vast amounts of flowers spreading throughout. There was a fountain in the middle and the area was full of happy couples.

Malia glanced at Kirito who gently took hold of her hand, "The whole floor is covered in flowers," He informed Silica, "That's why they call it the _Flower Garden._ "

 _And why so many couples come here,_ Malia thought with a giggle.

Silica looked up and must've taken note of the couples—a look of longing grew in her gentle eyes. "Are you okay, Silica?" Kirito asked curiously.

Silica's face grew red as she jumped up and straightened herself out, "What? Nothing! Sorry to keep you waiting!" She looked shyly at the stone ground.

"You sure?" Kirito asked, oblivious.

Malia gave an inward sigh and shook her, _"Men."_

"Come on, let's get going!" Malia smiled brightly at Silica.

The young girl shot her a grateful look. "Okay." Kirito chuckled continuing forward with their plan. As they walked by, there was a bright light in the sky that drew the attention of all the players in the plaza and a second later, Kraytor and Solantir warped into the sky majestically. Players marveled in awe at the dragons while Malia watched with a small smile.

"Wow!" Silica gasped, "They are much prettier then I expected!"

"Don't let them hear you say that," Kirito sighed with a laugh, "They already have big enough egos."

Malia giggled at his words because they were very true. Once they were crossing the bridge towards the dungeons is when Malia came to a halt. Kirito and Silica paused and looked back at the Black Brotherhood leader. "You two go on. I'll wait here for your return." Malia informed.

Kirito gazed at her intently, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll take a different path and level up. When you're on your way back, message me and I'll meet you two here." Malia shrugged.

"Hmm, okay." Her lover looked unsure but would allow her to go a different path—more of it was because she had her twins with her to protect her. "Don't stray too far, okay? This shouldn't take more then two hours."

Malia nodded and reached for a teleportation crystal before walking up to Silica, "Here, take this." She told the young girl.

Silica gazed at it, confused, "What for, Malia?"

"If anything bad happens while you're in there, warp out, okay?" Malia quietly told her, "I'm sure Kirito is capable of protecting you but just in case, warp out and you will be able to jump to any town with it." She explained to Silica.

Silica looked down at the crystal with conflicting emotions, "But…"

"No _buts,_ use it." Kirito came in for backup giving the girl a soft but firm look.

Silica glanced between both players before nodding, "I understand."

"I'll see the both of you in a few hours." Malia smiled after gently ruffling the top of Silica's head. The young girl merely smiled up at her, "Be safe and I better see you with Pina, too."

Silica beamed up at Malia, "You got it!"

Malia gave Kirito a quick kiss before moving away from the duo, "Be safe!" Malia voiced before she turned away.

Her high level listening skill caught Kirito's soft word, "Always."

She moved away with an extra skip in her step. Solantir and Kraytor helped her eagerly clear—even though Malia could clear the monsters easily with her high level advantage but she let her twins help out to keep them happy. She didn't stray too far from the main path but did gain some interesting loot items that she would give to Agil later to sell at his shop. It was a thing that the others did to help Agil even though he didn't need it since his shop was becoming popular. Whenever they gained good items that would fetch a handsome price in his shop, they would give it to him for re-sell.

Agil saw to it that the guild gained twenty percent profit from his store's daily income. He wanted to give more but Malia and the others refused to take anymore then 20 percent.

Within an hour and thirty minutes later, she received word from Kirito informing her that he and Silica were heading back to the bridge and had successfully gained the revival item to bring Pina back. Giddy, Malia called out to her dragons who came to her side eagerly.

Malia moved forward to head back to the bridge. Kraytor and Solantir decided to take to the ground and walked beside her. Kraytor was often wandering off to attack re-spawned monsters while Solantir opted to stay at her side and give her playful nudges every so often. Malia giggled and nudged the large dragon back which only made her stumble over her own two feet. Solantir only purred with amusement and held her steady with his strong body.

The three were nearing the bridge when unfamiliar voices. "Stay hidden until I say so," A venomous, female voice growled, "That stupid brat should be on her way back, how typical of her to lure some male player to do her dirty work—although I would've done the same."

Malia gestured for her twins to remain low as she silently walked up the hill and caught several forms across the bridge blocking path to the plaza. There was a woman clothed in black armor with red-pink curly hair pulled up into a sever ponytail and her bangs hanging lowly on her face. Her eyes were a wicked blood red.

There were seven male players at her side. Malia narrowed her eyes in triumph and allowed a smirk to grace her face. _They fell right into the trap,_ She thought to herself quickly checking her map to see where Kirito and Silica were at. She was pleased to see them a few minutes away. The red-eyed leader eventually heard them—Silica was being a bit too loud for Malia's liking. The sinister guild had moved against the shadows of the trees and bided their time.

Malia watched calmly from her perch as her dragons slinked up curious to see what was happening. A few short minutes later, Kirito and Silica were approaching. It was easy to tell Silica's mirth and Kirito looked at ease watching the younger girl.

The two players were just about to cross over the bridge when Kirito halted and set his hand on Silica's shoulder to stop her from moving forward. "Kirito?" Silica looked up at him with confusion plain on her youthful face.

Kirito peered into the trees and icily called out, "Whoever is lying in wait out there, show yourself!" Malia could see his steely gaze from where she stood and was thankful she was never on the receiving end of that stare. Malia silently took out a curved dagger and waited for the right moment to pounce.

The pink-haired leader walked out with her Halberd in her left hand and a wicked smirk on her face. Silica looked shocked and stuttered out a name for the female leader, "R-Rosalia?"

 _Rosalia_ spoke in a very feminine voice that held some amusement, "If you saw through my hiding skill so easily, your detection skill must be very high, swordsman," Her head tilted to one side every so slightly as she looked from Kirito to Silica and gave a ugly smirk, "It appears that your attempts to acquire the Pneuma Flower were successful!" She gives a bright smile before her face transform nastily, "Now, hand it over immediately."

Malia could tell Silica looks visibly shaken but the girl angrily asks, "What are you talking about?" Her delicate, girly features were contorting with anger and fear.

Rosalia takes a few steps forward to which Kirito protectively steps in front of Silica's form with an icy and indifferent demeanor, "That's not going to happen, Rosalia." His voice was firm and strong. Rosalia continues to slink forward slowly before she's halted by Kirito's next words, "Or should I say leader of the orange guild, _Titan's Hand_?"

Rosalia looks caught off guard by Kirito's knowledge of who she is but collects herself expertly and plays dumb, "Eh?" She says, eyes narrowing.

Malia could feel her children beginning to get antsy but gives them a look that reminds them to be patient. "But Rosalia is green!" Silica blurts out looking even more confused.

Kirito patiently explains to Silica while keeping his eyes trained on Rosalia, "It's a simple trick, the green members find targets and lure them to where the orange players are lying in wait." Silica looks very startled to hear such a thing, "That was one of your comrades eavesdropping on us last night, right?"

But before Rosalia could answer, Silica quickly states, "Then the reason we were in the same party for the past two weeks…" Disgust and horror written over the young, dragon tamer's face.

Rosalia smiles creepily, "That's right, I was assessing the party's strength, while waiting for you all to earn money from adventures." The twisted leader even goes as far as licking her blood-red lips to frighten Silica further. Malia feels her body twitch with anger.

Rosalia shrugs, "You were the prey I was most anticipating," Rosalia fondly touches the blades of her weapon, "It was unfortunate that you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item," Rosalia lazily looks at Kirito with a dark gleam, "Still, you knew all that and went with her anyway?" She asked with an almost taunting tone before scoffing, "Are you an idiot or did she really seduce you?"

Malia rolled her eyes, fingers itching to fight Rosalia for such crude words towards her lover and Silica! Kirito shrugged and casually said, "No, neither of those apply." He looks up at Rosalia, "I've also been searching for you, Rosalia."

Rosalia doesn't reveal anything, "What are you talking about?"

"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the _Silver Flags._ Four people, all but the leader, were killed," Rosalia merely chooses to play coy and twirl her hair in between her fingers.

"Oh, you mean those players with no money?" A sneer covers her pretty face.

"Their leader was at the warp-point plaza on the front lines, from morning till night, tearfully seeking someone to avenge his party. But he didn't want you killed, he asked that you be sent to prison. Do you have any idea how he must have felt?" Kirito asked Rosalia harshly with deadly grey eyes.

Rosalia shifted and placed her hands on her hips, "What kind of idiot would take this seriously? Rosalia boldly demanded.

Malia gave a low hiss but remained quiet. The hold on her dagger tightened almost painfully. "There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life," Her voice was almost indifferent which irked Malia even more, "Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?" She asked with a slow smirk growing on her face as she snaps her fingers.

Seven players emerge from their hiding spots frightening Silica but Kirito remains indifferent. Malia takes the distraction and gently motions for the twins to spilt and block their escapes route. Solantir moves around the back of the bridge and Kraytor moves towards the back of the guild to block their path, should they run, to the plaza.

Malia bounces onto her feet and moves silently around—following Kraytor before hiding behind the trees for cover so Silica or Kirito couldn't see her.

Malia heard Silica whimper, "Kirito, there are too many of them!" She sounded very scared, "We should run!"

Kirito replied gently, "It's all right. Until I tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch, okay?" Kirito asked her.

"O-Okay." Silica says shaken but calls out his name in fear, "Kirito!"

Malia peeks over the edge of the tree and hears one of the orange players say in shock, "Kirito?" His voice giving indication that he knew _who_ exactly Kirito was, "Dressed in black. A one-handed, no-shield style. Don't tell me _that's_ the Black Swordsman!" All the players but Rosalia looked affected by this.

"Rosalia, this is the beater who used to solo the front lines! He's with the Assault Team! And where he does… _Mother of Dragons is not too far behind!"_ He warns his leader.

Malia had to give him credit; he had been right though, she was not far behind. She felt pride hearing the fear in his voice. Rosalia waved her hand dismissively, "Why would someone from an Assault team be all the way down here?" She then snaps as Kirito nears with his sword drawn, "Come on! Just take him out already! And take everything he owns!" Rosalia commands harshly.

Her players get into position—still unsure but do as told. They charge their attacks and rush forward. They attack viciously repeatedly but Kirito doesn't even flinch. Malia chuckles lowly watching with amusement. His health bar would fall the tiniest bit before fully restoring. She shook her head with a soft sigh. MMO's were truly unfair if you knew what you were doing.

After a couple of seconds, they stopped when they realized Kirito wasn't dead yet. They panted like dogs surrounding him in a circle. "You fools, what are you doing? Just kill him!" Rosalia shouted angrily.

Malia moved swiftly from her hiding spot and moved towards Rosalia confidently. Kirito finally saw her and smiled, "About 400, in around 10 seconds," He says mockingly, "That's the total damage you seven can inflict on me." Rosalia snarls unknowing that Malia is right behind her. Since Malia was smaller, she was hidden by Rosalia's taller frame. "I'm Level 78. I have 14,500 HP. My battle-healing skill auto regenerates 600 points every 10 seconds. We could stay here all day, and you'd never beat me." He informed the leader indifferently.

An orange player hisses, "Is that even possible?"

"It is," Kirito calmly replied, "High enough numbers will give you a ridiculous advantage. That's what makes MMO's that use a level system so unfair," Kirito holds out a large warp crystal, "My client spend his entire fortune to buy this crystal," The orange players shift uneasily, "It's set to send you to the prison area. I'm sending every one of you there!" Kirito ordered fiercely.

Rosalia moves to crouch with her weapon poised, "I'm green, so if you hurt me, you'll go orange!" She snaps angrily.

Malia blindingly grabs the woman and pulls the dagger to Rosalia's throat causing the orange guild leader to drop her weapon from shock. "Just so we're clear," Malia whispered as Rosalia freezes in fear, "He won't be the one going orange. I am and I have no real qualms with playing orange for a few days." Malia watched with great satisfaction as Rosalia cowered before her.

Malia and Kirito were in Silica's room half an hour later. "Sorry, Silica-chan," Malia apologized with a smile, "We ended up using you as bait, more or less."

"We thought you'd be scared if we told you the truth about us." Kirito injected quietly.

Silica shook her head and held a young smile on her face, "You're both good people so I would never be scared," The beast tamer admitted softly, "So, you're leaving after all?" She asks timidly with a sad look on her face.

Kirito and Malia exchanged glances, "Yeah, we've been away from the front lines for five days now…" Malia explained with a soft frown, "I'm sure our guild will be very eager to rejoin the Assault Team." The silver-haired woman shrugged.

Malia watched Silica clench her hands together in her lap, "It's amazing that you're both on an Assault Team but then again, I'm not surprised. I've always heard great things about _the Black Brotherhood."_ Silica said with a sad smile, "I could try for years and never get that far." She sounds dejected and Malia briefly wonders where this young girl would go now.

She had a party but left and as far as Malia knows, Silica isn't in a guild. This bubbly, young beast tamer was alone. "Say Silica?" Malia called out quietly to the girl.

Silica looked up at her with wide eyes, "Yes, Malia?"

"Where would you go now? You said you had a party but left?" Malia cocked her head to the side.

Silica shifted timidly, "Ah, yes, well, I don't think I'll be partying up with anyone soon. I want to make something of myself, you know? I want to be strong! I don't want what happened to Pina to happen again…and he died because I was too weak. I think I'll solo for a while and level up." She says sounding very unsure and frightened by the prospect of being a solo player.

"Not many can handle being a solo player, Silica." Kirito murmured.

Malia nodded solemnly, "Kirito is right. Someone so young shouldn't be running about with no one to watch her back. Solo players are often targeted by red and orange guilds and you'll probably be targeted more since you're a girl."

Silica looked even more frightened now, "Oh." She whispered.

Malia opened her menu—Kirito watched with knowing amusement. Malia was never one to leave someone so sweet and innocent to the cruelty that was SAO. Silica looked startled as she received an invite. Her eyes tripled in size and her mouth dropped to the floor, "W-W-What?"

Silica turns to Malia and Kirito, "B-B-But!"

Malia holds her hand up and Silica closes her mouth, "I think you would be a very nice edition to our family, Silica-chan. I would be honored if you were to join." Malia gives the flabbergasted girl a big grin.

Silica's eyes turn watery but she quickly laughs and accepts invitation to the guild eagerly. "Thank you, Malia! I won't let you down!" Silica answers steadily.

Kirito nods thoughtfully, "We will have to train you and get you caught up. We won't force you to fight on the front lines but we would like to get you leveled up as soon as possible. Is that okay, Silica?" Kirito asked the girl quietly.

Silica nodded quickly, "I won't disappoint!"

Malia eyed the girl seriously, "You will have to work hard, Silica. Training with us is a bit…harsh but just know it is because we wish for you to be strong enough to overcome anything. We're a unit therefore we can't afford to have a weak spot. We can't afford to lose someone again." Her voice was soft and full of sorrow but the gentle smile on Malia's face made Silica surge with determination.

"I vow to do my best, Malia-sama! I will work extra hard and train as fiercely! It's the only way I can think of ever repaying the kindness both you and Kirito have shown me!" Silica jumps up from her bed and bows deeply.

Malia smiles fondly at the girl and ruffles her hair, "And we will receive you with open arms, Silica."

Silica smiles brightly back at her.

"I think it's time to revive Pina, yeah?" Kirito grins.

Excitement covers Silica's face as she nods eagerly and opens her menu, "Yes! He will be so happy to be back!" Silica answered going through her menu rapidly. Malia watches as Silica takes out _Pina's Heart_ from her inventory and set it on the wooden table by her bed. The young girl then scrolls further down to tap on the _Pneuma Flower._ She holds the delicately white flower in her hand with a loving smile before tilting the flower downwards towards Pina's Heart.

A silver drop falls down one of the petals and down onto the blue feather on the table. Malia watches curiously as the feather is engulfed in a bright light and smiles.

She had gained a new, little sister for the guild.

And Silica wouldn't have to be alone now.

* * *

 _ **I wanted to diverge from the plotline a little. I was always curious about what happened to Silica after Kirito helped her bring Pina back. I've only seen the show once or twice but I'm sure there wasn't any insight on what Silica did afterwards. So, since there was nothing on Silica and I like her character very much, I decided to keep her.**_

 _ **I swear I feel like Malia's guild is my dumping ground for characters I want to keep XD**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like that change. I know I do. I'm curious to see what I'll do with Silica. There's so much to do with her, so much potential. I have a few things I have in mind but we'll see. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Kirito-Malia fluff but definitely some in the next chapter! We have some drama between The Black Brotherhood and Asuna next chapter!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Vanessa XD**_


	14. The Murder In The Safe Zone

**I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME.**

* * *

 _ **April 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2024**_

 _ **Floor Level 59**_

 _ **Danac**_

There was tension that early morning. Malia could only blame it on the stress of this figuring out how to take out this floor's boss. Many top tier guilds were huddled in one room trying to figure out the _best_ possible way of defeating this boss without causing any causalities' on their side. Malia stood with her guild a feet away from Asuna who was growing more and more frustrated with the suggestions being placed.

Eventually, Asuna slammed her hand on the table in the center of room, "We'll lure it to the village," Malia cocked her eyebrow at her words, "That's how we get the boss." Instantly, her words caused the crowd to gasp at her blatant care for the NPC villagers. Kirito was the one to voice out his concerns, "W-Wait a second, you can't be serious. If we do that, the boss will go after the villagers." Malia looked at her frowning and upset lover with interest.

Asuna was quick to explain her harsh decision, "Yes, that's the idea and while the boss is busy killing NPC's, we can attack and kill it." She stood up straight and glared at any who would oppose her plan. Many shrunk at her fiery gaze but not Kirito.

"But they're not just objects. NPC's are different from rocks and trees. Look, they're…" Kirito began to say before Malia cut him off.

"They aren't alive like you and I," All eyes were now on the beautiful leader of the Black Brotherhood, "They do not bleed as we do and unlike us, when they die, they simply respawn and act as if nothing happened." Malia gazed at her lover intently, "Yes, the act of sacrificing the villagers is harsh but they are not like us and will respawn the next day." She voiced looking over at Asuna who was smiling ever so slightly at her.

Kirito was visibly upset but knew this was _by far_ the best plan they had yet. If even Malia agreed…then Kirito would trust her judgment. Kirito composed his expression and nodded, "Fine, I don't like this plan but I'll go through with it." His voice was icy and Malia knew he was upset with her.

Asuna continued on with meeting as if the little quarrel never happened. Kirito was silent throughout the meeting and refused to meet Malia's gaze. She inwardly sighed to herself; the last thing she truly wanted was Kirito to be upset with her. As humans, it went against our moral code to sacrifice other humans but these weren't humans—they may look like humans but they were simply NPC's that would return in a day or two.

In Malia's mind she would rather sacrifice the entire village and not someone really alive. When Asuna ended the meeting, Kirito rushed out. Malia frowned, "He's upset with me." She stated to her friends'.

"I understand why," Shen answered rubbing his jaw, "It's not fun carrying out such an act but it has to be done in order to ensure our own survival."

Agil patted Malia's shoulder, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Malia shook her head, "No, I'll talk to him. Why don't you all head home for some well-deserved rest, eh? We'll have group training later in the evening." Malia firmly told them as she watched her beloved swordsman walk away.

"You got it boss." Agil chuckled as she said goodbye to her friends and made way towards Kirito. She jogged lightly after him and touched his shoulder. His dark grey eyes looked at her before promptly looking away.

"You're upset with me," Malia mumbled quietly feeling a bit hurt, "And I understand why but…" She wasn't exactly sure what to even say. He had to know that this was the only way, right? She didn't want his opinion of her to change because of this meeting.

"I'm not mad at you, Malia," Kirito turned towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him with wide eyes, "I'm upset that we have to be in this position bartering the lives of these villagers just to ensure that we survive." His voice is thick with emotions but he manages to smile at Malia gently, "I don't think I can ever be upset with you, Malia. I love you too much and I trust you too much."

Malia's heart springs with joy and a brilliant smile lights up on her face, "The weather sure is nice today." She comments as Kirito laughs at her comment.

The handsome player looks up at the nearly cloudless sky with a smile, "It sure is a good time to take a nap." He states grabbing Malia by the waist and nuzzling his face against hers.

She giggles cutely and Kirito's heart melts at such a lovely sound, "We're meant to be working on this boss battle, Kirito!"

Kirito rolls his eyes, "Just a small nap, please?" He kisses her cheek repeatedly.

Malia giggles and tries to wiggle away from his grasp but Kirito tightens his hold and keeps her captive, "Resistance is futile, my love." He breathes into her ear.

She laughs but relents, "Fine, we'll take a small nap but you have to buy me lunch later." She makes a compromise.

Kirito chuckles and kisses her lips sweetly, "As you wish, Malia. Come on, I saw the perfect spot earlier." He lets go of her but holds her warm hand. Together, the couple makes way away from the bustling village and towards the country-side not far away. There Kirito leads her to a shady spot underneath a pretty tree and some very soft grass. Malia smiles as the shade of the tree gives off an instant cool breeze.

Kirito was first to lie down and Malia was quick to follow suit. She laid her head on his chest as his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. The gentle breeze breathed against her warm skin and she couldn't help but to let out a small sigh of content. These were the moments Malia thrived for. The situation they were in always called for their attention but there were days, like this one, where they could relax even for a moment.

It was nice to simply enjoy the moment and on such a wonderful day like this, it was a must.

It wasn't long until Malia dozed off with cute, little snores that Kirito adored. He watched her for a minute—mostly committing her face to his memory, although he had done so countless of times before. It wasn't long until he, too, was lured into a most peaceful slumber.

Asuna had gone looking for Malia-chan and Kirito. She felt the tiniest bit guilty at how upset Kirito was and had seen how quickly he fled after the meeting. The last thing Asuna wanted to do was create tension between her best friends. So, Asuna had gone out to search for them. Agil had told her that Malia and Kirito had gone off somewhere and Asuna tracked them down rather easily; even though they hadn't even wondered off far.

Her map showed that they were together but unmoving. That definitely concerned her. What were those two doing? Asuna wondered to herself as she neared the two players. She sincerely hoped they weren't fighting—Asuna felt her face fill with agitation at the scene before her.

Kirito and Malia were taking a nap!

Asuna huffed angrily; _they made me worry for nothing!_

Although, they did look peaceful…Asuna shook the thought out of her head. There were _clearly_ better things to do then take a nap right before a big boss battle! "What are you two doing?" Asuna walked up to them with annoyance. Kirito simply opened his eyes not surprised that Asuna had found them.

Not that he was hiding from Asuna.

Malia yawned cutely and rubbed at her eyes, "Asuna, what's the matter?" Malia was having such a wonderful nap dream! Her close friend looked visibly annoyed and it could only be because Asuna had found them napping and to Asuna that meant _slacking._

"Everyone in the Assault Team's is working their butts off to clear the dungeons and where I do find you two? Out here, taking a nap!" The Vice-Commander certainly doesn't look happy but Malia was so used to this bossy side of Asuna that it didn't affect her much. Kirito, on the other hand, didn't care.

The Black Swordsman closed his eyes and spoke almost indifferently, "If you didn't know, this is Aincrad's nicest season—today's weather is set to its optimal setting."

It left Asuna looking terribly confused and it made Malia giggle.

"Huh?" Asuna remarked.

"It would be a waste to have to go to work on a day like this." Kirito casually remarked.

Asuna frowned deeply, "I can't believe this. Do you even understand what's going on? Every day here is another one lost in the real world." Asuna responded heatedly.

Malia sat up and stretched out her arms, "We already lost many," Malia remarked catching her friend's fiery attention, "We haven't lost sight of the most important quest, Asuna. We're simply taking a minute to relax and enjoy where we're at right now." But she knew Asuna's brain would not register anything having to do with _relaxing_ days before a boss battle.

Asuna scoffed, "The weather is always the same!" Her slender arms wrapped around her chest defiantly.

There was a sudden strong breeze that made Malia's skin shiver with delight, "Don't you feel that, Asuna? The wonderful breeze and the sun's warmth?" Malia sighed as the wind ruffled her silver-white hair. Kirito, momentarily distracted by his lovely woman, gazed at her tenderly.

Asuna huffed, "There's better things to do then this! Now get up!" She commanded.

Malia knew Asuna would persist and persist without mercy. Malia groaned, "Come on, that's not fair. We've been training at the castle non-stop for days."

Asuna was not hearing it.

But the Vice Commander knew exactly how to draw Malia to her side, "I'll buy you lunch." Asuna suddenly said trying and failing to conceal her amusement.

Malia was on her feet in a heart-heat, "For real?!" The usually reserved Guild Leader gasped with joy bearing over her pretty features.

Asuna smirked and nodded, "For real, anything you like."

Malia looked at Kirito who was scowling at Asuna. "Kirito!" Malia gave him a wide eyed look. Kirito sighed knowing very well that he had lost this cause. Malia was too in love with food. Kirito rose onto his feet and aimed another scowl at Asuna, who was wearing a smug smirk.

"Whatever." Kirito sighed as Malia giggled.

 _ **Martin**_

 _ **Floor 57**_ _ **th**_

Malia was very happy as she munched away on food. Kirito watched with amusement and Asuna just rolled her eyes. Around them, players whispered about them. "That's Asuna from the Knights of the Blood Oath."

"Yeah, I know and right beside her is Malia, the leader of the Black Brotherhood and her lover, Kirito—the Black Swordsman." Another muttered as they quite obviously gawked at the group. Asuna sighed shying away from their gaze, Kirito simply ignored them, and Malia…Malia shot them a big, toothy grin which caused them to blush and hurriedly look away.

"Are you going to return to the castle, Asuna?" Malia asked after finishing her French fries. Whenever Asuna treated, Malia always made sure to take full advantage. Asuna never minded though because she would do the same whenever Malia was treating.

The Vice Commander shook her head, "No, I have some things to do back at head quarters." She mumbled looking a bit tense.

"We're doing group training later today," Malia informed her with a smile, "You're more then welcome to join." Asuna _loved_ group training mostly because it gave her a reason to be bossy and be with her friends.

"I'll try to make it but I doubt it. Heathcliff runs a tight ship." Asuna sighs.

Malia rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm going to head back before my dragons get too antsy. I've been away longer then intended and I doubt they'll be happy when I get home." Kraytor and Solantir had separation anxiety whenever Malia was gone for too long.

"You know that was dangerous for the two of you to do," Asuna suddenly spoke up catching Malia and Kirito's attention, "Taking a nap so freely and out of the safe zones." She added with that annoyed look on her face.

Asuna was far too young to be frowning all the time.

"What do you mean?" Malia questioned unsure why her friend was bringing this subject up again, "I don't want to hear a lecture." Malia grumbled like a sullen child.

Asuna gave her a firm glare, "You know better then anyone how dangerous that was. When you're asleep, you're vulnerable."

Malia wanted to roll her eyes but didn't because Asuna would get pissed off, "Kirito and I are one of the best players in Aincrad, Asuna. We would've been alerted if someone was trying to creep up on us." She answered breezily.

Asuna's frown deepened, "Did you sense me?"

Malia nodded, "Of course we did but we knew it was _you."_

Asuna shakes her head, "You have to be more careful, Malia-chan. We've got player killers who can cheat the duel system now. All someone would have to do to a sleeping player is manipulate their finger to click the okay button and it's over." She sounded upset at the thought of that happening to Malia or Kirito even though they were very strong players.

Malia groaned, "I said I didn't want a lecture."

Asuna ignored the dragon girl, "You're lucky I came along."

Kirito watches Malia with amusement as the dragon girl mutters, "Our fucking savior."

Asuna pins Malia with a deathly gaze, "I'm trying to look out for you." Her voice is different from her glare, it's gentle.

Malia sighs gently but before she could apologize, a scream ripped through the air. The three top tier players are on their feet as the players in the café are frozen in fear. Their sharp and fast instincts lead them outside and around the corner in the main town center where they are greeted with a grizzly sight.

Asuna gasped and Malia frowned. There hanging with a red sword stuck in his chest was a male player. A thick rope was around his neck and he was gasping for air as he clutched onto the sword embedded into his heart. Other players are watching in complete horror and _doing nothing._

"Pull it out, you idiot!" Malia found herself snapping.

The man gazed at her and attempted to do so before Malia commanded, "Asuna, go and cut the rope and Kirito and I will catch him, hurry!" Her voice was urgent.

Asuna nodded curtly and rushed into the chapel. Kirito and Malia rushed towards the man hanging in the air. This player was grunting and crying out as he continued to pull at the sword in his chest. He gave out one more pain-filled scream and his body shattered into tiny pieces.

Malia and Kirito could only watch with horror as the crimson red sword fell to the ground and buried itself in the ground. Someone let out a scream that bounced off the stone walls. Kirito and Malia were in disbelief.

Malia frowned, _did this really happen? Did I just witness a player kill someone in a_ _ **safe zone**_ _?_ She looked at her lover who had this hardened expression on his face. He looked back at her, "The only way he could've died in a safe zone is if he was beaten in a duel…" Kirito informed her quietly.

Malia glared at the crowd who was silent and in shock, "Everyone, look for the player with a winner icon!" She commanded fiercely.

"There's no one inside, Malia, Kirito!" Asuna called from the balcony.

Malia's eyes scanned the crowd. Everyone was green and no one visible held the winner icon. _What was going on?_ Malia growled in her mind. Kirito plucked the sword from the ground and both players went into chapel to speak more privately with Asuna about what transpired.

Kirito held the red blade with disgust, "So, any idea how this could've happened?"

"Well, there's the obvious." Malia muttered angrily.

"There was a duel, and the other guy impaled the victim with that spear. Then, he put a noose around his neck and pushed him out the window, that sound about right?" Asuna hissed looking upset.

"Yeah, but…I couldn't see anyone with a winner icon on anyone." Kirito argued.

"It had to be a duel," Asuna spoke firmly, "Or maybe not but we can't ignore this."

"Obviously." Malia agreed as she leaned against the wall.

"If someone found a way to kill other players inside a safe zone…no one is going to be safe in towns." Asuna sighed.

"Another thing we're being robbed is security and safety inside a safe zone." Malia growled angrily. Whoever did this…would pay. Players already took massive risks going outside safe zones but this? Malia shook her head.

"I guess we won't be doing training today," Kirito hummed, "And leave the front lines until we figure this situation out." He confirmed.

Asuna nodded curtly in agreement and added, "Until we figure this out, there won't be any time for napping, okay?"

Malia pouted and Kirito chuckled in amusement.

They returned outside the chapel where the players were all gathered—all frightened. Malia tsked in annoyance. She felt angry that some _jerk_ just had to rob these players of their safety. During questioning the players, they found a witness by the name of Yolko. She was a pretty girl with dark blue eyes and purple hair. Apparently, Yolko had known the victim whose name was Kains. They used to belong in the same guild and they came here to have dinner together, but they got separated in the plaza.

Yolko didn't know how Kain ended up hanging with a sword in his chest.

Not wanting to leave the frightened girl alone, the three accompanied her back to lodge. Yolko bowed at them, "Thank you for walking me back and sorry if it's out of your way."

"No worries," Malia smiled warmly, "But we'd like to talk to you again tomorrow, if that's alright." Malia asked.

Yolko, "That sounds fine." She disappeared behind her lodge door.

Malia, Asuna, and Kirito all turned to one another. "Now what?" Kirito questioned.

"We follow our only solid clue," Asuna spoke coldly, "If we can find where that sword came from, it might lead us straight to the killer."

Malia mumbled, "We'll need to find someone with an appraisal skill."

"We have such a person, in fact, we have three." Kirito grinned.

Malia's face lit up, "Agil?"

Kirito and Asuna voiced in unison, "Agil."

* * *

 **Lol, I know I make Malia speak kinda differently and I'm working on it. Sorry, if it does bother you! I would go back and fix her dialogue but that's a lot of work that I'm too lazy to do, lmao.**

 **until next time,**

 **vanessa!**

 **P.S I'll be probably updating next week.**


	15. The Ghosts Do Exist

**Floor Level 50**

 **Algade**

It was late in the evening and all Malia wanted to do was return home and see her children. As the trio walked down the semi-crowded streets of Algade, she couldn't help but to sigh. She was rather upset she had to cancel group training…it would've been the first one that Silica would participate in since she joined a few weeks ago.

The young dragon-tamer had been practicing solo with most of the others trying to figure out what her strengths and weaknesses are. The group training session would've determined where she would be placed among the large group.

It seemed like it was always _something_ going on whenever Kirito, Asuna, or her were involved. "Don't worry, Malia, we'll just go a late night training session." Kirito had heard her sigh and tried to offer her some comfort.

"I miss those." Asuna sighed wistfully.

Malia grumbled with a scowl, "Knowing our luck, we won't figure this murder out until tomorrow morning or something." It was already late in the evening as previously stated and they still had _nothing_ to go on. Even if Agil gave them vital information about how made this sword/spear it would have to be reported back to the frightened and distraught woman to see if she knew the person and blah, blah, blah. Malia gave another sigh because this was exhausting work playing homicide detective.

They were just about to enter Agil's shop when some frowning player left the shop with a nice look spear—the same one that the group had found during a raid not even a few days ago. Malia smirked because Agil was known for his hard deals.

"Thanks you! Come again, brother!" Agil's resonate baritone voice came from inside the cozy shop.

"Yeah, yeah." The player mumbled looking a bit upset that he couldn't lower the cost for that new spear. It was a sturdy and strong spear…it would save his life and those extra coins would be worth it then.

"Ruthless as ever, man." Malia laughed as she entered the shop. She hadn't been down here in a while…not since Agil needed help decorating the place. Agil threw a giant grin towards the trio—surprised to see the three of them together so late. He did read the group email Malia had sent but she had been _very_ vague on why she canceled the training session today.

"Buy cheap and sell cheap!" Agil proudly states his motto.

Malia snorted and rolled her eyes as she jumped on the counter, "You don't even buy most of the weapons, you cheat." She jokes with a giggle.

Agil smirks, "They don't need to know that." He winks at her.

Malia just giggles and Kirito rolls his eyes, "Besides that _selling cheap_ part is a downright lie." He states with a chuckle.

"Did you see the look on his face when he left? You probably bleed him dry." Asuna laughs quietly. It was nice seeing the up-tight Vice Commander so care-free every now and again. It seemed like ever since she joined the Knights…she's been smiling and laughing less _oh_ and her visits to the castle seem to decrease too.

Malia let the thought go for now because they were better things to talk about. Agil bellowed a large laugh, "Those extra coins will be worth it when that spear saves his life!"

Malia smirked, "My thoughts _exactly!"_ This is why she liked Agil because when it came down to business, they were the exact same.

"So, what brings you three here so late?" Agil questions.

The friendly atmosphere quickly changes to a more serious one. Malia looked at Kirito and nodded, "Let's go in the back to speak more privately." Malia suggested while Kirito turned off the _open_ sign in the front store window.

Agil's expression grew grave and he nodded. The group headed to the back of the store to speak about the murder that took place not even a few hours ago. "Someone's HP dropped to zero within a safe zone?" Agil looked shocked and concerned, "And you are sure it wasn't a duel?" The four of them were huddled around a small wooden table in the back of the store. The crimson red sword/spear sat in the middle of the table looking ominous and almost taunting.

Malia had just sat down after making some tea for the group.

Kirito gave a curt nod, "No one saw a winner icon."

Asuna nodded in agreement and stated, "We can also rule out the murder being a sleep PK. He was walking with Yolko before it happened."

Agil rubbed his chin and grumbles, "How very strange…"

Malia took a sip of her tea and voiced her thoughts, "It seems whoever planned this did so with _extreme_ attention to detail. It cannot be a random murder or duel or whatever you want to call this. Whoever killed Kains must've personally known him."

No one wanted to come to that conclusion but if the murderer did know Kains…what drove them to kill him in a safe zone and how did the figure out how to beat the system? Agil picked up the sword and began to peer at it curiously—checking the material and certain length before checking if it was dropped from a raid or even or…made by a player.

"Hmm…" Agil did not look happy, "A player made this."

Kirito sighed, "Shit."

Asuna was frowning severely, "This is not good."

"Who forged the sword? Can you tell, Agil?" Malia questioned with a matching frown like Asuna's.

Agil was peering at the small pop-up menu in front of him and mumbled an unfamiliar name, "Grimlock," Malia tilted her head in confusion, "Never heard of that name before. Not something made by a top-ranked bladesmith, I can tell you that." He continued to mumble, "As far as I can tell, there isn't anything special or unusual about this blade." Agil concluded with a shrug.

"But it's still a clue—the only one we've got." Asuna firmly said.

Malia nodded, "It is better then nothing." She grumbled.

"Tell us its item name, too." Kirito asked Agil.

The older man sighed and didn't appear to be amused, "Guilty Thorn…in other words, _thorn of sin._ It kinda fits though, don't you think?" Agil shook his head looking a bit disgusted by the sword now.

Malia wasn't sure what sick bastard went through all of this trouble just to kill Kains…what reason could be good enough? Nothing. Agil handed the sword back to Kirito and Kirito simply gazed at it intently, "Thorn of sin…" He mumbled with a shake of his head. He was peering at it…way too intently.

Malia narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Okay, here goes." Kirito was quick to flip the blade around and try to jab his hand with the sword but Malia was quicker and grabbed his arm to halt his actions.

Asuna gasped and sputtered angrily, "Are you insane!?"

Agil sighs and shakes his head seeing the fiery look in Malia's eyes, "Oh, Kirito."

Kirito almost doesn't want to look at Malia knowing _very well_ the look in her eyes but goes against his better judgment and looks at her. She glares at him, "Are _you fucking crazy?"_ She curses like a sailor—nothing new to the group but whenever she does, it makes him almost cringe. He is in for an earful.

"What?" Kirito mumbles feigning innocence.

Malia was having _none of it. "_ Don't _what_ me," She mocks him, "What are you doing?" She questions him, "Don't lie because I saw the look on your face too." Kirito can't help but to smile at his dragon girl. He would never admit it…but he liked seeing her so riled up. He knew he was one of the few that could hold his ground against the mother of dragons.

"I want to see what this thing's capable of." Kirito responded quietly.

Malia sighs, "Stop being reckless, you idiot." Before plucking the sword out of Kirito's hand and giving it to Agil, "Can you please hold on to this for us?" She asked Agil with a small smile. Agil was trying his best not to smirk at the almost pouting look on Kirito's face and nodded at his Guild Leader.

"Sure thing."

Asuna was muttering how stupid Kirito was under her breath.

Malia sighed, "We're done for the night. We are going home to get some _much_ needed rest and we can start fresh in the morning. I am hungry again and I want to see my children. I know we want to solve this mystery as soon as possible but the only witness we have is probably very much traumatized right now." Malia stated as she grabbed everyone's empty tea cups and put them in the sink to wash.

"She's right," Asuna sighed rubbing her temples, "We'll have to wait until morning to question her about the sword."

Kirito was glaring at Agil who was snickering under his breath.

"Idiot." Agil couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

 **The next day**

Malia had ended up falling asleep outside with her dragons—they had been apart of majority of the day and needed some bonding time together. Kirito didn't mind because he ended up falling asleep not far away. The dragons liked him but not when they were cuddling with their mother. He's had Solantir snap at him a few times for attempting to steal their mother away. The dragons were incredibly possessive of their mother—just like Kirito was with Malia.

Now, the duo was heading back into the main plaza of Danac to meet up with Asuna. Hopefully, they would be able to solve this case and get back to more pressing matters. "Are you still worried about Silica?" Kirito asked her.

The silver-haired girl nodded, "Of course I am. She's doing so well…I want her to be strong and I feel like I've been neglecting her. I'm the only one who hasn't had any one-on-one training with her." Malia felt responsible for everyone in her group…they were like family to her. Silica had been eager to train with Malia and Malia hadn't had time to train with her for almost two weeks.

She felt guilty.

Silica looked up to her and Malia felt like she had casted the small girl to the side.

Kirito bonked his girlfriend on the head, "Stop being dramatic. She understands how busy you are as the leader of the guild," He reassured her ignoring the stony glare he received from her, "Besides, she's enjoying the time she has before she has to train against you. The first time you trained her was enough to tire her out for almost two days." Kirito snickered.

Malia blushed and mumbled, "I told her we could stop at any time but she insisted."

Kirito smiled at her, "I know, my dragon girl, I know." The duo hold hands as they spot Asuna not too far away with Yolko already in tow.

They greet each other but it is easy to see how distraught Yolko still is. Malia suggests having some breakfast to begin their day—because Asuna's persistence didn't give Malia a chance to eat which was a crime. They end up going to the café they were at yesterday but unlike yesterday…the café is empty and void of players.

Kind to think of it…the town looked pretty empty. Players were scared…and had a right to be.

Yolko was still pretty quiet even after they ate. Malia was running out of patience now. She knew the girl had gone through a pretty horrific event but beating around the bush wasn't the way to solve this murder right away. They couldn't afford to lose anymore time.

"Hey, Yolko, have you ever heard of the name _Grimlock?_ " Malia asked bluntly.

Kirito sighed and shook his head, "How subtle." He whispers.

Asuna glares at her best friend, "Really, Malia-chan?"

Malia pointedly ignores the both of them and peers at Yolko intently. The navy-haired girl gasps quietly as if the name rings a certain bell and mumbles to the group, "He was a member of the guild that Kains and I once belonged to."

The trio exchanged looks.

"Listen, we took the sword that impaled Kains to an appraiser and we found out that it was made by this Grimlock." Kirito quietly told her almost as if not to cause her a mental breakdown because her eyes widen considerably and she looked way too pale, "Can you think of any reason why?" Kirito asked her.

Yolko tried to keep her composure as she looked down at her hands that laid on the table, "Yes, I can." She whispered quietly looking almost scared, "I should have told you everything yesterday," Malia rolled her eyes _that would've helped us a lot,_ she thought in her head, "It's just…I couldn't. It's something I've been trying very hard to forget but it seems now, I have no choice." She looked very solemn and somewhat more composed then just a few seconds ago.

Malia narrowed her eyes…something was off about this woman.

"I should tell you about how my guild…was destroyed." She wringed her hands tightly as if distressed. Malia leaned back in her chair, arms across her chest, and listened very carefully. Kirito and Asuna didn't miss her actions. What was this woman hiding? How could she go from frightened and distraught one second and calm and collected the next?

Malia remained silent and kept this to herself.

"Our guild's name was Golden Apple. Six months ago, a rare monster that we happened to defeat dropped a ring that raised agility by 20. We were divided on whether to use it for the guild or sell it and spilt the earnings. But in the end, we put it to a vote. The vote went 5 to 3 in favor of selling it." Yolko was frowning now looking disturbed almost.

"Our leader, Griselda, was going to stay overnight at a large town on the front lines to give it to a broker," Yolko continued softly, "But…she never came back." Yolko stared out the window with grief on her face, "Later, we learned that Griselda had died and to this day, I still don't know how she died."

Did someone who was opposed to selling it kill this woman? Malia wondered with a tilt to her head.

"No one would leave a safe-zone with that kind of rare item on them," Kirito stated and frowned, "Does that mean that it was a sleep PK?" He questioned as he looked between Asuna and Malia. Malia still remained with a stony look on her face…it made him curious. What set her off? Did something about Yolko alarm her?

"Six months ago…it would've have been just before the method really began to spread." Asuna spoke with a furrowed forehead.

Kirito leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression, "But it's hard to think it's a coincidence."

Malia voiced her thoughts rather harshly, "One of the three who were opposed to selling it must've killed her."

Yolko gasped, "No, no one would be so cruel to do that to her!"

Malia narrowed her eyes, "The obvious suspects would be the ones who were opposed to sell the ring. Was this Grimlock one of them?" She asked Yolko trying to keep her voice gentle.

"Can you tell us what you know about Grimlock?" Asuna asked Yolko.

The navy-haired girl nodded, "He was Griselda's husband, um, just in the game of course." Yolko nodded to herself, "Griselda was a powerful swordswoman…beautiful and smart. Grimlock was a kind man who was always smiling. They were a great couple…and they got along well."

Yolko tilted her head to the side curiously, "If Grimlock was the one responsible for yesterday's murder, he must be after the three who voted against selling the ring." Yolko concluded with wide eyes, "Two of three who were opposed to selling the ring were myself and Kains."

Malia sighed, "Great, now we have a husband hell-bent on revenge."

Kirito and Asuna sent the dragon girl bemused looks before Kirito asked, "Who was the third?"

"A tank named Schmitt." Yolko answered quietly. "I heard he's on the front lines now with the Holy Dragon Alliance."

"Those guys are assholes." Malia pointed out. She _loathed_ the Holy Dragon Alliance.

"Malia, now is _not_ the time." Asuna reprimanded her.

The moody girl shrugged her apology. The decision was made that Yolko would return to her inn and stay there with Malia until Kirito and Asuna returned with Schmitt. Kirito and Asuna were alarmed by Malia's sudden interest in Yolko and refused to leave her side—stating that she was worried about the girl's safety.

But Kirito and Asuna _knew_ Malia too well.

Something Yolko did or said had tipped off Malia. So, the duo agreed to go on ahead while Malia remained with Yolko. Kirito didn't feel very happy about leaving Malia alone…but Malia could handle herself extremely well. If Yolko tried anything…Malia was more the ready.

"Don't take any naps on the way." Malia teased quietly.

Yolko was inside her room at the inn. The trio was outside with Malia bidding them goodbye and safe travels. "What set her off?" Kirito questioned in a low voice.

Malia smiled, "Let me worry about that, okay? You two just go and find Schmitt while I question Yolko for more information."

The trio spilt up. Malia returned to Yolko who had covered herself with a white shroud. Malia cocked her eyebrow—it wasn't even that chilly outside. The dragon girl shrugged as Yolko stared out the window looking very sad.

Malia plopped down on a chair and began to respond to some of the messages from her friends. "You don't have to baby sit me." Yolko murmurs and although her tone is soft there is an undertone of something that…sets Malia off.

 _What are you hiding?_ Malia muses.

"Non-sense," Malia breezily states, "I would feel terrible if something happened to you, Yolko. You never know…a husband bent on revenge…isn't to be taken lightly. If he could over-power a man like Kains then he'd certainly overpower you." Malia fretted.

Yolko gave a smile, "Your concerns makes me feel safer, Malia-sama."

Malia gave a smile in return. She was definitely hiding something.

Malia didn't question Yolko at all. Rather the dragon girl kept a firm eye and noted any strange movements or comments Yolko did. The two barely exchanged words and Malia felt bored out of her mind already.

It wasn't long before Kirito and Asuna returned with Schmitt—who was a little awe-struck to be in the presence of the Vice Commander Asuna, The Blackswordman, and suddenly…the Mother of Dragons. It took him a few moments to compose himself before Yolko explained to him what happened. Malia, Kirito, and Asuna hung back while Schmitt sat in front of Yolko.

"So, it is true that Kains was killed with Grimlock's weapon?" Schmitt looked sick to hear this. He was bouncing his knee in a frantic manner. He looked genuinely afraid that he would become next.

Yolko had a solemn expression on her face and nodded, "It is." Her expressions differed from Schmitt's which set off another alarm in Malia's head.

 _How could Kirito and Asuna not see these warning signs?_ Malia thought with narrowed eyes.

Schmitt panicked and jumped out from his chair, "Why would Kains be killed after all this time?" The tank demanded looking scared out of his mind. "Did…Did he steal the ring?" Schmitt questioned and then asked, "Was he the one who killed Griselda?" The man collapsed back into his chair and hit his knee with frustration, "Does Grimlock plan to kill the three of us?" He rambled on and on.

Malia kept her eyes on Yolko who whispered, "It could be another member, for whom Grimlock made the spear." Malia squinted her eyes at the odd words that Yolko just stated. _Such an odd thing to say,_ Malia thought. "Or perhaps it may be Griselda's revenge…"

Malia almost scoffed at that. There were no such things as ghosts in SAO and especially of those players who were killed.

"Because…" Yolko was staring intently at nothing in particular, "No one could kill someone inside a safe zone unless they _were a ghost._ "

It freaked Schmitt out. Kirito and Asuna looked disturbed by the woman's word while Malia wasn't taking her bullshit. "Oh, stop with the bull—" Malia was about to call this girl out when Yolko had a mental breakdown.

She stood up and began ranting, "I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I stayed up thinking in the end, you could say it was all of us guild members who killed Griselda! When that ring dropped, we shouldn't have ever voted! We should've just done what Griselda told us to do!" She was screaming now…eyes wild, sweat on her forehead, and acting deranged.

It unsettled everyone as she backed away from us and towards the open window.

Malia stood up and narrowed her eyes. She was definitely unsettled but it didn't stop her thinking that this woman was _hiding_ something. Yolko rested against the window, "Grimlock was the only one who said we should just leave it to Griselda. So he has the right to take revenge."

She looked at all four of us.

Her words and actions were only making Schmitt react worse. He was barely able to sit still in his chair and he ever looked ready to cry. His whole body was trembling, "You're kidding me…" Schmitt mumbled and Malia felt pity for him. "After all this time, six whole months," He buries his face with his large hands, "Why now?"

Schmitt jumped up and accused Yolko, "Are you seriously okay with this, Yolko? You're okay with being killed in such an insane way?!" Schmitt demanded. So, he noticed how Yolko was _way too_ calm.

Kirito grabbed a hold of Schmitt's arm as if to silently tell him to calm down.

Malia had had enough of whatever game this woman was playing and stood up ready to say something _but_ the sound of audible thud halted everyone. Yolko's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a large O. Everyone was stunned when she stumbled slightly from the window and the wind blew her hair away to reveal a dagger embedded into her back.

"Holy shit!" Malia cursed loudly right as Yolko stumbled back against the window and fell. All three players excluding the now panicking Schmitt rushed forward in an attempt to catch her but she was already plummeting down and landing on the ground with a loud and sickening _thud!_

Malia frowned as Yolko's body shattered into pieces. Her eyes immediately went to survey the surrounding roof tops and spotted a cloaked figure not far away and were beginning to sprint away. "Kirito!" Malia shouted not wasting any time, "Asuna, stay here with Schmitt!" Malia ordered throwing herself out the window and across to the nearest rooftop.

"Malia-san! Kirito!" Asuna cried out, "Stop!"

Kirito was right behind the dragon girl and both were racing towards the suspect. Malia bounced off the rooftops and finally was closing in on the bastard from one side while Kirito was on his other—disabling his chances of escaping.

"Stop, you bastard!" Malia shouted angrily.

The cloaked figure suddenly took out a teleport crystal. "Shit!" Malia cursed as both her and Kirito flung slim, needle like daggers at the bastard,

They were shocked when their weapons were deflected by a barrier!

"Where do you think you're going!?" Malia roared jumping onto the rooftop this bastard was on and ready to tackle the shit out of him. Kirito was carefully watching with his sword drawn as Malia steadily caught up to the cloaked suspect but both players were startled when the toll bell began to ring.

Malia lost her focus for a spilt second and suddenly the guy was disappearing right in front of her eyes. She growled, "Damn it!" Kirito jumped over to her as Malia grumbled and complained that she almost had him.

"Come on, Asuna will be freaking out if we don't hurry back." Kirito sighed feeling very upset that that bastard got away.

Malia grumbled, "I almost had him."

"I know, baby, I know." Kirito soothed before both players hurriedly made their way back to the inn. Kirito picked up the dagger that had killed Yolko… _though she did die…she was hiding something,_ Malia thought. She would tell her friends once they were in the room. Malia took notice that Asuna had closed the window and pull the curtains in as well.

"You idiots!" Asuna greeted them ever so kindly with her sword pointed at them.

Malia rolled her eyes, "What a greeting." She sarcastically stated as her eyes honed in on Schmitt who…wasn't looking too good.

"Can you two stop being so reckless?" Asuna groaned and asked more firmly, "What happened?"

"Stupid bastard got away by teleporting!" Malia sighed rubbing her temples—she desperately needed some food and some rest perhaps even some cuddles from her boyfriend.

Kirito looked disturbed, "Inside the inns, we're protected by the system. I was certain she'd be safe here." He looked upset over Yolko's death and Malia couldn't blame him. The Inn's were supposed to be a guarantee safe spot.

"Damn it!" Kirito slammed his fist against the wall.

Malia glanced at the trembling Schmitt, "Are you okay, Schmitt?"

"That robe…it belonged to Griselda." He was terrified and super pale.

Malia frowned, "There's no way…ghosts don't exist in SAO."

Schmitt trembled, "It was Griselda's ghost…she's coming after us!" Now the deranged and scared man was laughing in fear and acting insane. Malia rolled her eyes. _For someone so high rank he sure is easy to break down,_ Malia thought with a shake to her head.

"Let's ignore him for now," Malia spoke up bluntly, "That was no ghost we saw." She pointed out rather obviously. "There has to be some systemic reason to these two safe-zone murders."

No one spoke a word…too stunned by the events that had transpired. Yolko was dead now. Whoever killed her had gotten away. Schmitt had returned rather unwillingly to his guild's HQ. He had begged for the protection of Malia but Malia was firm that he would be alright if he stayed at his HQ for the time being.

Now, the trio sat in the plaza on a bench. It was livelier now then in the morning. Still, not a lot of players were out and about. "I wonder if that black-robed figure was really Griselda's ghost…" Asuna mumbled to herself.

Malia snorted, "Come on, Asuna, be smart. There is no way the ghost of a former live player could exist here in SAO."

"Speaking of Yolko…" Asuna turned to her close friend with a frown, "Why were you acting so…harsh with her?"

Kirito looked at his girlfriend, "What did she do to set you off?" Kirito added.

Malia leaned against Kirito's shoulder as she explained, "Her behavior in the café earlier…one second she was basically freaking out and then…she's super calm and collected the next. I don't know…it seemed fake to me. You saw Schmitt's reaction before he got carried away…that was what I expected of someone when they are told that their basically being hunted down for revenge…I mean, I would freak out too, ya know? But Yolko…she was sad, yeah, but I don't know her posture and demeanor wasn't normal," Malia was frowning now.

"I almost felt like I was being played with…then her behavior when I came into the inn room was almost defensive like she didn't want me there."

"Do you think she was hiding something?" Asuna wondered feeling upset that she didn't notice Yolko's odd behavior.

"Yes, I do but I guess we'll never figure it out because she's dead." Malia bluntly stated with a sour look.

"Malia!" Asuna looked shocked, "Don't be so…crude."

"Well, it's true!" Malia defended herself.

"Asuna, do you have any food?" Malia was now leaning against Asuna and looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Asuna tsked, "We just witnessed a girl die right before our eyes and you're already thinking about food?" But there was _some_ humor to Asuna's voice—she knew Malia all too well.

"I have a fast metabolism, Asuna!" Malia cried with a pout.

Kirito only chuckled, "You eat enough for three people, Malia." He teased.

Malia glared at her boyfriend, "I'm a growing girl, Kirito."

"Here." Asuna handed her a wrapped sandwich.

Malia gasped happily and took it gratefully, "You did make lunch, oh, Asuna! You know me too well!" Malia was practically hugging the sandwich now. Asuna made _amazing_ food and no one could dare say otherwise.

Asuna rolled her eyes and tried not to smile, "Here, I brought some for you too, Kirito." Asuna brought another out from her menu and passed it to Kirito.

The dark-haired male smiled, "Thanks, Asuna." He thanked watching his girlfriend happily munch on her sandwich. It was a known fact that Malia just loved food more then anything…well, except her dragons, her guild, and of course him.

"Hurry up and eat it," Asuna encouraged to Kirito, "Its durability is nearly at zero."

Asuna didn't need to tell Malia because Malia had already eaten half of her sandwich. "I love your food." Malia said after swallowing a mouthful of food. Asuna couldn't help but to laugh at the white sauce that was left on the right corner of Malia's mouth.

"I can tell." Asuna teased grabbing a napkin and whipping the sauce off her face.

Malia flashed Asuna her famous toothy grin.

The bell suddenly rang again causing Malia to drop her sandwich. Kirito and Asuna watched the horror wash over Malia's face as her beloved sandwich hit the ground and shattered into pixilated pieces. Asuna sighed happy she brought two extras knowing how clumsy Malia could be.

Malia moaned, "My sandwich!"

Kirito was staring intently at the ground before dropping his own sandwich. "Hey!" Asuna was offended, "Did you just purposely drop my food!?"

"Kirito, why would you commit such a crime!?" Malia jumped up in horror.

Kirito looked at his girlfriend and Asuna with bewilderment, "That's it!" He said shocked about whatever he just figured out.

"What? What did you just figure out by dropping perfectly good food!?" Malia demanded still heart-broken over her fallen food.

"I…No, wait! What if we never saw a thing? We just _thought_ we did, but we were seeing something else!" Kirito jumped up from his seat and looked excited while Malia and Asuna were desperately confused with his vague words.

"Eh?" Malia cocked her head to the side letting her braids fall around her face.

Kirito had to remain focus on his revelation and not his incredibly cute girlfriend. "Yeah, what?" Asuna questioned with a frown.

"There was never a weapon or any kind of logic that would allow killing within the safe areas!" He said with a smirk.

"So, they were toying with us." Malia growled agitated that she was almost fooled.

"They're alive then?!" Asuna gasped.

"Ay, both Yolko and Kains." Kirito confirmed.

"But how?" Asuna questioned while Malia munched happily on the extra sandwich that Asuna packed.

"Inside a safe zone, player HP basically never drops but an object's durability will." Kirito explained.

Realization dawned on Asuna's face, "Like with my sandwiches?" She asked softly.

Kirito nodded grimly, "That day, Kains's armor was pierced by that sword…the sword was draining the armor's durability, not Kains's HP."

Malia muttered sourly, "So what fell apart and scattered was actually his stupid armor." She swiped her mouth for any leftover food on her face, "So, when his armor was destroyed…he must've teleported his way out," Realization then dawned on Malia, "That's why when I came into the room she had that shroud over her back and was always facing away from everyone!"

"Correct." Kirito nodded, "They must have faked their deaths to try and draw out whoever was responsible for Griselda's death…Schmitt must've done something to draw their suspicion."

Malia was extremely agitated that these assholes just decided to waste their time. "So, our time was basically wasted?" She voiced angrily.

"Basically." Asuna also looked bothered by this.

"Hey, you still have Yolko on your friend list, right?" Kirito asked Asuna.

Asuna realized what Kirito was asking and quickly opened her menu to locate Yolko and where she was potentially at. "She's in a field on flood 19." Asuna informed. "On a small hill not too far from a town."

"Well, I'm done wasting my time," Malia got up from her seat and wiping her hands on her pants, "I have a mind of going over there and kicking their asses for wasting our time. We basically spent three days away from the front lines and our normal guild duties running around in circles." Malia was bitter and wanted to strangle both Yolko and Kains.

But Kirito had other ideas.

 **Floor Level 19**

"I can't believe this," Malia huffed as her and Kirito rode on horseback towards where Yolko, Kains, and Schmitt were located at. "And after they wasted our time with their shit." Malia was handling the reigns since Kirito's horse-back skill was a lot lower then hers. Malia loved horses and often went out on rides increasing her skill to a very high level. Kirito only raised it to a basic level and enough to ride a horse without being kicked out immediately.

Most players didn't see use for the skill so they didn't bother with the skill.

Malia, on the other hand, always hassled her friends to increase their horse-back skill because it was necessary for certain situations—like this one. "So, can I say—"

"Don't." Kirito gruffly replied as he squeezed her waist with his arms.

She giggled and could see several figures up head. "What's with this creepy fog?" She whispered to Kirito before the horse whinnied upon arriving and bucked Kirito off. Malia sighed and shook her head, "I told you to level that skill up." She tsked as she jumped off the horse.

Kirito shot her a mild glare before Malia helped him up.

Malia gently rubbed her horse's muzzle and smiled at the group of killers, "I guess we made it just in time." She mused eyeing the three men wearing creepy armor.

Kirito walked ahead with a grim expression, "So, what are you gonna do?" Kirito asked when he saw that their weapons were still in hand and ready to fight, "I've got backup on the way," Kirito breezily states to the three PK bastards, "Do you want to fight 30 people from the Assault Team?" Kirito mocked.

"And three dragons." Malia winked as she caught up to Kirito.

At the same time, Malia and Kirito brandished their weapons. "Please do it," Malia smirked, "Make my day because I've had a shit one so far." She shot a bitter look at Yolko and Kains who were stunned by the sudden turn of events.

The leader of the trio growled but knew it was a lost fight to fight against these two highly ranked players. He knew _exactly_ who they were. The leader snapped his fingers and the other two men quickly sheathed their weapons. Yolko collapsed from relief and Malia just wanted to smack her.

"Let's go." The leader ordered.

The members of the Laughing Coffin walked by without much resistance. Malia and Kirito kept a close eye on them to make sure they didn't try anything funny. Thankfully, they didn't. They walked off and vanished into the thick fog that seem to cover this floor level.

Kirito and Malia sheathed their weapons.

"Can we go home?" Malia mumbled tired of this day.

Kirito looked over at Kains, Yolko, and Schmitt. "I'm glad I was able to see you again, Yolko." Kirito spoke to her.

"I'm not." Malia said with a frown aimed at Yolko.

Yolko flinched slightly away from Malia and spoke in a soft voice, "I was going to apologize to you all properly, once everything was over but I can't expect you to believe me."

"Malia-sama, Kirito…" Schmitt looked visibly shaken, "Thank you for saving me, but how did you figure it out? How did you know that those three would attack us here?" Malia kindly helped Schmitt back up on his feet.

"It's not like I figured it out I just guessed that it could be a possibility." Kirito shrugged lightly before turning to Kains and Yolko, "Hey, Kains…Yolko. You asked Grimlock to make those two weapons for you, didn't you?" Kirito asked.

The two players looked at each other before responding, "At first, he didn't really seem up for it he said he wanted Griselda to rest in peace,"

Kains spoke next, "But when we begged him, he finally forged us the weapons."

Kirito had a sullen look on his face and he explained to them what he knew, "I'm sorry, but the reason he opposed your plan wasn't for Griselda's sake." Malia only listened tentatively as her horse stood at her side and she stroked its muzzle.

"He thought that staging a dramatic incident like a safe-zone PK would draw too much attention, and someone was bound to figure it out." Kirito sighed, "I only realized it thirty minutes ago myself." He briefly explained the conversation Asuna, Malia, and he had at the café not too long ago…about the shared storage when married and what would happen if one spouse dies.

Kirito and Malia weren't married yet…but Kirito was rather adamant on doing it soon. "It was Grimlock?" Schmitt looked horrified, "He's the one who sent that memo? And killed Griselda?"

"No, he probably didn't do it personally. He likely left the actual murder to a red player specializing in such villainous acts." Kirito told them quietly,

"If he's the real killer then why would he have helped us?" Yolko demanded.

Malia sighed quietly. She just wanted to go home and forget this sorry day ever happened. She was rather upset that they wasted _three days_ on this case and only to find out that these two had been using them to lure out Schmitt.

"He saw his chance to end this incident," Malia spoke up bluntly causing the attention to shift unto her now, "He waited for the chance for you three to gather so he could kill you all at once."

"So…that's why the murder guild came here." Schmitt whispered.

"They were probably the same three that killed Griselda too." Malia spat disgusted.

"That's so horrible!" Yolko cried.

"I found him." Asuna was holding Grimlock at sword point.

Kirito glared at this man with dislike, "We can ask him for the details."

They halted. This man was cloaked in dark clothing and had dark glasses on. He just screamed creepy. Malia was disgusted with this man…how could you kill your own wife? Even if it was a virtual game…you just don't kill your spouse!

It turns out that Grimlock and Griselda were actually married in real life…and that Grimlock killed her because she had flourished in this game. She no longer was submissive and just a pretty face but was a strong leader…and that drove Grimlock insane to the point where he killed her. Malia nearly cried that this man feared how his wife changed and resulted in killing her to keep her former self in his memories and not tainted with the woman she had become.

He was a coward.

Then he told Kirito that he would understand once he found love and was about to lose it…that crazed man even dared to look at Malia. It wasn't a secret that the Blackswordman and the Mother of Dragons were together…but it boiled Kirito's blood. He didn't like the look that Grimlock gave her.

So as Kirito, Malia, and Asuna watched what was left of the Golden Apple haul away Grimlock…Kirito gripped Malia's hand tightly in his. There was no doubt that he loved Malia…he knew it wasn't some fleeting feeling he had for her…no, because he always thought that perhaps he was incapable of feeling love up until he met Malia for the first time.

He couldn't begin to understand the insanity behind that man's reason to kill his wife and he never would. Malia stretched like a lazy cat right as the sun began to shine through the trees, "Well, geez! I am hungry and tired!" Malia sighed.

Kirito watched his girlfriend with a small smile.

Asuna giggled at the two lovebirds, "You're always hungry but so am I." Asuna mused bumping shoulders with the dragon girl.

Malia grinned widely, "How about some breakfast at the castle, eh? We can rest up before joining the front lines because I seriously want to clear that level before the end of this week!" The two girls began to walk forward making plans for the day—both driven by the idea of food.

Malia was suddenly grabbed by Kirito.

"Hey, what gives?" She complained as Asuna stopped walking as well.

Malia looked at her boyfriend and then something glimmering caught her eye. Her mouth dropped open as by the crooked and twisted tree where Griselda's tombstone laid was…Griselda. She was cloaked in a green cloak and she had the prettiest and softest green eyes…her face was very gentle and warm…She was smiling at the trio.

Malia stared in shock and then smiled.

When Malia blinked…Griselda's ghost was gone.

* * *

 **This is a very long chapter, ugh, I didn't want to even type this chapter out since it was meant to further move along the progress between Asuna and Kirito but I decided that I had already started it so might as well, lol. Not much changed from the episode but I did involve Malia and her blunt comments, heh. I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry for any errors that I may have made because I was kinda rushing through this, lol.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Vanessssa!**

 **P.S The next episode Liz and the dragon but my problem is that...Kirito had access to two dragons and has Shen a very high level forging skill so, Kirito wouldn't need Liz. My question is...should I do the Temperature of the Heart or should I just do a cute Kirito/Malia chapter with some interactions with the rest of the Black Brotherhood members?**


	16. The Dying Fire

_**Floor 15**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Black Brotherhood Castle**_

 _ **June 2024**_

"Ayah! Malia-chan!" Silica bounced back onto her bum and landed into a pile of cold snow. The young dragon-tamer squealed from the cold snow and jumped up to glare at a sheepish Malia. The weather on the 15th floor was always odd which appealed to Malia and made her wonder why it was solely this floor that had erratic weather changes.

It was June and the sunshine and warm weather was gone and replaced with snow. Who knew how long it would be until the sun came back. Malia didn't mind though because she loved the snow and so did her dragons. "Sorry, Silica-chan." Malia pulled the huffing girl into a tight side hug, "But you are getting better!" Silica was now training with Malia since her former teacher—Sachi had given Malia a good report on the dragon tamer's progress.

Malia figured since things were at a stand-still with the front lines that she would pick up on Silica's training. Silica was proving to be a force to be reckoned with even though the young girl didn't think so. While Silica was a very good fighter and fast on her feet…the girl didn't do very well under immense pressure and Malia concluded along with the rest of the members that putting Silica on the front lines was a major no-no.

Sachi wasn't fond of the front lines either. So, it would be good for the two girls to bond while the others were out fighting on the front lines. Sachi would normally go out and hunt—it was the only thing the girl loved to do on her own. Silica had found her place among the Black Brotherhood and Malia was happy that the girl was thriving.

"But I have to be hard on you otherwise you wouldn't advance, yeah?" Malia ruffled her hair.

Silica complained and swatted away her hands, "Malia-chan, please, you're messing up my hair!" The girl smoothed out her hair and gave her leader a glare of annoyance.

Malia grinned, "Trying to impress a boy, Silica?" Silica turned red and gasped when Malia wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"M-Malia!" Silica screeched in horror.

"What? I'm just curious." Malia didn't seem bothered by her pupil's horror.

"You're too blunt, Malia." Silica mumbled shyly.

The white-haired beauty smirked, "Is that a yes?"

"N-No!" Silica unintentionally snapped.

Malia chuckled as they made their way towards the warm castle knowing that dinner would be ready soon—Asuna was having a day off from her duties for once and was lounging about in the castle. The girl worked so hard that Malia finally convinced Asuna to take a day off to enjoy herself. Malia only ever saw Asuna leaving and returning from her guild's HQ on the 55th floor.

Asuna offered to make a feast fit for kings and everyone was very happy to have a nice, hot meal during the first snow falls.

Solantir and Kraytor were lounging in one of the castle's corridors, sleeping the day off. They had just returned from a day's long hunt and nothing was better then taking a nice, long nap with a stomach full of food. Pina, who was snoozing along with the larger dragons, sensed Silica's presence and immediately greeted his owner. Silica giggled and cuddled with her tiny dragon. Malia went over to coo at her large beasts and rubbed their muzzles as they purred in content.

"I wonder where Kirito wandered off too." Malia mumbled not having seen Kirito since he left very early in the morning.

"Oh," Silica said, "I thought I saw him with Shen earlier down in the dungeons."

Malia cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so?" What was her solo boyfriend up to now? Malia just rolled her eyes before the two girls moved inside the large, black castle. In the main living area were most of the other members—all lounging and enjoying some down time before dinner. The boys were comparing weapons and figuring out which would stay and which weapons would go to Agil's shop. The girls were cleaning their weapons—Elaina boasting about her maxed out shield.

"Welcome back!" Jordan grinned.

The others voiced their greeting and the two girls replied back.

"How'd training go?" Nami questioned as Silica sat down next to the red-head.

"Malia-chan kicked my butt." Silica sighed making the group laugh. Malia sauntered over towards her preferred loveseat which she only shared with Kirito but the dark-haired player was nowhere to be found.

"Don't get discouraged," Agil commented to the young girl, "The only one who could go up against Malia is Kirito." He tried to reassure the girl that most of them couldn't hold their own for very long against their fearless leader.

"I know but I only lasted maybe a minute against her." Silica mumbled with a blush.

Ash snickered and offered his advice, "Practice and you'll be able to stand against her longer."

Silica blushed and nodded. Malia said, "May I remind you that Kirito lost?" Everyone began grinning and laughing at the infamous duel between the Black Swordsman and the Mother of Dragons.

"I would have won," Kirito's voice drawled from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind the couch, "But I miscalculated my footing." Malia grinned as a familiar rush of warmth and butterflies entered her system. He kissed her cheek in greeting and hopped over to sit beside her.

"So he says." Elaina snorted, "I wouldn't mind seeing another duel though." The raven-haired girl smirked and shot a look towards the happy couple.

Malia was curling herself into Kirito's side as he draped his arm over her. Malia shot her friend a look, "Don't get your hopes up, Elaina." Malia teased.

Elaina wistfully sighed, "I can dream. The first duel was so glorious, am I right?" She asked the others.

"Oh, definitely!" Shen nodded with a grin.

"I'd pay to see another duel." Ryku's eyes sparkled with the thought of winning some gold coins.

"Malia would win!" Ash blurted out and that started with everyone else pitching in who would win in a duel—Kirito and Malia.

Malia was just content with snuggling with her boyfriend.

Kirito was playing with her hair and murmured into her ear, "Meet me out in the training fields after dinner?"

Malia glanced up at him with a smirk, "You know what happened the last time we met on the training fields." She whispered back to him.

Kirito tried not to roll his eyes, "You are getting way too cocky," He poked at her and she squirmed with giggles, "But no, I want to give you something." He murmurs winking at her. She frowns and tilts her head. Kirito wants to give her something? Kirito wasn't one to give gifts—that much was clear during Christmas. Kirito was, well, he wasn't very romantic but neither was Malia. For both, it was their first relationship even if it was in this wrapped reality.

Kirito was happy with the expression on Malia's face—it wasn't often that he caught her so off guard. "Really?" Malia mumbled and Kirito was excited to see the small glimmer in her eyes that he had hoped for.

Kirito nodded pleased, "Yeah, I've been working on it for a few days." He told her.

Malia pursued her lips as she thought of what he could possibly want to give her. She wouldn't lie…she _loved_ gifts just as much as the next person so, she couldn't say she wasn't excited because she was.

Malia couldn't help but to smile, "What brought this on?"

Kirito just gave her a secretive smile that told her that he was not going to tell her anything because it might give away his gift—Malia was a cunning girl so Kirito had to make sure to dance with his words.

Malia gave a small pout but giggled, "Alright, I'll just wait." She even gave a dramatic sigh.

Kirito couldn't help but to laugh quietly and pinched her cheek, "So adorable." He cooed at her with a smirk.

She swatted his hand away with a chuckle. "You're unbearable sometimes." She told him with a funny scowl. Kirito grinned at her comment letting her know that he knew he was unbearable and just did it to annoy her. Asuna didn't take long to call dinner and everyone was eager to eat their full. Malia watched with amusement as everyone fought over the food and joked around.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine that none of this was _real._ This was all virtual reality…all of this did not exist…this castle—her home didn't exist. Her own dragons…didn't exist. The armor on her own body…even her own flesh and bones weren't real. It was hard to think that once this game was defeated….everything they worked so hard for would cease to exist.

She winced slightly at the thought.

The past two years had been full of blood, sweat, and tears and once they fought that last boss on the 100th floor…it would vanish into thin air and they would all return to a life that they hadn't taken part in for two years. She wondered how her little brother was doing…Kurai….and wondered how her beloved pet, Mokomoko, was holding up….did he forget about her? How were her parents? Her father was what worried her…he must have beaten himself up for not knowing what his best friend was up to.

She was lost in her own thoughts throughout dinner—everyone noticed.

After dinner, everyone went their own ways—happy and with stomach full of good food. Kirito wasn't sure why Malia had quieted down during dinner but allowed the girl the privacy of her own thoughts knowing sooner or later, she would tell him. Kirito held her hand as they walked silently to the training fields and Kirito hoped that his gift would lift his girlfriend's spirits up.

Malia kinda just wanted to curl into her or Kirito's bed and nap the day off—it seemed like a good use of time. She wasn't up for hunting, training, or upgrading her newer weapons. She was used to the grind of SAO and the attempts of clearing floors each day but for once, she found herself not eager to do any of her usual grind.

Kirito let go of her hand and stepped away from her with a giddy smile.

She eyed him but couldn't help but to smile softly back at him. Kirito made things bearable—he made it easier to get through the days of this gaming reality. There was just something about this boy…that gave her so much comfort.

"Okay, are you ready to be amazed?" Kirito asked with excited, dark eyes.

Malia chuckled and nodded, "I'm ready to be amazed." She told him.

He opened up his menu and within a few seconds a large black scythe was in his hands but it was dual sided. The blades resembling the wings of a dragon and Malia's eyes went wide because she's never seen such a weapon before. "What the hell is this?" She whispered with an open mouth.

Kirito was grinning now and offered the weapon to her, "Remember when Kraytor and Solantir were loosing their baby teeth and shedding their baby scales?" He asked her.

She nodded but looked confused, "That was so long ago and I thought we used them all to forge some new weapons." She said with a frown.

Kirito nodded, "I asked Shen to save some to forge a special weapon for you but we had a hard time figuring out what to add to it to make it even more powerful…we heard some rumors about a dragon on the 55th floor that ate crystals and produce an incredibly strong ingot. Shen and I went to see if it was true and it was." Kirito explained enjoying the expression on Malia's face.

All that hard work was well worth it even though Shen and he were unable to take out the dragon—though the mission was never to destroy it but to simply obtain the crystal.

Malia took the weapon and was surprised by how light it actually felt! She opened up its stat menu and was shocked by the immense power and speed of it…it wasn't even maxed out! She looked up at her boyfriend, "Are you sure you want me to have this? What about you?" She asked with a small frown.

Kirito pulled out the blackish sword on his back and offered it to her, "Shen made this with some leftover material we had. It's only a smidge stronger then yours." He informed with a gentle smile.

Malia looked over his blade with interest and grinned brightly at him, "Well, in that case!" She threw her arms over him and hugged him tightly. Their new weapons were clattering onto the ground. Kirito chuckled and felt his heart stutter with joy as he hugged her back tightly—he enjoyed her small, soft body and her soft, rosy smell.

"Thank you, Kirito." She whispered in his ear as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Kirito squeezed her, "You don't need to thank you." He mumbled.

Malia kept quiet because if only he knew how much he did for her without even knowing…he wouldn't be saying that. Kirito did a lot for her that he thought she didn't know about but Malia was very sharp and took note of them, but never said anything.

Kirito knew the fight in Malia was dying—the flame in her eyes was beginning to dim and he wasn't sure…how to keep her fire going…but he wasn't surprised. Everyone, at one point, had been at that low point where fighting on the front lines, leveling up, and living in this new reality was beginning to take a heavy toll. Kirito had his time early on and he knew Malia would eventually…he just wasn't sure what he would be able to do about it.

He pulled back so he was able to look into her lovely icy eyes, "I know you're beginning to get tired of our usual grind…" Her eyes widened slightly but she wasn't surprised that Kirito caught on, "I've been there and I know the rest of our guild has too…if you ever need to take a break and getaway…we can do that." He murmured to her and kissed her forehead softly.

She closed her eyes.

It sounded nice…getting away from everything to where it was just her and Kirito…in some small village living like nothing was wrong, like, they weren't in an altered reality that could kill them so easily. She was tempted, so, so tempted to accept his offer here and now…but something just told her it wasn't the right time.

So, she would follow her gut.

She pursued her lips, "Eventually, I want to do that. Maybe even buy our own little cabin somewhere…just the two of us," Kirito's eyes lit up at the thought, "But I feel like right now isn't the time to take a break from our hectic lives." She admitted.

Kirito nodded, "I understand but I'm just letting you know that whenever you want to, we'll gather the guild and let them know and be on our way."

Malia although very eager to try out her new weapon, opted to head up to Kirito's room and spend the rest of the evening and nig ht napping. Kirito honestly couldn't say no to her and who would? Nothing was better then lazing the day away with the girl of his dreams curled at his side.

Malia made sure to check on her dragons—both dragons still very asleep. She made sure to check on the rest of her guild and made sure there was nothing important that needed to be done but she found that most of them had gone out; the only ones even in the castle were Asuna, who was vigorously cleaning her room, and Nami—Nami drawing up in her room.

Malia shifted from her uniform into her night gown. Kirito was already in his plain black shirt and shorts waiting for her. She let out a dreamy sigh as she curled into her boyfriend—she always wondered how his _real_ body would feel against her. Kirito was warm but she knew this warmth was artificial.

She would take what she can get though.

She fell asleep rather peacefully—like she always did when she slept with Kirito.

* * *

 _ **Ugh, I really didn't like this chapter. I legit re-did, like, three times, lol. I don't know where I was going with this chapter but I just knew I wanted it to end, LOL. Anyway, if you guys have any cool ideas for chapters-like one on one adventures of Malia plus someone of the guild or anything like that, feel free to suggest some ideas. I believe after...the next chapter we start steam-rolling into the SAO plot more, so, any ideas are appreciated! If you want a special interaction of Malia with someone, go ahead.**_

 _ **Question: Do you guys have any ships with my OC's? I ship Nami and Elaina hehehe.**_

 _ **until next time,**_

 _ **Vanessa c:**_


	17. The Ragout Rabbit

_**Floor 74**_

 _ **Dungeon**_

 _ **October 17. 2024**_

Kirito wasn't sure where Malia had wandered off too, and it set him on edge. He was fighting against an armored lizard but the fact that Malia wasn't in his sight was causing him to dance around the increasingly annoying lizard monster. He easily reflected its attacks with ease as his mind thought of his girlfriend and where she was. He hadn't seen her in almost an hour…he knew he shouldn't worry…but he couldn't help _but_ to worry about her.

Malia was more then capable of handling the dungeons on her own but anything could go wrong within the blink of an eye. Kirito grunted as the lizard monster swung at him and Kirito took the chance to bait the monster by running away. The high-level monster snarled with eagerness and charged an attack before running after Kirito but before even Kirito could react—Malia had appeared from seemingly _nowhere_ and slashed the lizard monster and caught it completely off guard—to the point of gaining double attack bonus due to the surprise attack.

Kirito turned around and watched as Malia made quick work of the monster with a few slashes of her new Scythe— _Dragon Wing._ Kirito shook his head as the monster's health bar depleted within mere seconds and vaporize into thin air. A pop up screen appeared in front of both players:

 **Exp: 10, 250**

 **Col: 1,000**

 **Items: 00**

Kirito brought his girlfriend into his side and nuzzled his face against her neck—her scent becoming something that kept his sanity in check. She always smelt nice…he wondered briefly what her natural scent in the real world was because in this world…she smelt oddly of blueberries and almonds. Malia giggled and pecked his cheek, "Did you see that double attack bonus I got?" She asked him giddily.

Kirito nodded with a small smile of pride, "Of course I did. I was wondering where you were, you know." He informed her as he gazed around the empty dungeons of the seventy-fourth floor. Him and Malia had taken a different route in attempting to find this level's boss and mapping out the dungeon. It was already getting late and he knew it wouldn't be long until they were both bombarded with messages from their friends wondering when they would come back home.

Malia tilted her head, "I had thought I found the boss room but it turned out not to be it and I was preoccupied for a few minutes. I got a new item for Agil to sale though; I bet he should be happy with that." She grins widely revealing her perfect white teeth. Kirito's heart stuttered momentarily.

"Let's go home?" He suggested because like every day after a long day's work he wanted to cuddle with his girlfriend with a stomach full of food. Nothing sounded more tempting then spending time with his girl.

She nodded brightly and the two players were off.

Malia was content with the day and ready to relax. They had been down in this dark dungeon for over 14 hours and while they racked up a nice sum of Col and even managed to level up once, Malia just wanted to go home, see her babies, see her friends, and curl up in bed with her boyfriend.

It occurred to Malia…that it's been nearly _two_ years since this death game began…and they were nearing the finish line but with each new level came new challenges—each new boss was becoming increasingly more difficult to defeat. She wondered briefly if that bastard was still watching this world…or if he had gotten bored and forgotten about the thousands he trapped in his sick game.

The couple walked out of the dungeons hand in hand and into the lush forest of the floor. It was rugged and untouched which appealed to Malia. She gazed at the gigantic trees that seem to almost touch the sky and it smelt like it had recently rained while they were inside the dingy dungeons. She liked the smell of fresh rain, tree bark, and mud—it reminded her of her hometown in California.

While Malia was too busy lost in her own world—Kirito was guilty of staring and admiring her but his attention snapped to his right where he heard movement and saw a white-ish figure grazing a short distance away. He immediately stopped and tugged Malia to a stop as well. The silver-haired young woman gazed at him with open curiosity. She followed his narrowed eyes and widened, "Is that what I think it is?" She muttered very quietly as Kirito took out two throwing picks.

She watched with interest as he threw the first pick and it embedded itself within the tree next to the rabbit—the white creature with red eyes jolted upwards, looked at them, and made a mad dash for safety but Kirito was already anticipating its move and threw the second pick just as it made its first jump to escape.

The second throwing pick embedded itself into the rabbit and Malia clapped her hands with a laugh, "Awesome work, baby! I can't believe I didn't even sense it." She gave him a goofy grin as the two moved towards the rare Ragout Rabbit.

"I am a few levels higher then you." Kirito reminded with a cocky smirk.

She gave him a dry look but couldn't help but to grin, "No need to get cocky, you loser." She teases by nudging his shoulder before he picks up their prized dinner, "We are going to feast like kings tonight." She mumbled excitedly, "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see what you brought!"

Kirito watched her with amusement, "You kinda helped." He tried.

She snorted, "I was too busy day-dreaming to even notice the bloody thing."

Kirito laughed softly before grabbing her hand and returning to the path they were on. "Asuna has the highest cooking skill, at the moment, we should ask her to come home to cook it…" Malia frowned and then remarked sourly, "That's _if_ her bloody guild let her come home."

Kirito was taking note on how possessive Asuna's guild was becoming and how much work they were putting on the Vice Commander to the point where Asuna had to occasionally bunk at her HQ. He didn't like it because it made Malia upset but even with her being upset Malia understood that Asuna had to put her guild first…much to her dislike.

"I'm sure she could take an hour or two off to join us." Kirito tried to assure his girlfriend.

"Hopefully," She sighs softly before opening her menu, "I'm going to message everyone and get them to the castle for the surprise." She says happily. Kirito just smiles in response and is content to hear her babble about random things.

It didn't take them long to reach a village and transport back to their castle. Kirito and Malia were vigorously greeted by Solantir and Kraytor. Malia squealed and cooed at them and Kirito stroked their scales in greeting. Malia and Kirito were tiny compared to these two large dragons who were now fully grown and their levels maxed out. They had proven to be a major asset on the front lines and some of the pressure had been taken off the players who fought daily and put their lives on the line. Dragons were insanely over-powered and Kraytor and Solantir were no exception.

Malia only feared the time when her two children would have fight with a floor boss. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to partake in the fight with this level's boss…but she knew they had too. Having her two dragons fighting alongside the other players gave those players some much needed hope...maybe Malia was being selfish but she deserved to be, right?

Kirito and Malia walked into the main living area and were happy to see that mostly everyone was already gathered except Asuna. "Hey, where's Asuna?" Malia asked with a frown trying not to get upset with her best friend's lack of presence again.

"I checked the map to see where you guys were," Shen responded sitting up in his chair, "She's on her way."

Malia smiled feeling relieved, "Well…should we wait for her or just tell you all our surprise?" Malia smirked as her friends perked up instantly.

"Just tell us!" Elaina snapped impatiently, "I was in the middle of gambling, ya know."

"Gambling, seriously?" Malia deadpanned.

Elaina squirmed under her leader's stare, "Just a little fun is all, Malia, nothing serious." Elaina reassured her friend.

Malia gave her a serious look, "Just make sure it doesn't drain your money and don't get into any debt." She said quietly before turning to her boyfriend, "Well, are you going to show them?" Malia asked as her stomach grumbled with the anticipation of eating such a S-Class ingredient.

Kirito smirked almost as if he heard her stomach growling before opening his menu. Their friends gathered around as Kirito show-cased his prize to them. They all peered at his menu before gasping in shock. "Holy shit, that's…" Elaina muttered with wide eyes.

"That's a Ragout Rabbit!" Sachi gasped with sparkling eyes.

"Man, that is going to be _so_ good!" Ash cheered.

"I can imagine that Asuna would be the one to cook it since she maxed out her cooking skill last week." Nami giggled, "I only a level 95." She then sighs sadly but giggles again.

"How did manage to catch one, Kirito?" Ryku asked as the others praised Kirito.

Kirito seemed to almost shy from their praises before answering honestly, "I was staring at Malia—" Ash gagged while the others laughed at the youngest member's reaction, "And I happened to hear something rustling and it just so happen to be the rabbit everyone's heard about." He gave a light shrug hoping his answer would suffice them.

"Nice catch, dude." Agil slapped Kirito on the back, "I can't wait to try it!" He gave out a hearty laugh.

"Whenever Asuna decides to show up, that is." Malia chuckled, "That reminds me, Agil, we have some new items for you to sale in your shop!"

Agil grinned widely and his eyes sparkled, "You sure know how to warm my heart, Malia." The older player sighs happily.

Malia rolled her eyes, "Yes, because selling them and making players broke is such a good feeling." She replied sarcastically.

Agil smirked, "I have to make a profit otherwise we wouldn't have had enough money to do that hot springs addition."

"Touché." Malia laughed.

The atmosphere was lively and in good spirits. The S-Class rabbit meat was cause for celebration and everyone was super eager to get a bite out of the rabbit meat—they were all wondering how Asuna would prepare the meat and even pitched ideas.

The front castle doors opening caught everyone's attention, "That has to be Asuna." Jordan announced with a grin, "She's going to be so surprised. You know she's been dreaming of this rabbit forever."

Asuna came in and Malia beamed happily at the sight of her best friend until Malia caught Asuna's annoyed expression and…someone trailing behind her wearing a white and red uniform. Malia frowned, "Who the hell is that?" She grumbled.

"Hey, what's the surprise?" Asuna asked trying to ignore her former guild's blatant stares.

Malia stared at the intruder, "Who is this?" Malia asked trying her best not to sound rude. The man seemed older in age, he had his black hair in a pony-tail, he also had dark, beady brown eyes, and had wrinkles on his face. Malia…didn't like the vibe this man was giving out…there was something off about him.

Asuna turned slightly towards the male and introduced him to the Guild, "This is Kuradeel," She announced, "He's my bodyguard." She added with almost a sour tone.

"Since when the hell do you need a bodyguard?" Malia questioned when no else did.

Asuna gave her best friend a pleading look, "Malia, please, not now."

Malia pressed her lips together and everyone knew the dragon girl was not pleased with this intruder's presence. "Kirito, would you like to give Asuna her surprise?" Malia decided to ignore this man's presence and turned to her boyfriend.

Kirito nodded, "Sure." Kirito opened his menu and Asuna peered at her pop up screen as Kirito was requesting a trade with her.

Her eyes widen in shock and her mouth dropped open, "N-No way!" She almost shrieks losing her Vice Commander composure and it made her friends laugh, "Where did you get this?!" She demands hotly.

"We found him in the forest outside the seventy-fourth floor dungeon." Kirito smirked.

Asuna gaped at him, "Holy cow," She muttered accepting the trade, "I didn't think I'd ever set eyes on a S-Class ingredient! I'm guessing I'm going to be the one cooking it, eh?" She snorts as everyone cheers her name.

"How did you even want to cook this?" Asuna questioned.

"However you want, Chef!" Sachi spoke out with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, we'll trust your judgment because no matter what, that shit is going to be good!" Shen remarked with a laugh. Everyone else voiced the same and Asuna grinned because she felt so trusted in that moment. Food was sacred in the guild more so then coin and everybody's cherished weapons.

Asuna turned to Kuradeel, "You can go home, Kuradeel, I think I'm going to stay home tonight." She informed her bodyguard politely.

Kuradeel didn't look pleased, "You were meant to go back. We have much to do back at HQ with the incoming boss raid." He remarked almost as if he was speaking to an inferior.

Malia frowned not liking this man further.

Asuna cocked her eyebrow, "I haven't been home in days, Kuradeel, and I'm sure we can start planning the attack early tomorrow morning. I want to relax with my friends." She remarked smoothly and Malia praised Asuna because Malia was ready to snap at this man and sic her dragons on him.

"Then I must insist that I stay." Kuradeel persisted, "This guild…is full of shady players."

That had Malia quivering in fury. _How dare he insult my guild!_ Her inner dragon roared. Her friends were getting on their feet and protesting at this man. "We welcomed you into our home," Malia's voiced silenced the others, "I could have kicked your ass outside and left you to fend off my dragons but I was polite enough to let you stay," She glared at this man with dragon fury, "And you have the nerve to insult my family? You come into _our_ home and insult us? Do you have a death wish?" She snarled.

Kirito and her friends watched on with smirks and smiles. Like previously stated, Kirito loved seeing the dragon side of Malia. "Kuradeel," Asuna glared at him, "I think you've overstayed your welcome. I will be informing Heathcliff about your disrespect towards Malia. Be reminded that she is the leader of the most elite guild in all of SAO and Heathcliff will not be happy." Asuna coldly stated.

Kuradeel had this sour look on his face but knew not to push his luck any further. The glare Malia was giving him was enough to make his muscles quiver. How can a dirty beater deserve a beautiful girl like Malia? He wondered.

"Shen and Jordan, will you please escort Kuradeel out?" Malia asked.

"Sure thing." Shen grumbled.

"Of course." Jordan chirped.

"I know!" Asuna blurted out once Kuradeel was escorted out, "I'll make a nice stew!" She snapped her fingers with a grin, "That way there will be plenty for everybody! Nami, would you mind helping me by making some side dishes?" Asuna asked the red-head.

Nami gasped and nodded eagerly, "Of course!"

It wasn't long until everybody was gathered at the dining table and Asuna was placing the large, steaming pot of Ragout Rabbit stew onto the table. Nami was setting the side dishes which all looked good. The aromas in the room were almost overwhelming to the senses. Malia was practically drooling. Everyone got served a bowl and a side dish and there was a lot of happy, hungry chatter going on.

Malia stared at her bowl with longing. _God, this was such a iconic moment._

"Let's hold hands and give out a small prayer before eating." Malia reminded as they all joined hands. Some of her friends weren't religious but ever since they were stuck in this game…holding hands and saying a prayer was way to feel…normal and give them peace and unity. "Who wants to say grace this time?" Malia asked looking around the table.

"I haven't said grace yet!" Silica raised her hand shyly.

Malia smiled at the younger girl. They had just celebrated her birthday about a week ago. Soon it would be Elaina's birthday. It was nice to see how far Silica's training had gone. "Go ahead then."

Everyone bowed their heads as Silica said grace.

"Oh, man, I am _so full!_ " Malia exclaimed as she plopped herself onto her bed. It was decided recently that the two would share a room now. Going back and forth was so tedious to Malia that one day she had enough and blurted out the suggestion to Kirito. She had been embarrassed but Kirito revealed that he had been waiting for her to ask for a while now.

Kirito chuckled as he plopped down next to her, "I don't think I've ever tasted something so good." Kirito sighed wistfully as Malia curled into his side. She poked his cheek and he stuck out his tongue at her which made her giggle.

"I doubt we'll ever get to eat another Ragout rabbit every again." Malia pouted.

"Yup, I agree with that but at least we were lucky enough to try it once." Kirito pointed out.

"Asuna wanted to hang out tomorrow morning," Malia reminded Kirito, "She seems keen on taking a break from her guild…honestly, I think she's becoming agitated with them. She tells me that they've changed a lot much to her displeasure. It seems like their focus isn't on beating the game anymore." Malia mumbled as she got up and undressed from her uniform and into her sleeping gown.

Kirito watched shamelessly and responded, "I can only imagine how Asuna must react to that."

Malia chuckled, "Right? I don't think it'll be long until Asuna leaves that guild and comes back to ours. I don't doubt it." She says as Kirito takes the chance to change as well. "Did you want to shower first?" Malia asked.

Kirito yawned as he fixed the bed for them, "Can it wait until morning? My stomach is so bloated that I just want to lie down." He whined as he got comfortable on their bed. Malia smiled watching him…she opened the windows to let the cold breeze into the room—both players liked sleeping in the cold.

She got into bed with him and curled into his side as he lied on his back. He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. She stared at his handsome face admiring his pale skin and dark colored hair and eyes. He glanced at her, "Staring is rude." He smiled tiredly at her even though he loved it when she stared.

"Like I care." Malia muttered with a giggle and ran her fingers through his soft hair, "I can stare all I want because you're mine." She says softly.

Kirito's heart flutters and he brings her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

Malia's heart stutters like a fool, "I love you." She whispers back.


	18. The Close Bond Between Friends

_**Floor 74**_

 _ **Courtyard**_

 _ **October 18, 2024**_

It was early in the morning; Kirito was barely awake and yawning every few minutes. Malia was alert and ready to do some dungeon clearing with Asuna today. She hadn't had the chance to spend quality time with her best friend in a long time, it felt, and Malia was more then ready. Kirito glanced at his girlfriend and admired her excited demeanor and chuckled quietly as she bounced on her heels.

"How long is she going to take," Malia grumbled starting to get impatient even though it had only been five minutes since they had gotten to the 74th floor, "You think those bastards tried to make her stay?" Kirito noticed the protective and deadly gleam in his girlfriend's eyes—anyone who posed a threat to Malia's friends would have a very bad day. Malia was just as protective as a mother dragon protecting her clutch of eggs.

"She's probably trying to shake off that bodyguard of hers." Kirito yawned again and stretched out his arms and felt them pop nicely, it woke him up a bit too.

The sound of someone teleporting in grabbed the couple's attention but as they turned a flash of red and white came barreling towards them—or towards Malia. Asuna flew out of the teleportation circle with a light yelp and sent Malia flat on her back with Asuna thrown over her like a blanket.

Kirito blinked and shook his head, "Nice entrance but terrible landing." He commented as Asuna shot him a glare.

Malia groaned and used her palms to try to shove Asuna off only to grasp her best friend's breasts, "Wow, they're much larger then I originally thought." Malia commented to Asuna before the Vice Commander grew red in the face and smacked Malia on the back of the head with a deadly glare.

"Malia-chan, don't be a pervert!" Asuna growled with a mad blush before getting up and wiping the dust off of her uniform. Kirito, who hadn't heard Malia's comment, helped his girlfriend on her feet.

Malia smirked, "It was a compliment." She snickered.

Asuna couldn't help but to sigh at her best friend's weirdness before the sound of someone teleporting grabbed the Vice Commander's attention. Asuna was quick to hide herself behind Malia and Kirito as Kuradeel stepped through the teleportation circle looking all superior. The insufferable man glanced around before he laid eyes on Malia and Kirito and then Asuna hiding behind them.

His expression turned into one of annoyance, "Lady Asuna, it won't do to have you take such liberties," Asuna's glare intensified as the older man spoke, "Let's return to guild headquarters." Kuradeel calmly stated with an indifferent tone.

"No!" Asuna defiantly stated without hesitation as she gripped Malia's arm, "And what were you doing staking out my house so early in the morning anyway?" Asuna demanded angrily.

Malia cocked an eyebrow, "He's been stalking you?"

Kuradeel ignored the white-haired girl's comment before explaining, "I thought this might happen," His face turned into a light sneer as he glanced between Malia and Kirito, "So, for the past month, I've been carrying out my mission of observing you from a safe distance of the Castle."

It struck Malia as wrong and she wondered why her children weren't able to sense this man lurking so close to their home, did he have an obsession with Asuna? Or were there ulterior motives from that stupid guild of theirs? "Th-That's not an order from the Guild's commander, is it?" Asuna questioned with a frown.

Kirito and Malia exchanged wary glances as if sensing that things might go south at any moment—this man gave off a bad aura that alerted both Malia's and Kirito's keen senses.

"My mission is to guard you." Kuradeel calmly explained, "Needless to say, that includes your home."

"She is safe within the protection of the Castle walls," Malia icily spoke up with a blank expression but it was easy to see the iciness in her eyes and Kuradeel's attention shifted onto the famed leader of the Black Brotherhood Guild, "We have two fully-grown dragons outside guarding our home, what worries does your Leader have that requires such intensive guarding?" Malia questioned the man who gazed at her with a strange expression.

Kirito felt irked and growled under his breath—Malia surprisingly didn't hear it because she was too heated up with this stalker creeping on Asuna. Kirito did _not_ like the way this guy was gazing at his girl.

Kuradeel replied quietly, "That is none of your concern."

"It is my concern when some old man is creeping on my best friend without direct orders from their leader," Malia kept her cool and remarked calmly—Kuradeel felt anger towards this beautiful, bold girl but kept quiet, "It seems like I will have to have a word with Heathcliff."

Kuradeel stiffened slightly but sighed and began to walk towards them but stopped a few feet away, "Please, do not be unreasonable," He was now speaking to Asuna, "Now then, let's return to headquarters." He was bold enough to step in front of the group—the players in the plaza watching the scene unfold intently.

He reached around Malia and as Asuna made an attempt to move out of his grasp—he grabbed her wrist and gave a forceful tug. She stumbled through Malia and Kirito but both players were already springing into action to defend their friend. Malia brandished her Scythe from seemingly nowhere and Kirito grasped Kuradeel's arm, bringing the man to a halt.

Kuradeel felt the tip of her blade pressed against his back—although Malia could not hurt him in the safe zone…the threat was still there. Malia was vivid—how dare he grab Asuna so recklessly?! Kuradeel turned around to face the cold gaze on the beater's face and the dragon's fury on Malia's pretty, young face.

"I am sad to inform you that we have your Vice Commander reserved for today," Kirito calmly spoke even though he was almost seeing red from the nerve this guy had, "I'll take responsibility for Asuna's security." Kuradeel had this offended look on his face and ripped his arm away from Kirito and let go of Asuna. Malia grabbed her best friend and took her a few steps back before standing in front of her—protecting her.

Asuna watched worriedly because she knew these two players _very well._

Malia was basically a ticking time bomb.

Kirito was more mature then his counterpart but no less deadly and unpredictable.

"It isn't like we're going on a boss raid today, anyway." Malia added in with a harsh undertone."

Kirito nodded in agreement to his girlfriend's words, "Aye, so, you can go to headquarters alone." Kirito addressed him calmly but there was a deadly undertone in his voice, too. Kuradeel simply looked pissed off because he was being told off by some pesky teenagers.

"Don't mess with me!" Kuradeel snapped at both beta-testers, "Lowly level players like you couldn't possibly protect her!" His ego had been bruised, Malia thought, and he didn't take kindly to that. This man was simply throwing a tantrum and it made the dragon girl roll her eyes.

"I am a member of the glorious Knights of the Blood Oath!" He adds with a snarl.

"And I am Malia leader of the elite Black Brotherhood Guild and I am the _Mother of Dragons_ ," Malia's face twisted with a vicious snarl and her lovely eyes burned brightly with anger, "And _this,"_ She gestured to Kirito, her wonderful boyfriend, "This is Kirito, _The Black Swordsman,_ and _who are you exactly?_ " Malia demanded almost mockingly.

Kirito couldn't help but smirk slightly at the rush of pride that surged through him as she spoke about him so highly, "I know we could do a better job than you." Kirito inputted and when Kuradeel saw that slimy smirk on that dirty beater's face…it just pissed him off.

"If you're going to shoot off you mouth like that," Kuradeel hissed as he opened his menu, "You're prepared to prove it, right?" He mocked as he glared at Kirito. Malia was confused—she had been the one to run her mouth off not Kirito, what did this guy have against her boyfriend?

A pop-up menu appeared in front of Kirito reading:

 **Will you accept duel request?**

 **Opponent: Kuradeel**

 **Type: 1 vs. 1**

Kirito glanced at Malia and Asuna. Asuna was clutching her hand that Kuradeel forcefully grabbed and Malia still wielding her _Dragon Wings_ scythe. Malia looked Asuna and both players were asking for her say. Asuna pondered for a moment before a steely look of determination crossed her face and she nodded, she was tired of this guy and wanted nothing more then to see Kirito pummel him into the ground.

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked quietly.

"Yes, I will also report this to the commander myself." Asuna firmly said as she stared at Kuradeel.

Kirito looked at Malia, "Will you cheer me on?" He dared to ask with a wink thrown her way as he accepted the duel.

Malia gave her boyfriend a flat look but couldn't help but to smile at him, "I need pom poms." She remarked sarcastically as the duel popped up above Kuradeel and Kirito. Malia lazily placed a kiss on Kirito's cheek and didn't notice the nasty glare Kuradeel gave her but Kirito did…it made him angry. Malia was his…so, what was this guy's problem with her?

Kuradeel brandished his great sword and got into his stance. Malia stood back with Asuna and noticed the crowd gathering. "Nosy buggers." Malia sighed with a shake of her head and Asuna, despite the situation they were in, couldn't help but to giggle.

The timer began counting down from 60.

"Watch carefully, Lady Asuna and Lady Malia," Kirito's expression darkened tremulously, "I'll prove there's nobody capable of protecting Lady Asuna besides myself." He smirked widely and Malia couldn't help but to scoff at his words.

"Are all guys like this in your guild?" Malia asked her best friend.

Asuna shook her head in response.

Both girls watched as Kirito brandished his new sword that Shen made for him out of the left-over dragon teeth and scales from Kraytor and Solantir's baby days. The crowd began whispering to each other as if helping to spread the word of the duel that was going to happen—Kirito, the Black Swordsman and member of the Black Brotherhood, going up against a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

Malia rolled her eyes knowing that news of this duel would spread like wild-fire.

As the timer hit the final ten seconds—Kuradeel readied himself and Kirito did so as well. Of course her boyfriend looked much more fluent in his movements and Kuradeel seemed over-confident. "Boy, he is going to get a rude awakening right now." Malia mumbled to Asuna.

The Vice Commander smirked, "This will be fun to watch then."

Malia smirked with her best friend and gave her a side hug, "I'm rubbing off on you." Asuna just blushed and rolled her eyes in response. The timer reached one and the duel began with Kuradeel instantly charging an attack and charging towards Kirito. Kirito responded with a bit more speed and lithely charged forward-both players on a heads on collision. Everyone watched with baited breaths.

Malia was sure this was her first time seeing Kirito duel anyone in public that wasn't apart of their guild and she was sorta excited about this. She knew Kirito would win. Kirito was such an elite player with a high level that surpassed even her own level.

Kuradeel and Kirito made their moves—Kuradeel aiming downwards with this sickeningly happy look on his face and Kirito remaining cool and collected as he aimed upwards. Kirito's reaction time was a lot quicker then Kuradeel's, obviously, and he parried his attack excellently. Both blades collided and the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the courtyard. The attack sent both players in opposite directions—Kuradeel stumbled a bit while Kirito remained steady.

Malia smirked as Kuradeel held this expression of utter shock and not even a few feet away, the majority of his sword landed a few feet away from him, the tip sheathing itself into the ground. Everyone was dead silent and Malia almost felt like cheering out her boyfriend's name with pride.

Kuradeel straightened himself out and looked at his sword with complete disbelief, "I-Impossible." He uttered as his sword vaporized in his grasp. Kuradeel stumbled onto his knees in shock as Kirito straightened himself out with an indifferent look on his face.

"W-Wow, he destroyed the weapon." Someone whispered in utter shock.

Malia squealed and clapped her hands as Asuna remained partly stunned—Asuna knew Kirito was strong…but not _that_ strong! "Nice work, Kirito!" Malia bounded up to her love and peppered him with loving kisses. Kirito's expressionless face softened up and he held onto his girl firmly and accepted her kisses. Although Malia hated PDA, she didn't mind it in this moment.

Kirito put his sword away and looked towards Kuradeel, "If you want to try with another weapon, I'll be happy to take you on." Kirito gave him another chance, "But you've had enough, don't you think?" Kirito didn't feel as if this duel sufficed his angry blood towards this guy.

Asuna joined the couple and patted Kirito on the shoulder, "Good work, Kirito." Asuna smiled feeling very cared for that Kirito cared about her so much as to duel for her. She was very happy to see how much both her close friends cared about her so much, although, Malia always told Asuna how much she loved her.

"Thanks." Kirito smiled slightly.

The sounds of someone running up on them caught Malia's attention. Kuradeel was charging towards them with a dagger in his hand. Since Asuna had her back towards this man, it looked like he was trying to attack her but Kuradeel's eyes were solely fixed on Kirito.

Malia reacted with blinding speed and used her Scythe to expertly block his attack and send his dagger flying into some random direction—the crowd reacted with dramatic gasps. Malia resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "L-Lady Malia!" Kuradeel stepped back instantly, "He cheated somehow!" Kuradeel spat angrily, "Destroying my sword…there must have been some kind of trick behind that!"

Then he went to far for Malia's liking, "Otherwise, I never would've lost to a dirty beater like him!"

Malia had Kuradeel pinned to the ground with a dagger to his throat—the crowd once again gasped in shock—Malia snarled down at this pitiful man with hate, "You overstep your boundaries, you old fool," Kuradeel instantly cowered behind the sheer loathing and anger in the girl's eyes, "You are acting like some child who didn't get his way. You will go back to your headquarters _without_ Asuna, do you hear me? You will _leave her the fuck_ alone because if you don't , I won't hesitate to rid this world of an old pervert stalking my best friend!"

Kirito and Asuna were stunned.

Never have they seen Malia so violently angry to threaten to end someone's life. "You're speaking to superiors, remember that, you fool. You were assigned to guard a young girl, what does that make you, huh? _Nothing."_ She snarled down at this man and was very happy with the fear that he had in his beady, black eyes.

Malia was off of him in a flash, "Kirito has more virtue and respect for women then you do, and obviously, he is more of a man then you will ever be." She hissed and if Malia had dragon teeth, she'd be baring them at this man right now.

Malia put away her dagger and turned away from the stupid fool. She was fuming and she felt the need to kill something immediately. Kirito saw this and wrapped his arms around her as she barreled into him because she knew his warmth and scent would calm her down.

"Kuradeel, I am ordering you, as vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, as of today you are relieved of your position as bodyguard, if Malia wasn't already clear enough on the subject." Asuna remained stoned-faced and spoke with authority. "Return and stand by at HQ until you receive further orders. That is all."

Kuradeel jumped on his feet with his blood boiling. He glared at Kirito, that stupid beater, and hated him even more when he saw him holding Malia. Both men had a stare-off before Kuradeel acknowledged defeat, _at last._ The man walked with defeat into the teleportation circle and teleported back to his HQ.

Malia pulled away from Kirito's safe embrace as Asuna turned towards the couple with a sad expression, "Sorry, for dragging the both of you into an unpleasant situation…I honestly didn't think he would take it that far." She apologized softly.

"Are you kidding? You have _nothing_ to apologize for, Asuna!" Malia hugged her best friend tightly, "Geez, that guy was a total creep, dude! Ugh, and he had the nerve to grab you?! I am so having a conversation with Heathcliff tomorrow about that guy." Malia scowled.

"Are you okay, by the way?" He asked Asuna gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Asuna smiled slightly, "It could have been worse had it not been for you two." She blushes slightly, "I'm glad I have such great friends." It made Malia beam brightly and since Malia was obviously happy, so was Kirito.

"Asuna, you should really leave that stupid guild already." Malia complained, "They're such losers now, like, look at the kind of players they recruit," Malia shook her head, "I think you'd be better off with us again. Your guild isn't the same anymore."

Asuna's expression became thoughtful, "Yeah, I've noticed that they're not so focused on clearing the game anymore and I don't know why…I'm starting to question my guild now. Maybe I will leave." Asuna thoughtfully said with a small grin, "Anyway, let's get going! We have some dungeon clearing to do!" Asuna declared.

It was then that Malia's stomach grumbled quite loudly causing the dragon girl to blush as her boyfriend and best friend looked at her., "Heh, can we get some grub first?" Malia giggled.

Asuna groaned, "Malia!"

Kirito chuckled and kissed his girlfriend, "We can't defeat monsters on an empty stomach.

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors and how kinda short this chapter is. Ugh, I want to give you guys a long ass chapter but work limits my time on what I can do before I'm forced to go to sleep early because I work graveyard shift hours. Smh, hopefully Monday or Tuesday I can give ya'll a longer chapter. So, we're up against The Gleam Eyes in the next chappie! Oh, so exciting! Also, I will address in the next chapter about Malia's threaten to Kuradeel about having no guilt if she killed him, hehe. I know it sounded dramatic but I think we all sound pretty dramatic when we're hecka angry. Malia didn't mean it...or did she?!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I am very, very excited for the next chapter! Dragons, Gleam Eyes, the Black Brotherhood banding together, and Malia/Kirito fluff too! YAY!**

 **What are all of you most excited about in future chapters?**


	19. The Gleam Eyes

_**Floor 75**_

 _ **Dungeons**_

 _ **October 18** **th** **, 2024**_

Mapping out dungeons was a pain in the ass and Malia hated doing it. While it was fun fighting with Asuna and Kirito, Malia just wanted to go to sleep instead of killing monsters who wanted to kill her. They had just triple-teamed a lizard monster and were wondering towards a single path that wasn't mapped out yet. Kirito kept his eyes on the map and Malia was too busy dreaming about sleeping to notice what was ahead.

Asuna saw it…"Hey…look." She stopped walking and pointed ahead of the group.

Kirito and Malia came to a halt and looked up…it was an eerily, large, black door…and it sent shivers down Malia's spine because there was only one thing that could be behind such a large and ominous door. Without much hesitation, the group was pushing forward and coming up to the door where the door was and Malia was crept out by the skulls with horns adorning the black door.

"Isn't that…" Asuna trailed off.

"It's the boss room." Malia dryly said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, it probably is." Kirito could see the disdain on his girlfriend's pretty face.

"What do we do?" Asuna questioned, "Should we take a look?"

"Boss monsters typically never leave the room they guard," Kirito murmured, "So, if we just open the door, we should be okay." Kirito glanced at Malia to get her input.

Asuna looked at her friend, too.

Malia pursued her lips, "Have a teleportation crystal ready, just in case." She states firmly as she was very curious to what this boss monster looked like and how many health bars it had. The sooner they could beat this thing, the better. The three players took out their teleportation crystals and Kirito felt uneasy about this…if they, for some reason, couldn't teleport out…what would happen?

"Ready?" Kirito questioned the two girls.

"Let's do it." Malia readied herself.

"Yeah." Asuna agreed.

Kirito nodded and all three of them placed their hand on the door and began pushing the door open. It was heavy but not impossibly so that they couldn't open the door. The sound of the doors dragging on the stone made Malia's skin crawl and as the doors opened themselves…it revealed a pitch black room.

It sent unease in the three elite players.

Malia's eyes flickered around but there was nothing in the room. She clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her teleportation crystal and her Scythe. A heartbeat later, blue flames ignited the room to reveal an unholy beast snarling at them. Malia could feel her blood ran cold and her eyes to widen in horror as the blue demon in front of them glared at them.

He was bigger then any other boss and his body was adorned with gold, twisted horns sat on top of his head, a cobra acted as its tail, and gleaming red eyes stared lifelessly into her own. Malia…had never felt a fear like this before. She peered at its health bar and saw its name: The Gleam Eyes and he had _four_ health bars.

The monster stood tall and proud and while the three players ogled the beast in shock…it began to snarl and charge an attack…and then its eyes began to gleam a terrible blue color.

"Get out of here!" Malia snapped in fear.

The other two didn't need to be told twice. The three players hauled ass out of there and all Malia could see were those awful, blue eyes. They ran until they reached the very front of the dungeons and slumped against a pillar. Malia groaned and buried her face into her arms, "That's going to be a tough one to beat." She grumbled trying to get rid of its eyes from her mind.

Asuna and Kirito were panting heavily.

"Yeah," Kirito sighed, "At a glance, it only had one big sword." He informed.

"He'll have special attacks." Malia muttered.

"Yeah, you're right." Kirito nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to put tanks in the front row and keep switching then." Asuna commented as her mind began to reel with positions and strategies'.

"We should put _at least_ ten shield users up front." Malia offered with a soft frown. It would be hard to beat this boss monster but they would be prepared, unite, and defeat it in order to get to the next level. It had been a while since they've moved up a level and Malia was eager to get this boss battle over with.

Asuna nodded in agreement before saying brightly, "Enough chit-chat, it's gotten late and I know we're all hungry," Asuna gave Malia a smirk, "Right, Malia?" She teased.

The dragon girl gave her best friend a flat look but as Asuna opened her menu, Malia perked up. "Ugh, I love your food, Asuna!" Malia almost yelled as Asuna plopped their lunch into her lap. Kirito was pretty hungry and he did agree with Malia—Asuna's food was probably the best in the entire game.

"Take your gloves off, Kirito." Malia nudged him as she passed him his sandwich.

Her stomach growled loudly at the sight of food and she almost felt like she was drooling—she liked eating, sue her. Malia chomped off a big bite and sighed happily at that taste, "How do you do it, Asuna?" Malia questioned curiously as Kirito gulped his sandwich down.

"Do what?" Asuna tilted her head to the side.

"Get such great taste!" Malia waved her hand dramatically before finishing her sandwich.

"The taste is the result of a year's training and study," Asuna says opening her menu and showing all of her notes over the course of the year and Malia awed at all of Asuna's hard work, "Aincrad has around a hundred seasonings," She says as Kirito and Malia gazed in wonder at her notes, "To make it, I calculated all the parameters the flavor-recreation engines uses." Malia had no real idea what Asuna said but Asuna showed them a phial of light green liquid that was within the small basket she had in her lap, "This was made with grogua seed, shruga leaf, and calim water."

She opens it, "Hold out your hands." She instructed.

Malia and Kirito eagerly do so.

Asuna puts one drop in Malia and Kirito's waiting hands with a giant smile. Malia licks her palm and she groans, "It taste exactly like mayo!" She hadn't even realized that this taste was in her sandwich before! Asuna was too amazing and Malia wished she could create such great tasting things like her!

"Whoa." Kirito says with wide eyes.

Asuna pulls out the second phial with dark purple liquid, "This was made with abilba seed, sag leaves, and ulasifh bone." She drops a drop into the other two players hands, "Malia won't like the taste because she's told me before she doesn't like it much." Asuna giggles.

Malia drags her tongue over her palm and immediately makes a face, "Ugh, this is—"

"Soy sauce!" Kirito blurts out with a shit-eating grin before gasping, "You don't like soy sauce?1" He looks at his girlfriend completely shocked.

Malia smirks, "Do you love me less now?"

Kirito gives her a dry look, "Of course not, but, Asuna you could make a fortune if you sold these." Kirito says to her with a curious look.

"W-Would I?" Asuna blushes slightly.

"No, she can't!" Malia blurts out surprising Asuna and Kirito but the dragon girl is throwing her arms around Asuna protectively, "Asuna's cook is mine only!" Asuna couldn't help but to laugh at how child-ish Malia could be sometimes.

"You're so greedy, Malia-chan!" Asuna giggles feeling very much appreciated.

Malia pouts, "I wouldn't want to lose my share." She grumbles.

It was then that Malia saw the Fuurinkazan Guild entering into the area—they looked very tired and had probably been mapping the area as well. Klein spotted the small group and his expression lit up, "Hey, Kirito! Malia-san!" Malia couldn't help but to jump onto her feet with a wide smile while Kirito groaned. Klein reminded Malia of a puppy because his personality was so friendly and nice.

"It's been a while, Klein!" Malia says as the other Guild leader happily walks up the trio while his guild remains in their spots.

"So, you're still alive?" Kirito grumbles getting up as did Asuna.

Malia glares at her boyfriend, "Kirito…"

Klein just brushes Kirito's comment off because Klein knew Kirito decently well, "You're as surly as ever, eh?" Klein snorts and nudges Malia, "How do you put up with him, Malia?" He jokes and Malia giggles much to Kirito's annoyance. Asuna giggles catching Klein's attention and he immediately freezes.

"Um…" Malia knew what was coming and couldn't help but to start laughing.

Kirito rolls his eyes but formerly introduces the two players, "I'm sure you've met during boss fights but I'll introduce you anyway," Kirito remarks with humor, "This is Klein, of the Fuurinkazan guild.," Klein remained speechless and Malia could see Asuna blushing slightly, "And this is Asuna, of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Klein just gaped which made Asuna feel crept out.

"Hey," Malia nudged Klein, "Say something, you weirdo." She whispered to him, "Are you lagging?"

A heartbeat later, Klein was bowing and had his hand stretched out in front of him, "H-Hello, my name is K-Klein! I'm 24, single, and looking for a girlfriend—" Before Klein could finish, Kirito was jabbing him in the stomach causing his Guild, Malia, and Asuna to gasp.

"Klein!" His guild chorused in unison as Klein landed on his back.

"Kirito…why did you do that?" Malia demanded, wide-eyed, but she couldn't help but to laugh.

His five guild members surrounded the trio and both Kirito and Malia stood protectively in front of Asuna. Malia inwardly sighed and thought, _didn't these morons know that Asuna was underage?_ Klein was groaning on the ground as his guild stated, "You're Asuna, aren't you?" As if they hadn't heard Kirito introducing Klein to Asuna.

Kirito kept the adoring fans at bay while Malia shook her head, "I promise you that they aren't a bad bunch, okay?" Malia patted Asuna's shoulder as she was too stunned to speak, "Honestly, they didn't act this way with me." Asuna giggled at that.

"Besides Klein's face!" Kirito hollered over the chatter of the excited fan-boys.

Klein stomped on Kirito's foot causing her boyfriend to grunt in pain. Klein laughed as Kirito glared at him, "That's payback!" Klein told him before addressing Malia, "We didn't act this way with you because we knew you were taken by this emo boy!" Malia smirked in response.

"And what did you say about my face, man?" Klein glared at Kirito, who was still holding back Klein's guild members back.

"You guys are acting like animals!" Malia stomped up to the men and was about to chastise them about being ill-mannered towards women but the sound of Asuna laughing caught all of their attention. "Hello there!" Asuna smiled brightly as she had her arms behind her back and was bouncing on her heels, "I'll be re-joining the Black Brotherhood again so, that's why I'm here with these two! Nice to meet you!" Asuna said with happy tone.

"Eh? You're leaving the Knights of the Blood Oath?" Klein questioned.

Before Asuna could answer, the sound of marching grabbed their attention. Malia looked over the fan-boys and saw a strange sight heading their way. "Is that the army?" Asuna whispered in shock as they haven't been seen since they sustained heavy damage clearing the 25th floor.

"I wonder what they're doing here…" Klein muttered.

"After they sustained damage on the 25th floor, they've been more focused on strengthening their army then clearing floor levels," Kirito said darkly, "I'm surprised they left the first floor since then."

"At ease!" The leader of the army commanded his comrades.

It was almost comical how the men dropped onto the ground—it was easy to see how exhausted they were. Malia frowned…if they continued any further, they would come face-to-face with the boss room and she knew for sure, with his men dead on their feet that it was basically a death-wish.

The leader sauntered towards them, Klein's guild moving to the side to let the man through. He halted and spoke obnoxiously loud, "I am Lieutenant Colonel Corvatz of the Aincrad Liberation Army." He introduced himself formerly and waited for a response.

"Kirito of the Black Brotherhood." Kirito stated indifferently.

But before the others could introduce themselves this Corvatz continued on, "Have you cleared the area up ahead?" Malia felt irked that he would even think about going up ahead with his comrades so tired.

"Yes," Kirito responded, "We have a map leading to the boss room."

The older guy grunted and held out his hand, "Then I'd like you to hand over that map date to us." He commanded Kirito. Malia almost snarled in response—how pompous was this guy?

"Are you serious, man?" Malia hissed angrily, "Do you know how much pain in the ass it is to map the dungeons?"

"And you're telling us to hand it over for free?" Klein was out-raged.

"We share information and resources equally with civilian players!" Corvatz stated extremely loud, "And we maintain order in battle to liberate all players from this world as quickly as possible! _Therefore,_ you are duty-bound to cooperate with us!"

Malia snarled and Kirito was quick to grab her arm as a warning to calm down, "You've Guild has done _nothing_ but cower away on the first floor for months! You have no right to demand and say such things!" Malia was ready to swing her blade at this jerk! Ugh, the damn nerve! This is why no one liked the Liberation Army because they were such bullies with superiority complexes!

"You bastard!" Klein growled with his hand going to his sword.

"Back off," Kirito responded coolly, "I was going to go public with this data when we got back to town anyway," Malia huffed in agitation because she didn't want to give this stupid old man the satisfaction of getting the map data, "It's not a big deal." Kirito opened his menu to give the map data to this asshole.

"Next time have some manners and say please." Malia snapped at the old guy.

Klein whispered to Kirito, "Hey, hey, you're being way too nice, Kirito."

"I have no desire to make money off map data." Kirito said glancing at his hot-tempered girlfriend.

The old received the map data, grunted, and turned his back, "Thank you for your cooperation." And he walked away but not before Kirito gave him a warning.

"If you're planning to pick a fight with the boss, I'd recommend against it."

The old fool simply said, "That is my decision to make."

Malia was the first to snap at him, "You fool, you would risk the lives of your men for your bloody pride?" She was bristling with anger and Asuna was holding her hands to keep Malia from kicking the old man's ass.

"We just looked in the room," Kirito harshly stated, "And you won't get anywhere with that boss with your troops at half strength!" Everyone was disgusted with this man's blatant disregard for his comrades. "Just look at your comrades. They're exhausted!"

The old fool turned to glare fiercely at them, "My men aren't so weak as to give in this easily!"

"Please, reconsider! Return to your base, rest, and return to fight this boss another day!" Asuna cried out.

Corvatz ignored her pleas and turned to command his comrades, "Come on, men! On your feet _now!"_ His men gave no protest but struggled to even get on their feet. Malia and her friends watched with disgust and worry as they marched on towards the boss room.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Asuna whispered fearing for them.

"Did you see how tired his men were?" Malia muttered with disdain, "I hope that fool isn't so stupid to rush into a boss room with his men dead on their feet!"

"I say…"Kirito said quietly, "Let's at least go and keep an eye on them."

Klein smirked at Kirito, "Really?" He looked amused that usually emotionless Kirito was now a little bit easier to read and Klein probably had Malia to thank for that.

Kirito just gave his friend a dry look, "Don't start, Klein."

The group began to move forward into the deepest reaches of the dungeon. Kirito was leading and everyone else was following him because they all trusted him. "You've changed him a lot, Malia," Klein told the white-haired girl since he was walking beside her, "He used to be unsociable, moody, and addicted to combat but…since he joined your Guild and started going out with you…he's changed for the better."

Malia smiled, "You think so, Klein?"

Klein nodded with a thoughtful smile, "He's not so reckless now…and it's because he has you to take care now…but can you take care of him for, you know, and watch his back?" Klein knew he didn't have to ask but felt the need to.

Malia beamed at the slightly older man, "You know I will, Klein. He's in safe hands."

They marched on forward and it was interesting to see how Klein's guild fought and moved—it wasn't anywhere as in sync as her own guild but they were pretty decent for a guild of only six members. It wasn't long until Klein had killed the last monster that he said, "The only thing ahead is the boss room, right?" He asked and added hopefully, "Maybe they used an item to go back?"

"I hope so." Malia sighed, "That way we can all go home to go to sleep already."

"You're always sleeping, Malia, can't you work hard for one day?" Asuna teased with a giggle.

It was then that they heard a man's scream emitting from the direction of the boss room. The sound made Malia's heart drop instantly. "Malia, Asuna!" Kirito jumped into action.

"We're behind you!" Malia said as they began to rushing towards the boss room.

"H-Hey!" Klein called out for them but the three elite players paid him no mind and kept running towards the boss room.

"Bloody idiots!" Malia snapped as the boss room's door was left wide open and the blue flames inside were lit with anger.

They charged into the room with Kirito yelling, "Hey, are you okay?" Then the three players all gasped at the sight in front of them. The Gleam Eyes had the Army cornered and surrounded by blue flames—three men were already on the ground with yellow to red health bars. They were struggling to fight back while defending their fallen comrades. The Gleam Eyes lunged around attack and struck a few players.

"What are you doing?!" Malia shouted fearing for their lives.

"Hurry up and use your teleport crystals!" Kirito shouted to them.

"It's no good!" One of the men shouted back at them, "The crystals aren't working!"

Malia's mind flashed to the trap moon where they lost most of the Moonlit Black Cats. "There hasn't been a boss room with a trap like this before!" Asuna said with shock. Kirito looked at his girlfriend and saw the fear flicker across her eyes and he knew instantly what she was thinking…it was the trap room where Kirito almost lost Malia.

"For the Liberation Army, there is no such word as _retreat!_ " That stupid old man, "Fight, fight!" He shouted charging an attack.

"You fools!" Kirito snapped as Klein and his guild caught up.

"What's going on?" Klein panted lightly before he saw the terrifying scene in the room and gasped lightly in shock.

"They can't use teleportation crystals in there." Kirito muttered to his old friend.

"If we go in, we might be able to open up an escape route but…that alone is risky." Malia said with a frown.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Klein growled.

"Everyone…charge!" Corvatz shouted and his men shouted together.

"No, you idiot!" Malia snapped.

"Don't do it!" Asuna yelled.

The Gleam Eyes growled loudly before throwing its head back and shouting at them—with a surprise attack of purple electricity! The men all shouted in shock and tried to get behind the shield users but the Gleam Eyes was already charging an attack and striking at them. Men shouted in pain and Gleam Eyes struck his blade across the only player standing and struck him across the whole room.

Corvatz landed a few feet away from the group and all everyone could do was stare in complete shock. Kirito rushed forward, "Hey!" He kneeled over the man, "Hang on!" Malia was already opening her menu to take out a health potion but then Corvatz had his helmet destroyed and the older man had tears in his eyes at the realization of what was about to happen.

Malia was rushing forward with the health potion but it was too late.

Corvatz said one word, "Impossible." And then he vaporized into thin air and right in front of Kirito's and Malia's eyes.

"No…" Malia heard Asuna whimper.

Malia could only stare with a broken heart…they hadn't lost anyone since floor 67. A man's scream snapped Malia out of her despair as Gleam Eyes raised his sword and charged an attack on the red health bar players. Malia glanced at her friend and both girls steeled themselves for what they were about to do.

"No!" Asuna shouted as she and Malia readied their weapons and charged forward at lightning speed.

"Malia, Asuna!" Kirito shouted.

Asuna and Malia spilt into different directions and charged their attacks. Asuna hit him with five lightning quick jabs to his back while Malia swung her light-weight Scythe in rapid succession and hit Gleam Eyes at the legs. Gleam Eyes was quick to halt and restart his attack and he started with Asuna since she was the closest. Malia watched in horror as Gleam Eyes sword narrowly missed hitting Asuna but it stunned her completely. Gleam Eyes then struck Asuna with his free hand and sent the elite player across the room.

"Asuna!" Malia screamed watching as her best friend roll but managed to sit up with a furious expression. Malia was instantly running towards Asuna seeing as Gleam Eyes was charging another attack. Kirito was there to shield Asuna and blocked the incoming attack with force.

"Asuna, get back!" Kirito instructed as Malia charged an attack and struck Gleam Eyes in the chest with her Scythe. Asuna nodded knowing that the power combo that was Kirito and Malia would be able to handle and distract this beast and she ran to go help Klein and guild with the Liberation Army. Malia was knocked back by the snake tail and she snarled back in anger.

The Gleam Eyes was about to unleash the electricity attack as the monster saw what was going on but Kirito was quick to slash the monster across the back to halt the incoming power attack. Malia and Kirito worked to buy the others time but it was hard. The couple worked in sync and it was hard for the others to keep focus on their task when they wanted to watch the two elite players fighting side by side. Malia flinched when she felt a slash on her leg but continued to swing her blade in rapid succession. Malia heard her friends calling her and Kirito's name but she couldn't afford to look away in fear of being hit.

Kirito and Malia both block his attack but he came back with another attack that sent both players flying into separate directions. Kirito managed to jump upright and slide across the floor but Malia was up on her feet in a flash and launching another attack with a loud battle cry. Kirito watched with fear as Malia charged and Gleam Eyes had his tail strike Malia without notice.

"Malia!" Asuna screamed in horror.

"Malia!" Kirito shouted as his heart just dropped.

Malia felt the fangs of the cobra sinking through her armor and into her body and she threw her head back and let out a pained cry as the cobra wrapped itself around her tiny body and fling her across the room and into a wall—her health bar dropping to yellow and more so because the cobra had poison in his fangs.

"Malia!" Malia's vision was blurry and she felt the pain burning her body alive. Asuna had rushed over to her and pulled her head into her lap. Health potions wouldn't work on her because this was poison and to get rid of poison…they needed the potion _cure of poison_ which no one had since…poison in boss rooms were nonexistent.

All Asuna and everyone else could do was watch in horror as Malia's health bar depleted.

Kirito knew what he had to do…he had to finish this quick or else the poison would kill Malia. Kirito gazed at the remaining Liberation Army men and saw their health in the danger zone. He had to do it…there was no other way. Kirito barely managed to see the incoming attack from Gleam eyes and barely managed to block the attack with his blade. Damn it, he couldn't be indecisive now!

"Asuna, Klein!" I need you to hold it off for ten seconds!" Kirito shouted at the two players as he dodged another attack from Gleam Eyes.

"Got it!" Klein nodded.

Asuna got up and one of Klein's guild members took her spot and watched over the poisoned Malia. Malia could barely keep her eyes open and she could feel her heart rate slowing down drastically— _is she how she was going to die? No…I have faith in Kirito._

Asuna and Klein were quick to switch with Kirito to give him the ten seconds he desperately needed. Kirito was quick to open his menu and equip the skill he had been keeping secret for months now. Klein charged an attack and while Gleam Eyes was about to send Klein flying, Asuna was quick to attack.

"Okay, ready!" Kirito shouted.

Asuna struck Gleam Eyes and jumped back as the monster readied another attack but Kirito was already flying forward with his sword sliding across the massive blade that Gleam Eyes had…and his hand reaching for another sword on his back. Kirito send Gleam Eyes stumbling back and everyone watched in shock as Kirito held _two_ blades in his hands. Gleam eyes slammed his blade downwards but Kirito reacted fast enough to use both of his swords to halt the attack before it could hit him.

Kirito sent Gleam Eyes to stagger back, _"Starburst stream!"_

It was then that Kirito started an onslaught of hits with both swords mere milliseconds apart. Kirito danced with his two blades striking the monster without stop and the beast roared in pain. Asuna and Klein and his guild could only watch with wide-eyes and mouths hanging open. Malia could faintly see through her blurry vision and smiled softly, _finally,_ she thought, _he used them._

"W-Wh-What skill is that?" Malia heard Klein ask in shock.

All Kirito could think of was his girlfriend and how each second was depleting her health into the red zone. He wouldn't lose her…no… _faster,_ he told himself, _faster._ Gleam eyes struck his blade with Kirito's but Kirito managed to stagger Gleam Eyes but the monster struck his fist against Kirito stunning him for a spilt second before Kirito shouted and began something that would be written down in history.

As Kirito was striking Gleam Eyes with rapid attacks, the monster managed to grip one of Kirito's swords and everyone watched in fear as Gleam Eyes lunged another attack. But Kirito wasn't deterred and as Gleam Eyes lunged his blade, so did Kirito with his _stronger_ blade and struck the beast through his stomach.

Gleam Eyes pixilated into a thousand pieces almost instantly.

When the monster was defeated…Malia let herself fall into the waiting darkness.

" **Malia!"**

Someone was holding her…something wet struck her face…"Malia, please wake up!" It was Kirito.. Malia opened her eyes but her vision was blurry and though she could make out Kirito's figure…she couldn't see his face very well. She blinked slowly unsure what had happened…she couldn't remember much…the last thing she could remember was that stupid cobra tail striking her and…Kirito using his dual-blade skill to defeat that stupid goat.

Kirito's exhausted and worried face came into focus and from the corner of her eye…Asuna was leaning over her with tears in her eyes. She began to sit up and cringed at the pain in her body, "O-Ow." She mumbled as Kirito held her tightly in his arms and Asuna looked so relieved.

"W-What happened?" She asked softly as she looked around the boss room to find that the pillars that had formerly had blue flames had changed to red flames and Klein's Guild and what remained of the Liberation Army guy lingered around. Everyone looked properly tired and Malia was relieved that they managed to beat Gleam eyes…but, at what cost?

How many did they lose?

"How long was I out?" Malia asked another question.

"A few minutes," Asuna responded as Kirito was quiet…He buried his face into the crook of her neck. He had almost lost her again…that was _too_ close for Kirito's liking. One more second and she could've died in his arms. He felt the sting of his tears drop onto her armor. "We were so scared, Malia, I thought I was going to lose you." Asuna whispered as she wiped at her tears.

Even though Kirito was clinging onto her for dear life…Malia reached out to pat Asuna's head, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Asuna, I'm here to stay until we beat the game." Malia chuckled softly.

Klein patted Malia on the head now, "You gave us quite the scare, dragon girl." Klein smiled relieved that Malia had made it…because if Malia died…Kirito…Klein didn't even want to think how that would affect Kirito.

"What's the damage?" Malia dared to ask even though she didn't want to know the answer.

"Corvatz and two others died." Klein responded sadly.

Malia flinched, "We haven't lost anyone to a boss fight since floor sixty-seven." She mumbled with sadness.

"Can we…have a moment alone, please?" Kirito's voice was muffled by Klein heard him fine.

Everyone was dying to know what had happened earlier with Kirito and his…new skill but Klein understood that Kirito had almost lost his girlfriend and needed a moment. "I'll tell you all later but just…let me have a moment with Malia." Kirito pleaded without looking up or pulling away from Malia.

Malia's heart stuttered and she found herself curling into Kirito more.

"Come on, guys," Asuna got up with a sniffle, "We can wait for them at the town square for now and some of you need health potions ASAP." Asuna began to lead the large group towards the warp gate that would teleport them into the main city square.

Kirito waited until they were gone before pulling away from Malia for a second and then pressing his lips against hers in almost desperate kiss. Malia responded back in a soothing way…almost as if he had said, " _I almost lost you…I was so scared."_ And her kiss back was saying, _"I'm here now, I'm okay, I won't ever leave you."_

Kirito pulled away and caressed her face, "Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" Kirito asserted firmly, "I don't know what I would do it I lost you, Malia, and I don't even want to think about it either."

Malia smiled with teary-eyes and pulled him towards her so that their foreheads were resting against each other, "I didn't mean to act so recklessly, Kirito, I didn't even know that that cobra could even strike. I didn't mean to scare you, baby, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Kirito pulled her flushed against his body and she gladly accepted his embrace.

Malia heard Kirito opening his menu but brushed it away. She just buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes since she was so exhausted and her body was fatigued to hell. She just wanted to sleep for the next few days. She could still feel the poison in her system but the moment that Gleam Eyes was defeated, the poison stopped attacking her health.

Kirito pulled away from her and cleared his throat, "Um, I was going to wait a bit longer before asking but since…what happened not too long ago, I thought it would be better if I did it now." He looked flustered and Malia looked at him with confusion.

"Do what?" She asked slowly.

Kirito pulled out a ring—a ring with a golden band, a pale blue gem nestled in the middle, and with dragons carved into the sides. Malia's mouth dropped almost to the ground and she was left speechless.

"Will you marry me, Malia?"

She didn't even need to think about, "Yes, I'll marry you, Kirito." And kissed him like she's never kissed him before.

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors, lol. Um, no black brotherhood in this chapter...I was going to add them but decided against it. I needed this chapter to be dramatic as could be, hehe. Also, I learned that health potions cannot be used in anti-teleportation zones (if i read it from the right source.) Also, health potions take some time to do their desired affect, I guess, and are not instant. If you take a health potion, you cannot take another until the cooldown time is up. I dunno, I thought it was worth mentioning, in case of any confusion. Oh, and even though health potions do heal your health, it doesn't get rid of your bodies fatigue.**

 **Interesting, right?**

 **How did you like this chapter?**

 **Hehe, Kirito finally proposed!**


	20. The Challenge

_**Floor 55**_

 _ **Grandzam**_

 _ **October 19, 2024**_

"I do apologize to have bothered you so soon after being married," Guild Commander Heathcliff sat in the middle of a long curved table with four other generals or whatever, Malia couldn't be bothered. She was incredibly angered that _the day_ after Kirito had proposed to her…and this bastard decides to ruin what would've been their pre-honeymoon. She stood beside Kirito and Asuna—both players looking visibly irritated as well.

The Guild Commander bore a long red and white cloak while the other bore white with red armor. Malia gazed about the room in boredom and simply wanted to go back to her children and her friends' and enjoy some time together before Kirito swept her off to their new home on floor 24. Heathcliff gave a slight smile as he saw Malia's annoyed expression, "But I must insist…when I heard Asuna was planning to leave the guild and re-join the Black Brotherhood, I was rather upset."

Malia almost wanted to sneer at the man.

"She is one of our most important players in the guild, you know…" Guild Commander trailed off with a drawl.

"If she was so important, you should have picked a better bodyguard for her." Malia's words sliced through the air with iciness; she couldn't be bothered with pleasantries at this moment.

"I do apologize for the trouble that Kuradeel caused, but we cannot allow our vice commander to leave just like that." His voice sounded indifferent to Malia and it irked her the wrong way, who was he to force Asuna to stay in a guild she wanted no part in being with anymore?

"Asuna is not some cherished toy solider," Malia hissed with narrowed eyes and she felt her hand twitch towards her scythe, "No player should ever be forced to stay within a guild they want no part of," Heathcliff simply stared at her without emotion, and it bothered Malia, "Asuna wishes to leave, and she will." Malia declared firmly.

"She will be free to leave…" Heathcliff spoke with an amused smirk curling on his lips, "Under one condition, of course."

"Of fucking course," Malia spat angrily as Kirito placed a calming hand on her arm, "I know what you want, it's easy to see in your eyes that you want Kirito and I to join your stupid guild but that won't fucking happen." Malia flared with red clouding her eyesight.

 _What a pompous fool!_

Heathcliff looked more amused now, "It would be such a greatness to acquire the Black Swordsman and the Mother of Dragons to my guild but even I wouldn't dream of asking of such a thing," His grey eyes flickered to Kirito, "Win or lose, Asuna will be free to leave…all I simply want is to duel Kirito."

Malia tensed with confusion and Kirito didn't seem phased by the Guild Commander's proposal. "Very well," Kirito remarked calmly without much hesitation, "If you would rather settle this with swords, that's fine with me." Malia didn't like it…but it wasn't a win-or-lose type of situation. It just made Malia confused even more. Heathcliff had stated that Asuna was an important player to their guild…but to so easily give her up and just to duel Kirito?

 _What was his angle?_ Malia thought with wary suspicion.

Heathcliff looked delighted, "Then it is settled," The large man clapped his hands with a gleeful smile, "Asuna will be honorably discharged from her position after we duel, does that sound alright to you?" Heathcliff peered at both Malia and Kirito.

"When will this duel take place?" Malia scathingly asked and remarked, "Be _very_ aware that you are cutting into our time."

Heathcliff looked at her with a frown, "You are right…I am being selfish, I must admit, but…let us duel on the 75th floor tomorrow at noon. That isn't that bad, right, Malia?" Heathcliff looked sincere but Malia just felt even more upset with this situation. Asuna squirmed beside her feeling at total fault for this…Malia clenched her jaw as she exchanged glances with Kirito.

Her husband gave her a gentle smile and turned to answer Heathcliff, "Tomorrow."

Heathcliff smiled broadly at them, "Then the three of you are free to leave! I almost forgot…but Congratulations on the marriage, Malia…Kirito." Again, he seemed so sincere that it almost made Malia's head spin. Something felt off about Heathcliff but not…in a totally evil or bad way. "I hope the marriage is blessed with many fond memories and happiness…God knows we need it in this world." Heathcliff sighed wistfully.

Upon arriving back to their castle, their guild was already gathered into the main living area and demanding answers. Heathcliff had spread the word quicker then even Malia thought possible. On top of the crowd that had infested their gates in the morning and now this, Malia was ready to face-plant into her bed and nap the day away.

All she had wanted to do today was prepare for their incoming honey-moon, but even that had been spoiled. She was in a foul mood and it was obvious to everyone, even her children, and everyone kept their distance….because poking at a mother dragon would cause the poor girl to explode in rage. Not that it ever happened but everyone was smart enough not to provoke her.

Malia stalked off while Kirito explained what had happened.

Asuna, torn and guilty, bravely went after her best friend. The Vice Commander was well aware of the fact that Malia could snap at her but Asuna couldn't care, she had to make sure Malia was okay despite what transpired today.

"Malia," Asuna called after her friend, who was trudging up to the sleeping quarters, "Malia, please, hold up!" Asuna called.

Even though Asuna could easily catch up to Malia, Asuna wanted Malia to give her permission to come up to her. Malia sighed softly knowing she could never be fully upset with anyone in her guild…especially Asuna. Everything they had done was to ensure Asuna could return home and rejoin the guild…Malia shouldn't be so childish.

A duel wouldn't hurt, would it?

Honestly, it was just a day…their honey-moon wasn't on a time limit. Malia paused on the stairs and peered back at her best friend, "Sorry." Malia spoke with a sigh, "I shouldn't be throwing a tantrum."

Asuna caught up with Malia and gently took hold of Malia's hand, "Your anger is understandable, Malia…I just feel so guilty that all of this has happened because of me."

Malia snorted, "This all happened because your Guild is shit."

Asuna smiled despite Malia's cussing, "That is true."

Malia frowned at her friend, "I'm just concern…what is Heathcliff's motive? He so easily gave you up…to just duel with Kirito?" Malia pointed it out to Asuna…who realized now how odd it was.

"You're right…"Asuna murmured with furrowed eyebrows, "Maybe Heathcliff wants to test out Kirito's dual blades?" Asuna proposed softly.

Malia shrugged, "We can't fully known…but I don't know…Heathcliff gives me a weird vibe." Malia mumbled before sighing with tiredness, "Word will spread and tomorrow is going to be a pain in the ass."

Asuna gave a small smile, "But at least you'll be able to enjoy your honey-moon right after." Asuna reminded Malia with happiness.

Malia quirked her lips slightly, "It is going to feel so good stepping away from our normal chaotic duties…" Malia squeezed Asuna's hand, "Will you watch over the guild until we return, Asuna?" Malia asked her best friend. Malia trusted her entire guild with her life…but Malia trusted Kirito and Asuna with every fiber of her soul and being.

Asuna's eyes widened, "A-Are you sure?" Asuna sputtered, shocked, "Don't you think Elaina or Ryku would be better off in your place?" Asuna demanded.

Malia shook her head, "I think everyone will agree with my choice. Elaina would be too harsh as a leader, Ryku too laid-back, Nami would be too soft, Shen would be too rough, Ash is, well, Ash, and Jordan would…probably be too lazy," Malia giggled already knowing her friends too well, "Sachi is barley getting on board with boss battles and Silica is far from being ready," Malia exhaled, "So, you see, you're the only one bossy enough to be the boss while I'm gone."

Asuna playfully pushed Malia and the silver-haired girl grinned, "Besides, it's already been decided." Malia shrugged.

"W-What?!" Asuna gaped.

Malia nodded with a thoughtful expression, "Yeah," She dragged out the word, "They were the ones who suggested you be in charge last night…after you left to go to sleep, and I was all for it, well, I was already going to suggest putting you in charge, but they had already beat me to the punch line." The dragon girl shrugged lazily.

Asuna felt happy that the others trusted her so much. She really felt happy to be joining them in battle and arms again. She had missed them during boss battles and expeditions…she almost regretted leaving them in the first place.

"There you are," Kirito peered up at the two girls, "Asuna, Silica is looking for you. She wants to train." Kirito advised, his eyes flickering between Asuna and his wife.

Asuna perked up, "It's my turn to train her already?"

Kirito nodded, "Surprisingly, Sicilia is just as excited."

Asuna looked thrilled to hear and turned to Malia, "Silica is learning really quickly but she doesn't do well under pressure." Asuna told her while Kirito joined them on the stairs, "I think for quests and expeditions, she should do fairly well, but as for anything other then that…" Asuna shook her head.

Malia nodded, "We knew that would be possible when taking in Silica but that's alright. As long as she pulls her weight in the guild and during group outings, she's fine. I didn't expect her to charge into a boss battle within a few months of joining the guild." Malia mused softly.

"Didn't we let her join because you didn't want Silica to be alone?" Kirito questioned.

Malia nodded, "Yeah, I just couldn't bare letting her go off on her own."

Asuna smiled, "Despite what other players think, you do have a very large heart." Asuna told her friend. Asuna knew that other players' loved to gossip about the Mother of Dragons…saying that she was a fierce and cold-hearted warrior and Asuna knew that it bothered Malia.

Malia beamed at her best friend and Asuna grinned back.

Kirito simply smiled, letting the two girls' have their bonding moment. Asuna raced off to train with Silica leaving the newly weds to their own. Kirito slipped his arm around Malia's waist and pulled her into him, "Bets are already being placed." Kirito murmured with a crooked grin.

Malia rolled her eyes, "Of course they are, and I can imagine how they'll be tomorrow before the duel." She replied sourly.

Kirito smiled and the two began making their way up to their room, "At least Asuna will be free to leave, wasn't that the point in confronting them?" Kirito questioned to her.

Malia snorted and muttered, "Even you find it off that Heathcliff would so easily give up Asuna just to duel you, Kirito."

Kirito nodded, "I do find it odd, but what else can I do? It won't do any harm and I'm curious to see what Heathcliff has up his sleeve." They made it to their room and Malia scurried over to the bed and jumped in with a groan.

Kirito closed the door and smiled in amusement.

Malia opened her menu and undressed from her armor and into a thin, blue night-gown that went to mid-thigh. Kirito undressed too, opting to lounge in just some black shorts. Malia admired the view and briefly thought of how their bodies looked in the real world. Her hands felt his smooth and warm chest—hardened by the years of training. Kirito quirked an eyebrow at his wife but she just grinned at him.

They cuddled into bed together, Malia resting on Kirito's chest and Kirito lazily rubbing her back and even fondling her ass. She was soft—softer then anything Kirito could remember. She was warm…so, so warm to him. She smelled sweet and innocent, a smell that was lost to him. She reminded Kirito that he had to fight…fight everyday for her…fight to get out of this death game and to really feel her flesh against his.

He sighed as his thoughts wandered dirtily.

Malia giggled, "Whatcha thinking?"

Kirito gave her a dry look, as if his hardening dick wasn't pressing against her stomach. She smirked coyly, "Do you think we'll have sex?" Malia questioned curiously.

"I don't know," Kirito replied, "It feels wrong to have sex within the game." Even though Malia and Kirito have exchanged touches and explored each others' bodies, it just didn't feel right to the both of them. The married couple wanted to _really_ feel each other, not the artificial touches they were bound to in the game.

"Who knows who long we'll last?" Malia sighed with impatience.

Kirito chuckled as he ran his hands through her soft hair, "I guess we'll find out soon enough." He mused.

Malia just huffed and enjoyed the caresses Kirito was giving her; happy that they finally had some time to themselves.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! And any errors you saw, haha. I changed a few things around (as you might have noticed in the beginning of the chapter) Heathcliff and Kirito will duel but Kirito will NOT be joining the Knights of Losers blood. I will say, that the scene with Kuradeel and the other cool dude that Kuradeel killed, won't happen. Well, it will happen but the other guy won't die. Kuradeel will strike just in a different fashion. I might change a few things further in the story but for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I am able.**

 **P.S If you didn't know, sex is a thing in SAO. I read about it and even the manga, it was suggested that Kirito and Asuna had sex in Asuna's home. While sex is cool and all (protected sex is the only cool sex) I don't like the idea of it happening between my OC and Kirito, so, while they may exchange some naughty touches and stuff, they will not ultimately have sex together while in SAO.**

 **Also, I better not get any crap because of this, lol. Remember that these are teenagers and teenagers get horny-statistically, women are hornier then men. (I think I read that somewhere, I could be wrong.)**


	21. The Duel

_Floor 75_

 _Collinia_

 _October 20, 2024_

Malia sat next to Kirito underground the arena; it wouldn't be long until the duel started and the young woman could feel the excitement in the air and hear it as well. Kirito was holding onto her hand not looking very nervous while Asuna was pacing in front of the couple. "When I saw your dual-wielding the other day, I thought your strength was on another level," Asuna spoke with worry heavy in her voice, "But the commander has a unique skill too…"

"We know," Malia spoke softly, "We've seen it several times during boss fights."

Kirito nodded, "Divine Blade," Kirito spoke with a sigh, "It maximizes attack and defense power. The attack is strong, but that defense is incredible." Kirito felt Malia squeeze his hand in silent reassurance; Kirito wasn't worried at all because he wasn't losing anything in this duel, well, perhaps some of his reputation would take a hit but he wasn't particularly concern with that. Kirito just wanted to take Malia and go somewhere far away.

"No one has really ever seen his HP bar fall into the yellow zone." Asuna added while fidgeting with her fingers.

Malia huffed, "His skill is vastly overpowered." And completely unfair in duels but when battling powerful bosses, it probably saved lives.

"Why aren't you very concern if you lose, Kirito?" Asuna asked with a frown; she felt like she was the only one really freaking out about this duel.

Kirito and Malia exchanged glances and shrugged in unison, "The only thing I can lose is my reputation but I don't really care about that so," Kirito explained to Asuna, "Heathcliff cares more for show than I do and he already approved your request to leave the Guild."

Asuna nodded with understanding, "I…I just can't help but to feel like Heathcliff has _some_ other motive for dueling you." Asuna mumbled.

"He probably has," Malia sniffed indifferently, "But imagine the uproar when Heathcliff beats Kirito— _the Black Swordsman—_ in duel even against Kirito's duel blades? Players would _flock_ to join the Knights." Malia found it was the only other logical reason why Heathcliff was so intent on fighting Kirito…perhaps that and to test out Kirito's strength.

"Malia, don't you have a unique skill, too? Asuna questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah," Malia replied somewhat gloomily; the memory of Rowan giving up his NPC life replaying in her mind, "I rarely use it." Asuna noticed her best friend's sudden change of emotion but it was Kirito who spoke next.

"You never use it," It was _his_ turn to squeeze her soft hand, "Because it brings back memories about Rowan, right?"

Malia gave a curt nod and grumbled crankily, "It's called _Dragon Aspect,"_ Asuna and Kirito did not fail to notice the scowl and sourness on Malia's face, "From what the description says I can only use it once per day and I take on the aspects of dragon meaning I gain the strength of a dragon by delivering colossal blows and I basically receive their armored hide for defense."

Asuna asked with soft curiosity, "Why didn't you use it—"

"I didn't think about using it and besides, everything happened so fast and none of us were expecting that stupid snake tail to strike back." Malia replied with some ice in her voice but Asuna didn't take her tone to heart. "But as we get higher and higher into more dangerous boss fights, I will have no choice _but_ to use my unique skill." Malia had long ago made peace with the fact that Kayaba had given her the unique skill for some reason and made a quest specifically designed for her…Malia couldn't know why unless she asked the jackass himself but that was impossible due to her situation.

Perhaps one day, she would know why.

"Well, I don't plan on loosing easily," Kirito changed the subject; since he didn't like Malia's gloomy and forlorn expression, "I don't have anything to lose but I'm a rather sore loser." Kirito smirked at Malia and Asuna.

Asuna rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

Malia giggled and kissed Kirito on the cheek, "I guess it'll be my job to cheer you up _if_ you lose, eh?" Kirito's eyes brightened at the prospect while Asuna gagged and started whining that the Malia needed to calm down and keep her raging hormones in check.

"Maybe I will lose." Kirito mused.

Asuna, whom had a blush on her face, muttered again, "Idiots."

* * *

Malia wore a bored expression on her face as Heathcliff and Kirito stood in the middle of the arena. The stone underneath her feet shook with the roaring cheers from all the excited players waiting to see a legendary duel happen. She and her guild sat nearest to the ground, unlike other players who had to pay to get good seats, Malia simply used her intimidating reputation to get the best seats possible.

Other players feared her for whatever reason and although it annoyed Malia because she was anything but a cold-hearted dragon girl, sometimes the reputation came in handy. Unlike Malia, her friends were all excited to see the duel, which they all expressed apologizes to their leader in respect, before cheering and placing bets. Malia couldn't blame them because some part of her was a little bit curious on how this duel would turn out.

"This is even better than when Malia and Kirito dueled at the ball." Jordan giggled like a school girl as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

"Nothing will ever be top that duel." Elaina snorted as she grabbed stuffed her face too. Malia didn't fail to take notice how close Elaina and Jordan were growing as of recently. Agil sat next to her and nudged at the dragon girl to gain her attention.

Malia looked at him and he whispered in her ear, "I told you."

Malia scowled at him but there was a smile on her face; Agil _had_ told her that Jordan and Elaina were getting rather cozy with each other one day very long ago when Agil and Malia had gone off to do quests together. Malia had laughed at the idea when it was first brought up but ever since then the leader has noticed the subtlety between the two tanks.

The idea has struck Malia as impossible—Elaina was often severely blunt and aggressive while Jordan was laid-back and often times quiet. To Malia, they were the definition of polar opposites but as time went on and Malia kept a close eye on the tanks, the idea started to become less impossible and more possible. In this moment, Malia found that if they were together that it was basically a perfect match because they both balanced each other out and it made Malia happy.

She was happy whenever she saw her friends', basically her family, were genuinely happy despite the horrendous situation they were in. Agil chuckled and offered her some dried meat he snuck in because Agil was cheap and wasn't going to pay for expensive arena snacks. It was one of the things that made Agil and Malia such good friends despite the difference in age was that both players loved being cheap.

Malia turned back to her husband and Heathcliff—words were calmly exchanged between the two but the distance and the roar of the crowds made it hard for Malia to hear even with her high-leveled hearing. A few seconds later, Heathcliff sent the duel and the message popped up in front of Kirito. Malia felt herself leaning into Agil's shoulder with anticipation and nerves and Agil patted the top of her head with a chuckle.

"You doubt his skills?" Agil asked.

"No," Malia's answer was firm and without hesitation, "But I'd be a fool to doubt Heathcliff skills."

Agil hummed in agreement.

Kirito accepted the duel and a timer popped up between the two players. The crowd had now gone quiet; all watching and waiting anxiously to see the two possibly top players in SAO locked in a duel. Kirito unsheathed his dual blades and Heathcliff followed suit as the counter reached thirty seconds. Heathcliff had a passive expression on his face while Kirito kept his almost unreadable. For those who didn't know Kirito, it was a hell of a good poker face but for Malia and Asuna and Agil who knew the beta player best, it was easy to tell that he nervous because losing wasn't in Kirito's nature.

When the counter hit zero, Kirito attacked first. His figure darting insanely fast towards Heathcliff who was quick enough to block Kirito's attack. Kirito unleashed a series of well-placed jabs but Heathcliff's shield took most of the blows without stagger; Heathcliff placed a well-timed push of his shield towards Kirito and sent the Black Swordsman flying back.

This time, Heathcliff attacked and charged at Kirito.

It took a lot of people by surprise when Heathcliff _attacked_ with his shield and slammed his shield into Kirito's side. "He attacks with his shield?" Jordan gasped.

"His strength and endurance must be severely high to able to attack so fluently." Sachi flinched as Kirito was hit with that large and powerful shield. Asuna sat next to Malia fidgeting with her fingers because she felt like she should have told Kirito that Heathcliff liked to attack with his shield, though it was rare when her former commander did so.

Kirito slid back and looked up to see Heathcliff charging again and his shield in front. Malia almost wanted to jump in and wipe the smirk off of Heathcliff's face. Heathcliff and Kirito exchanged blows for a spilt second before both players staggered back slightly. Kirito changed a powerful attack and jammed his blades right into Heathcliff's shield but Heathcliff brushed the attack off with a swipe of his shield.

Kirito and Heathcliff faced each other; since the arena was shrouded in silence now Malia was able to hear Heathcliff when he said to Kirito, "Splendid reaction time." The smirk was ever present on Heathcliff's face.

Kirito swirled his blades with an eager, almost feral expression, "And your defense is impregnable."

The crowd began screaming in excitement as both players began attacking one another; their bodies' blurs of movement as they sped around the arena exchanging blow after blow. You could hear them grunting whenever the other placed a particularly heavy blow. Kirito was gaining momentum and Malia knew he was waiting for the perfect movement before he unleashed the full extent of his unique skill.

Heathcliff had managed to seen an opening between Kirito's rapid attack and managed to slice Kirito's cheek but the wound had only spurred Kirito on because he got faster in his attacks and managed to retaliate the wound by giving one to Heathcliff on his cheek. Heathcliff looked stunned as if blown away that Kirito managed to strike him and then had a steely expression of anger on his face.

Kirito unleashed a barrage of powerful strikes that finally managed to stagger Heathcliff's defense and the shield aside; it paved a clear opening for Kirito to potentially end the duel by delivering a devastating blow to Heathcliff's skull. Malia jumped forward with excitement as Kirito's eyes narrowed and saw the opening and he plunged his sword forward.

And while it looked like Kirito was about to win, Heathcliff somehow managed to bring his shield up and block the attack. Malia's mouth dropped open in complete disbelief as Kirito hit the shield and stumbled forward. Heathcliff, with that stupid smirk on his face, stabbed Kirito in the back during his stumble. Kirito's health bar fell into the yellow zone and he fell onto the ground.

Heathcliff had won but Malia had a feeling it was because _somehow_ he had cheated. There was no way that Heathcliff could have deflected that attack when his shield had been staggered and somehow _in less than a spilt second_ had recovered to block the attack; no, it was impossible and it couldn't have been Heathcliff's unique skill.

Kirito was in slight shock over what happened and when looked over to Malia; the Dragon girl was already in the arena with fury in her eyes. Kirito knew she must have seen what happened though it was obvious that others did not. Heathcliff was about to leave but Malia's words shocked the Commander.

"I want a duel."

Kirito wanted to smirk at the expression that placed over Heathcliff's face. Whatever Heathcliff did…Malia had seen and it set Heathcliff off. The crowd went into a frenzy of excitement now cheering for a duel between Heathcliff and The Mother of Dragons. Heathcliff wasn't in a position to even refuse.

Malia smirked when the Commander swallowed uneasily but steeled his expression, "Fine, it'll be another notch under my belt beating both the Black Swordsman and the Mother of Dragons." Heathcliff snorted as Kirito moved towards the sidelines and Heathcliff drank a health potion to get his health up to par.

Malia had something under her sleeve as she sent a request for a duel to Heathcliff. He accepted and the timer started counting down as Malia switched into her usual armor set and equipped a _new_ weapon she and Shen have been developing for some time now. The weapon was long as a spear but with dual ends—the front blade longer then the back blade. The body was slim but sturdy since it was reinforced with dragon bones. It was meant to propel her body into the air to attack from the air and attack with stunning and continuous attacks from both blades.

Heathcliff's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the weapon; never seeing such a weapon before or even seeing it in the guidebooks. The counter struck zero and Malia attacked first with simple but strong attacks towards Heathcliff's shield. The Commander blocked the attacks watching with keen eyes as Malia worked with this new weapon fluently suggesting she had been training with it for quiet some time. The crowd went wild as Malia kept up her attacks and Heathcliff was deflecting most of them and with a charged attack with his shield, he sent the dragon girl flying.

But to his utter amazement, the dragon girl used then her weapon to propel back into the air and towards him. Her hands spinning her weapon in a barrage of attacks that struck his shield and caused him to stagger back. Malia dropped onto the ground, propelled herself back into the air before Heathcliff could even recover, and attack in a series of aerial attacks.

Heathcliff, taken back by this new weapon and the sheer strength of combos, was having a hard time finding openings to stagger this girl back. But as Malia was dropping towards the ground; Heathcliff saw his opening. He charged towards her weapon and knocked it out of her hands and causing Malia to slide across the ground.

The crowd roared in response.

Heathcliff smirked and charged another attack with his shield but Malia swiftly slide of his shield, kicked him in the face, and flew past him towards her weapon. Heathcliff growled angrily and swiped at the sweat forming on his face. Kirito had been a challenge but Malia…Malia was a lot more unpredictable.

Malia clutched her weapon and breathed in because she knew she was about to show the entire crowd _her_ unique skill. Heathcliff charged at her and Malia felt a caress of fiery warmth cover her body and she felt as if she had another layer of armor over her now. Heathcliff's eyes widened as Malia managed to deflect the attack and set out an onslaught of attacks onto Heathcliff.

Kirito had rejoined his guild and was watching Heathcliff very closely wondering how and what he did to deflect Kirito's attack. He had hoped that Heathcliff would use it again as Malia slaughtered his defense and health with her unique skill but no, Heathcliff didn't.

It took three blows to practically shatter Heathcliff's shield and as the commander staggered back and stared at Malia with wide, shocked eyes. Malia spun her staff-like weapon in the air before repeatedly striking Heathcliff in the chest sending the player into the yellow zone.

The crowds were in stunned silence.

Malia held her weapon and narrowed her gaze at Heathcliff with suspicion. He hadn't done what he did to Kirito during their duel. Malia should've known that whatever Heathcliff had done…he wouldn't do again because it would raise suspicion on his part. Malia had won because Heathcliff was smart enough not to do whatever he did again.

But…the shocked look on Heathcliff's face made Malia feel very uneasy; and she wasn't sure why. This victory felt sour and bitter in her mouth but it only served to make the dragon girl suspicious of Heathcliff—something was off about this man. She wouldn't say a word about it to anyone else but Kirito but she was sure Kirito was the only one who noticed what happened during their duel.

A few hours later, when Kirito and Malia were alone in their room and making sure they had everything before they left for their overdue honey moon, Kirito brought the subject up. "I don't know what happened exactly but it seemed like his shield reacted way too fast and just in time to deflect your attack." Malia murmured standing on their balcony.

Kraytor and Solantir were wrestling in the air; unaware of the tension between Kirito and Malia. Kirito sauntered up to Malia from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Something is off about Heathcliff…I think we should keep a close eye on him. Somehow, I feel like he might be cheating." Kirito murmured into her ear, "But let's not think about that. We have a wonderful day planned tomorrow and I don't want to ruin the mood." Kirito advised.

Malia sighed knowing it was useless mulling over about the duel now; she showed her strength and sent a clear message to Heathcliff that they knew that _somehow_ he had cheated. Heathcliff would leave them alone for the time being and Malia was thankful for that.

Kirito kissed her neck sweetly and it made her giggle in response, "I can't wait to finally have some time to just be lazy and take naps without Asuna barging in and demanding we do something." Malia groaned with excitement.

"We'll have some time to ourselves for once, too." Kirito sighed softly not wanting to count how many times _someone_ has always interrupted his moments with Malia.

It wasn't long before the newlyweds made their way to the portal; their friends bidding them goodbyes and hoping they had a relaxing and rejuvenating time away. "We'll keep your kids in check!" Nami giggled as she hugged Malia.

Malia saw her children sulking in the corner and smiled fondly, "I've talked to them already and they shouldn't be any trouble. Though, I do think they'll throw a tantrum after I leave." Malia laughed and her friends' cringed with the idea of having to deal with Malia's dragons without her.

"L-Let's hope not." Sachi mumbled.

"Have fun!" Her friends' waved at them before the newlyweds' teleported to Floor 22. Malia had never felt so alive until she reached the serene beauty of the forests and lakes of the twenty-second floor. They teleported right into their new home and it made Malia feel giddy with excitement. There was a delicious breeze that lazily went through the house since most of their windows were open; Kirito had come here earlier to make sure everything was to his liking when they arrived.

Malia eagerly rushed to their room and threw herself onto the bed with a laugh, "It's perfect, isn't it? I wish I could have a house like this one in the real world when I'm older." Malia sighed wistfully as Kirito crawled over her, making sure to keep most of his weight off of her, and pressed tender and loving kisses all over her face.

Malia giggled and peppered his face with kisses, too. "Do you think…when we get out of here…you'll still have these feelings for me?" Kirito asked in a soft and husky voice.

Malia gazed at him curiously, "Of course I would, Kirito, why would you think that?" Malia questioned with a frown.

Kirito shrugged lightly and pressed his warm lips against her exposed collar-bone, "Sometimes I get scared that if we beat this game, we'll wake up and never see each other again." His voice trembled and Malia wrapped her arms around Kirito and pulled his body flushed against her. "I've never felt so strongly towards anyone before in my life…I guess that made me fearless but ever since meeting you and eventually being with you has made me fearful." Kirito admitted as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

She shivered when his breath ghosted over her skin and murmured gently, "I love you, Kazuto," Kirito jerked back and stared at her astonished now, "I love you so much that it actually hurts my heart sometimes," She sniffled as she started to get emotional because she held the same fears he did, "And those feelings will never fade…here or in the real world."

Kirito and Malia spent the rest of the afternoon curled into one another; reassured and at peace for the first time…in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so, I kinda hate this chapter and I'm not sure why. I don't know if I want to change the middle part of this chapter to where Malia doesn't challenge Heathcliff to another duel because I don't want my OC to seem like some God, lol. She is a badass but she's certainly not immune to things. But for now, this is the chapter and when things hit the fan later on in the series, I will explain some things that happened in this chapter regarding Malia and Kayaba. I kinda have a small plot twist thrown between the two, so, heh.**_

 _ **Anyway, the duel between Heathcliff and Malia even without her new staff would have been won by Malia. Heathcliff wasn't stupid enough to use it again especially with how smart Kirito and Malia are, so, yup. Malia winning was a done deal. Because, there was no way Heathcliff would withstand the attacks of a dragon, hehe. Anyway, like, I said if you are confused or are groaning about how her unique skill is OP and God-like...I will explain further in the series.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for any errors and I do apologize for making Malia seem like a god complex or whatever because even I was cringing a bit reading back on it, haha. I just had to do it because we all know Malia, she wouldn't have let Kirito lose without having a go at Heathcliff to really test his strength.**_

 _ **Anyway, see you all soon! Can't wait for the next chapter!**_


	22. The Little Girl With No Memories

_Floor 22_

 _October 30_ _th_ _, 2024_

"So, where are we going?" Malia asked her husband with wide curious eyes. Floor 22 had amazing and mild weather which appealed to Malia a lot because it reminded her of her hometown in California. The last ten days had been spent in full vacation mode and it was the best days Malia had ever had…in the virtual world and real world. It was nice to get away from their demanding routines and just goof around.

Kirito never seemed to relax before either…so, that was a bonus to Malia. They did occasionally train and go out on duo quests to keep their skills up. Kirito who was holding her hand firmly in his looked over at her with a tender smile, "Some forest I heard the villagers talking about." Kirito vaguely stated and Malia saw a flash of mischief go through his dark gray eyes. He was definitely up to something.

Malia shrugged it off knowing it had to be somewhere interesting at least. "Can I ask you something?" Kirito asked quietly.

Malia looked away from their path to gaze at him curiously, "Anything, Kirito."

"I never really asked but you're not full Japanese, are you?" Kirito looked unsure and as if the question he was asking would offend Malia but it didn't. Malia gave a light chuckle and Kirito gazed at her with a light blush, "W-Why are you laughing at me?" He grumbled like a sullen child.

Malia giggled and kissed his cheek, "You don't have to be afraid to ask me personal questions, Kirito, and we are married." She mused softly and squeezed his hand affectionately, "Anyway, I am half Japanese and half American. My father was originally from Japan but moved to the States to better his career and well, he met my mother and the rest is history." Malia explained in a happy tone.

"And I assume your father moved your family back over to help Kayaba with the game?" Kirito questioned.

Malia bopped her head, "Mother was scared about the sudden change in culture but we adjusted fairly well…well, my baby brother more than me." Malia smiled sadly and her heart clenched in a painful way…She missed her parents and her baby brother so much. She wondered if they had given up hope that she would come back to them…she wouldn't blame them. It had been such a long time since the game started.

"Kurai is your little brother's name, right?" Kirito gently asked.

Malia nodded with a bigger smile, "Yeah, I miss him a bunch…and I miss my dog." Malia chuckled softly. Kirito stopped walking and embraced her tightly as if reassuring her that they would see their families once again. She enjoyed his heat and accepted his comfort and was grateful Kirito was so understanding. She buried her face into his shoulder and embraced him back.

For a moment, everything was completely still. Malia wished that she could stay like this with Kirito. Malia pulled away and the couple continued their way towards their destination. Eventually, they reached the lake which was beautiful beyond compare. The water was so clear and blue! Malia spotted a few fishermen and waved at them as they looked back towards the young couple; they waved back with smiles.

Walking further down the path, Kirito plucked some fruit from a fruit tree—after Malia had pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him in order to get some fruit. Kirito just rolled his eyes amused by his wife and cut the fruit down without much of a problem. They had now entered a beautiful forest with trees taller than the skyscrapers' back in California! Malia marveled at their height as she chewed on her freshly picked fruit. Kirito was watching her with a slight smirk his plan now coming into motion.

"I heard a rumor in the village yesterday." Kirito began with a casual voice.

Malia turned her attention onto her husband with a curious look, "A rumor?" Malia tilted her head to the side cutely.

Kirito nodded trying to keep himself from smirking and trying to keep a straight face, "Yeah, a rumor…in this forest they're known to appear." Kirito vaguely stated.

Malia cocked an eyebrow, "What are?" She asked warily.

Kirito stopped walking and looked back at her, "Ghosts." He said mysteriously.

Malia wasn't impressed, "You do know I've fought ghosts before, right?" She deadpanned with her hands going to her hips.

"But there are _real_ ghosts not monsters." Kirito told her.

"We've seen a real ghost, remember?" Malia frowned referring to Griselda's ghost.

"You're ruining the suspense." Kirito whined like a child.

"Well, this was a horrible way to try to scare me, Kirito." Malia laughed as he sulked.

"At least let me tell you the rumor." Kirito rolled his eyes—he had a feeling she wouldn't fall for his trick but either way he did want to share the rumor with her. Malia slipped her hand back into his larger one and the two began to walk again.

"Alright then." Malia giggled nodding for him to tell his spooky story.

"About a week ago, a woodcrafter came to find wood. As he focused on gathering wood, night soon fell. He caught a glimpse of something white beneath a nearby tree…" Kirito looked at her as he paused and she clearly wasn't buying this rumor story one bit.

Malia was about to run her big, fat mouth when something white and glowing moved from the corner of her eye. Her head whipped around and she was shocked as hell as she saw the ghostly figure of a little girl walking through the forest a few hundred feet away from them. Malia's mouth dropped open.

"A monster or something else?" Kirito, unaware of this ghost, kept with his _spooky_ storytelling, "The white shadow walked slowly into a nearby grove of trees…" Malia watched with wide eyes as the ghostly girl disappeared behind a tree.

"What's wrong?" Kirito saw her expression and looked into the direction Malia was staring at.

"Are you trying to pull off some prank to scare me?" Malia accused him with narrowed eyes, "Because whoever that little girl was didn't seem like a scary ghost!" She poked his chest for added affect.

Kirito turned his head to the side slightly and looked at her confused, "What little girl?" He asked unsure what she was talking about.

Malia gauged his reaction before she looked forward to see if she could spot the little girl again—Kirito didn't seem the type to pull off such a prank because Malia wasn't one to fall for one. Malia used her advanced eyesight to look deeper into the forest and she caught sight of the little girl again. She looked really young and pale and had almost black hair and was wearing a simple white dress. What was a little girl doing out here on her own?

"Over there." Malia pointed to the little girl who seemed oblivious that Kirito and Malia were nearby.

"What is it?" Kirito fixed his gaze into the direction she was pointing at and saw the ghostly girl but couldn't see her face clearly. "You gotta be kidding…" Kirito muttered as his eyes widened— _he didn't think the rumors were true!_

The little girl just stood there and let the wind mess with her hair and dress. Malia and Kirito watched unsure what to do…or to even approach this little girl. A sudden silence weighed over the forest—birds were no longer singer, the wind seemed dead silent, and the trees stopped their branches from dancing. It was completely still and silent.

Malia wondered if this was an NPC to some quest or something. Malia took a step forward but Kirito grabbed her wrist as the little girl suddenly fell back and onto the ground. "That's no ghost." Kirito muttered before both players rushed forward.

"NPC, maybe?" Malia huffed.

Kirito was kneeling beside the little girl and picking her up, "She's a player?" Malia muttered with surprise. The little girl's hair wasn't black, it was more gray than black and she seemed _young as hell._ "This is strange…" Malia mumbled not seeing a player bar above the girl's head nor an NPC one either.

"No cursor…" Kirito mumbled softly.

"Some kind of bug, perhaps?" Malia offered though she doubted it.

"Maybe…" Kirito peered at the little girl curiously.

Malia couldn't get over the fact that she looked so young! She looked to be Kurai's age or probably even younger! "Why is a little kid like her playing SAO?" Malia murmured the question—it's been two years since this hell started…how old was she when this shit happened? And who was she with? "We can't just leave her." Malia stated softly.

Kirito nodded in agreement, "I agree. Once she wakes up, we can figure out what's going on." Kirito easily lifted the girl up into his arms—she looked so tiny cradled against Kirito…Malia felt a strange emotion overcome her and thought unsure what this emotion was, she pushed it aside for the time being.

It didn't take them long to get back to their home. They used a teleport crystal because they weren't sure if the couple wanted the villagers seeing this strange little girl. Kirito had placed her on the spare bed across from theirs—both players sitting down on the edge of their bed and staring at the little girl in wonder.

"Well, one thing is for sure…" Kirito's voiced broke Malia out of her trance, "Since we were able to move her here, she can't be an NPC." Malia nodded in silent agreement unsure what to think of this whole situation.

"Moving an NPC would have given us a harassment warning." Kirito added as if further convincing himself that the little girl wasn't an NPC of the game but rather a player.

"And she isn't a quest giver either…" Malia mumbled softly, "Our quest log would've been updated which means…she has to be a player, right?" Malia asked looking up at Kirito with worry.

Kirito gave a soft nod, "There's no other possibility." Kirito reassured her.

"She must've gotten lost or something." Malia said softly, "Do you think she belongs to someone in the village?" Malia asked gently.

"I can't be sure…we would've gotten word of a missing child when we were in the village earlier." Kirito told her as he crossed his arm across his chest and pondered the situation they were in. "She has to have parents or guardians, right? She couldn't have gotten into such a game alone." Kirito sighed stressfully.

"Maybe she did log in with family?" Malia hoped.

"What if they were killed in the forest and that is why she was alone?" Kirito questioned with a sad tone and Malia stared at him with wide eyes, "She passed out…perhaps from grief?" Kirito didn't want to say it but to him…it seemed like the most likely scenario that happened.

"Wouldn't we have heard them…dying?" Malia asked not wanting to believe that the little girl saw and witnessed her family being slaughtered.

Kirito thought about it, "Perhaps…I guess we just have to wait for her to wake up." Kirito gave a light shrug.

Malia held onto his hand and asked worriedly, "She will wake up, right?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah, she will. Her body hasn't disappeared and she doesn't seem injured as far as I can tell." Kirito reassured her and placed a warm kiss to her temple, "Come on, let's make dinner." Kirito stood up. Malia stared at the sleeping little girl and she felt her heart clench—she was so young.

Malia followed Kirito downstairs the couple prepared dinner—Malia making an extra plate just in case the smell of food woke the little girl up; but she never woke up. Kirito reassured Malia that the little girl just needed some rest and would wake up tomorrow morning or whenever her little body was ready.

Just before bed…Malia had an overwhelming sensation to sleep with the little girl—maybe she did lose her family, Malia thought softly, and she's been wandering the game ever since on her own. "Ready for bed?" Kirito stood in front of her blocking her view of the little girl.

Malia looked up at him, "Um, I was thinking of maybe sleeping with her? I don't know why but I feel like I should…" Kirito watched his wife carefully and smiled—Malia's motherly instincts were kicking in. He often saw it whenever she was with Ash or Silica. It was kinda embarrassing thinking of this but Kirito thought Malia would be an amazing mother.

His cheeks turned a light pink as he thought of Malia being the mother of _his_ children.

"You should," Kirito agreed with a small smile and tucking her hair behind her ear, "I think it'll comfort her."

Kirito kissed Malia sweetly before Malia shimmied under the thick blanket with the little girl. Kirito watched tentatively as Malia stared at the little girl—what if this had been Kurai and not me? Malia wondered and flinched slightly. What if this was someone's little sister? Someone's little daughter?

Malia hoped the little girl didn't wake up screaming because Malia, a total stranger to the girl, was in bed with her. Malia cringed at the thought. Eventually, Kirito kissed her good night and got into the other bed. It didn't take long for both player's to fall asleep—despite their bodies missing the other's warmth.

* * *

Malia opened her eyes groggily and saw that Kirito was still asleep—he was sleeping with his body angled towards her. It was very rare when Kirito and Malia didn't share the same bed and her body had missed the presence of her husband last night very much.

Malia smiled softly but the smile came off as she felt someone staring at her and it was then that she remembered the little girl. Malia turned around slowly in hopes that the girl was sleeping and not staring at Malia.

But Malia was meet with the big, gray eyes of the little girl peering at her. Malia's heart skipped a beat and she sat up almost instantly, "Kirito, wake up! She's awake!" Malia shouted happily with a large grin as the girl sat up too.

"What is it?" Kirito yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"She's awake!" Malia repeated, "Get over here!"

Kirito looked over at Malia and saw the little girl. His eyes widened slightly before he got out of bed and stood over Malia and the little girl. "You're finally awake," Kirito mused softly, "Do you remember anything?" He asked the little girl.

The little girl seemed to think about his question before she shook her head quietly.

"I see…" Kirito looked disappointed but still concern over the girl.

"What's your name?" Malia asked softly, "My name is Malia and this is my husband Kirito." Malia smiled gently at the little girl. The little girl clearly looked confused and frightened but her eyebrows furrowed as she pondered Malia's question.

"Name…" She mumbled in a soft, delicate voice, "My name…my name…Yui?" She mumbled to herself before her eyes lit up, "Yui, that's my name."

Kirito and Malia smiled and some of their worries washed away, "Yui, eh? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Malia beamed.

"Malia?" Yui mumbled out their names, "Kito?"

Malia giggled before asking, "Hey, Yui, what were you doing in the forest?"

Yui stared at her lap for a moment looking confused, "I don't know…" She admitted softly and shook her head, "I don't know anything." She repeats looking a little upset.

"How awful…" Malia whispered exchanging glances with Kirito.

"Kito?" Yui repeated in a soft whisper as if trying to say his name right.

"Ki-ri-to." Kirito helped her out.

The girl was quiet for a bit before saying, "Kito."

Malia giggled and Kirito ruffled her hair in a cute manner, "Maybe it's a little hard. You can call me whatever's easiest for you." Kirito reassured Yui with a tender smile.

"She can say my name just fine." Malia gloated.

Kirito shot her a look, "There's no need to gloat."

Malia grinned as Yui spoke, "Daddy?"

Malia and Kirito looked down at the girl surprised. "Me?" Kirito looked surprise but Yui was turning her delicate gaze to Malia now.

"Malia is mommy."

Malia's heart stopped at the expression on Yui's face. It was an expression that Malia had never seen on a child before but it nearly broke her heart. Yui didn't seem to remember anything…perhaps Kirito was right and her family was taken out by some monster or boss…and maybe it was good that Yui didn't' remember.

Malia's motherly instincts were bursting through her as she nodded at Yui with a smile, "That's right, Yui, I'm your mommy." It was weird saying it out loud and Malia felt awkward since Kirito was staring at her with shock.

But the expression on Yui's face afterwards…was one of pure joy. Yui's face beamed in such a delicate but beautiful way that Malia's heart was stolen in an instant. "Mommy!" Yui smiled brightly. Yui threw her little body into Malia's lap and Mali couldn't help but to embrace the little girl almost tightly.

She was so warm…

Kirito's expression softened at the look on Malia's face and though the situation was completely unheard of and bizarre…Kirito couldn't resist seeing such an expression on Malia's face and even though it was strange that this girl held no memories…perhaps she was better off with a strong couple like them.

"Are you hungry, my little Yui?" Malia stroked Yui's really soft hair.

"Yes, mommy!" Yui beamed.

Kirito stayed with Yui in the living room while Malia cooked up something delicious but simple for Yui. Kirito already had his spicy sandwiches and was munching on them when Malia came into the living room, "Here you go, Yui." Malia didn't miss how Yui was staring at Kirito as he ate his sandwich.

"You want to try daddy's sandwich?" Malia curiously asked though unsure if the little girl could handle the spice in his sandwich. Kirito was a sucker for spicy food. Malia wasn't sure if Yui could handle the spice of Kirito's sandwich though…though she was worried life was about experiences, right? If Yui was going to be staying with them for some time than it was important to know what the girl liked and didn't like food-wise.

Kirito set the newspaper he was reading down and peered at Yui with a playful smirk, "Yui, this is _super_ spicy." He warned her and Malia smiled at her husband…he would be a fantastic father. Yui frowned softly and contemplated whether or not she wanted to try it out or not. After a few seconds, she beamed at Kirito.

"I want the same one as daddy!" Yui declared bravely.

Malia giggled and Kirito's smirk softened into a smile, "I see, well, if you think you can handle it then I won't stop you." Kirito says proudly, "Everything in life is an experience!" Kirito hands her one of his sandwiches and Malia watches curiously.

"Hold on," Malia states as both her husband and Yui turn to look at her curiously, "Just in case." Malia hurries into the kitchen, grabs a glass of milk, and returns to the living room. The dragon girl sets the glass down on the table and tells Yui, "If the spice is too much than drink some milk and it'll ease the heat, okay?" Malia instructs Yui.

The little girl nods eagerly before taking a large bite. The couple watches with amusement as Yui chews and her expression changes due to the heat from the spices but she keeps chewing on until she swallows and mumbles, "It's good." But her face is slightly red and she's huffing from the heat. Kirito ruffles her hair proud of her for being so brave.

"Drink some milk, sweetie." Malia advises seeing her reddened face.

Yui nods and takes a large gulp of milk as Kirito states, "She's got guts! Tonight, we'll do a full extra spicy challenge course!" Kirito grins widely using it as an excuse to eat more spicy food. Malia shakes her head with a soft sigh; she feeds Kirito so much, its no wonder he hasn't gained any weight!

"Let's not push it, babe," Malia chuckles lightly, "Besides, I don't think I have enough spices to make a full-blown spice meal." Malia adds thoughtfully.

It was a while after Kirito and Yui had eaten and with a belly full of food, Yui passed out on the couch. Kirito had adjusted a pillow underneath her head and Malia pulled up a blanket and covered Yui with it. It was quiet…the house no longer full of laughter but silence. It was time to get serious.

"What do you think, Kirito?" Malia murmured watching Yui sleep peacefully.

Kirito glances over at Malia, "It's obvious she doesn't have any memories— _like_ any memories from her entire life from the looks of it." Kirito answered with a thoughtful expression.

"From the look of her age and how she acts, it's like she regressed into a baby." Malia mumbled lowly, "I'm not sure what we should do, Kirito…I do want to take care of her until her memory comes back but we can't just take her without looking for information about her." Malia tells him with a sigh.

"We can try before we go back to the front lines," Kirito suggests seriously, "Given her gear, I can't imagine she's been out in the field every day." Malia nods in agreement, "Let's check the Town of Beginnings first for any of her family members." Kirito finalizes a plan.

Malia wanted to be selfish because she liked having Yui and felt a strong connection with her and didn't want to give Yui up just yet…but if she did have family, they were probably worried sick about her. If Kurai had gotten lost like Yui, Malia would want the people who would've have found him to at least try to look for her or her parents.

Malia nods slowly, "I don't want to say goodbye to hear but I guess it's the right thing to do." Malia sighed softly as Kirito sat beside her and took a hold of her hand. He gave her hand a light squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"I feel the same way and it's odd to say but despite her only being her for a short amount of time, she's made this place feel like a proper home." Kirito expressed kinda awkwardly.

"Kirito?" Malia shyly looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Kirito gazed at her tenderly.

Malia wanted to ask him if he ever thought of having children but she felt too embarrassed to ask. She blushed and mumbled out, "I love you."

Kirito smiled at her and felt his heart stutter like always, "I love you."

"So, when she wakes up we'll take her to the Town of Beginnings?" Malia asked getting up and thinking how that was Army territory.

Kirito nodded and stood up as well with a serious expression, "Make sure you can pull your weapons out quickly though because that place is Army territory and we all know those guys are assholes." Kirito muttered with dislike—the last time he met up with the Army was with the fight with Gleam Eyes and he almost ended up losing Malia.

He didn't particularly hold any respect for them after that fight.

Kirito pulled Malia into a hug and kissed her lips sweetly, "Are you okay with going to the Town of Beginnings?" He asked her with concern—Malia was known for her dislike for that town. It just brought bad memories for her.

Malia nodded and smiled at her husband with reassurance, "As much as I dislike the town, we have a mission to do and that mission is to find Yui's family." Malia stated, "Though I do hope that the Army doesn't get any ideas because I'll slaughter them." Malia grumbled the last part and it made Kirito laugh.

For now, they would wait for Yui to wake up and enjoy the time they had with her.

* * *

 **I apologize for not updating in a while. I seem to have lost my inspiration to write due to my depression and I often find it hard to sit down in front of my laptop and just write like I used too. Hopefully, I can jump right back to updating often but please, be a little patient with me. I wish I could be like those authors who update even though they are going through depression but...I can't. I apologize for the long wait but I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I thank you all for your patience and I cherish you guys a lot because you are the reason why this story is so successful. Your reviews really make me happy! It encourages me to update and even though it may take some time, I will finish this story.**

 **Thank you and until next time,**

 **Vanessa!**


End file.
